


The Devil and The Arrow

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Friendship, Gen, Mission: Impossible References, Return, Vigilantism, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 124,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: A new threat endangers Starling City. Oliver Queen, Matt Murdock and other superheroes must team up to fight it. Final part of "The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy."





	1. City of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So people, welcome to the third and final part of "The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy." After a lot of thinking, I decided to finally get it up and have thought of some plot points and moments which I will work towards in a sensible and logical way.
> 
> Plus, it's my birthday so I thought- "What better day to start this story?"
> 
> Also, I will be seeing Avengers: Endgame on May 7 so don't spoil it for me.
> 
> Game of Thrones 8x3 was so amazing though. I won't spoil it for you if you haven't seen it yet.
> 
> This story is of course, going to be my version of Arrow Season 2 with our beloved Daredevil and some other Marvel characters helping out.
> 
> Let's get started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments occur in Starling City and the lives of the heroes.

Starling City, Gala

"Wasn't our country founded on a brand of vigilantism, Mr. Donner?" The Mayor asked Adam Donner as the gala continued around them, "The revolutionaries in the Boston Tea Party were certainly choosing justice over law."

"I'd hardly compare our founding fathers to the Hood or the Arrow or whatever he calls himself, Mr. Mayor. "Donner said calmly, "Or these twisted copycats who have risen in his wake."

As he finished his sentence, the two men looked up to see Laurel Lance walking down the stairs with a formal smile on her face.

"Ms. Lance." The Mayor greeted with a smile, "What do you think about vigilantes?"

"I'd be foolish to disagree with my new boss." Laurel said cheekily.

"I knew I was smart to hire you." Donner complimented her.

"I'd heard you joined the district attorney's office." The Mayor said to her.

"It was time for a change." Laurel said.

"Still, I'm sorry that you and your colleagues at CNRI won't be opening your doors again." The Mayor said in a sympathetic tone.

"There were no doors left to be reopened." Laurel said as the announcement came for the Mayor to come up on stage.

"They're playing my song." He said before running up to the stage.

"Good evening." He greeted everyone before starting his speech, "It has been a very difficult year for Starling City. Our losses have been incalculable, our grief unimaginable. But with the generous donations you people are making tonight, we will come back from this tragedy."

"You have failed this city, Mr. Mayor!"

The Mayor stopped on hearing that and everyone started looking around in confusion.

"The Glades descended into hell on your watch!"

"You swore to protect all the citizens of Starling, not just the wealthy!"

"We're sorry about this, folks." The Mayor said apologetically to the guests, "We'll have this sorted out in just a minute."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The crowd screamed in horror as the Mayor fell on the ground on being hit by the gunshots and died on the spot.

The people started running away as four gunmen decked in black arrived. The cops tried to fire at them but were gunned down easily.

One of them walked up to Donner, "Mr. District Attorney-"

He was cut off when Laurel grabbed his hand and threw him down with two punches, taking away his gun.

She turned around-

To see another one of them pointing his gun at her. Laurel knew any move on her part would lead to her death now.

He beckoned her to get down on her knees and she did, her heart pumping against her chest as her life started flashing before her eyes.

"We are the Hoods." He said as he shoved the gun in her face, "And what was taken from us-"

He pulled the trigger-

And Laurel heard the click of the empty as she started breathing heavily.

"We will take back."

The man walked away along with the other three, leaving a gasping Laurel behind.

* * *

Later, the SCPD were looking over at the area when Quentin arrived.

"Laurel!"

"Dad." Laurel said as the two hugged, "I'm fine."

"You've got one very brave daughter there, sir." Donner said as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, one daughter's right, and I can't stand to lose another." Quentin said with a sigh.

"Well, I still can't believe this happened." Donner said, "The hoods attacks have strictly been limited to people in the financial sector trying to redistribute wealth in the Glades at gunpoint."

"Yeah, well, clearly that's not getting the result they're looking for, is it?" Quentin said before turning to Laurel, "Did you get a good look at any of them?"

"It was hard to focus on anything other than the gun barrel pointed at my face." Laurel pointed out.

"No tattoos, distinguishing marks?" Quentin asked as they were interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The two turned as Pike arrived, "Interviewing the witness is the job of the Detective- Officer Lance."

"This is my daughter." Quentin pointed out in a pleading tone, "She was nearly killed tonight."

"Well, as a parent, you're welcome to stay." Pike said, his voice lacking any sympathy, "But as a beat cop, you're more than free to go."

He then walked off, leaving both the Lances stunned.

"You know, that's one of the downsides of being demoted- I don't get to witness his sunny disposition on a daily basis." Quentin said half-jokingly.

That was when Laurel noticed Oliver walking down the stairs towards them.

"Dad, give me a sec." She said as she walked towards him.

"Yeah."

Oliver and Laurel hugged as the former said, "I saw you on TV, so I thought that I would come and make sure you were safe."

"Just four hooded gunmen." She said, "Nothing a few self-defense classes couldn't handle."

"Take a walk?" He asked.

"Yeah." She agreed as they walked.

"So." Oliver started, "How are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"You haven't been at your best after ending things with Matt." Oliver told her.

"Look-"

"I know it's not my business or anything, but I think it's time for you to move on from that." Oliver said before walking off, "Think about it."

* * *

Next day, Queen Consolidated

Oliver and John walked towards the conference room as Felicity arrived.

"They're in the conference room." She said as they started walking past her before quipping, "Just fyi, no one is eating the bagels."

The two walked inside to see a woman in a red dress sitting on the conference table.

Getting up, she gave her hand to Oliver, "Isabel Rochev."

"Oliver Queen." Oliver greeted her before apologizing, "Sorry I'm late."

"For this meeting or a career in business?" She snarked.

"I didn't realize hostile takeovers were filled with so much hostility." Oliver commented.

"Not at all." Isabel said, "I'm actually in quite a good mood."

"Really? So destroying companies agrees with you?" Oliver asked as the two of them and Felicity took their seats.

"Winning agrees with me." She said firmly.

"You haven't won yet." Oliver pointed out.

"Since you majored in dropping out of college, let me put this in terms that are easy for you to understand." Isabel said in a condescending tone, "You control 45% of Queen Consolidated stock. I control 45%, leaving 10% outstanding. But, in two days the board will release the final 10%."

"And I'll buy it before you do." Oliver declared.

"With what money?" She asked rhetorically, "I doubt your trust fund is that large, and no angel investor will go near the company that build the machine that destroyed half the city. Merlyn Global can't help as it would give a bad name to both of you. Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen. Your company has fallen."

As Oliver let the info sink in, a distorted voice called out, "Oliver Queen! You failed this city."

A shocked Oliver rose from his seat as the four hooded gunmen walked in, guns pointed at him.

"Pull back!" John yelled and Oliver ducked along with everyone else as John exchanged fire with them, "Oliver, go! Go, go, go, go! Careful."

Oliver pulled Isabel away and turned around-

Only to come face to face with a Hood. Before he could do a thing, a debris wielding Felicity knocked him out from behind.

Oliver grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the conference room

"Quick! They're getting away." One of the hoods yelled, chasing after them. He opened fire with his rifle, but Oliver grabbed onto Felicity tight and took a running leap at the window.

Just as he hit and the glass shattered, he grabbed the chain that controlled the blinds. Felicity found herself swinging through the air in Oliver's arms as they dropped a few floors before the chain pulled taught.

Oliver brought up his feet and the two smashed through the window of an empty office, tumbling over a desk to the hard floor. Felicity looked up, stunned to see that she was still alive, even as Oliver checked her over for injuries.

* * *

Later, the police looked over at the carnage that had been done as Oliver walked over to Rochev, "Ms. Rochev, I'm sorry about this."

"'Cause they were after you?" She asked.

"Because what happens in this building is my responsibility." He owned up.

"Only for the next 48 hours." She said smugly before walking off.

Later, Felicity said to Oliver, "You could have stopped those guys."

"Not without giving Isabel Rochev and the hoods a pretty good idea of what I'm capable of." Oliver pointed out.

"He is right, Felicity." John said.

"These men attacked Merlyn Global too a while ago, didn't they?" Oliver asked and the two nodded.

"Tommy wasn't there at the time fortunately." John said.

"Well, I am going to find them and stop them." Oliver declared.

* * *

That night, Verdant

The club was in full force, and Thea was on the floor serving drinks to keep up with demand. After Oliver had decided to run the company, she had started running the club. She headed back to the bar and placed her empty tray down.

"Table seven needs bottle service, and I need a round of Martinis on the three top." She told the bartender.

"You go see your mom yet?" Roy asked as he came to stand next to her at the bar.

"I thought about what you said." She said.

"And?"

"And…I'll go see her when you stop going out at night looking to clean up the streets."

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" Roy asked in confusion.

"I guess they're both things that are never going to happen." Thea said sarcastically, moving back onto the floor and leaving a frustrated Roy behind.

Out in the club, no one noticed as four men dressed in black body armor, hoodies, and carrying assault weapons moved through the club.

The first hood stopped near the DJ booth, cocked his shotgun, and fired a shot into the air, causing all of the people to drop to the ground in fear. His second shot blew away the DJ booth, turning off the music.

"We're looking for Oliver Queen!" he shouted as the others circled around. "He owns this dump. Where can we find him?"

On the ground near the bar, Roy and Thea exchanged looks.

"Ok, then plan 'B'," the first hood grabbed a girl from the stairs and threw he off onto the ground. "I'm going to start shooting people until Mr. Queen Grows a pair."

He pointed the shotgun in the girl's face.

Roy leapt into action, as Thea yelled for him to stop, "Roy!"

Roy charged the first hood, taking him down with a tackle. He then turned and sprang up towards the second, forcing the Hood's M-16 up and away. He pushed him back against the stair, then used the rifle to flip the man over his shoulder and onto the ground.

The man hit hard, and a prosthetic piece that had been attached to his hand fell off. Roy looked down in surprise at the man, whose gun hand was missing all of his fingers except the thumb. Shaking it off, Roy brought the rifle to his shoulder and aimed it at the third hood-

Just as the first hood recovered, grabbing Thea and pulling her up along with the fourth one. He hid his body behind hers as Roy swung the rifle around to him and held his gun to her head as she whimpered in terror.

"Roy!" she screamed.

"Drop it, hero." The first hood growled, holding tight to Thea as she thrashed around. "I'm just as happy to kill this Queen as her brother. Let's go!"

The four started backing out of the club, taking Thea with them as Roy watched on, helpless.

That moment, one of the men rose up. He was 6 feet and 2 inches tall and had a face that looked ruggedly handsome.

"Let the girl go!" He snarled.

"Ohhh!" The first hood mocked, "Look, we got a kind hearted Samaritan who can't stand by."

"Just let her go." He said in an almost casual tone, "Then go home and rethink your life choices."

The fourth hood roared angrily, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK-"

"You're going around, saying you're taking up the mantle of the Hood or the Arrow or whatever, but you're just embarrassing yourselves." The man said casually, "And him. So let her go, go home, and rethink your life choices."

"And what will you do if we don't?" The second one snarled as he finally recovered.

With a smirk, he said, "I will make you let her go, but you won't be alive to go home and rethink your life choices."

The four all laughed in amusement as the third one said, "Your head is so far up in your ass that you can't see the light."

"And I would love to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head inside my ass." The man mocked.

The four shook their heads in amusement before, to everyone's shock, they opened fire on him. To all of their shocks, he simply staggered back and glared at them angrily as the bullets fell out of his body and the wounds healed.

The man snarled, "That was your last mistake, bub."

And then, to everyone's shock, three metal claws emerged from the knuckles of each of his hand and with a roar, he leapt into the air and impaled the second one with his claws. He ripped them out and with a roar, continued ripping into him as his blood and innards fell out.

The first and fourth ones were about to threaten Thea again, though they were pissing their pants at the moment, when a gunshot rang out and the first one was disarmed. The fourth one turned around, only to get a bullet in the head.

The first one turned as the fourth one fell down, only to get a bullet to his foot as Thea ran off into Roy's arms and started sobbing.

The gunman walked over to the downed first hood and looked over at him with a scowl as the man with claws sliced the head of the third one with a roar and then ran out of Verdant.

The gunman asked the first hood a chilling question, "You know the difference between justice and punishment?"

"What?" He asked in confusion, only to get a bullet in his hand which made him scream in pain. The gunman unbuttoned his jacket, revealing a vest with the symbol of a skull on it.

The hood stared at it in horror before getting a bullet to the throat. As he died gasping, the Punisher walked out of the place, leaving the bloody mess behind him.

* * *

Later

"What's going on here?" Oliver asked as he walked in to see the bloody mess, Okay, what happened?"

"It was the hoods, again." Quentin said, "They came here looking for you, they almost took Thea instead."

Hearing that, Oliver hugged Thea tightly, "You all right?"

"Yes." A still shaken Thea managed to say.

"Who did this?" Oliver then asked as he looked at the corpses.

"We don't know yet." Quentin said, "According to everyone, it was a man with claws."

"What?" Oliver asked incredulously, "A man with claws?"

"And the Punisher."

"Isn't he supposed to be only in New York City?" Oliver asked.

"You never know, Queen. You never know." Quentin said as he walked off, leaving Oliver in his thoughts.

* * *

Next day, Queen Consolidated

"You can't win this. I now own 50% of the stock. By tomorrow, I'll have the outstanding five percent and I will control your company. Any attempt to fight me will lead to litigation and leave you penniless." Isabel said before quipping, "And trust me, poverty isn't as glamorous as Charles Dickens made it look."

"What if I found someone to invest new equity capital?" Oliver asked.

"A White Knight?" Isabel asked incredulously, "With all due respect, your last name is now associated with mass murder. Even you don't have that good a friend."

"Actually, he does."

Isabel turned around to see a tall, blind man with a walking stick and another shorter man walk in along with-

"Mr. Steel." Isabel said in shock, "It was my understanding that you had resigned as CEO."

"He did." Matt Murdock said.

"I'm now Chief Financial Officer of Starling National Bank." Walter said as he walked up to Oliver, "And my institution has committed rescue financing to Mr. Queen. We bought up the remaining shares of Queen Consolidated when they were released this morning."

"Now I know I majored in dropping out, but I'm pretty sure that makes us partners going forward." Oliver one upped her insult from the previous day, "So I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"You aren't at all what people say about you." Rochev said.

"Most people fail to see the real me." Oliver replied.

"And who are you two?" She asked Matt and Foggy.

"Oh, we are the Nelson and Murdock law firm." Foggy said with a smirk, "We are going to represent Mr. Queen and his business interests from now onwards."

Isabel walked out with a smirk.

"Thank you, Walter." Oliver said gratefully to him.

"Thank you, for reaching out to me." Walter said, "Whatever's happened between your mother and me, I'm gratified that you know you can still count on me. Your father would have been very proud of you, Oliver."

He walked out past Felicity, "Ms. Smoak."

"Mr. Steel." She greeted back, happy to see him again.

"You did it." Felicity said happily to Oliver, "Not bad for someone who got a "D" in tenth grade Algebra."

As Oliver looked at her incredulously, she said, "If it's online, I can find it."

"I think that borders on obsession." Matt quipped and Felicity looked at him incredulously while Oliver laughed.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later." Foggy said as he walked out.

"Matt." Oliver asked as Matt turned to him, "You're going to do something about that other thing I asked you?"

"Oh, I will." Matt said as he walked off, "But not right now."

* * *

Tommy drove home from work. He was pretty frustrated at the fact that he hadn't been able to help Oliver in his time of crisis, though he was glad Oliver got to keep his company for now.

He needed to get his company out of the hole his father had put it into.

He walked into his house, while from several buildings away, a hooded man with a bow, arrows and sword watched him.

* * *

Unknown location

Natasha Romanoff was on a vacation after many years. And her vacation bordered on being more dangerous than her actual work as she was climbing a rock with her bare hands.

But after a few hours of toil, she managed to reach the top and looked down at the world with a satisfied smile.

That was when she looked up to see a helicopter flying towards her.

One of the men fired a rocket and it whizzed past her before embedding itself on the ground. Natasha smirked and shook her head in amusement as she walked towards it.

As she knelt down, the helicopter flew off while Natasha pulled off the tail of the rocket, seeing a pair of sunglasses inside. She shook her head in amusement again before taking them out and wearing them as she stood up.

When the retinal scan was complete, Nick Fury's voice spoke up from them, "Good morning, Agent Romanoff. There is a mission for you. The Zandia Orphanage, which has branches all over the US, has been experiencing strange things. Many of the young orphans and staff are disappearing without a trace. Some of the people are talking about a cult known as the "Church of Blood" and naming it the culprit. I want you to investigate about this while keeping a low profile. And Agent Romanoff, next time you're going on a holiday, please be good enough to let us know where you're going."

Then an automated voice spoke up, "This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds."

"If I let you know where I'm going", Natasha said as she took off the glasses, "Then I won't be on a holiday."

She then turned around and threw the glasses off as they exploded while she waked off to start working on her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Matt and Foggy are lawyers for Oliver. Frank Castle and Wolverine are in Starling City. Tommy is being watched by someone. And Natasha is off on Mission Impossible. Pretty explosive start I think.
> 
> Now I don't want this to just be a mere rewrite of Season 2 which is why I added my own stuff regarding the Zandia Orphanage and Church of Blood to have another plot line which would be like a spy movie.
> 
> And I don't think it's a stretch to think that SHIELD can operate like IMF.
> 
> The hoods were like the Sand Snakes of Arrow- "Let's avenge the Glades by kidnapping an innocent woman who had nothing to do with it."
> 
> And Sebastian Blood is like that too- "I love the city so much that I will let a Mirakuru crazed army lead by a man I know nothing about destroy half of it."
> 
> I guess I'm a 19 year old cynical person now.
> 
> I haven't fully thought it out yet so updates will be irregular.
> 
> Anyways, let's get started.


	2. Wrong clawed man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt teams up with an old ally of his and Oliver to find the man with claws as China White causes trouble while Oliver tries to get on Sebastian Blood's good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Unknown location

Frank Castle was sitting on the floor, making a bigger gun for himself as the blades of the fan rotated above him, cooling the sweat on his face.

His ears heard the sound of a light footstep behind him but he continued with his work, not wanting to give the intruder any idea that he had sensed him, though his left eye darted to his pistol as he waited for the right moment.

He could feel the person stepping closer every second. When he was sure the person was very close, he dropped the incomplete gun and grabbing the pistol, whirled around-

Only to see Daredevil holding his club in a defensive position, breathing heavily.

"Red?" Frank asked as he lowered his gun while Daredevil put his club inside, "How did you find this place?"

"It took some time but I managed to track you to this place." Daredevil said, "I heard about the mess you made in Verdant."

"Is that judgement I hear?" Frank snarled.

"No." Matt said, "Just curiosity. About your clawed friend."

"Him?" Frank asked, "I don't know him. I was as surprised as everyone else when those claws popped out from his knuckles. Though I have to say, he made my work easier."

"If you say there was a man with claws, then I will believe it." Matt said firmly, knowing that someone like Frank won't spout such nonsense, "What were you going to do though?"

"I was going to follow them to wherever they were taking Miss Queen before taking them out." Frank told Matt his plan, "But he made my job easier and the mess ended where it began. Why are you here though?"

"Because I need your help in finding this man." Matt said as Frank looked over at him curiously, "He may have saved Thea, but he is an unchecked variable. We need to find him and know which side he is on."

"That makes sense." Frank said as he stood up.

"What are you doing here though?" Matt asked.

"I did some research on Lawton." Frank said, "Most of his jobs have been done in this city. So I figured I might find him over here."

Matt nodded and asked Frank, "Will you help me?"

"I will." Frank said as he walked off to finish his gun.

* * *

FEMA facility, Same time

The drugs were being loaded onto the trucks by the three men when the motorcycle riders stormed the facility. They opened fire, killing two of them while the third backed off as they came to a stop in front of the trucks. They got off and quickly reloaded, advancing on the hapless driver.

"No, no, no, please, please, don't shoot."

"Get down!"

He ducked as the Arrow fired at the two men, killing them.

"Make your delivery!" He ordered the driver, who nodded and jumped into his truck. Before he could get all the way in, though, a knife pierced his neck, killing him.

The Arrow snarled in anger at the scene.

"Emerald archer." The Arrow looked up to see a familiar blonde Chinese woman walking up to him, "I feared you had perished in the quake, denying me the opportunity to pay you back in full for your past interference in my business."

"Your business is going under- permanently!" The Arrow drew and fired, but another figure dropped down between the two trucks, then blocked the arrows with a set of steel claws set put on the brass knuckles on his hands.

"I don't think my friend agrees with you." China White said. "Our new partnership was easily cemented. See, I was eager to see you dead, and he was eager to kill you."

The Arrow was confused. Was this the man with claws who had saved Thea? Because that didn't add up.

He drew several more arrows and fired them, one after the other, but the clawed man blocked each and every one.

"Lost your aim?" He asked with a smirk as China White jumped into a truck to take it. "I was promised a fight. I hope you haven't lost your nerve."

"Find out." The Arrow dared.

The man rushed him, swinging his claws in powerful arcs that the Arrow deflected with his bow as he was slowly backed. China White drove the truck off as the Arrow directed himself and his opponent between the side of the building and several steam pipes to limit his motion, but it also constrained himself. The man knocked his bow away and the two locked arms, with him trying to push the claws into the Arrow's chest.

"Starling City police!" Someone suddenly called out. "You're surrounded."

The Arrow looked over at the gathering of police lead by Pike, "Put down your weapons or we will open fire."

Angered by the turn of events, the Arrow forced his opponent's claws into a steam pipe, letting a blast of steam out that obscured the two fighters. He ran off, grabbing his bow as he went as the police opened fire all around him. One of the shots grazed the back of his foot, hobbling him, so he withdrew a smoke pellet and threw it down, further obscuring himself. Then he withdrew a grappling arrow and fired it up, launching himself into the gantry above.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Pike yelled as everyone stopped. "Find them, they couldn't have gotten far."

Up above, the Arrow looked down at the cops, wincing in pain.

* * *

Later, The lair

Oliver was stitching himself up as Felicity paced around them.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as her face cringed at how painful it looked.

"No Felicity, stitching yourself up is the most pleasurable experience. Nothing comes close." Matt said sarcastically and she winced as she realized how stupid her question was.

"Not as much as most things." Oliver himself said as he finished. He sat up and put the needle in a tray.

"I love that we live in a city where the police are more interested in catching you than the drug-stealing mobsters." Felicity scoffed. "Our tax dollars at work."

"You're right about that." Matt said, "It seems like the police hate their own city."

"The authorities have always gone after the Arrow." Oliver said. "This time was different."

"Why?" Dig asked.

"Because they got in my way." Oliver said, forcing himself to his feet, "I can't make things better as Oliver Queen, and now I can't make things better as the Arrow. It is frustrating."

"Tell me about it." Matt said.

"And White had a man with claws helping her." Oliver said to the shock of the three.

"Man with claws." Matt muttered, "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Doesn't add up though." Dig pointed out, "He first helps Punisher save Thea, and now he is helping White steal medicine from FEMA?"

"Unless they are two different men who happen to have claws." Oliver gave the sensible explanation.

"I just made contact with our mutual friend like you had asked me to." Matt told Oliver, "He is willing to help us out if we ask. Maybe he can identify the man."

* * *

Next day, Queen Consolidated

Oliver was in his office when Felicity walked in.

"Your 4:00 is here." She told him, "Although I'm not entirely sure why you invited him up to your office."

She looked out to the waiting area where Blood was waiting.

"'Cause I need to fix this situation, and there are no cameras or people to throw things at me in here." Oliver told her as he rose from his desk and walked past her, "Alderman. Thank you for coming."

"Mr. Queen." Blood replied as he walked into the office. Oliver moved to shake his hand, but Blood walked past him and to the windows that looked out onto the city. "This is some view. How small the rest of us must all look from up here."

Oliver though was far more patient than people gave him credit for and he shrugged off Blood's discreet personal attack on him, "Miss Smoak."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you get my guest and I some coffee?" He asked.

"You know, I would, Mr. Queen, but it seems that someone's broken our coffeemaker." She told him and added in a whisper as she left the office, "Violently."

"I was surprised that you wanted to meet." Blood said from the window.

"As surprised as I was when you turned a frenzied mob on me?" Oliver countered.

"Oh, that shouldn't have been too surprising." Blood said, taking a seat across the small coffee table in the room, "My constituents have a lot of anger towards your family."

"They have a right to." Oliver admitted bravely, "My mother was involved in something unspeakable. But I'm my own man. And I'm not your enemy."

"You're not a friend." Blood replied, "To me or the people of the Glades."

"I am hoping to prove otherwise." Oliver said, pulling out his checkbook.

"Mr. Queen." Blood started passionately, "Not every problem can be solved by money. Real change will never happen until your elitist friends realize that it is morally unacceptable to allow thousands of its fellow citizens to live right down the street but in a third world."

"Then let's show them." Oliver replied, "I'll host a benefit. Invite some of my 'elitist friends,' and then you and I can help them see what needs to be done."

"People seeing you." Blood said as he sat back, "Seeing you stand up, the CEO of Queen Consolidated, taking responsibility and being this cause's public face. That would make a difference."

Oliver stood and held out his hand. "Then let's make a difference."

They shook hands.

"Listen. I am truly sorry for what happened outside that hospital." Blood told Oliver in a sincere apologetic tone, "Sometimes my emotions get the better of me."

* * *

That night, Queen Consolidated

The benefit for the Glades was in full swing on the executive level as Laurel was walking through the room, a glass of champagne in hand, looking for Oliver.

"You look like a woman who's looking for someone." Laurel turned to see Sebastian Blood standing behind her, a drink in his hand as well.

"Friend of mine." Laurel said, "He's throwing this benefit."

"Ah. Oliver Queen. Didn't realize you were friends." He commented.

"Very old friends." Laurel told him before saying coolly, "So you can imagine how I feel about you putting him in the crosshairs of public opinion, alderman."

"For what it's worth, I've apologized to Oliver for my rhetorical excesses." Blood said apologetically, "In fact, it is that détente which brings us all here tonight."

"So where is Oliver?" She asked.

Blood smirked, "That's exactly the question I'm asking myself."

* * *

Oliver and Diggle were in the elevator, on their way up to the party.

Oliver looked at his watch and frowned, "We're late."

"The good news is, at least you get to make a dramatic entrance." Dig said.

"Oh, I'm just lucky Oliver Queen has a reputation for not showing up on time." Oliver said, looking up at the floor counter.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you it really weirds me out to no end the way you refer to yourself in the third person like that." Dig told him.

The elevator dinged, and at the same moment Oliver's phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his jacket, "Its Felicity."

He answered the call, "Tell me."

"I've got good news and bad news." Felicity said from the Foundry. "I hacked into FEMA's server, yet another federal offense, thank you very much, and was able to find out when the next shipment of pharmaceuticals is taking place."

"When?" Oliver asked.

"That's the bad news. Five minutes ago." She said.

That moment, Matt arrived in the Foundry, "I think Oliver can stay where he is."

"Thank God!" Felicity muttered.

"Thank you, Matt." Oliver said gratefully.

"No problem." Matt said as he started walking off to suit up, "I will invite our friend too."

* * *

In the party, Blood stared out the window, his ire growing every second the Oliver didn't appear when the man greeted him from behind, "Mr. Blood."

Blood turned and was surprised to see Oliver, "Thought you'd be a no-show."

"I almost thought that too." Oliver joked, "But my friend insisted."

* * *

China White wiped her knife clean on the jacket of the dead driver, " _If anyone gets in your way, mow them down._ "

Her men nodded, and the two riders moved to the truck. One was climbing in the driver's side when Daredevil fired a projectile from his club above them. As it neared one of them, it exploded and sent the gang member tumbling out.

Daredevil jumped off to face China White and the clawed man who was called Bronze Tiger.

"Go!" White ordered her man who ran to the truck. She and Bronze Tiger then turned their attention to Daredevil, who was walking towards them.

"Looks like he has lost his nerve." She said to Bronze Tiger. "So he sent his friend instead of coming himself."

Bronze Tiger and China White assaulted Daredevil as one, forcing him to fend them off. He ducked to block White's attack while kicking Bronze Tiger away.

The last gang member had started climbing into the front of the truck, when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.

As he struggled, the man slit his throat and he gasped as blood poured down his neck over to his shirt. He fell down, slowly dying as the Punisher looked down on him with a scowl.

Daredevil blocked Bronze Tiger's claws before pushing White off, sending her crashing into a K-rail.

He tried to flip kick Tiger away only for the man to grab him in a chokehold. As the two struggled, Daredevil snarled, "You're not the only one allowed to bring a friend!"

He elbowed Tiger, staggering him back. Before he could recover, he was hit by a hail of bullets from behind. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Frank lowered his gun as he walked up next to Daredevil.

As White started getting up, a knife hit her throat out of nowhere. She gasped as blood poured out of her mouth while Daredevil and Frank turned their heads up.

A blonde woman in a black suit and mask was looking down on them before she ran off.

Frank turned over Tiger's body with his foot as White took her last breath.

"Nope." He said, "Not the same man. If he was, he would be up by now."

"So he heals?" Matt asked and Frank nodded, "Reminds me of another clawed man."

"Me too." Frank said as the two remembered the giant man with claws who had been working for Fisk.

"Who was that woman I wonder?" Matt said aloud.

"The cities are filling up with vigilantes." Frank commented, "You, me, Arrow, a man with claws, and now the blonde woman."

"We still need to find them so we can figure out whose side they are on." Matt said.

"Right you are." Frank said as he walked off, "See you later."

"Thank you." Matt said gratefully as Frank disappeared.

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

Oliver and Matt sat in his office as the news report of the bodies was on the TV.

"After a prolonged pursuit, police killed Chien Na Wei, a high-ranking member of the local Chinese Triad, which was responsible for the recent hijackings of pharmaceuticals bound for Glades Memorial, in a firefight. Representatives praise the efforts of the SCPD in saving the hospital from shutting down, though some sources say vigilantes may have been involved."

Matt and Oliver smiled slightly at that as the news continued, "In other news, protests continue…"

"Thank you very much." Oliver said gratefully to Matt.

"No problem." Matt said, "You were needed elsewhere. And turns out White's friend was a different clawed man."

"Just as I thought." Oliver said.

"And according to Frank, he has healing powers." Matt said and Oliver's eyes lit up.

"Just like-"

"Yup, just like that one who worked for Fisk." Matt said, "And there is a new player in town. Some blonde woman. She killed White."

"So another vigilante?" Oliver asked and Matt nodded, "This city is becoming more of a playground at this point."

That moment, Felicity brought coffee for both of them and Oliver smiled.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Roy was taking out some trash behind Verdant when he suddenly sensed he wasn't alone. He knelt down, depositing the glass bottles as he subtly reached into his pocket. In one fluid movement, he withdrew the arrow, rose, and spun around, flinging the projectile-

Right at The Arrow, who caught it inches from his face.

Roy stared, stunned, before he finally found his voice, "I've been looking for you- and Daredevil"

"You need to stop." The Arrow said.

"You saved my life!" Roy said, "You and Daredevil. Made me realize it wasn't much of a life. But I could do what others couldn't, or too afraid to do. I could help you save the city."

"You're untrained." The Arrow said.

"I can fight." Roy protested.

"You can take a beating." The Arrow shot back, "There's a difference."

"Then teach me! Let me help you." Roy begged.

The Arrow walked slowly towards him.

"Okay." He said after a moment of silence, "You can help me. But not by taking on the Triad or the cops."

"Then how?"

"To do what I do, I need intel. You can be my eyes and ears in the Glades." He offered, "That's how you can save the city."

"How do I contact you?" Roy asked.

The Arrow tossed back the flechette, "Leave that in the alley wall. Then I'll know to contact you."

Roy bent down to retrieve the weapon, "Are you sure it's all right that I keep this?"

He looked up-

But the Arrow was gone. He grinned in disbelief.

* * *

Unknown location

The man with claws, who had saved Thea, lay on a hard cot, holding his dog tags. He then took out an old picture and looked at it.

It was him with a bunch of soldiers. And Captain America!

Though he had no memory of that time. With them was a huge man that towered over them all. He always wondered who this man was.

With those thoughts in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm not doing a scene by scene rewrite as it is unnecessary.
> 
> Sara obviously returned for her family but I think she won't mind doing some vigilante work around. I needed another way for the heroes to know about her as Laurel isn't part of the anti-vigilante task force.
> 
> With Frank around, I think White and Tiger dying is a more sensible scenario.
> 
> Some plot points from the first chapter will continue over in the next one.


	3. Broken dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Lance deal with an old serial killer as Matt comes face to face with one of the new players in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Officer Lance was buying a hotdog from a street vendor.

"Here you go, Bud." The vendor said, handing him the dog, "On the house, Officer Lance."

"Hey, no, no, no." Lance objected, handing him the money for the food. "Here you go, a dog this delicious? I'd have to book myself for robbery. Take it."

"All right." The vendor said, reluctantly taking the money, "Take care."

Lance walked back to his cruiser, hot dog in hand. He heard the radio sound off and he reached in through his opened window and grabbed it off of the dash.

"All units, 10-78 at Second and Fletcher. Please respond."

Lance threw the hot dog into the trash as he climbed into his cruiser.

"Lance, patrol Delta Charlie 52, 10-60 Officer responding. Over."

"Negative, DC-52." Lance frowned at the radio, "Disregard 10-78 and resume patrol."

"According to whose orders?" Lance demanded.

"Lieutenant Pike."

Lance put the radio down and let out a sigh.

Ten minutes later Lance had arrived at the crime scene. He hurried towards the tape, looking for a friendly cop. Finally, he found one- Lucas Hilton, his ex-partner.

"Excuse me." He said, getting Hilton's attention, "Lucas, what is going on here, huh? This is my beat. Why did Pike wave me off of this?"

"Quentin, it's under control." Hilton said, trying to stop his ex-partner as he stormed past him.

"Excuse me, what is under control?" He asked, then stopped in shock and horror. There was a girl, in her early twenties, dead. More than that, she was strung up on a steel framework and posed like a porcelain doll, complete with frilly dress and decorative choker.

"That's Barton Mathis." Lance said in a raspy voice.

"That seems to be what the M.O. indicates." Hilton said in resignation.

"He's doing consecutive life sentences in Iron Heights." Lance snarled.

"Not anymore." Hilton replied, "The quake split open a section of Iron Heights. Mathis was among the escapees. The brass wants to avoid a panic, so they're keeping it quiet."

"Are they keeping it quiet from me, too?" Lance demanded.

"Come on, man." Hilton said defensively, "Pike knows what happened to you last time. The man got in your head."

"Yeah, and I caught him." Lance shot back, "And no one knows Mathis better."

"And I've got all your notes and your files." Hilton replied, "Pike's order. If you go anywhere near this, he's going to have you arrested for obstruction."

Lance sighed in frustration, and then stalked off, pausing only to look at the latest victim.

* * *

Oliver and Matt were sparring on the floor; wrestling on mats that Oliver had laid out in the center of the room while Felicity continued to search for information on the new vigilante.

Oliver tried to punch but Matt did it faster, staggering him back before flipping to avoid another strike, only to receive a kick.

"I found a number of police reports from the last few months that may involve our mystery girl and the clawed man." Felicity said finally, drawing the two men's and Diggle's attention, "They describe a masked woman in black attacking attackers."

She spun her chair around to face them, "She put five would-be rapists in the hospital so far. And the clawed man randomly ends up killing criminals at very irregular intervals."

"Are you sure it's them?" Oliver asked, coming over to take a look.

"Broken limbs, ruptured ear drums. I think she has a sonic thing." Felicity said, "And the ones killed by him have their innards ripped out."

"That's them." Oliver said, studying the data. "She's targeting criminals. He gets into fights with them unintentionally."

"She targets misogynist criminals." Felicity clarified.

"First the hoods, now her. Looks like you started a movement." Diggle said.

"I don't want to start a movement, so we catch her." Oliver said firmly. "I'm not letting the city get overrun with vigilantes."

"I agree on that." Matt said, "We need to find out what exactly these people want before deciding if we can trust them or not."

Felicity's phone started ringing. She looked down at it with a frown, the picked it up and answered it, "Hi, Detective."

* * *

Later that night

Officer Lance walked up onto the roof of the SCPD building. He looked around, and then found who he was looking for.

Oliver tapped the voice changer on his chest, "So... my friend gives you a way to call me now."

Lance frowned at the vigilante, and then walked briskly towards him, "She vouches for you."

"What do you think?" The Arrow asked.

"Let's just say I'm willing to be convinced." Lance said finally, "This city is hurting. And the police? I always thought we didn't need to go outside of law to find justice. But in light of recent events, I'm not so sure anymore."

He lifted the file he was carrying, and then set it down on top of an air duct, "Barton Mathis."

The Arrow picked up the file to look through it as Quentin continued, "The media calls him the Doll Maker. 'Cause he suffocates his victims with a flexible polymer that he pours down their throats and then he dresses them up like dolls. I put him away. Because of the quake, he's out and he's killing again."

Oliver looked at the photos of the previous victims, and then noticed the dates, "These are from six years ago."

"That's my personal file." Lance replied.

"Maybe it's not just the file that's personal." Oliver pointed out.

"Mathis killed eight girls before I got him last time. I don't want any more on my conscience." Quentin said passionately.

Oliver asked, "So why don't you let the police do their job?"

Lance scoffed, "I could say the same thing to you. They're spread so thin, they can't even risk letting the public know that Mathis is out. I think this is time to try another way."

* * *

A young woman had just left a boutique. She walked to her car, alone in the dark. She hit her key fob to unlock the doors, and then paused as she felt someone watching her. She looked around nervously, but saw nothing. Shaking it off, she got into her car and shut the door, never seeing the man who was sitting in her back seat.

The man shot forward, covering her mouth with his hand, "You have such beautiful skin."

* * *

At the Lair, Felicity was busily scanning in Lances' file to their system.

Oliver and Matt walked back in from a quick patrol and immediately got to work. "Lance's file give you anything?"

"Last time the Doll Maker was active in Starling City, he ramped up to one kill every three days."

"That gives us two to catch him." Matt stated, "Can we connect the victims?"

Dig pulled up photos of the victims on the digital board, "Young. Pretty. According to Lance's file, he couldn't figure out how he chose them."

"As if porcelain dolls weren't creepy enough all on their own." Felicity said, looking at the photos.

"Barton Mathis doesn't have any family or known acquaintances." Diggle said, coming to stand next to her.

Oliver and Matt took up position at the third screen, "Lone wolves are harder to catch."

"But they do have the right to an attorney." Matt noted.

"Call Lance. Tell him to set up a meeting for tonight." Oliver told Felicity.

"Where?" she asked.

"At the office of whoever represented Barton Mathis."

"So… I'm assuming this takes priority over finding out the identity of your secret admirer." She stated.

Oliver grabbed his bow. "I got that covered."

"Her and the clawed man are not immediate threats like this man here." Matt pointed out, "We need to catch him quickly."

* * *

Verdant

Roy was taking out the glass recyclables. He paused when he felt someone behind him, and turned to see The Arrow standing their silently.

"Hey." Roy said, "I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

"There's someone new in town-a woman." The Arrow said, "She's targeting men who target women."

"I know. I've seen her." He said, surprising Oliver.

"Find her, but don't engage." Oliver told the younger man, "Leave that to me."

Roy nodded as Oliver walked off.

* * *

Later

It was late, and Tony Daniel had the lights in his office off as he prepared to leave when Matt walked in.

"Tony Daniel?" Matt asked.

"Help you with something, Counselor?" He replied as he continued to pack up his briefcase.

"Barton Mathis." Matt announced. "According to the D.A.'s office, you handled his post-trial appeals, and I'd like to know where he is."

"So you can put him on trial again?" Tony said snidely. "If you want to talk to me about one of my clients, then it can only be during a trial, which is not happening at the moment. I won't violate attorney-client privilege."

He looked up to see Matt chuckling lightly. "What, you find that funny?"

"Well, a little bit." Matt admitted before throwing some photos on the ground, "A friend of mine clicked these earlier today."

Not taking his eyes of Matt, Daniel picked up the photos and started looking over at them. They showed him dining with some big crime families including the Gnuccis.

"Now you can tell me where he is or those photos will find their way over to a police desk and a reporter's desk." Matt smirked as Tony glared at him.

"I will not have my reputation questioned by a blind lawyer!" He snarled.

"I am not questioning your reputation, Mr. Daniel, I am denying its very existence." Matt said calmly as Tony shook with rage, "They have been Photostatted too. So if you try to do anything to me, my friend will give away the photos."

As Tony glared at him, Matt said, "You spent hours with, where would he go?"

"Okay." Tony finally said, "There-there is a place. He was always drawing it. Sketching. His cell walls were covered with the place."

"Yeah, well, what's the place?" Matt demanded, "Was it in Starling City?"

"Yeah." Tony replied, "The Bisque Museum. He said the building reminded him of Germany. Where porcelain dolls were invented."

"All right. Thank you for your cooperation." Matt said with a smirk as he walked out while Tony continued to glare at him.

As he walked out, Oliver jumped next to him, dressed as the Arrow.

"That was good." Oliver said in an impressed tone.

"Thanks." Matt said, "So you will be able to catch him now?"

"I think so." Oliver said, "The clawed man is someone we need to find quickly. He is a bit of a lose cannon."

"I am on it for now." Matt said as he walked off, "Do not forget to pay Jessica."

"I won't." Oliver said with a smirk.

* * *

Later, Bisque Museum

Lance and the Arrow moved cautiously down the hall.

"The lady at the desk said a guy matching Mathis' description checked in last week, room 52." Lance told the Arrow, "And he paid in cash. Now listen, just so we're clear, when we go through that door, we're here to arrest Mathis, ok, not to torture or kill him."

"You asked for my help." The Arrow said.

"Yeah, and that wasn't easy, and neither is aiding and abetting." Lance said, "And I am still a police officer."

"Do you want to catch him or not?" The Arrow asked.

Lance let out a long breath, then drew his sidearm. "Let's go."

He reached the door and kicked it open, leading the way with his gun. He scanned the room, finding it empty of occupants- save for a small porcelain doll set up in front of a small table. On the front of the doll was an article clipped from an old Starling City Star newspaper with the headline 'Dollmaker Captured' over a photo of a younger Lance bringing Mathis in. On the table was an old style rotary phone- which started ringing a moment later.

Lance stared at the phone for several moments before finally picking it up.

"Detective." Barton's voice said, "It's been too long."

Oliver activated his com-link. "Felicity, I need a trace."

"On it." She said.

"You sick son of a bitch." Lance said into the receiver.

"Sick? I've never felt better." Mathis said with a smile in his voice, "Fresh air agrees with me."

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it." Lance said, "I caught you before. It's just a matter of time before I do it again."

"Fair enough." Matthis replied, "In the meantime, however, I have someone who'd like to say hello to you. Say hello, dear."

Lance heard a girl shrieking and crying over the line, and he grimaced.

"She's a little inarticulate." Matthis said in mock apology.

"She's done nothing to you. Please, don't hurt her, just let her go." Lance begged.

"And allow her to wither away in a mediocre and forgettable life." Mathis stated, "No. No, no, no, no, no. She deserves so much better."

* * *

In the factory where he had set himself up, he walked over to table and picked up a large plastic container of liquefied polymer, "She deserves to see her beauty preserved."

He walked back to the girl. She was strapped upright to a table, her arms held out to her sides. In her mouth was a plastic tube that was attached to a small, empty reservoir at the other end.

"Pristine. Forever. Don't worry. I will turn her into something special." He stepped up on a stool and poured the polymer in to the tank, and it slowly worked its way down the tube towards its inevitable destination, "Pay attention, Detective."

* * *

Lance listened helplessly on the other end as Matthis taunted. "What comes next is really quite exquisite. The sound of an esophagus slowly hardening."

He heard the girl shrieking in the background, "Like a symphony."

Olive heard the panicked screeching and activated his com link. "Felicity!"

"We're trying, but he's blocked the trace." She told him.

"Barton, don't do it." Lance pleaded, "I'm begging you, ok? Is that what you want? I am begging you. Please, just stop!"

* * *

In the factory, Mathis pulled out the tub and moved the stand with the tank away. "It's for the world to enjoy. After all Everyone loves a pretty doll."

He looked over at his work in admiration.

* * *

In the apartment, Lance dropped the receiver, defeated.

* * *

Matt, dressed up as Daredevil, was standing on top of a building, trying to hear something. After a few minutes, he heard a man roaring and fighting.

He jumped off the building and continued jumping around till he reached the destination. He jumped down as the man killed the thug he was fighting.

"Hey." Matt called out to him.

The man turned to him with a snarl on his face, "So you're Devil boy, huh? Come to arrest me?"

"No." Matt said as he walked closer, "Just ask, whose side you are on?"

"Side?" The man said in amusement, "I am on nobody's side, because nobody is on my side."

"You saved Thea Queen from four thugs a few weeks ago." Matt said, "Maybe you want to help."

"Nope." The man said, "I just end up getting into fights."

Matt suddenly detected that he had something inside his body, covering his bones. Some kind of metal.

"Now, get out of my way." The man said.

"No, you have to understand, I'm not your enemy." Matt said.

"Then get out of my way." He said again.

When Matt didn't move, the man brandished his claws and swung at him. Matt barely dodged and brandished his club, hitting him on the head.

The man was barely affected and tried to hit again but Matt avoided with a flip before flip kicking him, though he was unaffected again. The man tried to hit with his claws a few more times but he avoided before firing a projectile with his club.

It contained a tranq but the man was unaffected as he ripped it out and threw it off. As Matt tried to hit again, the man suddenly stabbed his thigh with his claws and Matt grunted in pain before the man elbowed him hard, putting him down.

"Stay out of my way." The man snarled before walking off, leaving a wounded Matt behind who called up Oliver for help.

* * *

Later

Lance rolled up to Matthis' new crime scene. He got out of his cruiser and stared at the victim sadly.

* * *

In the Lair, Oliver finally with a wounded Matt returned and Felicity updated him. "The police found her body an hour ago- Oh my God! What happened to you, Matt?"

"The clawed man." Matt grunted in pain as Oliver put him down and took out a first-aid kit. Matt took it from him and started treating his own wound, "He is not the friendly type."

"So bad night for all of us." Oliver commented before turning to Felicity and Dig, "Does the new victim give us any forensics we can use?"

"CSI did a complete forensics work-up, but they sent everything out to a private lab." Diggle said.

"Can you get in?" Oliver asked.

"No." Felicity said, dejected, "They took their system offline. It seems like someone hacked into a lot of police-related systems last year."

"I think you should cover your tracks better." Matt said and Felicity glared but a look from Oliver made her realize he had a point.

"Then we do it like Natasha and Clint did the Merlyn job." Oliver decided.

"If you need help with this guy, my friend would do it with pleasure." Matt said and Oliver nodded with a smirk.

* * *

Later, Granger Laboratories

A security guard was making the rounds when suddenly he was hit with a tranq dart. He dropped to the ground within seconds. As soon as he was out, The Arrow rounded the corner with Lance in tow.

"So glad you invited me to tag along." Lance said, stepping over the guard's body as they entered the main lab.

"Tranq dart." Oliver told him, "He'll be out for 36 minutes."

The Arrow plugged a device into the mainframe, then stepped back and activate his com-link, "You're up, Felicity."

"So, this is what a typical night's like for you, huh?" Lance asked sarcastically, "Just a little breaking and entering."

"All right, I got toxicology first." Felicity said. In the lab, the results also came up on the screens there.

Lance looked at them in confusion, "What are all these?"

"Chemical ingredients of all the make-up found on the victims- skin cream, nail polish, lipstick." She explained.

Lance spotted something familiar suddenly. "Wait, wait, wait, stop. Scroll back. Scroll back."

She did so, and Lance pointed at the screen, despite the fact that she couldn't see, "This one. Ethyl paraben. Sodium laureth sulphate. I've seen this before."

"It's skin cream." She explained, "Forensics found traces of it on her fingers. Probably something she used before he grabbed her."

"Skin cream." Lance racked his brain, "Mermaid something. One of the victims from his last run, she had this in her purse and I had the lab analyze it, and it's the same formula."

Oliver realized that Lance was on to something, "Felicity."

"Already on it." She said, going back to Lance's digitized file. After five seconds, she pulled up the label of the skin cream, and displayed it at the lab. Lance looked at it in stunned amazement.

"How the hell could she do that?" he his hood, Oliver smiled amused.

"Ethyl paraben and sodium laureth sulphate is Mermaiden's proprietary formula." Felicity explained.

"Two victims with the same taste in skin cream." The Arrow said, "That can't be a coincidence."

"I could never figure out how he chose his victims." Lance said as the realization struck him. It had already stuck the Vigilante.

"I think you just did." He told the cop.

* * *

Later, the Lair

The gang was going over what they knew about the Matthis case.

"So this is it." Diggle said, "Skin cream, that's our lead?"

"Better than nothing." Matt pointed out.

"It's something." Oliver said, "What do we know about the product?"

"It's made from crushed mother of pearl and it's super high-end." Felicity said, "Only carried in a handful of boutiques and it's marketed for women with extremely delicate complexions."

"He picks his victims for their skin. The cream is how he finds them." Oliver summarized.

"Only four stores in the city carry it and three have surveillance systems. I've ran facial recognition through all of them looking for Mathis, but come up empty." Felicity informed them, "He must be staking out the stores from the outside."

"Fine. So we'll do the same." Dig suggested.

Oliver shook his head. "That could take days we don't have."

"Yeah." Matt agreed with a sigh, "He's probably out there right now looking for another girl."

"So that's what we give him." The three men turned to Felicity, "I'll go to the stores that carry Mermaiden, and buy it in each one to cover our bases."

"It's too dangerous." Dig said at once.

"This is not a game, Felicity." Matt said seriously.

Oliver was about to object next, but Felicity rose from her chair.

"It's my life." She said, "It's my choice."

"I hope you do not choose to end your life." Matt said with a sigh.

* * *

Later

Felicity was leaving a boutique with abag of skin cream.

"Left the last store." She said into her com link, "You're going to reimburse me for these, right? I saved my receipts."

"Go to the rendezvous point." Oliver's voice said. On a roof above her, he kept his eyes on her as she walked down the street.

She walked past a parked car that contained Dig, and continued on, "Stay in public."

Milling around on the street, Lance kept his eyes open, "Just for the record, I'm not a huge fan of dangling helpless girls in front of psychopaths like meat."

"She volunteered". Oliver reminded the cop.

"Well, she must really believe in you." Lance said.

"Someone's coming." Felicity said over the radio. Oliver changed positions to get a better view.

"I got him." He told her.

"Ok, I'm going to admit to being seriously wigged out right now." Felicity said.

A moment later, she breathed a sigh of relief as the man entered a restaurant, "False alarm, but next time I offer to be bait for your serial killer, please turn me down."

She looked behind to see if anyone was following. Not seeing anything, she looked back ahead-

Just as she ran headfirst into Barton Mathis, who grabbed her at once.

Matthis dragged Felicity, still struggling with everything she had, into a construction site. Suddenly he was shot in the back with an arrow, and the pain caused him to lessen his grip. Felicity took advantage and elbowed him hard in the gut. Mathis staggered back, but pushed Felicity, who stumbled and fell, hitting her head on a concrete block. He reached around and yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, looking at the approaching vigilante briefly before making his escape.

Oliver ran in, but stopped and knelt beside Felicity, "You're all right, you're all right."

She groaned, grasping her head as he advised, "Don't move."

Lance raced past them, and then Diggle was there as Oliver said, "She hit her head."

"Go, go, go." He urged Oliver, who jumped up and took off after the two fleeing men.

Mathis raced through the construction site, ripping through tarps with Lance right behind him. He ducked behind a scaffold, and then grabbed a piece of wood from the ground. He swung for the fences just as Lance started to run past, sending the cop crashing to the ground. Mathis dropped the wood and picked up Lance's dropped gun, then sauntered over to the former detective, who lay groaning on his back.

"I thought there'd be more ceremony to this moment." Mathis said as he raised the gun at Lance's head, "I'm a little disappointed, to be honest."

Suddenly an arrow knocked the gun out of his hands, and he looked up to see the vigilante standing there. Oliver reached for another arrow, but the approaching sirens suddenly blared loudly right outside. He looked back to see the flashing lights of police cars approaching, and when he looked back, Mathis was gone.

"Get out of here!" Lance urged The Arrow, who reluctantly departed as the police officer climbed to his feet. He held up his badge as the patrol cars skidded to a stop right in front of him, "Officer Lance, SCPD."

The cops jumped out of the cars as Lance said, "It's Mathis. I almost had him."

He sighed in relief as Hilton got out of one of the cars and approached him.

"Search the area. Whole building." Hilton ordered. He turned to Lance and grimaced, "Sorry."

"For what?" Lance asked, then sighed in annoyance as Hilton put him in cuffs.

"Pike's orders. He wants you collared for obstruction."

"What, he—" Lance sighed, but didn't resist.

"Quentin Larry Lance, you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right to remain silent, anything you say can…"

* * *

Next day

Oliver was walking to the courthouse as Felicity updated him on his phone, "They're charging Lance with obstruction. He's in custody."

"Matthis isn't." Oliver noted sourly, "He'll be looking for another target."

"I hacked Mermaiden and sent out an email blast from their servers telling stores the product was defective." She told him, "That will slow him down."

"Smart." Oliver said.

"What about Lance?" Felicity asked.

"One legal problem at a time." He replied, "Have Matt help him."

* * *

Later

Back at the SCPD, Lance, who had been freed by Matt, was wearily walking though the garage towards his car, ready to go home and rest. A sound drew his attention, and he walked towards it.

He saw a man in a tattered coat leaning up against the side of one of the SUVs.

"He said he would go inside… That's what he said. He said he would go inside." He was muttering to himself.

Lance walked over, "You all right, pal? Need a doctor or something?"

He put a hand on the man's shoulder-

Then the man spun around. One hand clamped on the back of his neck, the other planted a taser in his chest. Lance gasped in pain, and then collapsed.

"No." Barton Mathis said, "I'm fine, thanks."

Mathis quickly bound his hands with zip ties and threw him into the back of his van. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Laurel, similarly bound next to him.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Thea was on the phone with one of her vendors, "I checked the order and you shorted us half a case of champagne. I'm not paying for booze I didn't get."

She sighed in annoyance and hung up, tossing her phone down onto the bar. She looked at one of the bottles of booze, half of which she was missing, and picked it up.

"That won't help." Oliver said as he came into the club.

Thea sighed and set the bottle back down, "Yeah, well, neither is yelling at my vendors, but I want to yell at someone right now."

"Mom's going to be ok." Oliver promised, "Because we are going to help her fight this. As a family."

"They want to kill her." Thea said.

"I won't let them." He replied firmly. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen to see a text from Felicity

_"News. Now."_

"Thea, can you turn to channel 52, please?" Oliver asked his sister.

She grabbed the remote and changed the channel on the news as the broadcaster said, "Officer Quentin Lance and his daughter Laurel were abducted earlier today.'"

Thea and Oliver looked on in alarm, "No ransom has been demanded. SCPD are urging anyone with information regarding their whereabouts…"

Oliver slipped away from Thea and headed downstairs. Matt, Felicity and Diggle were already there, and Felicity was pulling up camera images as Oliver demanded, "How did he get them?"

"I don't know about Laurel. Detective Lance was abducted from the precinct parking lot." Felicity pulled up the video for him to see, "Matthis shot a guard on the way out, which sounded the alarm. I pulled up the department's security camera footage, and a van from Metamorpho Chemical caught my eye."

"Metamorpho was condemned after the quake." Matt said. "Perfect place to make some dolls."

"Not tonight." Oliver said, moving quickly towards the case with his uniform.

"Cops will use tracers, Oliver, same as we did." Diggle warned.

"They won't make it in time." He said.

"Why don't you invite some backup?" Matt asked and Oliver immediately knew who he was referring to as he smirked.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Metamorpho Chemicals

Laurel was strapped onto the table that the last victim had been secured in, the tube already secured in her mouth. She struggled helplessly as her father looked on. Lance was tied to a metal pole not far from her.

"Isn't this nice?" Matthis said as he prepped the polymer, "All of us here together. It's like Thanksgiving."

"Laurel, just stay calm." Lance called out to his daughter, "Stay calm. Barton, I'm sorry. I know you hate me. I know you hate me, ok, and I understand that. But you hate me. So please let my daughter go."

"Now why would I do that?" Mathis said, "Look at her. She's so lovely. Maybe a little too much melanin in the skin, but it's the imperfections that make art sublime."

He ran a finger over her cheek.

"I am the one who put you away." Quentin pleaded, "She had nothing to do with it!"

"She had everything to do with it!" He roared, "She's your world, she's your very soul."

He danced past him and grabbed the container of liquefied polymer, "You know, I could kill you, I could maim you, I could slice you up into a thousand pieces, but if your soul remains intact, what have I wrought? Huh? Nothing."

"I will kill you, you son of a bitch!" Lance screamed as Mathis poured the liquid into the reservoir, "I will kill you! You son of a bitch!"

Laurel groaned, tears streaming down her face as the liquid traveled through the tube. Lance stared at her desperately., "Laurel, sweetheart… Close your eyes."

She watched the liquid, terrified out of her mind as he said, "I'm here. I'm here, honey."

"If you struggle, it will take longer." Mathis said as the liquid reached her mouth.

Then the Arrow was there. He landed on top of Mathis' workstation and fired an arrow that knocked over the reservoir, allowing the liquid to drain back out.

He drew another arrow, but Mathis ducked behind Laurel. Oliver looked for a shot, but there was none. He fired anyway, the arrow embedding into a shelf behind Mathis, and the man took off, desperate to escape.

Oliver jumped down from the table and walked behind Lance, cutting him loose before pausing to look at Laurel to make sure she was okay.

"Do whatever you need to do, just get him." Quentin ordered the vigilante, "Get him!"

The Arrow took off after Mathis.

* * *

Farther into the factory, Mathis was beginning to think he had made a clean getaway. He didn't notice a figure with blonde hair and dressed in black leather drop from the ceiling behind him on aerial silk.

The female vigilante landed in a crouch, then withdrew the two halves of her bo staff. She connected them just as Matthis turned and swung it, sweeping his legs and sending the insane man to the ground.

He got up, just to get the staff across the face. She swung low, sweeping his legs again, and hit him hard in the back, sending him to the ground once more. Matthis crawled forward, trying to get away. He grabbed a fallen pipe and swung it at her, but she dodged, then blocked his follow up shot and sent him to the ground once again.

Matthis looked around wildly, and noticed a chain. He yanked on it hard, releasing several pipes that had been set in a rack above. The pipes dropped onto the Canary, knocking her down and pinning her to the floor.

Mathis got up and stalked towards the fallen vigilante. "Let's take a better look at this face of yours. You have such lovely skin."

He started to bend down when suddenly someone called out from behind, "HEY!"

Matthis turned around to see Frank Castle walking towards him menacingly, an axe in his hand. Before anyone could react, Frank swung the axe and in one hit, covered the man's entire crotch to his buttocks.

Even the blonde vigilante looked disgusted at that. Frank withdrew his axe as the man dropped to the ground on his knees, whimpering in pain while his innards fell out from below him.

Frank then grabbed his head and asked, "So you like killing and decorating innocent girls, huh?"

His eyes full of pain, Matthis cried out, "FUCK YOU!"

"Oh, those are your last words, "fuck you?"" Come on, you can do better than that." Frank mocked.

Trying not to cry from the pain, Matthis cried out, "CUNT!"

Sighing, Frank mocked, "You're shit at dying. You know that?"

As Matthis whimpered, Frank roared and swung the axe, embedding it into his head as Oliver arrived.

"That is exactly what he deserved." The blonde vigilante said before she jumped out and disappeared.

Frank and Oliver exchanged a look and nodded.

* * *

Quentin was helping Laurel away from the scene after freeing her, "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay, he saved us."

"I know." Laurel said, dazed as she started sobbing while Lance pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Later that night, Lance put Laurel to bed in the guest room of his apartment. He tucked her in and turned out the lights. He walked out of the room towards the living room, and then heard the sound of a voice changer being turned on.

He looked up to see The Arrow standing in the darkened living room, the drapes blowing from the opened window he had climbed through.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"She'll be all right. In time." Quentin replied, "I might not always agree with your methods, but I can't argue with your results. Or that of your friends. You saved my daughter. Again."

"She needed help." The Arrow said simply.

"And she wasn't the only one." Lance admitted, "Thanks."

The Arrow nodded in return, the climbed out of the window and into the night.

* * *

Later, Clock Tower

The blonde woman, who was called the Canary entered as she had left it, via the roof. She moved down several exposed poles before dropping lightly to the floor. She was about to take her mask off when she sensed a presence behind her. Turning, she saw a hooded man standing there.

"You shouldn't have come here." She told him.

"I had no choice." He replied, "Ra's Al Ghul has ordered your return."

The man removed his black hood to reveal a young Asian man.

"I'm not going back." The Canary said, "I can't."

"That is not your decision." The other assassin said.

"Tell them that you couldn't find me." The blonde begged, moving in closer, "Tell them I ran."

The assassin pulled a knife from his belt, "I won't lie for you."

"Fine." She said simply. Then she deftly grabbed his hand with the knife, spun the man around, and jammed the knife into his throat. "Don't tell them anything."

As she finished, she allowed the body to drop to the floor.

* * *

Verdant

"So the day is saved again." Matt said simply.

"Your friend gets too enthusiastic sometimes." Oliver said with a smirk.

"I know." Matt replied, "As for the clawed man, I think he is just confused about what to do. And he likes getting into fights."

"We'll find him." Oliver said simply.

"Something's going on with the woman." Diggle said, "She keeps following you around, helping you out."

"We've got to find her." Oliver said.

"To stop her or to send her a thank you note?" Felicity asked, only half-joking,

"That depends." Oliver replied.

"On what?" she asked.

"What side she's on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finished. I managed to slip in two very obvious GOT references. Matt lawyered Tony Daniel like a boss.
> 
> I didn't know how to change the Felicity part in here so I just let it remain.
> 
> And I'm going to watch Avengers: Endgame later today. Finally!


	4. The Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Oliver take on a local gangbanger called "The Mayor" while the latter finds out more about The Canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> I finally saw Avengers: Endgame and OH MY GOD! IT WAS SO AMAZING! It had me laughing and then crying and then dropping my jaw and then widening my eyes and then clapping happily and everything.
> 
> Some readers have still not seen it so I won't spoil it here but it is definitely worth the wait. I have seen only two superhero movies so far that have been able to deliver 100% on what was hyped. The first was Infinity War. The second was Endgame.
> 
> Endgame was a love letter to true fans of the MCU and had great sensible fanservice moments for all of us. A perfect ending to the Infinity Saga.

Several gangbangers fired up at the roof where Daredevil and Arrow stood. Arrow fired, getting one of them before the two ran off to take cover.

He then fired a bola arrow and it tied up a thug's legs, hanging him upside down. Daredevil elongated his clubs and it tied up a thug's legs, tripping him and knocking him out as he hit his head hard.

He then threw his club at the last one, knocking him out as well.

"Where are you getting the guns?" Arrow demanded of the one hanging upside down.

"Are you going to kill me? Get it over with." The boy replied.

Arrow knocked him out with a single punch, then activated his com-link. "Dig. Took down some more gangbangers. They were armed with fully automatic M4A1 assault rifles."

"M4A1s are military grade weapons." Dig replied over the comms. "Stolen, most likely."

"Stolen from where?" Matt asked.

"Well, we can look into that after your party."

Oliver paused, looking confused. "What party?"

"You don't remember?" Matt asked incredulously.

* * *

Later

Matt and Oliver arrived at Queen Mansion wearing their tuxes as Felicity walked up to them.

"He's here." She announced to Isabel, "Along with his lawyer."

Oliver smiled at Isabel. "Sorry I'm late."

"This party is to attract investors for your failing company." Isabel said sternly, "Being fashionably late might do well for the club circuit, but it does not inspire confidence in Wall Street."

She looked at his face closely. "Is that blood on your face?"

"Hmm?" Oliver felt at the edge of his chin where he had been nicked by a stray round and hadn't even noticed.

"Don't worry, it's not his blood." Felicity said in a rush, moving to wipe the blood off, "I mean, of course it's his blood. Why would he have somebody else's blood on his face?"

She turned back to Oliver and made up the perfect excuse, "Who taught you to shave? Mister."

"Thanks for almost blowing his cover and then covering it up perfectly." Matt whispered to her sarcastically.

Oliver smiled at Isabel, then took Felicity by the arm and led her into the party with Matt.

"What kept you both?" She asked softly after Isabel left. "Was it our masked blonde that carries that giant staff to beat the sauce out of attackers? Or the clawed guy who showed Matt he is not the combat God of town?"

Matt sighed at the joke.

"This time it was guns." Oliver replied.

"Guns?"

They turned to see Sebastian Blood approach them with Laurel in tow. "We were just talking about guns."

"Hey." Oliver said in greeting.

"Hello." Matt greeted too.

"Oliver." Laurel said with a small smile, "Matt."

"Hi." Oliver replied with more warmth.

"Hello Laurel." Matt said with a smile, though there a small amount of awkwardness between the two.

"What's your interest in guns, Mr. Queen?" Blood asked.

"Never touched them myself." Oliver replied.

"I hate guns." Matt said simply.

"The gun epidemic in the Glades has gotten increasingly out of control." Blood noted.

"Which is why the DEA's office has committed to ending gun violence." Laurel added.

"Well, I'm sure the police are doing whatever they can to catch whoever's bringing the weapons into the city." Oliver said confidently, then frowned as Blood and Laurel laughed lowly. "Did I say something funny?"

"They know who's been arming the gangs, Oliver." Laurel told him. "The Mayor."

"Wasn't the Mayor killed?" Matt asked with a frown.

"Well, not the actual Mayor." Blood said in a patronizing tone, "A local ganglord calls himself the Mayor. Thinks he is the man to save our city."

"So a delusional lunatic then." Matt said.

"But the position of Mayor has already been filled, hasn't it?" Laurel noted wryly.

Blood chuckled, "Now this Mayor has only one goal- to create chaos so he can rule the Glades with the barrel of a gun."

"Like I said, delusional lunatic." Matt said.

* * *

At an abandoned strip club in the Glades, that wasn't as abandoned as it appeared, the man known as the Mayor was trying out one of the M4's on a display mannequin set up on the stage.

He laughed at the carnage, but his smile faded as the last gangbanger from the docks walked in, his head down. "You are noticeably unarmed, son."

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor." One of the thugs said. "Um, we ran into the Arrow and Daredevil, and, um, they ganked our weapons."

"Do you know who I was before the quake?" The Mayor asked rhetorically, "I was no one. I had no name. None that mattered, anyway. I was just another weak man waiting to get fired or evicted or killed."

He stepped off of the bar and walked up to the boy, "But then the ground shook, and now I matter, because I know the guy with the biggest gun wins, and that's why I will rule the Glades."

He lifted the M4 at the thug, "But there's no room at my table for weak ass punks like you."

"Mr. Mayor." Another man said from behind the terrified gangbanger.

The other man stepped forward, "I want to ask for leniency. The kid's my cousin. I brought him in."

"Oh, you did?" The Mayor adjusted his aim and let loose with a burst of automatic fire at the other man, killing him instantly.

The Mayor then looked back at the gangbanger and thrust the now-empty M4 into his hands, "Now let's hope you do your family prouder than he did."

He then turned and walked out with his protection.

* * *

Back at the party, Laurel was enjoying a glass of wine as Matt walked up to her.

Laurel started saying, "Please do not ask me if I'm-"

"Are you okay?" Matt asked and she sighed.

"I don't know." She said simply, "Are you?"

"I am going to be, hopefully." Matt said.

"Ahem." They looked over to see Felicity standing there, "Excuse me, Matt, may I talk to you for a second? It's urgent."

"Yeah." Matt agreed before turning to Laurel, "Excuse us."

"I just realized something. What if our masked friend that keeps showing up everywhere you or Oliver go-you know, her?"

"What about her?" Matt asked impatiently as Oliver walked up to them, having also been called by Felicity.

"What if we've been going about this the wrong way?" Felicity continued. "We thought she was obsessed with you both. I mean, she showed up when you and Frank were fighting White and her friend."

* * *

_A knife hit White and she died as Matt and Frank turned their heads up. A blonde woman_ _in a black suit and mask was looking down on them before she ran off._

* * *

"And in the chemical plant where the Doll Maker was holed up."

* * *

_The blonde leapt down from her aerial silk._

* * *

"But the second time, she also said that the Dollmaker got what he deserved when Frank opened him up. Now why would that be?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked up to see Laurel mingling with the guests as Felicity asked. "What if our masked friend has a connection to her?"

He understood. "She's following Laurel."

* * *

Later that night, Laurel walked back into her apartment. She tossed her purse onto the end table, then walked to her nightstand and tiredly started to take her earrings out.

* * *

From across the window, The Canary watched over Laurel. Suddenly, though, she sensed a presence. She turned around and took off running- just as an arrow embedded itself in the wall besides her.

She took off over the rooftops, running on the edge of one before jumping down onto another. As she started across the room, she crossed the path of two pre-positioned crossbows, both loaded with bola arrows.

The crossbows went off, ensnaring the Canary in their lines and holding her in place. She struggled briefly, and then looked up as the Arrow approached.

Scared, she managed to pull out her canary cry device and activated it, then threw it down onto the ground in front of her. It went off with an ear-piercing sound, but the Arrow just kept calmly walking towards her.

"Can it get any louder?" He asked, tapping the side of his ear.

"I think not." Matt said from the other side, feeling mildly annoyed by the sound through the earpiece, though he knew how badly it would affect him face to face.

She huffed in annoyance, but remotely turned the device off, "Why are you following Laurel Lance?"

"I could ask the same thing of you." She shot back, "I guess some things never change. You and her, always and forever."

Oliver stepped back, stunned. "Who are you?"

"Once you know, your life will never be the same."

"I could take it."

"Not this time." She said, and then added, "Ollie."

His eyes widened as he realized she knew who he was, and then her voice registered in his memory. Haltingly, he reached up towards her mask, pushing it off her face.

Along with the mask came the platinum blonde hair, leaving her dirty blonde hair exposed. Oliver stepped back, stunned, and threw back his own hood as he took in the sight of a very alive Sara Lance.

He stared in shock for a while, remembering the time she had been swept from the Queen's Gambit, "Sara?"

"I'll give you some time to let it sink in." Sara said, and then activated the self-destruct on the canary cry device.

It sounded once loudly, then exploded, sending Oliver crashing down to the roof. When he looked up again, she was gone.

* * *

The Lair

Oliver filled Matt and his team in over what had happened.

"Sara Lance?" Felicity started rambling, "Laurel's sister? The detective's other daughter, the one that you took on 'The Gambit' with you even though you were dating Laurel at the time, which we never talked about—"

"And why would he talk about that?" An annoyed Matt asked and she shut up.

"Felicity, please." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, it's just… isn't she-isn't she dead?" Felicity asked, "You told everyone that she died when 'The Gambit' went down, that she drowned."

Oliver raised his head, but he didn't look at them, He was looking past them, flashing back to the Island.

"You lied." Diggle realized.

"When 'The Gambit' capsized, uh Sara was pulled under." Oliver said shakily, "It was so dark and cold. And I thought she drowned."

He sighed, "About a year later, I saw her."

"On the island?" Matt asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Not exactly." Oliver said evasively.

"Why didn't you tell the Lances that she didn't die in that boat?" Felicity asked, "Laurel and Mr. Lance, they blame you."

"Yeah, well, it was my fault." Oliver said simply, "What happened was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Matt said and Oliver looked at him incredulously, "Not all of it. You may have asked her to come with you on the Gambit, but you didn't put a gun on her head and force her too."

As Oliver considered Matt's words, Diggle demanded, "Well, where has she been all these years, Oliver?"

"I don't know!" Oliver shot back, "Diggle, I swear to God. I was sure she was dead."

"Do you have any happy stories?" Felicity wondered sadly.

"Try to be a little more sensitive before you crack another joke." Matt told her sternly and she had the decency to look ashamed.

"All right, so just to make sure I understand this correctly, after not drowning when 'The Gambit' went down, Sara didn't exactly make it to the island with you, where you would see her die yet again. Feel free to fill in the blanks." Dig said sarcastically.

"Not right now." Oliver said, rubbing his face tiredly.

"You mean not ever, don't you, Oliver?" Dig said hotly.

"Don't you think her family had a right to know that she made it to the island, too?" Felicity asked.

"These were five years!" Oliver shouted, furious, "Five years… where nothing good happened. And they were better off not knowing."

Sighing, Matt whispered to them, "Don't push it."

"Do they deserve to know now?" Dig asked after a moment.

Oliver staggered to his feet.

"I need to take care of some business at the office." He said, evading the issue, "Where are we with the Mayor?"

Dig sighed, "I'm in contact with some of my military sources. Trying to get a line on how he's getting his illegal army weaponry. I'll keep you updated."

Oliver walked past him, "You know, Oliver, somebody once told me that secrets have weight."

The younger man stopped at his words, "The more you keep, the harder it is to keep moving."

"He is right about that." Matt said as he remembered how his secrets had almost destroyed his friendship with Foggy and Karen.

Oliver looked back at them, the pain in his eyes evident, "You see how hard I work out."

* * *

Next day, Queen Consolidated

Sebastian Blood was waiting in the QC boardroom with Isabel Rochev as Oliver and Foggy walked in.

"Mr. Blood." He said with a smile, "I see you've met Miss Rochev. She's my—"

"Superior." She said instantly.

"Partner." Oliver corrected.

"On paper." She shot back coolly.

"Well, you know, Miss Rochev, papers are very important in professions like ours." Foggy said with a smile and she glared at him.

"Is that why you asked me to come down here, Mr. Queen, to mediate your job title with your lawyer?" Blood asked sarcastically.

Oliver chuckled, "You and I have gotten off on the wrong foot but I am trying to make it right."

"Seems to be your super power." Blood quipped.

"I was inspired by what you said the other night about gun violence in the Glades." Oliver continued, "And I had an idea that might help."

"Really? Another party at your stately manor?" Blood asked dryly.

Oliver shook his head, "No. I wanted to sponsor a cash-for-guns event."

Foggy and Isabel looked at him, startled, "I give you the money and you get your constituents to lay down their arms. Everybody wins."

"Especially you." Blood pointed out, "Trying to repair your family's tainted name by ridding the Glades of guns."

"You just get the money, Mr. Blood. I don't want my family's name involved." Oliver said, surprising the alderman.

Isabel went from startled to alarmed, "Mr. Queen, may I have a word with you?"

"Let me think it over." Blood said, walking out.

As soon as he was gone, Isabel turned and glowered at Oliver, "We are not sponsoring that event."

"Yes, I know. I am." Oliver replied.

"With what money?" she asked, "Your investment party cost QC 50 grand, and no one invested a dime. I will not continue to authorize corporate funds just so you can keep pretending that you are the CEO."

Oliver glared at the woman, "Fine. I'll pay for it myself."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but your personal trust isn't exactly what it used to be, and this company isn't, either." She pointed out coldly, "As much as I would love to make this city safer, my first obligation is to Queen Consolidated. And yours is, too."

She turned and stalked out of the boardroom, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Mr. Queen, Miss Rochev makes a good point." Foggy pointed out to Oliver with a sympathetic look.

* * *

Later, Verdant

"I need some good news." Oliver said as he came down the stairs.

"The bad news first." Dig replied, "Somehow the Mayor did get his hands on a crate of military-grade weapons from Camp Kirby."

"The good news?"

"If he kept the crate, might be able to find where he's hiding." Felicity said, rising from her chair and moving over to her workstation.

On her desk, hooked into her computer, was a white plastic device with a black box inset into the middle of it, encased in a clear plastic cover.

The edges of the black box glowed green, "This is the same make and model of a tracking system the army installs on all of its weapons crates. If they lose a crate, they send out a remote signal that activates the beacon."

She tapped in a code, and the green light turned red.

"The Mayor's clever." Diggle continued, "He deactivated his beacon. Send a signal, nothing comes back."

"You both need to work on your definition of good news." Oliver ground out.

"Ok." Felicity grinned, "How's this- guess which company designed the tracking system the army uses? I'll give you a hint- your CEO? Always late."

"How's that for a definition of good news?" Matt asked with a smile.

Oliver smiled back at them, "Nice."

"I pulled up the original plans from the QC mainframe." She told him, showing him the schematics, "Turns out there's a design flaw. The beacon is still susceptible to a sub form wave even if it's been deactivated."

"The Mayor turned it off, Oliver." Dig said, "We can turn it back on."

"I think that is even better news." Matt smirked.

Felicity typed in the code, and suddenly the location popped up on the map. "I believe you ordered the crate of stolen military weapons, Mr. Queen."

Oliver nodded, then headed over to the case and grabbed his bow while Matt took out his helmet.

* * *

At the club, the Mayor noticed the red blinking light in the crate. Hurriedly he jumped off the stage and ran over to the crate.

"I thought you deactivated the tracker!" he demanded of one of his thugs before smashing the tracking device with the butt of his rifle.

Suddenly he heard the whistle of an arrow flying, and saw one of his men topple over with an arrow in the shoulder.

They all looked up to see The Arrow standing on the second level, firing another arrow to take down another man before they returned fire.

He moved rapidly, dodging their firing even as he returned the favor, dropping a new man with another arrow.

The men all bolted for the exit as The Arrow dropped down to the floor. As the Mayor ran, Daredevil suddenly jumped in his way and punched him down.

Another man tried to hit him but Daredevil hit him with his club, knocking him out before Arrow shot another person down.

The two stood victoriously over the downed Mayor.

"You're out of office." Daredevil smirked before kicking him out.

The two vigilantes nodded at each other as Arrow tapped his earpiece, "We got him. He is no longer a threat."

* * *

The next morning, Oliver pulled up to Verdant on his bike. He left his helmet on the seat and was walking up to the doors when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around to see Sara standing there in civilian clothes.

Wordlessly he turned back and opened the door, holding it open for her to walk through first.

She walked inside and looked around, taking in the club but not really seeing it. Finally, she turned back to Oliver, "Did you tell my family that I'm alive?"

"No." Oliver replied at once. She turned away from him, "Sara."

He walked around her so that he was facing her once more, "I saw you die."

"Not the first time that's happened, right?" She said ironically, "And I thought you were dead, too. What happened to Slade?"

"Where have you been?" he countered, ignoring her question.

"Everywhere." She said simply.

"That's not an answer." Oliver replied.

"Well, it's the one you're getting." She shot back.

She sighed and started pacing aimlessly, "About a year ago, I started hearing tales of the Starling City vigilante. The man in the green hood. I knew it was you. And you made friends with The Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

"I had never known you as much of a fighter." Oliver stated, "Where did you pick that up?"

"I met some rough people." She said cryptically, "Thought I should get rougher, too."

"Sara." Oliver moved in closer, "Why did you come back?"

"The earthquake." She said simply.

"Because you wanted to make sure your family was safe." Oliver sussed out, "But now you're still here, watching over them. Protecting them."

He looked her in the eyes, "So, did you come here to make sure I didn't tell them? Or because you were hoping I had?"

Sara had no answer to his question.

"What's your plan, Sara?" Oliver asked, "Because right now, you just… well, you're whipping across rooftops and keeping watch over your family like some sort of ghost."

"We're both ghosts." Sara said sadly, "We died on that island."

"But we didn't." Oliver shot back, "We both lived. And I get that you have been in pain so long that it probably just feels normal now. But you can let it go and come home. I mean, I know that the earthquake brought you here, but your family kept you here. You have to tell them, Sara. They need you."

"You told them that I died on 'The Gambit'." Sara pointed out, "If they know the truth—"

"They would never- they would never talk to me again." Oliver said, laughing humorlessly, "Not one of them. But it'd be worth it."

He then held out a hand to her, and she reluctantly took it. He then led her away.

* * *

That night, Unknown location

Xavier Reed was strapped to a chair with a bag over his head. Suddenly the bag was removed, and Xavier looked up to see a young patrol officer standing there.

He looked around in confusion, squinting at the harsh light given off by a set of shop lights.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, "This ain't the police station."

The cop stepped aside, and a new man walked in. He was dressed in slacks, a red shirt, and a blue windbreaker with the collar popped up. But what was really distinctive was the mask. It was brown leather, shaped like a skull, and concealed the man's face entirely except for the eyes, which regarded Xavier coldly, "Why are you wearing that mask?"

"This city is in chains, and I'm going to free it." The man in the skull mask said. He stepped aside so that another man, this one carrying a syringe filled with a green liquid, could approach the bound man, "But to do that, I need an army."

"Whoa, what's in that thing?!" Xavier said in a panic as the third man injected the green serum into his arm, "Get that off me! Get that crap away from me!"

The injection finished, the man pulled the needle free and stepped back. Skull man stepped forward again.

"Are you ready to serve?" He asked.

Xavier tensed as the serum coursed through his veins, and then screamed out in pain. He screamed for several moments before he finally died, his head dropping to his chest, and crimson tears of blood running out of the corners of his eyes.

The man pulled off the mask, revealing the face of Sebastian Blood.

Blood sighed in disappointment. "Bring me another." He ordered the cop.

"Yes, Brother Blood." The cop replied.

* * *

Merlyn Residence

Tommy walked towards the table to lift up his wine glass when suddenly someone hit him from behind, throwing him to the ground.

He turned around to see his own father in his Dark Archer suit, raising a sword to kill him.

"Dad?" Tommy questioned incredulously, "How are you still alive? What are you do-?"

He was cut off when the man kicked him on the face, sending him back down. He then raised his sword, ready to kill him-

Only for an arrow to hit him on the chest. Tommy crawled back, startled, as the man fell down and died. He turned around to see another man in his father's suit lowering his bow.

Before Tommy could gather his wits, the man ran to the window and jumped. Regaining his bearings, Tommy walked up to the window and looked down-

To see no one there.

He turned around, feeling his heart pumping against his chest. He took off the corpse's mask-

To reveal a young man in his mid-30's. It wasn't Malcolm.

Tommy could only wonder what was going on. He needed to contact his friend who could figure out what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I figured with Matt around, the Mayor could be captured earlier. And if Oliver and Sara hadn't been interrupted by Quentin at Verdant, I think the outcome of their conversation would be the same as the outcome of their conversation in the hospital.
> 
> Roy and Sin would still end up meeting after all in this episode so no problem there.
> 
> And I wonder what's going on with Tommy.
> 
> 2x6 is where another plot point from Chapter 1 will be continued.


	5. The League of Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Matt try to protect Sara and her family from dangerous people who are after them as Tommy reveals his situation. Matt reaches out to and old acquaintance of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Sara gasped as she woke from the unsettling nightmare of her being swept away from the Gambit and then shouting for help.

She looked around; taking a moment to recognize the room at Queen Manor that Oliver had lent her. Giving up sleep as useless, she threw on some clothes and padded downstairs.

In the den, she found Oliver sitting on the couch, also awake, watching the news.

"In sports, the international basketball league was busy last night with seven games on the schedule. The Cavaliers came up with a surprise upset…"

Oliver looked up, sensing her presence. "Can't sleep?"

"I don't do well with my eyes closed." She replied, "Hey, thanks for letting me stay here. I know you got a lot going on with your mom."

"Thea's mostly staying at her boyfriend's." Oliver explained, not sounding very happy about that, "So… don't worry about anyone finding out that you're back."

"Thanks for understanding." Sara said.

"I don't understand." He replied, "You know, not a day goes by that your family doesn't miss you."

"Yeah? How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I missed you." He admitted.

Sara sighed, "I don't think they'll be as happy to see me as you think."

"How can you say that?" Oliver asked, "I know how hard it is to come home when you've been gone for so long."

She smiled sadly, "I'm guessing my father and Laurel weren't too happy to see you."

"No." Oliver chuckled, "No, not at first."

"I wasn't sure if you and she ever got back together." Sara wondered.

"We didn't." He admitted, "An old boyfriend of hers from law school showed up last year and she got back together with him for a time. They are broken up now though."

"Yeah some things, you know, it's better left in the past." Sara advised, then turned and headed back up to her room, "Who is this guy though?"

"His name is Matthew Murdock. He is my lawyer now." Oliver said and Sara shot him a curious look.

* * *

Next day

Sara was in the foyer, looking at and old picture of the "Queen's Gambit" as her mind flashed back to when she had first seen the Amazo.

"Sara?"

She looked up to see Oliver walking in and hastily put the picture back down, "You okay?"

"How did everything go with your mother?" She dodged.

"Not very well." He said with a frustrated sigh. "I heard they almost gave your sister the case but she refused."

"You didn't tell her…"

"No." he assured her with a tight smile, "I know a little something about keeping secrets and respecting them, even though I don't totally understand why you're keeping yours."

She sighed and turned away, crossing her arms. Oliver moved around the table towards her, "Is this- is it because of what happened on the island?"

"No." she said, turning back towards him, "After. There were things that I did; things that I had to do to survive. Things that there's no forgiveness for."

"Well, that's the thing about forgiveness- you can't get it until you ask for it." He told her.

Suddenly, the window over the front doors shattered as a man leapt through it. He landed on the banister in a crouch, and then jumped down to the floor. He rose with a sword in his hand, but Oliver was more stunned by his attire.

He was dressed in Malcolm Merlyn's Dark Archer attire.

"Merlyn?" he said in stunned disbelief.

The man didn't reply and instead swung his sword at both of them which they dodged by backing as Oliver kicked him on the back of the leg.

The two ducked to avoid another swing of his sword and Oliver leaned back to avoid another before blocking a strike while Sara kicked him away.

The two then ran as Oliver tossed a chair to slow the man but he leapt and rolled over it. Sara reached up and yanked down a long piece of solid wood molding, using it as an impromptu staff.

She tried to hit him but he dodged and she shattered a vase instead. She struck again, this time hitting him in the stomach, staggering him. But she missed the following strike to his head. The man brought his sword down on her head but she backed in a rotatory motion while Oliver grabbed his hand and punched him.

He kicked Oliver in a rotatory motion and sent him back before swinging his sword on Sara but she blocked. As Oliver got back up, he struck him with the hilt of his sword, sending him down again. He then hit Sara twice with the hilt, stunning her as she fell down.

That moment, the door of the Manor opened and Matt stood on the other side as the assassin turned. Oliver kicked him away as Matt rushed in and grabbing him, lifted him over his head and slammed him into the table.

The man tried to get up but Oliver struck him across the face with another vase, sending him down. He then hauled the man into a sitting position and ripped off his mask, revealing him to be an Arabian man in his late 40's. Not Malcolm Merlyn.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.

"Just a warrior." He said. He looked past Oliver and Matt to Sara, who looked back in dread. Then he looked back at Oliver and Matt, "Like the three of you."

"Why are you dressed like Malcolm Merlyn?" Matt growled.

"Who sent you?!" Oliver demanded.

The man respond by throwing a dagger at the chandelier that was hanging over Sara's prone form. There was a bright flash as the power cord was cut, and the chandelier fell down to the ground, just missing Sara who rolled out of the way. It landed with a deafening crash, and when Oliver and Matt turned back to the man, he had disappeared.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Sara and Oliver, cleaned up, were in the Lair with Matt. Sara was looking around while Oliver sat at the evidence table, examining some he had collected from the attacker. Matt simply stood on the side.

Sara stopped in front of the glass case, looking at Oliver's uniform, "I remember the first time I saw this hood. Shado was wearing it."

She turned back to Oliver, "This is quite the set-up that you got here. Where you're launching your one man war for Starling."

"He is not one man really." Matt said as Oliver turned in his chair and Sara looked over at him.

"So you're Oliver's new blind lawyer and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Sara said, "That is something."

Felicity and Diggle came into the room and Oliver introduced them, "These are my friends. This is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak."

He then looked at Sara, "Guys, this is Sara."

"Welcome home, Sara." Diggle said.

"I was happy to hear you're not dead anymore." Felicity blurted out, "I mean, I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time. I'm still glad you're alive."

Sara smiled, amused by the socially awkward hacker, "Thank you."

"We just had an uninvited guest in the Queen mansion." Oliver continued, "Trained. Highly skilled. And he was dressed like Merlyn."

That got their attention as Diggle said, "Well, the last I checked Malcolm Merlyn was dead, courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart."

"It wasn't him." Oliver said, "It was a follower, an underling bent on revenge."

Off to the side, Sara looked away awkwardly which Matt realized as Oliver continued, "Whoever it was… he knows who I am."

He handed his evidence over to Felicity

"Gee, I didn't get you a bag of dirt." She joked, taking the bag. Olive rose and followed her over to her station as she sat down to begin analyzing the dirt.

"I found it in the house." He told her, "Copycat Merlyn tracked it in. I want you to analyze it. Hopefully it'll lead me right to him."

"Then what?" Dig asked.

"If this pretender wants to follow Malcolm Merlyn so badly, he can follow him right into a grave."

Oliver turned to the last person in the lair. "Sara? We'll find this guy."

Sara stood tense, her arms crossed, still facing the glass case.

"Something you want to share with us?" Matt asked her.

"I don't want you to." She said suddenly, turning to face the group.

Oliver looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sara sighed, "He wasn't after you, Ollie. He's after me."

"Oliver?"

Everyone turned as Tommy walked in, a small bandage on his forehead.

"Tommy?" Oliver asked in confusion as the two friends hugged each other briefly.

"What're you doing here?" Oliver asked as they broke apart but Tommy didn't answer as he looked behind Oliver- right at Sara!

"Sara?"

Sara gave an awkward smile and said in a voice that was a little louder than a whisper, "Hey Tommy."

"How-how are you still alive?" Tommy asked as he walked closer, "We-we all thought you were-were dead. Does Laurel know?"

"No." Sara whispered, "Not yet."

Tommy walked up to her and gave her a hug which she returned, "I am happy to see you. I don't know how you are alive but I am happy to see you."

"So am I." Sara said as they broke apart.

"Why are you here, Tommy?" Matt asked.

Turning to face everyone, Tommy started, "Last night, I was attacked by a man dressed exactly like my father. And then he was killed by a man dressed exactly like my father. You guys know something about that?"

Everyone had strange expressions on their faces on hearing that, except Sara whose eyes widened in realization.

"What is it, Sara?" Matt asked.

Sara sighed, "That man dressed like Merlyn, he wasn't after you Ollie. He was after me."

"What? They are after you too?" Tommy asked in shock.

Oliver sighed, "Who is he?"

"He's called Al Ow-al, 'The First'." She told him, "And he's a member of the League of Assassins."

Oliver and Matt stepped back in shock.

"The League of Assassins?" Diggle said, "I thought they were a myth."

"What's the League of Assassins?" Felicity asked, "And please, don't say it's a league made up of assassins."

"No, it's an urban legend." Diggle explained as Oliver and Matt paced, struggling to come to terms with what they had just heard, "I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. He claimed there was an ancient sect of assassins, deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts."

Dig shook his head, "Thought he was smoking what he was selling."

He looked up at Matt, "He mentioned The Hand too."

"The League and The Hand have been at war for centuries." Sara told them and they looked startled, "I tried to tell you, Ollie, but you wouldn't listen."

Oliver spun to face her, "That's where you've been the past four years. That's where you learned to fight. You're one of them."

Sara stared up at him sadly, "After the freighter, a member of the League rescued me; took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbat. They remade me into what I am. And I swore them my allegiance."

"Why are they kicking down doors trying to find you now?" Dig asked.

She looked over at the bodyguard, "Because I left. And there's only way that you leave the League."

"Is that why you didn't want to see your family?" Oliver asked.

Sara sighed and turned back to him, "A year ago, I was in Guyana. I was sent there for a man named Suarez. He was a local diplomat. And I slit his throat. In his bed. And his kids…"

She shuddered at this point, "They found his body in the morning."

She looked up at her former lover, "I'm a murderer, Ollie. You think that my family will be happy to see me?"

She turned to Tommy, "Your father used to be a member of the League."

"What?" Tommy gasped in horror along with everyone else, "He joined them when he left me?"

"Yes." Sara said, "He learnt their ways for two years and became a changed man. He was known as Al-Sa-Her, 'The Magician.' He became one of Ra's al Ghul's horsemen. And he was one of the few people who was released from the League. When he returned, he planned and then executed the Undertaking. The thing is, the Undertaking broke the League's code of honor. So they would have killed him for it. But he is already dead, and the sins of the father are the sins of the son in League's eyes. And that is why they are after you now."

Tommy gasped and staggered back as he absorbed what Sara had told him, everyone else having the same horrified reaction.

Oliver stared back, but his phone buzzing grabbed his attention. He pulled it out and looked at and saw a text from Thea- "Where Are You?"

"I have to go to Iron Heights." He said, putting the phone back into his pocket, "Felicity, I need you to find this Al Ow-al."

He looked briefly back at Sara, then turned and walked out.

Sara stared back, but her mind was in a different place.

"So, another member of the League saved you?" Matt asked Tommy after a few seconds, "Why would anyone do that? Unless….."

Tommy's eyes widened in shock.

"No-no." He said, "Oliver stabbed him through the heart."

"Yes." John agreed, "I was there. I saw it. I saw Merlyn taking his last breath."

"Nobu burnt to death in front of me." Matt said, "An year later, he killed the woman I loved."

"Nobu Yoshioka?" Sara asked with wide eyes, "You killed him?"

"I fought him. Someone I knew killed him." Matt told her before getting an idea, "Tommy, come with me."

* * *

Later

Felicity was analyzing the dirt as Sara walked over to her, "Sorry if I upset you before."

"We all join clubs we wish we hadn't." Felicity replied, "It took me a year to get out of that gym membership."

Sara chuckled, "Thank you."

Felicity looked up at the former assassin, "For what?"

"Not making me feel like what I am." Sara said earnestly, "Oliver's lucky to have you both as friends. He hasn't always had the best luck in that area."

Diggle looked up as Oliver made his way down the stairs, "How'd it go with your mother?"

"Not well." Oliver replied tersely as he walked over to Felicity, "Have you found somebody for me to hit yet?"

"Could be." She sat at her computer and pulled up a map of the city. A location was marked per her results, "Spectro analysis of the dirt from your house had trace amounts of aldicarb in them."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"It's a pesticide. Starling City used to have its own aldicarb plant, but per the EPA, it was shut down three years ago." Felicity explained.

"What's it being used for now?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." She replied, "It's abandoned. But my guess is, it's the home base to one League of Assassins assassin."

Oliver walked over to the weapons case and grabbed his bow. Sara was right behind him.

"He will kill you." She said.

"Like you, I am not that easy to get rid of." Oliver shot back.

"This is my fight." She said firmly.

"They made it my fight when he came into my house." Oliver looked her in the eye, "And when they threatened people that I care about."

Looking around, he then asked, "Where are Matt and Tommy?"

"They are trying to solve Tommy's problem right now." Diggle told him.

Oliver nodded as he exchanged a look with Sara.

* * *

Later, Aldicarb plant

Al Ow-al was sharpening his sword on a whetstone. He finished and lifted the blade, running his hand gently over it to inspect it. Suddenly, he sensed another presence in the factory and smiled. Without turning, he caught the arrow that would have split his skull… then turned with a grin.

"Arrows. Such an ineffective projectile." He called out, "I find it strange anyone who still fears them."

"I'll show you why- if you don't leave Sara Lance alone." The Arrow called out from the shadows, "This is your only warning."

"And it would be effective, were you to pose a threat to me." He called back cheerfully, "You barely defeated Malcolm Merlyn at nearly the cost of your own life."

He came around a corner and saw The Arrow standing on a small ledge above him "What hope would you have against the man who trained him?"

"Helps that I didn't come alone." Oliver replied.

Al Ow-al turned to see The Canary standing on a catwalk behind him, her staff slung over one shoulder.

"The child of Ra's al Ghul awaits your return." He called out to her.

"I'm not going back." Sara said.

"That's not your choice." Al Ow-al replied, "I have orders to return you- alive or dead."

"You're not going to kill me." Sara said.

"You overestimate your importance." He said, "Regardless, you're coming back with us."

"Us?" Oliver growled.

Al Ow-al turned back to Oliver with a grin, "Like you, I did not come alone."

Two more assassins climbed down from the rafter, standing on either side of Sara. She looked at both of them for a second before starting the fight.

Oliver fired at Al Ow-al but he deflected with his sword. He then leapt down, trying to smack his opponent with his bow but the man blocked with his sword. The two continued clashing while above, Sara pushed one assassin off and kicked the other away.

She then tried to block both of their attacks before trying to hold one of them down but he freed himself. She managed to smack him away before hitting the other one with her staff. She blocked the attack of the previous one and ducked to avoid another hit.

Oliver ducked to avoid a swing from Al Ow-al's sword and it punctured a steam pipe instead. He then kicked the assassin, sending him to the floor.

Sara kicked one assassin away but the other one managed to slash her back. She cried out in pain, drawing Oliver's attention.

He quickly fired an arrow that took away one of the assassin's blades, allowing Sara to knock him down with her staff. Oliver fired a zip line, then rode it up, grabbing Sara as he went. They rose to the roof, crashing through the skylight as Al Ow-al looked up at them escaping.

"If you will not return willingly, we'll stay to bury your family." He called out in a threatening tone.

* * *

Merlyn Residence

Three assassins entered the place, looking around to see if there was any threat to them or not. Before them, three other assassins had been sent to kill Tommy but none of them had been heard from. So just to be careful, Ra's had sent three of them this time.

Suddenly, Daredevil leapt out from the shadows and kicked one of them away. The other two drew their swords and attacked but he ducked to avoid and kicked another one of them away.

He blocked the previous one's attack and kicked him on the knee in a rotatory motion before elbowing him, sending him to the floor.

As the first one got back up, an old man leapt from the roof and stabbed him through the throat, "Anybody ever tell you how annoying you are?"

He withdrew his sword and the assassin fell down, dead. The other two rushed him and Matt but the latter blocked the sword with his club and flip kicked him away.

The old man blocked his opponent's sword with his own and cut off his hand with his other one before cutting off his head.

Matt's opponent got back up-

Only for an arrow to protrude from his throat a second later. He fell on the floor, choking and coughing.

Matt leapt out of the building as Tommy came out of his room in which he was hiding. He used his club to swing to the other building as the archer started running off.

As Matt chased after him, he fired an arrow at the ground and it exploded, throwing him back. When he got back up, the man was gone.

Matt turned and swung back to Tommy's house.

"So he escaped?" The old man asked and Matt nodded, "Still clumsy, eh Matty?"

"He just used a trick that he had up his sleeve." Matt sighed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tommy asked the old man.

"He is Stick." Matt quickly said before the man could crack another quip, "He trained me."

"Oh!" Tommy said as everything made sense to him, "Thank you for your help. Did you see who the man was?"

"No." Matt said, "But I think it may be your father."

"Oh no!" Tommy sighed in frustration, "Even if he is protecting me, he is a psychopath. A man like him shouldn't be running around like that."

"I know." Matt said as he and Stick started walking away, "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah. You too." Tommy replied.

"So, you're gonna introduce me to your friends or not?" Stick asked and Matt sighed.

"Unfortunately, I will have to." Matt said, "After we talk."

* * *

A while later, Lance's apartment

Lance walked out, intending to head to his car but as he looked around the darkened streets, he remembered what Felicity had told him a while ago when she had tried to warn him about something.

He paused, looking around but saw nothing. He moved on to his car, and had just about reached it when a small group of kids crossed the street behind him, chattering loudly and startling the cop. He watched them go, and then shook his head in annoyance. He pulled out his keys, and then froze as he sensed someone behind him.

He had been annoyed by Smoak but he hadn't completely ignored her warning. As fast as he could, he jammed his keys back into his pocket and reached for his gun, drawing and spinning around to see a female figure shrouded in darkness.

After a moment's hesitation, she moved forward, revealing herself as Sara.

Quentin shook his head, his gun still fixed on her.

"No, it can't be. It can't be Sara." He said in a raspy voice.

"It's me." She said tearfully, "It's Sara."

She staggered over to him, her emotions running wild, and gently reached up and pushed his gun down, "Daddy… It's ok."

"Sara?" she collapsed into his arms, "Sara?"

He was unable to believe it. Finally he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Sara!"

He cried and the tears started to fall.

* * *

Later

Father and daughter sat in a small Chinese restaurant. The waitress behind the bar came over to take their order, speaking in rapid-fire Mandarin. Sara replied in kind, and the waitress moved off.

"You speak Chinese now?" Quentin said, surprised.

"Picked up a couple things in the past few years." Sara replied.

Lance sighed, "Yes."

He looked at his daughter, trying to make himself believe this was real before finally asking, "Why didn't you let us know that you were alive? I mean, your mother and I, we…" He sighed , "We missed you. And your sister did, too. You know that, right?"

"I know you got divorced." She said.

"Yeah." He said, "But it wasn't your fault. That was on me."

"Because of me." Sara countered, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Lance said at once, "None of that matters now. You know why? 'Cause you're home, sweetie, you're home."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Sara leaped up, the dinner knife in hand, scanning for threats. Down the counter, the waitress looked back at her warily as she put the napkin dispenser she had dropped back on the counter.

Lance looked at his daughter in alarm.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked as she sat back down, "Huh?"

"No, Dad. You are." She said sadly.

He looked at her, his mind processing the facts as he pieced it all together and made the deduction, "You sent Felicity Smoak to warn me to leave town. You know the Arrow."

He looked her in the eyes. "You're the girl in the mask. You've been kicking the crap out of creeps in the Glades. You've been home for weeks."

He then asked, "Tell me something- if these assassins, if they hadn't shown up, would you have ever let us know that you were alive?"

"No." she replied honestly.

Lance sighed. He took a few moments to pull himself together before asking, "Felicity said that these guys were part of a league of something. What do they want with you?"

"What all assassins want- to terminate their objective." Sara replied.

"Oh, this is crazy." Lance said, dropping his head to the counter.

"Dad, we have to go." Sara said, rising and grabbing her jacket.

"No, we are not going anywhere." Quentin shot back, "Not until you sit down and you tell me exactly what you've gotten yourself into."

Sara grabbed his hand and told him with wet eyes, "You are an amazing cop and you are strong and decent and honest. But these men, they will cut you down before you can lift a finger. Now please. Come with me."

Lance sighed, but rose and allowed Sara to lead him out.

* * *

Same time

Matt and Stick were sitting face to face in another restaurant as Matt asked, "So tell me, what have you been up to all this time?"

"Annoying some members of the Hand." Stick said dryly, "I killed one of their leaders recently. His name was Sowande."

"You never told me about the League of Assassins." Matt snarled.

"It wasn't important at the time." Stick said.

"Well then, when was it going to be important, Stick?" Matt asked, "When my city or this one became a battleground between them and the Hand?"

"That hasn't happened so far, has it, Matty?" Stick asked and Matt sighed, "The Chaste is doing their job."

"What is it between these two?" Matt asked.

"Both of them wanted immortality." Stick told Matt, "And both of them want to be the absolute controller of the fate of the world. So they have been fighting. And they will continue to fight until we put a stop to them."

"Don't promote your organization or your war to me again." Matt said, "I told you already- I won't be your soldier."

"I know you won't." Stick said, "But these organizations might become a threat to both of these cities one day. What will you do then?"

Before Matt could reply, his phone rang and he picked it up, "Yeah, what happened?"

After Oliver told him the situation, Matt put the phone down, "My friends need my help."

"Well then." Stick said as he got up, "Let's put an end to these League bastards."

* * *

Later, Clock Tower

"Well, I can't believe I didn't think to look for you up here." Lance said as Sara led him in to her hideout.

"It's a good vantage point." She said, "You can see the whole city."

"Like a bird on a wire." Lance said dryly.

Sara chuckled, "Where I was, they have you choose a new name. I chose Ta-er al-Sahfer. It's Arabic. For Canary."

"I bought you that Canary when you were ten." Lance noted, watching as Sara moved around, gathering up equipment.

"I was as far from home as you can get, but I never forgot where I came from." She said.

She turned back to her father, "You know how they say the first thing you forget about somebody when they're gone is their voice? You can remember their face, and the way they move, but you can't hold on to the way they sound."

She touched him gently on the cheek. "I never forgot your voice, Dad."

"Sweetheart—"

"We're out of time." Sara cut him off, sensing more people in the room. She spun, whipping out her staff, to face Al Ow-al and his two minions.

Lance stepped back, drawing his gun.

"So, this is where you wanted your father to die." Al Ow-al said.

"What the hell, Sara, who are these guys?" Lance demanded.

"Associates of your daughter, Officer Lance." Al Ow-al said.

"Well, she always did have the worst taste in friends." Lance noted sarcastically.

"Did you really think we weren't going to find you here?" he asked.

"No." Sara said, holding her staff out in front of her with both hands, "I knew you would."

"Go!" Al Ow-al Ordered. The two minions rushed father and daughter-

Only for one to get caught in a rope snare. He was pulled upside down and five feet into the air, leaving Sara to face Al Ow-al and Lance to face the second minion.

Sara split her staff into two started clashing with Al Ow-al as Quentin fired at the other minion, who simply flipped around, avoiding all the shots with ease.

Sara blocked a few more attacks before ducking to avoid another and then struck Al Ow-al across the face, spinning him around and maneuvering him to the right place as he stepped on a loose board which activated a nail gun that fired a burst of nails into the man's thighs, sending him to his knees.

He looked up at Sara, who stood with her split staff at the ready.

"You should be more mindful of your surroundings." She advised him before he forced himself back to his feet and the two clashed again. She managed to fend off some of his attacks but in the end he landed a slice against her calf, sending her to her knees.

He then placed his sword against her neck while the assassin who had been caught in the rope snare finally cut himself down.

Al Ow-al pulled off his hood and stood, staring contemptuously at Sara-

Then an arrow flew through the glass face of the clock, embedding on the far wall.

A moment later The Arrow arrived, sliding in on his zip line. He landed in a kneeling skid, taking Al Ow-al's feet out from under him, then engaged the second assassin, blocking his axe with his bow.

He then smacked the assassin in a rotatory motion and struck him on the face, sending him down. Sara struck Al Ow-al across the face with her staff which she had joined back during The Arrow's arrival and then trapped his neck under it.

The assassin who was fighting Quentin managed to send him to the floor when suddenly Daredevil came swinging in with his club and kicked him away. As he got up, Stick cut off his head and kept his sword back inside.

Daredevil gave Lance a hand and he gratefully accepted as the three walked up to Arrow and stood next to him.

"You think because you are the beloved you will be granted your freedom?" Al Ow-al assassin spat.

"There's only one freedom." Sara said coldly, "Let me grant you yours."

With that, she snapped his neck, then dropped him to the floor, dead.

"Al Ow-al. The man who trained Malcolm Merlyn. Taken down like scum." Stick commented as Sara walked over to the second assassin and trapped his neck under her staff too.

"Don't do this, Sara!" Matt said, "It's over!"

"Not yet." She spat.

"Sara, baby, don't…" Lance said helplessly.

"Tell Ra's al Ghul that my family is off limits." She told the second assassin, "His quarrel is with me."

She threw him to the ground, and in an instant he jumped out of the broken clock face, escaping on the same zip line Oliver had rode in on.

Sara tossed Oliver her staff.

"I'm sorry you saw that." She told her father, not looking him in the eye as she was too ashamed for that, "I can't imagine what you must think of me."

"I think you're a survivor." Lance said at once, "I think you're one of the bravest people I've ever known."

She looked up at him as he continued, "You're my daughter. It's time for you to come back home."

He pulled her into a hug. She let him hold her for a moment before pulling away.

"I can't." she said sadly.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"They are never going to stop looking for me." Sara said.

"I'll protect you. We'll protect you." He looked back to the Arrow and Daredevil, who were standing silently behind him, "Tell her it's safe to stay."

"They can't because it isn't." Stick said in a neutral tone.

"Dad," she brought his attention back to her, "If they hurt you or Laurel or mom, then I really would die."

"But they need to know." Lance said.

"They can't. They can't, Daddy." Sara protested.

"Why not?"

"You know why! I came back to make sure that my family was safe, and you are." She explained, "But if they knew I was alive, Laurel and mom, they would never stop looking for me, and that could get them both killed."

Lance pulled her to him again, "I can't let you go."

He broke down. "I can't let you go!"

Oliver looked down and closed his eyes sadly at the scene, blaming himself for it.

"I have to-Dad, I have to-I have to go." She said pulling away, tears in her eyes as well, "I love you."

She looked to Oliver and Matt, "Keep them safe."

She then turned and ran out.

"Detective," Oliver said through the voice changer, "She's right. You have to keep her secret."

"It's already the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Lance said sadly, "How do you both live like this?"

Oliver and Matt had no answer.

* * *

Later

Matt, Oliver and Stick stood on a rooftop.

"So you are the man who trained Matt." Oliver said to Stick.

"Yes. That'd be me." Stick said in a dry tone.

"I heard you make a lot of messes wherever you go." Oliver said.

"No." Stick denied, "The messes end up happening and I go to fix them up. Something feeble minds like you and Matty here fail to understand."

"Yes. The war you keep rambling about. The one that got Elektra killed." Matt said.

"And it will kill more people you care about." Stick said as he walked off and quipped, "Unless you stop being blind to the world around you."

In spite of the situation, Matt and Oliver found themselves chuckling at his dry joke as he disappeared into the night.

"I can see why you don't trust this man." Oliver commented.

"Trying to understand him is like trying to understand a soap opera." Matt said before his phone rang.

He picked it up, "Hello?"

He then talked to the person for a few minutes, "Really? What happ-? Okay! Okay! No problem."

He put the phone down.

"What happened?" Oliver asked him.

"I am going back to New York for a few days." Matt said, "Got some work to do."

"All right." Oliver said, "I will handle things up here."

"I know you will." Matt said as the two friends hugged and he swung away.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Oliver walked in carrying a pair of highball glasses and headed over to his munitions crate.

"Where's Sara?" Diggle asked, "And Matt."

"She left." Oliver said, opening the case, "And he has some work in New York."

"You cool with that?" Dig pressed, "With Sara I mean."

"I didn't have much of a choice." He lifted a bottle of Russian Vodka, "An old friend gave this to me."

He showed it to Diggle, "Said I would know when it was the right time to drink it."

"And now's the right time?"

"I'm not sure." Oliver admitted, pouring two glasses, "But I need a drink."

He gave one to Diggle and raised his glass in salute.

"Prochnost." He toasted. The two drank.

"Hmm." Dig said, admiring the vodka.

"So you were right." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I usually am, Oliver." Dig said.

Oliver laughed softly at that as Dig asked, "About what, specifically?"

"No matter how hard I try, Diggle, my past…" He shook his head ruefully, "It doesn't want to stay buried. I don't want to try so hard anymore."

He set the glass down on the table. "The five years that I was gone- I wasn't always on the island…"

* * *

Next night, New York

Matt walked into his apartment and closed the door before walking over to the fridge. He opened it and took out a beer before sipping it.

He walked over to the kitchen and at that moment, sensed a presence behind him. He turned around, whipping a knife-

Only for Natasha to walk out of the shadows.

"Oh! You!" Matt said as he put the knife away, "I have a door."

"This is more fun." Natasha said and the two chuckled.

"So, why did you call me back here?" Matt asked.

"I am on a dangerous mission, Matthew." She said, "I think I'm going into some hostile territory soon. And because of that, I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have finally finished this chapter. Now before others ask, it is impossible for me to include Defenders stuff in this story because of how big it is with so many damn arcs.
> 
> So just assume that the Chaste wasn't wiped out and they are still battling the Hand, preventing them from getting any Black Skies and stuff like that.
> 
> But I will expand on League and Hand lore later in this story without boggling it up because this is still going to be the last part of this Trilogy and I am going to close off a lot of stuff.
> 
> Hope you all liked how I did Stick.
> 
> Also, like I said, I'm not doing a scene by scene rewrite as that would be unnecessary.
> 
> I think if Laurel was not going on her downward spiral, she'd probably have not taken the case of Moira at all. That was the beginning of the end for her character's likability on the show for most of Season 2, which is just sad.
> 
> 2x6 would have ended up going mostly the same even with Matt so I decided to finally continue Natasha's arc.
> 
> Now get ready for Matt and Natasha to go off on Mission: Impossible. It might have some unexpected stuff.


	6. A conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Natasha go off on a mission as the former learns a life changing secret that had been kept from him his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

"So, where are we going?" Matt asked as both of them sat together on his couch.

"Zandia orphanage." She said simply.

"Zandia?" Matt questioned, "What did they do?"

"I am not allowed to tell anyone this, but I trust you so I will tell you." Natasha said before telling him, "People are disappearing from all branches of the orphanage and are never heard from again. Mostly staff and some older kids too. And it's being covered up. According to some superiors of mine, a cult called the "Church of Blood" is involved."

""Church of Blood."" Matt muttered to himself, "Sounds like a cult. And a very deep conspiracy."

"Also, the new Mayoral candidate for Starling, Sebastian Blood, used to live in that orphanage." Natasha revealed and Matt's interest was piqued.

"So you're saying he is involved?" Matt asked.

"No." Natasha said, "I don't know anything right now. Also, the Secretary of Education himself funds this orphanage."

"Really?" Matt said, "That is why it flourishes so much I guess."

"Turns out there is a gala in its New York branch tonight to celebrate the orphanage's success." Natasha said and Matt turned to her.

"So we're going there?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're my date." She said and they both chuckled.

"All right." Matt said, "I will help you. But what if some unsavory elements spot us? I don't think we would want them remembering our faces."

"I knew you would ask something like that." Natasha said, "I won't be hiding my face because I am not much of a public figure or anything. For you, I have a plan-"

That moment, Matt's phone rang and he picked it up.

After a few minutes, he put it down and told Natasha, "I have to go for a while. We will talk later. Don't worry, I am still coming with you to the gala."

She nodded as Matt walked off.

* * *

Later

Matt sat down in front of Father Lantom and sensed the man's heart beating really fast.

"What is it, Father?" Matt asked him, "Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to tell you something." Lantom said and Matt could hear his heart beating even faster.

"What?" Matt asked but got no reply.

"Please, tell me." Matt said, "Clearly, it has to be important if you have called me all the way over here to tell me about it."

Lantom sighed, knowing this was the moment and finally managed to stammer out, "Maggie, she-she-she was, your, mo-mother. Your real mother."

For a few minutes after that, the only thing that could be heard was Matt's breath, which wasn't steady anymore. His hands were shaking. With rightful anger.

"What?" He finally managed to growl, "She-?"

"Yes, Matthew." Lantom said in a sad voice, "She was your mother."

"And you knew?" Matt asked angrily, "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't tell you." Lantom tried to defend himself, "Even when I wanted to."

"Don't hide behind your collar, Father", Matt said angrily.

"I'm not hiding, Matthew." Lantom said, "I'm right here."

"You….. of all people." Matt said in a slightly shaky voice, "All those times I looked to you for guidance. You saw me struggling and you chose to hide the one thing that could have changed everything for me. Please, Father, help me understand why you would do that."

"I prayed for Maggie to find it in herself to tell you years ago", Lantom said.

"She couldn't find it in herself to walk nine blocks to visit me as a kid." Matt said resentfully, "Or to comfort me when my father was murdered and I thought that- I knew that I was alone in this world."

"You were never alone-"

"YES, I WAS!" Matt yelled as loudly as he could without attracting attention, "And you let me believe it."

"Yes." Lantom said regretfully, "Yes, we did."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Maggie was a good person, Matthew." Lantom said, "Flawed, like us all. And tortured over decisions she's made. But she dedicated her life to making amends."

"You still haven't answered the question." Matt said in a frustrated tone.

"Growing up without your parents, Matthew, you don't grow to see them as people." Lantom said, "You need to understand that to understand her and what she did."

Lantom then narrated to him about how Maggie first met Jack. She had gone to see a boxing match of Jack and had been immediately attracted to him.

Eventually, they had fallen in love and conceived him. But after his birth, she had suffered from post-partum depression as she believed she had turned away from God.

So she had gone back to work as a nun, leaving Jack and her little son- Matthew.

"Damn, I don't know what I should have done." Lantom said after he was done, "I guess that's not really true."

"You know, when you just told me the truth right now", Matt started with some traces of anger in his voice, "My thought was- my first thought was how stupid I'd been. That it had been in front of me for so long. And then I remembered that it had been in front of you for even longer. From-from the beginning. We've talked so much about the truth, you and I. Of my truth, God's truth.

Getting up, Matt said, "Now it seems that all those conversations were just a goddamned lie."

Putting a hand on Lantom's shoulder, he whispered, "Shame on you!"

He then patted Lantom's shoulder and walked away.

Lantom closed his eyes and looked down in shame and sadness at what he had done to Matt.

* * *

Later

Matt angrily slammed the door of his apartment as Natasha looked up at him in alarm.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Nothing!" He said angrily as he walked over to his fridge.

"Something did." She said.

"Well, its not your business." Matt said as he took out a beer and sipped it. Natasha shut her mouth and sat back down.

Taking a few more sips, Matt calmed down slightly, "I'm sorry, Natasha. It's just, I learnt something that has turned my entire life upside down. And I'm still processing it."

"It's alright." She assured him, "Though I have to ask you now, will you be able to help me in this state?"

"Actually, I will." Matt said, "I need it after this."

"This is a dangerous mission, Matthew. Not a distraction from your personal problems." She pointed out.

"I know." He said, "And trust me, my head is clear enough."

"Okay, I trust you." Natasha said before taking out something from her bag, "This, Matt, is a Photostatic veil. It can change a person's face and voice if they wear it. This is how you will hide your face from unsavory elements at the gala tonight."

Matt took it from her gratefully, "Thank you."

* * *

Night

Matt got ready as he out on a suit while Natasha wore a black dress. He put the Photostatic veil over him and it changed his appearance to that of an older man in his early 40's.

"How do I look?" He asked Natahsa.

"Like Ben Affleck." She quipped and he sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Later, Zandia Orphanage Gala

"This is rather fun." Natasha said as she picked up two drinks for herself and Matt.

"If you say so." Matt said, "I have been around a lot of such events recently so not a fan."

"I can understand." She said, "Its actually been a long while since I was in one of these so I am enjoying myself."

"We didn't come here to enjoy ourselves though, did we?" Matt asked and she sighed.

"No, we didn't." Natasha said before spotting someone, "The Secretary of Education is here too."

"We're not going to rob or kidnap him or anything, are we?" Matt asked and she shook her head.

"No. We won't be doing anything to him." She said, "I only need access to the computer server of this place."

"The computer server." Matt said and strained his senses a little before managing to sense some sounds of electricity crackling, "I think I might know where it is."

"Lead the way." She said and the two walked away from there to a hallway.

Matt pulled her into a corner as two men passed by them, "I don't think we are supposed to be seen by them."

"Nope. We are not." Natasha said as the two started walking again.

"I am getting a lot of déjà vu right now." Matt stated as they turned to a side and hid again as a man passed by them.

When he was gone, they continued and finally reached the computer room.

"Well, that was easy." Natasha commented as she plugged her pen drive into the computer.

"I don't hear anyone coming close." Matt said as Natasha searched for any files in the computer that might give an indication of the cover-ups.

"Found anything?" Matt asked.

"Not yet." She said before she tried clicking on a file that didn't open, "Wait."

"What is it?" Matt asked her.

"This file…" She started, "It is encrypted."

"Can you hack it?" Matt asked her.

Natasha tried to but it was useless, "Whoever encrypted this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly."

"So what're we gonna do now?" Matt asked her.

"Get a drink and get out." Natasha stated as she copied the file into her pen drive and withdrew it. The two walked out and were back in the party area without incident.

Natasha then quickly took two drinks and both of them drank them.

"We're out now." Natasha said and Matt nodded before sensing something.

"Not just yet." Matt said as a man walked closer to them. He suddenly brandished a knife but Matt pushed Natasha out of the way as he swung it.

Matt leaned backwards to dodge and as the man swung it again, Matt grabbed his hand and made him push the knife into his shoulder. Some of the people nearby looked at the scene and were unnerved but none of them noticed the knife as Matt dragged the man away and let him fall down.

As Matt walked back up to Natasha, another man rushed him with a knife. Matt grabbed his hand and slammed him onto the bar. He elbowed the back of his wrist, making him drop the knife before picking up a bottle and smashing it on his head, staggering him away. Matt then kicked him away and he smashed into a table as some other people nearby got up in fear and some even screamed.

Matt was walking back to Natasha when another man rushed him with a knife. Matt spun him around and grabbing him by the waist, slammed him onto the table while snatching his knife and throwing it off. As another man attacked, Matt dodged and struck him on the shoulder and then on the face.

Natasha watched the two fighting and took out a butterfly knife from under her dress. Matt ducked to avoid a blow from the man and slid behind him, grabbing him in a chokehold. That moment, Natasha struck and stabbed the man in the chest, making the people scream in fear and some started running off.

Matt turned his head to her and she raised her eyebrows. Another man rushed her from behind but she withdrew her knife and turning around, sliced his throat as the people screamed and ran off.

Matt dropped the dead man from his grip as Natasha kept the butterfly knife back inside. The two started walking off when a man pointed a gun at them. Matt jumped and managed to flip him on the ground but not before he fired off a shot which flew into a random direction.

That was it!

The people screamed and it was a stampede as they all started running out of the place. The shooter tried to get back up but Matt kicked his face in a rotatory motion and he was out.

As he got up, another man pointed a gun at him but Natasha struck his hand, disarming him, before punching him on the lower jaw, knocking him out.

"We're blown! Come on!" She said as the started running out, "I know another way out."

"Lead the way." Matt said and the two ran towards some stairs as a few guards saw them and gave chase. The two ran up the round stairs and Natasha picked up a rope on the way.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Matt asked as the two continued running.

"Nope. Not right now." Natasha said, "How's the pace?"

"Don't wait for me." Matt said as the two ran up with him behind her.

She opened the door to the roof and they looked around as they realized it was a closed space.

"What's next?" Matt asked.

"There." Natasha said as she pointed to another roof very close to it that was open.

Matt took the rope from her and running through the closed space, jumped and reached the other roof. Natasha climbed the railing and pointed to her feet, "Shoes."

Matt was confused for a moment before she repeated herself, "Shoes please."

Matt took off her shoes and took her hand, helping her to the roof. He then picked up the rope and she took her shoes before the two ran further.

They climbed of the railing and slid down from that roof till the edge. Matt almost fell off but Natasha grabbed him and a pole to stop that.

Matt tied the rope on the pole above them and as the guards arrived, Natasha grabbed him and the two swung down from it, reaching the ground safely.

Matt then quickly took Natasha by the arm and the two walked off slowly, like nothing had happened. That moment, the pole crashed behind them.

Natasha looked back and shook her head in amusement while Matt simply sighed. The two continued walking away when Matt suddenly heard, "THERE!"

He grabbed Natasha and the two ducked as some of the guards who were outside fired at them.

"What do we do now?" He asked her.

"Water." She simply said and the two ran towards it before jumping inside.

The guards ran towards the water and continued firing from above.

Inside, Natasha lit a red flare and threw it above. It attracted the attention of the guards and they fired at it instead, allowing Matt and Natasha to swim away.

* * *

Later, Matt's apartment

Matt and Natasha stumbled inside, all wet, dirtying the floor with the water.

"Sorry about the floor." Natasha apologized as Matt shut the door.

"No problem." He said, "That was a narrow escape."

"Whoever is behind this conspiracy somehow knew we were coming." Natasha said as Matt removed his Photostatic veil to reveal his real face which wasn't that wet.

"You look better as you." Natasha told him.

"I know." He said as he walked over to her, "I'm sorry we got blown."

"Don't be." She said as she touched his face, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah." Matt said as he touched her face too, "Remember the last time we met?"

"I do." She said.

"Remember what you told me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

And before either of them knew it, the two kissed each other passionately as he started pulling down her dress and she removed his coat and opened his buttons.

* * *

Later

"This was fun." Natasha said as she dressed herself, "Thank you for your help, Matthew."

"It was a pleasure." Matt said as he dressed himself in casual clothes, "Besides, I really needed this after something that happened today."

"What happened?" Natasha finally asked.

With a sigh, Matt told her, "Father Lantom called me and told me that Sister Maggie, a nun who used to care for me as a child, was my biological mother."

Natasha's jaw dropped on hearing that. After a few moments of silence, she said, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't think about it. It's my personal problem. Not yours." Matt assured her, "What're you going to do now?"

"Find out how to decrypt the file." Natasha said as she started walking out.

"Good luck." Matt said and the two shared a small kiss.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am here for you." Natasha assured him before she walked out.

Matt then shut the door and sat down on his bed with a sigh, remembering Lantom's words again. As he lay down, he found himself angry at Lantom, Maggie and even his father.

But eventually, sleep found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I got Daredevil 2x6 vibes and Ghost Protocol, Rogue Nation and Fallout vibes while writing this.
> 
> So Matt finally knows the truth about his mother. That will affect his behavior in later chapters.


	7. State v. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's trial begins as an old enemy terrorizes the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone who for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Note- 2x6 happened during the last chapter so we're on 2x7 instead.

Courthouse

"Are you two okay?" Diggle asked Oliver in a voice that was raspy as the two walked up the stairs with Thea while reporters followed them from all sides like vultures.

"I should be asking you that question." Oliver replied, noting how much the man was sweating.

"I'll be fine." Diggle protested.

"You look like you have the flu." Oliver said as he and Thea followed the man up the stairs as reporters continued to swarm around them.

"If that's true, I shouldn't have wasted my time getting vaccinated." Dig replied.

"Diggle, whatever it is, just go home." Oliver told his friend.

"Oliver, listen, I can take care of things." Dig argued.

"No, we'll be fine, all right? Go rest." He told Dig before giving a mock threat, "And don't make me call a cop. There are a few of them around here."

* * *

Later

Moira Queen was led into the courtroom and escorted over to the defendants table. She looked at the front row that contained Oliver, Thea and Roy, who was wearing a suit of all things, and allowed the officer to remove the cuffs.

Donner smirked at the display as Moira sat down and turned to face her family, smiling reassuringly before the trial began.

Sometime later, the trial began and Moira's confession from 6 months ago was played.

"-have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose- to destroy the Glades and everyone in it." Donner stood next to the flat screen TV and paused the playback before turning to the jury, "And it worked. The Glades were destroyed. Homes and lives were lost. All because of her actions. True, she had second thoughts; Remorse which compelled her to deliver this statement."

He then turned to face Moira and said dramatically, "But on behalf of the 252 lives that were extinguished that day, I say, Moira Queen, your remorse comes too late. Plus, if Mr. Stark had not arrived at the last minute, the loss of life would be far worse."

Later, Jean Loring played another part of the confession, "For the last five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family—"

"Why wouldn't those threats silence her?" Jean asked dramatically as she paused the playback, "Why wouldn't Moira Queen be terrified? Malcolm Merlyn killed her first husband, abducted her second. Why wouldn't she be in fear for her life? For the lives of her children? What would you do? If it were your children in the crosshairs of a mad man's rage?"

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

Felicity was watching the news broadcast as she worked to cover for Oliver, "S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator will be turned on right on schedule."

The broadcast continued, "In other news, we have just received word that both sides have now completed their opening statements in the Moira Queen trial."

"Loring is good." Matt commented, "And does this Donner gets tired of hearing himself speak? I feel bad for Laurel."

Felicity looked up to see Diggle staggering into the office, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look disgusting."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel great, Felicity." Dig said, walking to her desk and picking up some documents before looking at her, "Is there a right way to take that?"

Matt's nose caught scent of something unpleasant, "John! You smell of Vertigo!"

"What?" John asked in confusion.

"Okay, I know you have been extra grumpy ever since you came back from New York but saying John smells of Vertigo is taking it too far." Felicity told him as she rose from her seat before turning to John, "You should go home."

"I am going." Dig said, loosening his tie, "I just need to make arrangements for a replacement bodyguard."

"Did you get the flu shot?" She asked as she walked past an into Oliver's office, "Personally, I never do. I know that I should. I just, I have this thing about needles."

She set the papers down on his desk, "All pointy things, really. Which is ironic, considering who we work with."

She came back into the lobby.

"Yeah, it's not the flu, Felicity, it's more like…" he trailed off as he collapsed but Mat managed to catch him and gently lower him onto the floor on his back.

Turning to Felicity, he said, "Told you."

* * *

In an empty warehouse, a well-dressed man entered the building and looked around, "Hello? Are you here?"

"Here, there- everywhere." The Count said, coming into view. He held up a silver briefcase, "So. How goes our little science project?"

"Working like you said it would." The man replied, eyeing the briefcase.

"How wonderful." The Count said.

"Ah, so listen." The man greedily said after a moment, "Doing the thing was $50,000. Keeping quiet about it, I'm thinking it should be 50 more."

The Count smiled at him, "Hmm. Oh, I want word to spread."

He set the case down on the ground and then started circling the greedy man, "It's kind of the whole objective, actually. You see my point?"

Standing behind him, he withdrew his trademark double syringe and stuck it into the mans' arm, injecting him with a lethal dose of Vertigo, "You should know, I find post hoc negotiation distasteful."

As he finished remarked, the man gasped in pain, then dropped to the ground, dead.

"Ahh. Such a shame you won't get to see what your works have wrought, doctor." The Count said, kneeling besides the corpse, "But soon, everyone else will. And they'll beg for it to end."

* * *

Verdant

Diggle was on the medical table, writhing in pain as Matt held him down when Oliver walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Diggle gasped from the bed.

"I heard you passed out." Oliver replied.

"I told Felicity not to call you." Dig argued.

"Yeah, but before that, you said 'gaw' and 'thud,' so I didn't take it very seriously." Felicity said as she leaned over him, "And Matt said you smelt of Vertigo."

"She was right to call me." Oliver said. "Diggle, you need medical attention. And did you just say "Vertigo?""

"Yes." Matt said, "My sense of smell is sharper than others. And he smells of Vertigo."

"I never used Vertigo before in my life." Dig said defensively.

"You were exposed to it somehow." Felicity told the bodyguard.

"Vertigo's in play again?" Oliver said with dread.

"When the Count recovered from his OD on Vertigo, he was sent to Iron Heights." Felicity explained, "That got hit in the quake."

Felicity moved over to her computer and started typing.

"He got out the same way the Doll Maker did?" Oliver guessed.

She sighed as she pulled up the sealed and confidential report from Iron Heights, "And just like with the Doll Maker, prison officials worked overtime to keep the lid on the escape."

"Of course. He is not dangerous or anything." Matt scoffed sarcastically.

Oliver growled and walked over to the weapons case and withdrew an arrow.

Felicity started, "I know what you're thinking-"

"No, you don't." Oliver cut her off, "I made a choice not to put an arrow in this guy. And it was obviously not the right choice."

He handed her the arrow- it was an injection arrow filled with a green liquid, "I worked this up to counteract the effects of Vertigo. Give it to Diggle."

He looked at his watch and sighed in frustration, "I… I need to get back to court. While I'm gone, just work up whatever you can and figure out how Diggle got Vertigo in his system without his knowledge."

He then turned to Matt, "Try to get a lead on this guy when the time is right."

"With pleasure." Matt said calmly and Oliver could sense he was holding anger inside him. But he was getting late so he went off without a word.

* * *

Courthouse

Oliver was back in the visitors' gallery, watching as his sister gave her testimony to Adam Donner.

"When was the first time you heard about this so-called Undertaking?" Donner asked Thea.

She leaned in close to the microphone and replied nervously, "When everyone else did, when my mother gave the press conference."

"Doesn't seem like you took it too well." Donner noted.

"I was surprised." Thea replied, "Who wouldn't be?"

She looked at him, expecting his next question right away. Instead Donner looked- flustered.

Donner cleared his throat and asked his next question in a voice that was hesitant at first but eventually built up strength, "Uh, your mother was, um, immediately taken into custody, but I assume you went down to the precinct to see her?"

"Um, actually I didn't see her until she was moved." Thea admitted.

"To the prison." Donner clarified, "Do you remember when you visited her?"

"Uh, not the exact date." She replied nervously.

"It's ok, I have the visitor log here." Donner picked the log up from his table and looked at the marked page before saying loudly, "October ninth. Five months later."

Donner set the book back down on the table, but suddenly his strength wavered. He leaned heavily against the table.

"Why so long?" he asked in a halting voice.

"Um, I—I…" Thea looked at the D.A., concerned despite what he was doing, "Are you ok?"

Murmurs started from the visitors.

"An answer, please." Donner said loudly, forcing himself back up and turning to face Thea, "Why did it take you five months to visit your mother?"

"Your Honor, if I—" Jean started to object.

The judge held up his hand to stop her, "No. I want to hear this."

"I needed time." Thea finally said, "I was angry."

"So angry, perhaps, that it took you five months to forgive her?" Donner supposed.

"It was complicated." Thea argued.

"No. It's very simple." Donner countered, "You blamed your mother for what she had done."

He looked to the jury. "So why shouldn't the jury?"

Donner moved back to his table, "Your Honor, we have no further questions for the…witness."

Suddenly, Donner leaned heavily against the table as the world around him started going in and out of focus. The lawyer that was working with him on the case- Coleman Reese, looked up at him in concern. Then he dropped to the floor and started convulsing.

"Adam!" Reese shouted, jumping up from his chair as worried murmurs started growing louder in the audience. Oliver jumped up to check on him, concerned as well as it looked exactly like what Matt and Felicity had told him happened to Diggle earlier.

* * *

Later

Donner was being wheeled out of the courtroom on a gurney. He was confused and fiddling with his I.V. line as the paramedic tried to keep him still as they made their way to the ambulance.

Oliver watched him go, and then moved over to his sister, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I can take it." She said with false confidence.

* * *

In the ambulance, the D.A. was loaded and the doors were closed. Up in the driver's seat, The Count looked back at the confused attorney, before driving off with a grin.

* * *

Back in the courthouse, Moira followed Jean into a side chamber to confer.

"Was that as bad as it seemed?" Moira asked.

"Thea's testimony?" Jean asked to clarify. She nodded, "It was a set-back. We were counting on her to-"

"Humanize me."

Jean looked back at Moira, "Frankly, yes. And now we're going to have to go another way."

"No." Moira said at once, "No, I told you, I won't testify."

"I know you did." Jean said, "But now you have to."

"She's right, Mom." They looked up to see Oliver standing in the door, "Jean, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah." She agreed, walking out of the room.

"I know what you're going to say." Moira said, "But if I testify, it will destroy our family."

"And if your lawyer's right, you don't have a choice." Oliver countered, "Mom, secrets are what put you in this situation. Secrets and lies."

He sighed, "And now it is time to give the truth its day."

* * *

Verdant

Dig was seated on the exam table, still shaking from Vertigo withdrawal as the news played on Felicity's computer.

"Now, I don't want us to lose sight of the other major event in court today," The anchor was saying. "Was there any indication of Adam Donner being ill?"

"No, there was very little warning before Mr. Donner collapsed to the ground." The correspondent replied. "I've spoken to several people that were in the courtroom with me…"

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked as he walked in.

"Fine." Diggle lied.

"And I'm the Pope." Matt said sarcastically.

"You have a lousy poker face, Diggle." Oliver said with a grin and then looked over to Felicity, "Did he take the antidote?"

"Didn't work." She said, "The Count must have futzed with his recipe."

"Heard what happened with Donner at the court, and with Thea." Dig said, "How is she?"

"Going to be fine." Oliver lied.

"I guess I am going to be the Pope now." Matt said with more sarcasm in his tone.

"Your poker face isn't much better than mine, Oliver." Dig said with a chuckle.

Turning to Matt, Oliver said, "You're being unusually rude and sarcastic today."

Suddenly the news feed faded to static, irritating Matt's ears, and a new signal started to air. On the screen was The Count.

 _"Hello, Starling City."_  He said.

"Felicity!" Oliver said, getting the blonde's attention back on the screen. She started hacking at once.

 _"Miss me?"_  The Count continued,  _"Many of you have noticed that you're not feeling quite like yourselves…"_

"He's taken over all the local station feeds." Felicity told Oliver.

"Track his signal." He ordered.

 _"Like our good assistant district attorney here."_  The Count continued,  _"You might recognize him from his work in the ongoing Moira Queen trial."_

The camera shifted from The Count onto Adam Donner, who was bound to a chair.

 _"Hi, Adam."_  He said happily.

 _"What do you want?"_  Donner demanded.

 _"I want what you want."_  The Count said,  _"For you to feel better."_

 _"Go to hell!"_  he snarled through the pain of the withdrawal.

 _"I do think you want the pain to end, and I can do that- with Vertigo."_  He revealed,  _"It's what all of your bodies crave. Fortunately, the power of relief is right here."_

He pulled out his double syringe,  _"And all you have to do is go to your friendly neighborhood Vertigo dealer and request the cure. Simply supply and demand at work."_

He knelt beside Donner, putting himself in the same shot as the lawyer,  _"Now, tell me you want this and it's yours. All the pain will just…disappear."_

Donner looked longingly at the syringe as the Count said tantalizingly,  _"Say it. Say…you want it."_

"This Count is even worse than the last time we met him." Matt snarled.

 _"I-I-want-I want it."_  Donner said after only a moment. The Count injected him, and immediately Donner's body went lax, the pain receding.

 _"You see- a simple solution."_  The Count continued, showing the relaxed Donner before putting the camera directly on himself,  _"I'm Count Vertigo, and I approve this high."_

That moment, the door to wherever the Count was ended up being forcibly kicked open and he backed in fear at the sight before him.

_"Wha-What the hell?"_

Matt heard the click of a gun and the Count was hit by many bullets before finally falling down, dead. The camera fell from the dead Count's hand to reveal a vest with a symbol of a skull on it.

That moment, the signal was cut out.

"Frank." Oliver said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Later

The news anchor was saying,  _"A most dramatic turn. City officials are urging calm, hoping to avoid widespread panic. DA Donner was found placed outside the SCPD precinct a few minutes ago. Deputy Mayor Levitz has…"_

"If he had dosed the whole city, why were only some people showing symptoms?" Diggle asked.

"Maybe exposure was selective." Oliver guessed, "The Count contaminated something that only certain people, like you and Donner, consumed."

"Doesn't really matter much now." Matt said, "He is dead. And Donner is saved."

"Yeah, he is." Oliver said, "Now I can focus on more important things."

"I know." Matt said, knowing he was referring to his mother's trial.

* * *

Next day, Courthouse

Oliver, Thea, Moira and Jean were in the chambers.

"But you said you didn't want to testify." Thea said after her mother told them she was taking the stand before sighing, "But you have to. Because of me."

She dropped into her chair, dejected.

Moira shook her head, "No."

"You have to do damage control." Thea continued.

"None of this is your fault." She said to Thea sternly, "We're here because of what I did."

She sighed, "Now, you both know the truth, but you don't know all of it. But I think Donner and Reese do."

"What does Reese have?" Oliver demanded, tired of the secrets.

"You shouldn't have to find this out in court." Moira said after a moment.

"Find out what?" Thea asked.

Moira paused again, summoning the courage to speak, "Years ago- it was many yes ago, your father was engaging in his- his extramarital activities. And I had a moment of weakness. I cheated on him."

She paused before revealing, "With Malcolm Merlyn."

Oliver looked slightly disgusted. Thea shook her head in denial, "No. No, I- I asked you about this. Last year. You said that there was nothing between you two!"

"There wasn't." Moira said at once, "Sweetheart, it wasn't an affair. It was very brief, and a long time ago."

* * *

Later, Courtroom

Coleman Reese had just revealed the same thing to the jury.

"And despite it, you remained friends with Mr. Merlyn." He said as she cross-examined Moira, "In fact, he frequently attended parties at your home."

"He was my husband's best friend until Malcolm killed him." Moira pointed out.

"And this is why you claimed to feel as though you were in fear for your life and the lives of your children?" Reese asked.

"Well, I think it's a fairly compelling reason." Moira said defensively.

"Last year, your second husband, Walter Steel, was abducted by Mr. Merlyn, is that correct?" Reese asked.

"Yes. So you see—"

"Why didn't Merlyn kill Walter, the same as your first husband?" Reese asked at once.

Moira sighed, "I convinced Malcolm not to."

"And Malcolm listened to you." Reese pointed out for the jury in a voice full of incredulity, "Your friend spared Walter's life, and yet, you'd have this jury believing that you and your children were in danger?"

"We were." Moira said, again on the defensive, "I was afraid—"

"Afraid of getting caught." Reese said, cutting her off.

"Despite whatever youthful mistakes I might have made, Malcolm Merlyn was a dangerous man." Moira tried.

"To other people." Reese stated, "But the only person who truly posed a danger to Moira Queen and her family was Moira Queen."

* * *

Later

Oliver and Thea were standing at the rail at the top floor, leaning against it and waiting for news.

"Thea?" the two looked over to see Jean walking towards them.

"Can we call it a night?" Thea asked.

"The jury just signaled that they could have a verdict." Jean told them, "The judge will not send them home. He wants to get this over with."

"Line forms behind me." Thea said sarcastically.

"A verdict that quickly is bad, isn't it?" Oliver said in dread.

Jean sighed, "I think the two of you should prepare for the worst."

* * *

Later

The judge restarted the proceedings, "I have received a note that the jury has arrived at a verdict."

He turned to the bailiff, "Please publish the verdict."

"In the superior court of Star county state versus Moira Queen verdict." She began, "On one count of conspiracy in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty."

Oliver's face showed surprise as the bailiff continued, "On the 252 counts of murder in the first degree, the defendant is found- Not guilty."

Moira sagged in relief and she hugged Jean. Oliver looked on in shock, mouthing 'I don't believe it' to himself as the courtroom exploded into pandemonium. Even Thea sat in shock. Finally, Moira let go of Jean and moved over to her children.

"Mom." Oliver said, rising to give his mother a hug. Soon Thea was pulled in as well.

"I love you both so much." She told them tearfully. Oliver looked up, still in shock, and saw Reese leaving the courtroom.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Felicity had the news on as she stood with Matt and Diggle,  _"A stunning result, as Moira Queen is acquitted of all charges. In a day that's provided a week's worth of shocks and legal twists, many had pronounced this case a done deal…"_

"Congratulations." Matt told Oliver as he walked in.

"She should have lost." Oliver said bluntly, taking a seat on a stool, "She should have been convicted."

"You're right." Matt said, "I can't believe what I just heard on the news."

"Did you want her to be?" Dig asked Oliver.

"I expected her to be." Oliver admitted, "Verdict doesn't make sense."

"Not in the slightest bit. Not even to a novice." Matt said bluntly.

"Still, your mom must be thrilled." Felicity said, "Beyond."

"It's more like shock, I think." Oliver replied, "They're processing her now."

He turned to Diggle, "I just wanted to check in on you."

He then turned to Matt, "And you."

"Me? What about me?" Matt asked.

"You have been unusually rude and sarcastic ever since you came back from New York." Oliver told him, "Now I won't ask you what happened, because it's probably not my business. But whatever it is, you have to deal with it in some way instead of keeping it bottled inside you."

As Matt considered Oliver's words, Felicity informed him, "We managed to get our hands on some Vertigo. So, with the Vertigo tainted vaccine, Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division was able to formulate a non-addictive treatment."

"Good." Oliver said, and then glanced at his watch, "I need to meet my family at home. So you guys go home, get rest."

He then walked out as Matt sighed.

* * *

Later, Blood's office

Blood was watching the news with a scowl on his face when Officer Daley walked in.

"I arranged for The Count to take out the Arrow, and all I accomplish is making the Punisher appear on TV." He spat.

"Sir, there's been a development." The cop said. Blood went to an ornate wooden cabinet behind his desk and opened it to reveal the leather skull mask.

Minutes later he walked into his lab. A line of men sat bound to chairs, all with bloody tears, all dead- all except the last.

"Brother Cyrus How do you feel?" Blood asked the man.

"Stronger." Cyrus replied.

"Good. Then you're ready." Brother Blood said.

* * *

Courthouse

Moira was being released. She moved through the crowd of reporters with Jean at her side, heading towards a waiting limo.

"Mrs. Queen, how does it feel to get away with murder?" a reporter called out.

"Once you go out back, there's a car waiting for you." Jean told her client softly as they pushed through the reporters.

"Did you kill your first husband?" another reporter shouted.

"Just keep going." Jean told her, then spun back to the reporters, "Obviously Mrs. Queen is overjoyed that the jury has ruled that she was acting under terrible duress."

"Can you give us anything else?"

"This way, Mrs. Queen." The driver said, opening the door to the limo. Moira climbed in and sighed in relief as the door closed, dimming the sound of the reporters outside.

She sat in the back, looking out at the city for the first time in months as it streamed past the windows.

"The freeway will be quicker." She told the driver when he turned onto a side street.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen. I was instructed not to take you home." The driver informed her, "Not yet."

Moira looked on in increasing alarm as the driver pulled into an abandoned parking lot on the outskirts of downtown.

He climbed out, then opened the door for Moira.

"Where are we?" She asked nervously, "I-I don't know this place."

The driver stepped back and looked over her shoulder.

"I've got her, sir." He said. Almost at once he was struck in the heart by a black arrow.

Moira cried out as the driver fell back against the car and slid to the ground, dead. Spinning around, she saw her worst nightmare come back to life.

Malcolm Merlyn strode confidently towards her, his compound bow in his hand.

"Hello, Moira." Malcolm said as if greeting an old friend, stopping a respectful distance from the frightened woman.

"They said you were dead!" She exclaimed.

"There are parts of the world where death is an illusion." Malcolm told her, "I've been to one. I learned to be very convincing. But I returned because you needed my help."

"Help?" She asked, baffled.

"With your trial." He explained to her growing horror, "You didn't think that jury acquitted you without a little persuasion?"

"Dear God." She breathed, "What do you want, Malcolm?"

"I still have resources in Starling. Associates. Including one in the D.A.'s office." He revealed, "I followed Mr. Donner's investigation of you with interest."

He moved closer and seethed, "The ease with which you lied about us for years, it made me wonder whether you lied to me."

Moira backed up against the car, terrified, "No. No"

"It was a matter of a simple surreptitious genetics test to confirm my suspicion." Malcolm continued.

"Don't." Moira protested weakly.

"Imagine my joy at learning that Thea is my daughter." Malcolm stated, confirming her fears- he knew.

* * *

Matt stood on a rooftop, dressed in his Daredevil suit. Hearing the sound of two thugs trying to beat up innocent bystanders, he leapt down.

As the two thugs continued beating a father and his daughter to rob them, Matt grabbed one of their hands and twisted it violently, making him scream in pain.

The other tried to attack him but Matt kicked him hard on the kneecap, shattering it and making the thug scream in pain as he fell down.

"GO!" He yelled to the father and daughter who immediately ran off.

He then punched the thug on the face, breaking his nose. As he staggered back, Matt lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. He then slammed his foot hard on the man's chest, breaking his ribs as he screamed in pain before kicking him on the face, knocking him out.

He then walked up to the other thug and slammed his foot on his other kneecap, shattering it too, even though this was unnecessary as he had already taken him down.

Snarling in anger, Matt swung away with his club.

* * *

Unknown location

"So, I have heard that you are here to kill the three men who beat you and also some clawed guy who was rumored to be here. Am I right?"

"Yes." A huge man in the shadows snarled.

"Well, well, well, we seem to have some overlapping interests." The man, who was wearing a shattered skull mask said as he walked closer to the huge man, "One of those three men, he ruined my face. And I hate him for it. I want to ruin his face. Shoot up his balls too. And then rip his innards out. So you can help me find them all and I will help you find the man with claws. The Devil, the Arrow and the clawed man are all yours. But FRANK! HE IS MINE!"

"All right." The huge man said with a smile, revealing his unusually sharp teeth, "Little Jimmy needs to be taught a lesson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Coleman Reese was an accountant of Wayne Enterprises in 'The Dark Knight'. He was the one who was almost going to reveal Batman's identity until Joker threatened to kill him. I just thought this would be a fun reference to that movie.
> 
> And considering the Count was basically trying to be like Heath Ledger's Joker with the video message and holding the city hostage and all that, I think the reference works.
> 
> Matt is getting violent due to his anger.
> 
> I think it's obvious who the two men in the end were. They will bring our dear Punisher and Wolverine back into the game.
> 
> Also, I'm now gonna do what Bl4ckHunter did in 'The Devil and The Black Sky: Reckoning.' So Season 1 of Punisher has happened in this and in Season 2, only the stuff with Amy, the Schultzes and the Pilgrim has happened. So now you know what to expect.
> 
> To be honest, if the shows were not getting cancelled, then I think we would only get the Pilgrim plot in Season 2 and the Billy Russo stuff in Season 3 of Punisher. But because of all the cancellations, I think they wrapped it up into one season.
> 
> I also saw the trailer for the Batwoman show. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!


	8. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen comes to Starling City as more developments occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Night, Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Building

As a storm brewed outside, two security guards were walking on the floor past a loading bay door when it shook with a heavy impact. The two stopped and stared and soon the door was hit again.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked the other. They watched as the door was struck again and again and, as it started to buckle, they drew their guns. One last hit sent one of the two doors to the ground and the guards opened fire.

Before them stood a man in a black, featureless mask. He ran forward, shrugging off bullets and punched one guard, sending the man flying into several barrels that toppled on top of him.

The other guard tried to make a run for it but the man stopped him. He lifted the guard by his neck with one thick hand and squeezed, crushing his throat. Then he threw him head first into a heavy metal barrel, finishing him off.

With no further resistance, the man walked on into the building, searching for his objective.

* * *

Next day, Queen Consolidated

Oliver, Matt, Foggy, Moira and Diggle exited the elevator on the executive floor and were greeted by Felicity.

"Mrs. Queen, welcome back to the company." She said happily.

"Thank you." Moira said graciously.

"You look fabulous. Really, better than ever. Did you do something to your hair?" She rambled, unable to stop.

"Yes, I shampooed it without eight women and a guard watching me." Moira quipped.

Felicity laughed, but then forced herself to stop, "Is it okay to laugh? Because I was ordered not to say anything about you being in prison, just to avoid any awkward exchanges."

Moira walked off.

"Like that one." Oliver said, following his mother.

"Try to listen to him next time he says something." Matt told her before walking off.

Inside the boardroom, Isabel was going over the latest projections with the rest of the board, "We need to drill down on these numbers before the earnings call."

She looked up in surprise to see Moira enter with Oliver right behind her, "Oliver. I didn't realize your mother was stopping by for a visit today."

"Well, it's not a visit." Oliver said, pulling out the chair at the head of the table for Moira, and then sitting down in the chair at her right, "This is her company, too."

"Of course." Isabel turned to Moira and asking in a forced polite tone, "How are you, Moira?"

"Back, Isabel." She said firmly.

"Am I the only one who senses any tension here?" Foggy whispered to Matt.

"No. You're not." Matt said firmly.

Isabel paused, and then turned back to Oliver, "Mr. Queen, may I speak to you for a minute?"

A few moments later the two were out in his office and Isabel argued, "What sort of message does it send to the investment committee, to the city, if we hand Queen Consolidated right back to your mother?"

"She was acquitted." Oliver pointed out.

"By a jury. Not by the city." She shot back, "Oliver. Stop thinking like a son and start thinking like a CEO."

As Isabel walked back inside, Oliver gritted his teeth in frustration while Matt walked out.

"As much as I hate to agree with her, she is right on this one." He told Oliver.

The two were about to walk back inside when Diggle and Felicity arrived.

"Oliver. Matt. There's been a break-in." Dig informed them.

* * *

Starling City Train Station

A young man climbed off a train. He carried a heavy wheeled suitcase and tried to shield himself from the rain with the latest issue of Science Showcase that featured an article on the new particle accelerator.

He looked at watch and muttered, "Damn!"

He grasped the handle on his case and took off briskly.

* * *

Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Building

Diggle and Oliver were looking at the wrecked door as Matt and Felicity stood behind them.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium." Diggle noted and then turned to Officer Lance, who was one of the cops working the scene, "What did they use to do this?"

"Not sure yet." Lance said, "No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift."

He walked around the scene and guessed, "I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four. And given how quick they got in and out of here- they were fast."

* * *

Outside the train station, the young man tried to flag down a taxi, who took off anyway, "Whoa, hey, stop, wait! You don't even have a fare!"

He sighed and stated walking again, then stopped as another passing car sent up a large plume of water, drenching him.

* * *

Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Building

Quentin had started asking questions, "Any idea what these guys were so hot to break in here for?"

He turned to Oliver, "You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?"

Oliver gave him a look.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"You apologized to Oliver." Matt muttered dryly and Quentin sighed.

"This is what we're able to pull off the security cameras." The CSU technician Kelton said, coming up to the group and pulling up the video on his tablet.

The clip showed the man in the mask killing the two guards, and then the man picked up a box and flung it at the camera, taking it out, "He was the only guy we got on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him."

"Actually, it was only one guy."

They all turned to see the young man from the train station, who was examining the scene, walk in as he started babbling, "Ah, sorry I'm late. But actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and… but he thought that he was right. I'm here now, though. So…."

"Great." Lance said dryly, "Who the hell are you?"

"And do your parents know that you're here?" Oliver added.

Matt could hear the man's heart rate speed up for a second at the mention of his parents, as if the question brought him great pain.

"Not the best question to ask him." He whispered to Oliver who didn't react.

I'm Barry Allen." He said, pulling his ID out of his jacket and showing it to them, "I'm from the Central City police department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"He's lying." Matt whispered to Oliver who simply nodded, deciding to do something about it later.

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" Lance said skeptically.

"One very strong guy, yeah." Barry replied. Oliver looked off, suddenly lost in a memory as he continued, "Uh, it takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck."

He pulled up the autopsy photos of one of the guard and showed it to them. It showed the man from the shoulders up, focusing on the bruising of the neck, "You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand.

He turned to Oliver and Matt, "I'm guessing you two don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck."

"Hmm?" Oliver looked up, coming back to the present, "No. No idea."

"I don't know anything about it at all." Matt said.

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." Kelton began.

"Actually, I think I know what was stolen." Barry put in, "A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series."

He led them to a concrete base, on which something had been attached and was no longer, "Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Lance asked.

"It separates liquids." Felicity explained, "The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

"And lighter objects move to the top." Barry added.

Felicity smiled at the scientist, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Barry. Allen."

"Felicity. Smoak." She said, introducing herself.

Oliver gave the younger man a look, so he continued with his analysis, "Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door."

He pointed to the footprints embedded in the floor, "Footsteps. One guy."

He stood, "Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence."

"There has to be another explanation." Lance protested.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." Barry said to placate the cop.

As Oliver knelt down besides the base to examine it more closely with Matt standing above him, Lance moved over to Felicity, "You might want to fill our mutual friends in on this."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm sure they're already on it." She assured him.

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

Oliver was staring out of the window as the rain fell, his mind deep in thought.

"Oliver." He looked over to see Matt and Diggle coming into his office, "Got the final inventory from applied sciences."

"Barry Allen was right." Matt continued, "The only thing missing is a centrifuge."

Dig handed Oliver the inventory.

"You have to see this." Felicity said a moment later as she walked over and showed her tablet to the men, "I pulled up CC traffic camera footage from across the street of applied sciences. This is three minutes after the alarm went off."

She played the video, and Oliver and Dig watched as the mask man carried the two-ton centrifuge on his shoulder to a waiting van.

"What's happening?" Matt asked them.

"There is only one man." Oliver confirmed what Barry had said earlier, "And he is very strong."

Oliver looked up to see Barry Allen out in the waiting area, "Can we help you with something, Detective?"

"Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives." Barry said, moving into the office, "We don't even carry guns. Just some plastic baggies."

He chuckled. Felicity did as well. Barry then asked, "Uh, where should I set up my equipment?"

"I'll show you." Felicity offered.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, thoroughly confused.

"Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in house, so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand." Barry explained.

Oliver smiled at the man, but took Felicity by the elbow and led her closer to the window, "What are you doing?"

"We need to find this intruder." She said, "And he seems to know more about it than any of us. Forensic science isn't exactly my forte, so I'd say we need him. Wouldn't you?"

"What if he is a serial killer in disguise?" Matt asked as he walked up to them.

"What?" Felicity asked as her eyes widened in horror, "Is he?"

"No." Matt said, "I don't think so."

Felicity sighed in relief and walked off towards Barry, "I'll show you around."

"What doesn't add up is why he lied to us about why he is here." Matt said and Oliver simply nodded, still deep in thought.

"Why am I getting the feeling you know more about this than Felicity's new friend?" Dig asked after Barry and Felicity had left.

"Pray I'm wrong." He said simply.

"I will try." Matt simply said.

* * *

Later, Queen Manor

Moira was in the parlor, looking at a picture of a younger Thea when Oliver walked in.

"Hi." He said, "I'm sorry about what happened at the office this morning."

"There are a lot of people who think I got away with murder, Oliver." Moira noted, putting the picture back, "Maybe I did."

"Mom, the trial, the Undertaking, Malcolm Merlyn, all of that is behind us now." Oliver told her, "And we need everyone to see that."

"How are we going to do that?" She asked skeptically.

"We throw a party." He said decisively.

Before she could say no, two more people joined them.

"Thea. Roy." She said, greeting them in turn.

"Did I hear you guys say something about a party?" Thea asked.

"A welcome back to Queen Consolidated party for mom." Oliver said.

"I don't think so." Moira started to protest.

"If things are going to get back to normal, then we need to start acting normal." Oliver argued, "Normal for us is a lavish party."

Roy's phone beeped, so he pulled it out to look at it. He sighed and apologized, "Oh. I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen, I can't stay for brunch."

"I guess we got to go." Thea said, kissing her mother on the cheek, "Bye."

The two walked out under Oliver's watchful eye. After they had gone, he looked back at his mother and smiled.

"I'll take care of everything." He promised.

* * *

Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Building

Barry was setting up a ring of ultraviolet lights around the base of the stolen centrifuge as Felicity looked on.

"What exactly are you looking for?" She asked.

"Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days." He explained from the floor as he examined the footprint from all angles. He smiled and pulled out a pair of tweezers, "Got ya."

He snagged the small pit of evidence with the tweezers and stood, walking over to the mass spectrum analyzer.

He grinned at Felicity as he put the evidence in the machine and closed the tray, "Shouldn't take long."

Felicity moved over to the monitor to watch as the picture of the evidence started to appear on the screen, along with the chemical makeup.

"So, have you ever seen the vigilantes?" Barry asked off-handedly.

"Yeah." Felicity said before realizing her mistake, "I mean- once. From a distance. They were swinging by."

"What was the Arrow like?" Barry asked.

Felicity froze. After a moment's silence, she merely said, "Green."

"Green." Barry said excitedly, "That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage."

"Me, personally", He continued as Felicity did her best not to make eye contact, "I think that he trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that."

"I don't give the vigilante much thought." She said, walking around the table and turning off the UV lights.

"Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminum carbon composite, he would have far better penetration." Barry continued, oblivious to her nervousness.

"Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine." Felicity noted, so nervous she didn't even feel embarrassed.

"Do you want to know something else?" Barry asked, "I think that he has partners. Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences."

"Yeah." Felicity moved back in front of the computer. She looked at him, "Why are you so interested in vigilantes?"

Barry exhaled heavily, his excitement gone in a flash, "When I was 11, my mom was murdered."

"I'm so sorry." Felicity said at once.

"They never caught the guy who did it." Barry said, "Maybe they would have."

The computer beeped, snapping Barry back into scientist mode. He stared at the results on the screen, "The soil…there's a crystalline structure in it."

He squinted, "That's weird."

"What's weird?" she asked.

"It's sugar." Barry stated curiously.

* * *

Later, Queen Manor

Moira walked into her room to finish getting ready for the party downstairs when a voice startled her.

"I hear you're throwing a party." Moira gasped and spun to see Malcolm Merlyn standing by the French doors that led out to the patio, "I didn't get my invite."

Moira took a moment to compose herself, "Where exactly should I have addressed it? Starling City cemetery?"

"I know that's where you wish I was right now." Malcolm stated. "Lying beside all those I killed."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you, Malcolm?" Moira asked, "You killed 252 people. Your son doesn't want to have to do anything with you. You cannot have my daughter."

"Our daughter." He said, cutting her off. He moved in closer, "I think we both needed someone that night. I felt so bad about betraying Rebecca's memory that I left Starling. Left Tommy behind. That's when I made my way to Nanda Parbat, where I found my new purpose."

He smirked at her, "In a way, Moira, you made me the man I am today."

"Thea is innocent." Moira argued fearfully, "She loved Robert. Please don't take that away from her, I'm begging you."

"Thea is all I have left." Malcolm said coldly, "Tell her the truth, and tell her soon."

He turned and walked back out the way he had come in, leaving a red-eyed Moira alone in her room.

* * *

Frank's lair

Frank was collecting some weapons to head out when he got a phone call. He picked it up, "Yeah."

"Frank, it's Madani." The caller said from the other end.

"Madani!" Frank exclaimed in surprise, "What's the matter?"

"It's Russo." She said and Frank tensed, "He escaped."

"WHAT?!" Frank shot out of his chair in anger.

"Yes." Madani said, "He escaped and put another patient in his place with the broken skull mask on him. The hospital has covered it up."

"Of course they have." Frank snarled.

"I want to come in and help you", Madani started, "But I have some other assignments to work on. Just thought to warn you."

"You did the right thing. Thank you, Madani." Frank said.

"Good luck." Madani said before the call was cut.

Frank put the phone away and was about to head out when he heard a report on TV, "The Starling City Royal Bank is being robbed currently. Eye witnesses claim to have seen a man in a broken skull mask barge in with four other men-"

"Just in time." Frank snarled before heading out to the location.

* * *

Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Building

"You found something?" Oliver asked as he, Matt and Diggle walked in.

"We found something." Felicity clarified, looking to Barry.

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Barry revealed.

"Which got me thinking." Felicity continued, "There is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago."

"Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge." Barry added.

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked.

"We've been trying." Felicity started, but was cut off when her computer beeped. She looked at it in astonishment.

"What was that?" Oliver asked.

"You're not going to believe this." She said. "The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank.

The feeling of dread in Oliver's stomach grew. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Felicity confirmed, "Our guy just made off with 30,000 cc's of O-negative."

Diggle scoffed. "What, he has super strength, likes blood?"

He then whispered to Matt and Oliver in dread, "Please don't tell me vampires are back in town."

"We should give this information to the local police." Barry said, slightly confused by the dynamic in play.

"I'll take care of that." Oliver said. He gave Barry a look, "Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?"

Barry blanched slightly.

"Oh, yeah, um…" he stammered, "Yeah, you know, it's similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities. Right. Yeah."

Oliver smiled tightly at him, then he, Matt and Diggle turned and started walking out. They stopped a short distance away.

"I want you to look into this Allen kid." Oliver told Dig, "There's more to him than he's letting on."

"His intentions seem pretty clear to me." Dig said wryly, looking over at Barry who was standing very close to Felicity as they worked on the computer.

"He is not setting off any alarms in my head." Matt said, "But he did lie to us."

"Just do it, please." Oliver said tiredly to Dig.

"Oliver, when are you going to tell us what exactly we're up against?" Dig asked. Oliver just gave him a look.

That moment, Matt's phone rang and he picked it up. Two minutes later, he put it down, "Sorry. I have to go. Our mutual friend needs my help."

"Where're you going?" Oliver asked as Matt started walking off.

"Another bank. Only, this one has money."

* * *

Later

The Arrow pulled up behind a speeding sugar deliver truck that was loaded down with stolen blood and missing the driver's side door. He tried to speed past the truck, but Cyrus kept cutting the wheel to the left and right, cutting him off.

Frustrated, Oliver fired an arrow at the passenger side mirror, taking it out, then pulled to the driver's side. Cyrus looked out the open space to see Oliver's bike speed past- with no one on it.

He was confused for a moment before The Arrow swung in from the roof of the cab, landing a hard boot to his masked face. He replied with a single punch that sent Oliver tumbling back out.

Oliver hung on desperately, finally managing to pull himself back up. He threw three hard right crosses that did nothing more than piss Cyrus off.

Cyrus responded with a single punch that sent Oliver flying out and up onto the hood of the truck. Cyrus punched through the windshield shattering it, then grabbed The Arrow by his hood and yanked him back into the cab.

A little dazed, Oliver pulled an arrow from his thigh quiver and jammed it into Cyrus' leg. The other man grunted in annoyance, then threw one last straight punch that sent Oliver- and the passenger side door- crashing to the pavement.

The momentum caused it to skid into a pile of trash by the side of the road. He pulled himself up, wincing in pain, and looked at the bloody arrow he had managed to hold onto, covered in Cyrus's blood.

* * *

Same time

Russo and four men rushed out of the bank. Most of the witnesses had run off now along with the reporters who had been reporting the scene.

Russo was about to get into the truck when he heard a familiar voice.

"RUSSO!"

He turned to see Frank Castle walking towards him, wearing a jacket. Before Russo could do anything, Frank unzipped the jacket and threw it off, revealing his skull vest.

Seeing the vest brought Russo's PTSD to the forefront.

* * *

An year ago

_"You're gonna learn about pain." Frank snarled as he slammed a dazed Billy's head into the glass, making him groan in pain._

_"You're gonna learn about loss." Frank snarled before slamming Russo's face in the glass again, making him gasp in pain._

_Frank knelt next to him and said, "Every morning I look for 'em, Bill.I look for 'em but then I remember. It's gonna be the same for you. When you look at your ugly, mangled face, you're gonna remember what you did. You'll remember, Bill."_

_He grabbed Billy by the back of the hair and slammed his face in again._

_"You're gonna remember me."_

_Frank grabbed him by the head and smashed his face into the glass, shattering it and ruining the handsome face of the one who had destroyed his family._

* * *

Now

Billy staggered back, momentarily panicking due to the memory. One of his thugs fired at Frank but he took cover behind a car to avoid.

Frank rose up and fired with his pistol, killing that thug. Another one was about to fire at him when a Billy Club flew out of nowhere and hit him on the face, knocking him out. It flew back into the hand of Daredevil who leapt down next to Frank.

"Right on time, Red." Frank said to him.

"I know." Matt said, "So that's the guy?"

"Yeah." Frank snarled as the two took cover to avoid the gunshots. Matt rose up and threw his club at a car. It deflected and hit the thug, knocking him out. Frank rose up and fired, killing the last thug.

That moment, they heard sirens blaring. The police had arrived. Russo ran to his car and starting it, drove it away at full speed.

Frank ran to his own car and drove it after Russo. Matt leapt to the top of a building and starting jumping after them.

As the chase continued, Matt found an opening. He leapt down from the building right on the hood of Russo's car. He punched the glass, shattering it and grabbed Billy's throat. Billy steered the car and Matt leapt away as it crashed into a pole.

Russo opened the door and staggered out, only for Frank to grab him and slam him onto the ground, "I didn't finish the job last time."

Before he could fire, Russo kicked his hand, disarming him and kicked him away. He got up and brandished a knife. He swung it, only for Frank to block with his own.

"YOU DESTROYED MY FACE!" Russo yelled, "NOW I WILL DESTROY YOURS!"

"You can try." Frank taunted as Russo tried to swing again but Matt leapt in the air and kicked him away. Frank raised his gun again when Matt sensed something behind them. He turned around-

Only to be swatted away. Frank turned around and was lifted up by the throat and slammed onto the ground. It was the huge man who had worked under his Fisk.

"You!" Frank snarled, "Back at it again huh!"

Frank fired at him with his big gun, staggering him back slightly but he recovered and tried to smash Frank with his foot who rolled away to avoid. Matt elongated his club and trapped the man's neck. The man grabbed the cable and using it as a lever, hurled Matt away before unwrapping the cable.

Russo got up and fired at Frank who rolled away to avoid and fired back, making him back off. Matt leapt into the air and kicked Russo away again.

The huge man lunged at him but Matt leapt onto his head and flipped behind him from there. The man turned around and tried to hit him with his claws but Matt flipped back to avoid as Frank threw a flashbang grenade right on the man's face.

It exploded, staggering him back. When he recovered, Matt and Frank were gone.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Oliver yelped as Felicity taped up his ribs.

"Sorry." Felicity said softly, trying to be gentle.

He winced as he pulled on a sweatshirt, "Thank you."

He let out a breath.

"You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on." Oliver admitted to Diggle, "I've seen men with abilities like that before."

"You have?" Felicity asked, "Where?"

"The island." He said tiredly, "My second year marooned there, we- I came across the remains of a Japanese World War II military project. It was a serum designed to create human weapons. According to someone I knew, it was an attempt to replicate the Super Soldier Serum that had created Captain America."

"Aliens, vampires, and now human weapons." Diggle scoffed, "We're going in the reverse order."

"This is real, Diggle." Oliver said sharply, "Those five years that I was away, I came across things that just defy explanation just as much as aliens and vampires. There's a doctor, his name is Ivo, and he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes and strength were all enhanced."

"And you think this Ivo's in Starling City?" Dig asked.

"He's dead." Oliver said confidently, "And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned."

"You think someone found the recipe." Diggle surmised.

"The centrifuge and a large supply of blood." Oliver stated, "I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more."

Felicity sighed sadly. "Why couldn't you have been marooned on Aruba?"

"There's a third component- a strong sedative." Oliver revealed. He handed the bloody arrow over to Felicity, who took it timidly.

"I think I preferred it when you left these in people." She noted sourly.

"I need you to analyze the blood on the arrowhead." Oliver ordered, "If we can figure out which sedative they're using—"

"We can figure out where the next robbery will be." Diggle finished.

"Barry and I will get right on it." Felicity said, walking off.

"I think our Miss Smoak is smitten." Dig noted.

"Diggle, what did you find out about Mr. Allen?" He asked the bodyguard quietly.

"He's not who he says he is." Dig replied.

"That is good to know." Matt said as he staggered in, taking his helmet off.

"What happened?" Oliver asked in concern.

"Russo wasn't alone." Matt revealed, "Remember the huge man who had worked for Fisk? He was with him too."

Oliver sighed in frustration, "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse."

"We have a lot of problems to deal with." Dig sighed.

* * *

Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Building

Barry was climbing the shelves looking at the setup in horror, "They have nitric acid next to hydrazine? Permanganates on top of acetone? This is the definition of dangerous."

"If it's so dangerous, maybe you shouldn't be touching them." Felicity noted. Thunder cracked overhead, and Barry glanced up at the ceiling.

"Barry." She said, getting his attention back, "I managed to get a sample of the perpetrator's blood from the police department. We need to isolate a sedative in the blood."

She prepped the arrow, "It could lead us to the thief."

"How did the police get it?" Barry asked.

"Apparently the Vigilante shot him with an arrow." Felicity said offhandedly.

"You're kidding." He climbed down from the shelves and ran back over to the examination table, "You know what this means, right? This means the Vigilante's working the same case we are! Heh."

He chuckled, "Go figure. How did you get it?"

"Oliver has a lot of connections." Felicity replied casually.

Barry chuckled again, "Wow. Pays to work for a billionaire."

"Actually my take home's nothing special." Felicity said, "Especially given I am rarely at home, since I'm with him every night."

"Ah." Barry deflated slightly, "Well, I didn't realize you and he were…"

"Oh, no." She quickly denied. "Work. He and I are not, no", She shook her head. "I do not like Oliver."

Barry smiled and turned back to the shelves.

"Um, I was invited to a work function." She continued nervously, causing him to turn back to her. "It's a party. And I have a plus-one. I was thinking you would make a really good plus one."

He smiled warmly at her, and then looked momentarily panicked. "There's not going to be dancing, is there? I'm not just not too good on my feet."

Felicity just smiled.

* * *

Later

Felicity and Barry were at her desk watching the latest news report about the particle accelerator.

_"…Central City is just a day away from making history when the controversial S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator is finally turned on."_

"Pretty cool, right?" Barry asked excitedly.

"You know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider." Felicity teased.

"That data is misleading." Barry started to argue.

"Oh, do tell." Felicity said with a laugh.

"You know about misleading, don't you?" The laughter died as the two saw Oliver and Matt walking towards them.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

"He's not from CSI, he's an assistant." Oliver revealed, "Whose bosses don't know you're in Starling. And there is no similar case in Central City. So tell me, Barry", Oliver glared at the younger man. "What are you really doing here?"

"I'd think twice about lying if I were you." Matt said firmly.

Barry exhaled heavily. He looked over at Felicity, "I told you my mom was murdered."

"By your father." Oliver put in.

"He didn't do it." Barry said defensively, walking around the desk to stand in front of the two imposing men.

"You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her." Felicity stated.

"The police think they did." Barry replied, "My dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me."

"About what?" She asked.

"I was 11. One night something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside The Blur, I saw a person." He turned back to Oliver and Matt, "My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly, I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me."

He chuckled humorlessly, "They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother. And free my dad."

His shoulders slumped and he looked back to Felicity, "I am sorry I lied to you. Better find another plus one."

He walked out.

Matt could feel Barry's pain like it was his own, losing a parent at such a young age.

Felicity glared at Oliver.

"He did lie about who he really was." Oliver said, trying to defend himself.

Felicity scoffed.

"And what do we do every day?" She asked emotionally before she started walking out.

"Barry is a decent person and he was telling the truth." Matt said and both looked at him in shock.

"He believed he was." Matt told them, "But after everything that has happened, I'm inclined to believe that Barry didn't imagine it."

Turning to Felicity, he said, "But what if he was a bad person who is trying to gain our trust by posing as a cute, babbling, nervous man? You cannot trust people at the drop of a hat, Felicity."

Felicity sighed in shame before walking out, leaving Oliver and Matt behind.

* * *

That night, Queen Manor

The three Queens walked down the stairs into the foyer and were greeted by Felicity.

"Hey. How's everything going in there?" Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled at Moira and Thea, "Good evening, Queens."

Then she looked pointedly at Oliver. "Can I have a word?"

"Yeah." He said. He took her arm and led her off a bit, "I'm sorry if I overreacted a little bit earlier."

"I'm sorry too." She replied, "Look, right now you need to apologize to your mother. Not me."

Oliver looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"Your being wrong." She said sadly. Oliver frowned and walked over to joined his Mother and Sister at the entrance to the parlor-

The nearly empty parlor.

There was a three string orchestra playing classical music, there was a bar set up to serve drinks, and there was about six people in the large room.

"I guess these days; I only draw a crowd when I'm on trial for murder." Moira said glibly.

Thea's face fell. Oliver's was set in stone. Thea put a hand on her mother's arm, "Mom, you don't have to—"

"We have guests." Moira said, smiling determinedly, "However few of them there are."

She walked in and began to greet the few people who had arrived.

Thea stepped over to her brother and whispered to him, "This is not your fault, Ollie."

She walked into the room. She saw Roy, once again dressed in a sharp suit, and moved over to him.

"How's your mom doing?" He asked.

She forced a smile, "Oh, you know us Queen women- nothing gets to us."

"You must take after your dad." Roy quipped, and Thea chuckled.

Matt walked up to Oliver, "Well, your mother seems to be taking this rather well."

"I know." Oliver said, "That's my mother."

"I am bored." Matt said, "I have been around too many things like these recently."

"Is that why you're so angry?" Oliver asked and Matt stiffened.

Felicity came to stand next to them both.

"Time for a dance?" He asked her with a small smile.

She glanced at him, "Not really feeling like dancing with you, Oliver."

"I know." Oliver turned back to the entrance, "And that is why I called him."

Felicity turned around, and was surprised to see Barry Allen standing there.

"FYI- they will card him at the bar." Oliver told her before he walked off with Matt.

Hi." Barry said as he came up to her.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"I was serious about not being able to dance." He told her, "But I'll hold your hands and sway."

Felicity chuckled.

"Sold." She said, beaming. They awkwardly came together and started swaying to the music.

Then he stepped on her foot

"Sorry." He said, and they both chuckled.

* * *

Later

The party was over and Moira stood in the now empty ballroom, staring out at the grounds. In the reflection of the glass, she saw a man approach.

"Have you made contact?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied, "He said to tell you that your information was gratefully accepted."

"Thank you." She told him.

She turned and watched him walk out just as Thea and Oliver walked in.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing to worry about." She told him with a smile, "Thank you for tonight, Oliver. It was a lovely party."

Oliver sighed, "I'm so sorry that I put you through that."

"Oh, listen, I don't care what anyone else in this city thinks of me." Moira told them sincerely, "I only care what you two think."

Oliver's phone started to ring. He looked at the face and saw Felicity's picture.

He smiled at his mother, "And I have to get back to the office. Excuse me."

He walked off, answering the phone. Thea turned to follow him out when Moira's voice stopped her.

"Thea." Moira said, causing the younger girl to turn back, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" she asked.

Moira walked up to her daughter. She thought about telling her, she started to tell her- but in the end, she just couldn't.

"I love you." She said instead, pulling her in for a hug.

Thea smiled at her.

"I love you, too." She replied. She turned and walked out of the ballroom, leaving Moira alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Later, Verdant

"They found trace amounts of Ketamine in the thief's blood." Felicity told Oliver, Matt and Diggle as she walked in and headed for her computers, "It's a common surgical anesthesia derived from hydrochloric salt."

"Can you use that to track him?" Oliver asked.

Felicity started running a search on the computer, "With the current concentration ratio in the blood sample, there's only one possible location with a large enough quality of the sedative that correlates with the amount of blood the stolen centrifuge can process."

She pulled up an image on the screen.

Diggle leaned in, frowning, "What is it? There's no sign."

"A.R.G.U.S. doesn't like to advertise." Felicity said, "It's a disaster bunker. Right on the edge of the Glades. A.R.G.U.S. has them all over the country. They store relief supplies- food, clothing…"

"Medicine." Diggle finished.

"The perfect hiding place of course." Matt said.

"I'm on my way." Oliver said, walking over to the weapon's case and picking up his bow, "Come on, Matt."

"Oliver," Felicity said hesitantly. She opened the small case on her table and pulled out the bloodied arrow, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this."

She walked over to him, "The way this arrowhead is bent, it means our thief's muscle density is at least 120 pounds per cubic foot. That's almost the same density as common concrete."

She looked at him and Matt worriedly, "Your arrows may cut this guy, but they will not stop him. And your club won't affect him much either, Matt."

"Well, I've beat someone like this before, Felicity." Oliver said confidently, "I can do it again."

"After Killer Croc, Bane, aliens and vampires, not much of a problem." Matt said.

"What if you can't?" She asked.

The computer beeped, and Diggle glanced at the screen.

"Oliver." He said. Oliver looked at the screen, which showed the alley outside the club. In the utility pole, a red flechette was stuck in it. Oliver frowned.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Roy." Oliver said, "Maybe you can meet him in my place."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me." Oliver said and Matt sighed, "I have beaten a person like this before. Trust me. I want you to meet Roy. And tell him something for me."

"All right." Matt said as Oliver told him what he wanted to say.

* * *

Later

Roy was pacing in the alley when Daredevil finally arrived.

"What happened, Roy?" He asked.

"You?" Roy asked in shock.

"The Arrow had some work to do so I came in his place." Daredevil simply said.

"I need your help." Roy said, "A friend of mine's friend, well, the cops think he OD'ed, but we think he was murdered."

"Why?"

"Well, he wasn't an addict, for starters." Roy said, and then showed him the picture on his phone- Max, dead on the street, with bloody tears, "And this… this doesn't look like any OD I've ever seen."

"What is it?" Daredevil asked him, "I'm having trouble making it out."

"Tears of blood are streaming from his face." Roy said.

"Whatever it is, I think you should stay away from that." Daredevil ordered.

"You know something?" Roy asked, "What happened to him?"

"No, I don't. But someone else might." Daredevil said before saying, "Roy, I want to tell you something."

"What?" Roy asked in annoyance.

"Arrow says you don't need to be his eyes and ears anymore." Daredevil said and Roy was horrified before he continued, "He says you have done your job nicely. So he has agreed to train you."

"What?" Roy said in astonishment and joy.

"You heard right." Daredevil said, "He will train you. He sees your potential. But please stay out of this. We will check it out."

"All right. Thank you." Roy said with a sigh of relief as Daredevil swung away.

* * *

Same time, Queen Manor

It was late and Moira was pouring herself a nightcap when she heard the floorboards creak behind her.

"And I thought it couldn't hurt to add extra security guards." She said dryly, turning to face Malcolm.

"It hurt them." He said, tossing their guns to the floor, "Have you told Thea yet?"

"No," She said, putting the stopper back in the bottle, "You will not go near Thea, you will not speak to her, and you will never step foot in this house again."

"I set you free, Moira." Malcolm seethed, moving closer, "Your life belongs to me."

Moira finally turned to face him, "I am through being afraid of you."

Malcolm chuckled.

"You think you can stop me?" He asked with a smirk, "Even the Vigilante couldn't kill me."

"No, he couldn't." Moira admitted, "But I know someone who can. Ra's al Ghul."

Malcolm was taken aback.

"How do you know that name?" He asked warily.

This time it was Moira who smirked, "Well, I didn't. Until you mentioned Nanda Parbat."

Malcolm stood there in stony silence as Moira continued, "The League of Assassins, however twisted their aims, believes very deeply in a code of honor. Your undertaking betrayed that code."

"You told Ra's I'm still alive?" He asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"He was so grateful to hear it." Moira revealed, "Because he so very much wants to kill you himself. Now he'll stop trying to kill your son. So my advice to you, Malcolm- Run."

Malcolm smiled proudly at Moira- she had beaten him at his own game.

"This isn't finished, Moira." He said as he turned and walked out of the room. He was relaxed as well as tense. Relaxed because his son was safe now. Tense because he wasn't anymore.

* * *

Same time

Oliver walked in, warily looking around. Hearing a noise, he glanced behind him- and barely dodged a large crate that was thrown into the shelves he had been standing in front of.

He looked up and spotted Cyrus and started shooting arrow at him. Cyrus jumped down from the high catwalk, landing in front of Oliver.

He swung with a wild haymaker that the vigilante ducked under. As The Arrow came up, he fired a cable arrow that wound a strong steel cable around Cyrus's neck and the support pole behind him, binding the man and holding him there.

"Who are you?" The Arrow demanded.

"Merely a follower." He replied.

"Of who?! "

"My brother." Cyrus said.

"Did he give you the Mirakuru? Did he inject you with it?!" Oliver demanded hotly.

"No. He saved me with it." With that he ripped the cable in two and charged at Oliver, who fired an arrow into each of his feet, pinning him again in place.

Cyrus groaned in anger and started swinging, but Oliver merely ducked under the swings and started hitting him with both his fists and his bow. Cyrus managed to land one shot that sent the bow flying, and that gave him a moment to rip out one of the arrows.

Oliver sidestepped another punch and stepped behind Cyrus, kicking him in the back of his knee and sending him down. Cyrus batted him back and ripped the other arrow out and took the fight to the vigilante, blocking one hit, taking two more, then landing a solid punch to The Arrow's midsection that sent him sailing down the aisle.

He rolled over and started to get up, but Cyrus was on him. One kick sent him sailing up into an air conditioning vent, and as he came down, Cyrus punched him hard that sent him into a shelf full of different medical supplies.

Cyrus gave him one last glance and walked off. Oliver tried to get up, to move, to do anything- but then he spotted two self-injecting syringes that had pieced his leg. All he could do was open his com link before passing out.

* * *

Later

Matt, Diggle and Felicity ran through the bunker, looking for their friend.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Matt was shouting, "Oliver!"

He then heard his faint heart beat.

"Oliver!" He screamed, running over to him. He dropped beside him and felt for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Dig asked.

"His pulse is weak, but it's there." Matt said as Felicity knelt beside him and said shakily. "Oliver! Can you hear me?"

She forced his eyelids up to look at his eyes, "His pupils are dilated!"

She looked around, and then she spotted the two syringes stuck in his leg. Matt yanked them out quickly and gave them to her as she examined them.

"What the hell was that?" Dig asked.

"I don't know, it's coded." She scrambled up and ran to the computer to pull up what it was.

"Damn it." She cursed when she saw that the computer was destroyed, "Damn it! I can't break into the dispensary files. I have no idea what he was injected with! Poisoned with."

She had tears in her eyes now.

"All right, we have no choice." Dig said, pulling out his phone.

"John don't!" Matt snapped, "Everyone will find out who Oliver is!"

"Which won't matter if he's dead." He finished dialing, but Matt yanked the phone from his hand and shut it off.

"Matt, we can't save him!" Dig yelled.

"I know, you're right… WE can't." Felicity replied as a plan started to form.

"Oliver's gonna be really pissed." Matt sighed, "But this is the best idea under the current circumstances."

* * *

Starling City Bus Terminal

Barry Allen was running in, late as usual. He round the ticket booth just as the man there was closing up.

"One way to Central City." He asked, huffing.

"It left ten minutes ago." The man replied.

Barry hung his head.

"Of course it did." He said dejectedly, "When is the next one?"

"In the morning." The man replied before turning off the lights and walking away.

Barry resigned himself to spending the night in the deserted terminal, and he had just sat down on one of the uncomfortable wooden benches when he was struck with a tranq dart.

He gasped in pain and reached up for it, but the tranquilizer was too powerful and after a moment he slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

Later

Barry started to wake up. As the world started to come back into focus, the first thing he realized was that he was not in the bus terminal anymore.

It was an industrial building of some sort that had been converted. He winced at the bright overhead lights and turned his head, only to see a glass display case with a bare mannequin in it.

He pulled himself up to a sitting position, groaning and rubbing his face. As he moved his hand away, he saw the weapon's case with the compound bow and rows of arrows. He gasped in surprise, which deepened when he continued to look around and spotted the vigilante, lying on a metal table, still as death.

The hood was down and he was shocked to see the face of Oliver Queen, and then shocked again when Matt and Diggle moved to stand on the other side of the table, standing over their friend and looking at him, helpless. Finally, he was shocked a third time when Felicity walked up to him.

"Please save my friend." She pleaded to his astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends the chapter finally. Why do these have to be so long even when I am not rewriting every single scene?
> 
> Eh, who cares?
> 
> I think Felicity asking Barry to help wasn't the best idea but it was the best idea under the current circumstances and at least Matt is here to verify that Barry is a good guy.
> 
> Russo is back and he remembers.
> 
> As for Roy, Stand with Ward and Queen pointed out to me that Oliver not immediately training Roy was stupid because Oliver would easily see his potential and take him under his wing. So instead of Oliver putting an arrow in his leg, Matt tells him he will get training.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Ghosts from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver sees ghosts from his past while Matt gets a dangerous upgrade from a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Oliver, now hooked up to a heart monitor and a saline drip, started convulsing on the table.

"Hold him!" Barry ordered, running over to the table.

"He's not going to make it." Dig said darkly as he and Matt held Oliver down.

"He will." Felicity responded fiercely as she joined the men, "We just have to find out what's in his system."

"I agree." Matt said, "Oliver will pull through this once you help him, Barry."

Barry stared down at Oliver in a panic.

"I-I-I usually only work on dead people." He stammered.

"Barry!" Felicity shouted sharply, bringing his mind back into focus.

"Do what you have to!" Matt said.

"All right, I can think of four possible diagnoses for what's causing his body to react this way." Barry said, moving quickly around Oliver's body, "Make that three possible diagnosis."

He pried open his eyelid and shined a penlight in, checking pupil dilation and then told Matt and Dig, "Two. Start chest compressions."

As Matt and Diggle started the chest compressions, Barry ran over and grabbed a surgical dish with an empty syringe.

He moved back to Oliver and stuck the needle in his arm, then withdrew a few CC's of blood. He pulled out the needle and examined the blood, swirling it around in the syringe, "Got it. He's suffering from intravenous coagulation."

"What?" Diggle asked.

"His blood is unnaturally clotting. It's like maple syrup." Barry explained.

"You can save him, right?" Felicity asked.

Barry looked up, then around the room; searching for… he spotted what he needed and ran over to the corner of the room, picking up the box of rat poison.

"Lucky you guys have a rat problem." Barry noted as he poured some into a beaker.

"Are you kidding? That'll kill him!" Diggle exclaimed.

"He dies if I don't." Barry said simply.

"Rat poison used in small doses can be used as a blood thinner." Matt told him as Dig looked over at him curiously, "I dated a nurse for a short time."

"All right!" Diggle said to Barrry.

Felicity looked at Barry, "Do it!"

Barry poured in some saline and mixed the solution before drawing it into a fresh syringe.

"Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again." Barry said as he injected it into the line. Matt and Diggle continued the chest compressions as they waited for it to take effect.

On the table Oliver began to regain consciousness even as his vitals continued to crash. His head lolled to one side as, for the first time in five years, he heard a familiar voice.

"Let go, Oliver."

"He's crashing." Matt said in alarm, continuing the compressions.

Oliver looked over and saw Shado standing there. "Don't fight anymore."

"Oliver, stay with me!" Felicity said in alarm as the alarms got worse.

Shado held out her hand. "Stay with me."

Oliver's hand reached out towards her…

The monitors were silent now. Oliver had passed out once more as the rat poison began to take effect. Matt, Diggle and Felicity were over at her station, and Barry was slowly peeling off a piece of evidence tape from his neck when Oliver shot awake.

On instinct he reached out and clamped his hand around Barry's throat. Barry gasped and tried to get Matt and Diggle's attention; finally he succeeded.

"Oliver, let him go." Diggle and Matt shouted, running over as the latter pried Oliver off of Barry. The young scientist collapsed back against a table as Diggle held a confused Oliver back while Matt let him go.

"Oliver!" Felicity said sharply.

"He was unconscious, Felicity!" Matt told her firmly and she immediately shut up.

"What the…What the hell is going on?" Oliver gasped

"You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant." Felicity explained.

"You would have stroked out," Barry said, then cleared his throat, "But fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin."

He rubbed his throat, "Better known as rat poison."

"Kid saved your life, Oliver." Diggle told him.

"This is the point in a lifesaving emergency where you thank the person that did the lifesaving." Felicity said warningly.

Oliver looked at her incredulously.

"You told him who I am." He accused.

"Yeah, I did." She said bluntly.

"That's not your secret to tell, Felicity." Oliver argued hotly, "I decide who finds out my identity."

"Well, we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying." She said, moving around the table to stand in front of him.

"What happens if he leaves here and goes right to the police?" Oliver asked accusingly.

"He wouldn't do that." She replied.

"I wouldn't do that." Barry added.

"He actually wouldn't." Matt said as Oliver looked over to him, "Plus, it was my call as well. I'm sorry, Oliver. I know you wouldn't want any stranger knowing your identity but this was the only option unfortunately. I do know Barry won't tell on you though. Please trust me on this."

"I trust you!" Oliver exclaimed weakly, "So if you say so, I trust him. And at least you owned up to what you did."

"What were you going to do though if Matt didn't vouch for Barry, put an arrow in him?" Felicity asked sarcastically.

"I was considering it." Oliver threatened.

"Don't worry, he's kidding!" Felicity said to Barry.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Barry said, moving closer, "And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank all of your friends, Mr. Queen."

Oliver's phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone from the table and looked at it. It was a text from his mother.

_"Can you please come home?"_

Oliver sighed.

"I have to go home." He said breathlessly, "That man that I fought in the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island. And we have to stop him."

He started shuffling towards the stairs.

"He touched your skin when he grabbed your neck." Barry told him, holding up the tape, "I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin, which, when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to recreate his fingerprint."

Oliver gave him a look then nodded slightly before he slowly moved off.

Barry then turned to Matt, "And why do you trust me exactly?"

"Don't ask kid." Matt sighed, "Don't ask."

* * *

Later, Queen Manor

After Oliver had discussed stuff about the company with his mother, he was walking away when, from the corner of his eye, he spotted a woman walking round the corner down the hall. He moved down and turned the corner.

"Mom!" he called out, but there was no one there, "Hello!"

He looked down the hall in puzzlement.

"Nǐ hǎo, qīn'ài de."

Oliver spun back around to see Shado standing in the hall.

"Shado?" he said in disbelief. He moved closer and hesitantly reached out, touching her cheek tenderly. She smiled up at him as he rubbed her cheek gently.

"You can't be here." He said sadly.

"I had to see you. Had to warn you." Shado said.

"Warn me?" Oliver asked.

"You can't fight what's coming. Put down your bow." She told him gently, "Take off my father's hood."

"I wear that hood to honor your father." He argued softly, "And to honor you."

"If you want to honor me, stop fighting…and live. Or everyone you love will die."

"Ollie?" Oliver spun around to see Thea standing there.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked. Oliver looked back, but Shado was gone.

* * *

Blood's warehouse

Cyrus gave Blood an update as the scientist ran the blood, serum and sedative through the centrifuge.

"The incubation process has begun. Serum will be ready for distribution in 48 hours." Cyrus told Blood.

"Two days." Blood replied, "And we will be able to create a hundred more like you. And the people who run this city will see what real power looks like."

* * *

Verdant

Barry was examining the costume in the display case.

"I knew the Vigilante had partners." Barry said, moving to look at more of the gear around him.

"He likes to be called the Arrow now." Diggle noted.

"You four have messed with some really nasty people." Barry said, picking up an arrow from the weapon's case, "The Doll Maker, Count Vertigo, Dodger, The Huntress."

"We weren't keeping score." Dig said.

"I was." Barry replied before turning to Matt, "What do you do here though? You're a lawyer and you're blind. Why would he reveal his identity to you?"

"Don't ask kid." Matt told him in a slightly threatening tone and Barry immediately shut up.

"Barry." The young scientist turned as Oliver walked into the lair, "The rat poison that you gave me- are there any side effects?"

Barry thought quickly.

"Um, yeah, I think hallucinations, maybe." He said after a moment, "And excessive sweating. Are you sweating excessively?"

"You're hallucinating?" Felicity guessed worriedly, "What are you seeing?"

"A girl named Shado that was with me on the island."

Felicity sighed shortly, "Shado. Sara. How many women were-"

"I told you to try to be sensitive before cracking a joke!" Matt snapped at her, having already gotten an idea of what she was about to say, "So shut your mouth!"

Felicity had the decency to look ashamed, "I'm sorry, Oliver. It was insensitive of me."

Oliver simply nodded with a sigh.

"You did train in a jungle or forest environment, hence the green." Barry said excitedly. Oliver gave him a look.

"Hey, let me draw some blood, see what's up." Barry continued, deciding to focus on what was important.

They moved over to the medical station and Barry grabbed a syringe.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Why no mask?" Barry asked as he drew the blood, "Not to tell you how to do your vigilante…ing, but the grease paint thing? It's a poor identity concealer."

"I do agree with that." Matt told Oliver and the two vigilantes remembered the night they had discovered each other's secret identities.

"So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim while I'm on the run." Oliver said wearily to Barry.

"You should look into a compressible micro fabric." Barry suggested eagerly, "It could be great."

"Found Cyrus Gold." Felicity announced.

"Who's Cyrus Gold?" Oliver asked.

"The human weapon that left you nearly dead the other night." Dig replied dryly, "The kid did manage to pull his print off your neck."

"I've had facial recognition software scanning closed circuit cameras all over town." Felicity said, "He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now, but we're just about to lose him."

"What else is at that intersection?" Oliver asked.

"A parking lot, a market, a motel." She said.

"Could be where he's holed up." Diggle noted.

"I got this." Oliver said, moving towards the weapon's case.

"Oliver," Matt said, getting the man's attention.

He moved in close and dropped his voice low, "Why don't you let me handle this one? It's just recon."

Oliver sighed.

"Fine." He said, "But I'm going as your back-up."

The two walked out.

Barry smiled at Felicity.

"Don't worry." He said, "I'll figure out what's wrong with Oliver."

"You'd be the first." Felicity quipped.

"Not really." Dig sighed.

* * *

Later, Downtown

Matt got out of the car, leaving Oliver to watch the street.

Reaching upstairs, Matt cautiously opened Cyrus's door and moved slowly into the apartment.

"Ok, what do you sense?" Oliver asked over his headset.

"It's clean." Matt replied, "Really clean."

He turned his head around, and then sensed a book lying on the kitchen counter.

He touched the ink on it to read what was written, "Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday."

"Christened on Tuesday." Oliver continued, "I know the poem. It symbolizes the seven stages of life- from birth to death."

"What stage is this person in?" Matt wondered. Then he heard movement and he spun around as Cyrus, in the faceless mask, walked up to him.

Matt hit him with his stick but he was unaffected. He punched twice and flip kicked him but only managed to slightly stagger him.

Cyrus punched Matt once and sent him flying across the room. Assessing the situation, Matt decided that not fighting was the better option, so he jumped up and jumped through the window, grabbing onto the fire escape.

Matt scrambled down and dropped to the ground just as Oliver rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. Dig jumped in the car.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" He urged, and Oliver took off, leaving Cyrus behind.

Matt gasped in pain, "It was like fighting a weaker Captain America."

Oliver dialed the lair, "Felicity, call for back-up."

"On it."

* * *

Later

Quentin Lance came up to the roof opposite the stadium to find the Arrow standing there.

"This about Sara? You heard from her?" Quentin asked eagerly.

Oliver sighed and activated the voice changer.

"No." He said apologetically, "I'm sorry, this is, this is something else."

He handed Lance a file, "Cyrus Gold. He robbed the Applied Sciences Division of Queen Consolidated last week. Detective, he's extremely dangerous."

"The CSI kid from Central City, he said this guy was like some kind of monster." Lance said as he flipped through the file.

"He is." Oliver assured him.

"Well, what is it, steroids?"

"Worse. It's—" He trailed off. Behind Lance, on a higher portion of the roof, he saw a horrifying ghost from his past- Slade Wilson, standing there, glaring at him, "…It's…"

"Well, assuming I believe you, why come to me?" Lance asked curiously.

"I've been compromised." Oliver admitted.

"What does that mean?" Lance asked in confusion.

"It means I'd be a liability. You have to take my word on this, Detective. Gather as many men as you can, and do not hesitate to kill Cyrus Gold. Because if given the opportunity, he'll do the same to you. And if it makes you feel any better, Daredevil will be there." He said in a rush, still glancing up at Slade.

He then withdrew a grappling arrow and fired it into the roof, then jumped over the side, repelling down. Once he hit the ground, he threw back his hood and panted heavily.

* * *

Later, Verdant

"What're you doing?" Felicity asked as she saw Barry looking at a chemical in a beaker.

"Uh, just messing around with something." Barry said.

"Shouldn't you be trying to figure out what's causing Oliver's hallucinations?" she asked pointedly.

"Sample's still being scanned." Barry said, "Shouldn't be too much longer."

He looked at her as she sat back down at her computer, "You're really worried about him, huh?"

"He takes crazy chances." She said.

"Hmm." Barry hummed.

"The other night, I asked you if you liked Oliver." He asked leadingly.

"I told you. I don't." She said at once.

"I remember." Barry said, "But if you did I could see why. I mean, Oliver Queen. He is a billionaire by day and saves the city by night."

Felicity chuckled.

"Sounds like you want to date him." She teased.

He laughed lightly.

"I just have a little experience with liking someone who doesn't see you the same way." He admitted, staring at her, but thinking of someone else.

Suddenly he glanced at his watch, and then jumped forward to turn on the news.

"Protests continue into the final countdown for tonight's ignition of S.T.A.R. Lab's controversial particle accelerator." The broadcaster was saying, "S.T.A.R. Lab's founder Harrison Wells promises a new era of scientific advancement is at hand."

"I guess I won't be back in time to see them turn it on." Barry noted glumly.

* * *

Later, SCPD Building

"I know, it sounds crazy." Lance was saying.

"Human weapons?" Hilton asked incredulously.

"Look, his name is Cyrus Gold. He's the one that broke into Queen Consolidated last week. He's the one that robbed the blood bank. And he killed all those people. I know this sounds crazy, but after aliens and Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America and Superman, don't you think it can be true?"

"Where are you getting all this intel?" Hilton asked suddenly, ignoring his question.

At Lance's silence, he sighed heavily, "Oh, man, what's a matter with you? Talking to the Vigilante's what got you demoted in the first place."

"Look, we take a small squad." Lance said, "McCarthy and Evans from SWAT, Jones. We can bring this guy down."

"I promised Jeannie I'd take her Christmas shopping." Hilton dodged.

"Lucas. Please." Lance begged.

Hilton sighed again, "Fine. But you get to call Jeanie and tell her I'm not taking her shopping."

"Hey, sir." They looked over to see Daily, "I don't mean to overstep, but could you guys use an extra man?"

Hilton walked off to get his gear.

"Grab a vest, Officer Daily." He told his fellow officer.

* * *

Later, Verdant

While they were watching the countdown, Barry looked over at Felicity, "So, any plans for Christmas?"

"Lighting my menorah." She replied glibly. She smiled at Oliver as he walked in and grabbed a tennis ball.

"Hey." She said warmly.

"Hi." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked at once.

"Fine. Just." He smiled tightly, "It's a little bit crowded at my house, and I wanted to come down here to get a little privacy."

"Yeah." Felicity rose from her chair, "Come on, Barry. We can watch the countdown at Big Belly Burger."

Barry rose to follow, but paused and looked back at Oliver.

"Your blood analysis is almost done." He told him.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

The other two left, and Oliver walked over to the weapons case. He grabbed his bow and an arrow and stepped back into the center of the room.

He bounced the ball once, and then tossed it up into the air. He let it bounce away once before nocking the arrow and firing it-

And gasped when it was caught by Slade Wilson.

"What's the matter, kid?" Slade asked with a sneer as Oliver stood there, dumbfounded, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

Later, Glades

Lance, Hilton, Daily and the other officers approached the door on the side with their guns drawn and flashlights out.

"Are you sure he's in?" Lance asked a female officer.

"Yes, sir. Sector car spotted Cyrus Gold entering." She replied, "He hasn't left."

"Safeties off." Lance ordered. One of the SWAT men popped the lock off the door, and the small team entered.

They looked around what looked to be a carpentry shop, shining their lights and trying to find the suspect.

Suddenly a sawblade flew through the air and was about to impale one of the SWAT officers when a Billy club hit it and sent it flying off. Daredevil, who was standing at the entrance, having followed the cops there, caught it on return.

The cops looked up just as Gold dropped down near them. He was about to hit the female cop when Daredevil fired a projectile at him with a tranq inside it.

He swayed for a moment before ripping it out and crushing it in his fists. Matt grabbed his head with his club and tried to pull him down but Gold grabbed the club and using it as a lever, threw Matt away, though Matt didn't let go of the club this time and unwrapped it while being thrown away.

The cops ran off to a distance and tried to fire at him but he was unaffected. He picked up a barrel and threw it at them. They avoided but one of them was hit on the shoulder and fell down.

Matt leapt up at Gold and hit his face with his club before flipping behind him. As Gold turned around, Matt leapt over his head and flipped to the other side.

The other cops neared Gold and tried to fire but he shoved them all away with his arm, knocking them out. Daredevil threw the club at him. It hit him and he staggered slightly as the club returned to Matt. Before he could react, Gold hit him with his arm and he was sent flying off too while Gold disappeared into the shadows.

As Lance moved in deeper, suddenly several boxes fell onto him, sending him to his knees. And then Gold was there, grasping him by the neck and picking him up one-handed, pinning him to a stack of wood. Lance threw a few ineffectual punches, but then spotted something- a ring of keys on his belt.

Lance ripped them free just as Hilton came around and opened fire on Gold. Cyrus dropped Lance, who fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hilton looked in vain for Gold, who had once again vanished into the shadows- but then he was there. He grabbed Hilton's gun hand and twisted, the pain sending Hilton to his knees. Slowly he forced the gun back, so that it was under Hilton's chin-

Then a club hit the hand, sending the gun flying off. Gold angrily threw Hilton away, knocking him out as he turned to Matt again. Matt was about to fire another projectile at him but he charged at Matt at his full speed and tackled him to the ground, dazing him. Before Matt could recover, Gold knocked him out.

He turned around but Lance and Hilton were gone.

* * *

Same time, Verdant

"This is a nice place." Slade said as he waved the arrow around, "It's a bit more comfortable than the fuselage on the island."

"You're not real." Oliver said bluntly.

"Neither are you." Slade said, walking up to the display case and staring at the hood, "You told everyone when you started this crusade that it was about making up for your father's sins. That was a lie."

He snapped the arrow and dropped it to the ground.

"This charade is to atone for your sins." He accused.

"You're dead." Oliver said plaintively.

"You are not a hero." Slade shot back, "Or a friend. Or a brother. You are nothing."

Oliver turned away from Slade.

"Do not turn your back on me, not again." He thundered.

"You're gone." Oliver said softly.

"Wherever I am It's time you joined me." Slade rushed Oliver and sent him tumbling into one of the tables.

Oliver looked back in shock, and then swung his bow, aiming for Slade's head. Slade ducked, blocked another hit, and then sent Oliver stumbling into another table.

Oliver was hit on his injured ribs and gasped.

"They say a coward dies a thousand deaths." Slade continued, "But even that wouldn't be enough for you."

"I tried to save you!" Oliver protested, "And her."

"But you couldn't." He replied, pointing an accusing finger at him, "Just like you couldn't save this city."

Enraged, Oliver attacked Slade. The older man easily blocked his attacks and punched him twice before deftly disarming him before striking Oliver with his own bow.

Oliver was sent flying over a table, knocking a computer monitor down as he tumbled over it to the ground. Slade stalked forward, flipping the table out of his way and hauling Oliver back to his feet.

"The island didn't make you strong, kid." He hissed, "It revealed you to be weak."

With that, Slade threw Oliver through the glass display case. He crashed to the ground, landing heavily on the mannequin. Oliver gasped in pain, then raised his head, looking around the Lair for Slade-

But the apparition had vanished.

* * *

Later

Oliver was seeping up the broken glass.

"What happened in here?" Felicity asked as she and Barry returned, "Did someone break in?"

"No." He said shortly.

A computer beeped, and Barry went over to it as Felicity took a seat at her station.

"Your blood analysis is done." Barry told him, "Good news."

"So you know what's in my system?" Oliver said hopefully.

"That's the thing- your blood's clean." Barry said, "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why am I hallucinating?!" He demanded.

"I don't know." Barry replied quickly, "But whatever your problem is, it's not pharmacological. It's psychological. It's in your head."

"It's in my head." Oliver finished with him. He sighed.

"Oh, my God." Felicity looked at her screen in horror.

"Oliver." She called out.

* * *

Later, Starling General

Laurel sat by her father's bed, waiting for him to wake up. As Lance groaned and started to move, Laurel moved in closer.

"Dad!" She exclaimed tearfully.

"Honey. Honey." He reached over and grasped her hand, "Well, I can wiggle my toes; it must be a good sign."

He looked at his daughter.

"I'm all right, honey, I'm fine." He assured her, "How's Lucas, is he all right?"

"Y-Yeah." Laurel said with tears, "He is wounded but nothing very serious."

Lance sighed in relief, happy that Daredevil had saved them. But then he realized that he hadn't escaped Gold.

Laurel got up and walked away, "I'll call Hilton's wife. You stay here and take rest."

A few minutes later, the Arrow climbed in through the window.

"How are you, Detective?" He asked softly.

"I'm alive. Thankfully, everyone else in my unit is too." The cop replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about what you had to go through." Oliver said.

"I took him in there."

"Because of me." Oliver said sadly.

Lance gave him a look, "I hate to disappoint you, but not everyone's choices in this city are on you."

He reached over to the nightstand and set a key down.

"I got this off Gold." He told him, "Hopefully you can do something with it."

The Arrow reached over and picked the key up, "I didn't believe it at first, but this guy, I mean, it's like he's not human."

"He's human." Oliver assured him.

Lance struggled to sit up.

"Well, then you can kill him. For us." Lance said harshly before saying, "And rescue your friend as well."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Daredevil." Lance said, "He saved us but Gold took him. Please save him. He is the reason we're all alive."

"I will." Oliver said in a firm tone, determined to help his friend after everything Matt had done for him.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Oliver sat in front of the grinder, sharpening an arrow head while his mind wandered.

"I think those are sharp enough." Diggle called out.

Oliver pulled the arrow away and shut off the grinder.

"Apparently I'm not." He said ruefully, "Diggle, do you think I'm losing my mind?"

Diggle moved closer to Oliver.

"No more than the rest of us." He assured him.

"I saw Slade Wilson." Oliver began, "Slade was my friend on the island, and like Shado, he is dead because of me. Mr. Lance just told me that not everyone's choices in this city are my fault."

He sighed, "Fine. There are plenty that are. And deaths."

Dig contemplated his friend for a moment.

"When I got home from Afghanistan, I saw a ghost, too." He admitted, "Survivor's guilt. Why us, not them."

"I know why." Oliver argued.

"Then the 'why's' not your problem." Diggle told him.

"How'd you make your ghost go away?" He asked.

"I figured out what they were trying to tell me." Dig said.

"Which was?" Oliver asked hopefully.

Diggle smiled sadly at him.

"That's for me to hear, Oliver." He said, "You have to figure out what yours is trying to tell you. And where is Matt?"

With a sad sigh, Oliver said, "Gold took him. But I'm going to bring him back."

"Guys, we got something here." Felicity called out before Dig could react to the news.

The two men headed over to her, "I scanned the key Lance gave you, and traced its serial code back to the manufacturer."

"This particular key fits a locked gate somewhere on Crescent Circle in the Glades." Barry stated. Oliver nodded, and then reached for his bow.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked worriedly, "You can't go out there in your condition."

"I have to stop this." Oliver said.

"Oliver, Gold left you half dead, and he took Matt who is like a combination of Kenshi and Liu Kang." She said in a rush.

"Felicity," He cut her off, "I don't have a choice. I'll come back."

"Promise me." She begged.

He gave her a sorrowful look, and then moved off.

* * *

Later, Langford Institute

When Matt came to, he realized he was strapped to a chair in a warehouse lab and he was naked from the waist up. Before he could make sense of his surroundings though, someone grabbed him by the throat and forced his head to the side before sticking a needle in his left shoulder.

It was the Mirakuru he was being injected with!

Matt screamed in pain as the drug started to take effect.

Suddenly there was an explosion. A large hunk of the ceiling fell into the room, and from the hole dropped The Arrow.

Langford clumsily drew a gun to shoot the vigilante, but an arrow to the chest killed him. Oliver drew another arrow and held it on Skull Mask.

"Brother Cyrus told me he killed you." Skull Mask said.

"Guess he's not as strong as you'd hoped." The Arrow growled, "Where'd you get the Mirakuru? Who gave you the formula?!"

"It was a gift." Skull Mask said, holding the hypo almost lovingly as Matt screamed in pain, "A gift I would use to save this city from itself."

Cyrus rushed Oliver, who turned and fired his arrow. The arrow hit Gold in the shoulder, but didn't slow him down at all.

Oliver grabbed the line he had rappelled down on and swung around it, hoping to land a kick to his head- but Gold grabbed him by the leg and tossed him across the room. He hit the concrete wall, indenting the concrete, and then collapsed to the ground.

Matt continued to writhe in pain as the bloody tears started to fall, and Skull Mask leaned down close, watching the process eagerly.

Across the room, Oliver grasped desperately for his bow, grabbing it just as Gold kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him sliding across the floor. He bounced off a concrete pillar, and then crashed into a desk.

He shook his head to clear it, looking up as Skull Mask felt for a pulse on Matt.

"Another failure." Skull Mask said, disappointed.

Oliver collapsed back down to the ground, feeling defeated. How would he explain this to Foggy, Dig, Felicity, Laurel and Natasha? Would he get the chance?

"Get up, Oliver."

Oliver looked up to see his father- Robert Queen standing before him, "Dad?"

Robert knelt down beside his son.

"You're not going to die down here, son." He told Oliver.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Oliver said sorrowfully, "You asked me to right your wrongs. But I couldn't stop the Undertaking. Half of the Glades was leveled. I failed you"

"You didn't fail me, son." Robert said forcefully, "You fought to honor me. Because that's what you do. What you have always done. I told you to survive. And you did."

He looked down at his son determinedly, "I know I thrust a huge burden on you, and I am very sorry. But you are not what you think you are. You are a hero. You beat the island. You beat Malcolm. You beat aliens and vampires. You helped beat Fisk and Dragon. So fight, son."

He ordered, "Get up and fight back."

"Kill him." Skull Mask ordered.

Cyrus rushed in to kill Oliver, but he jumped up out of the way. That moment, the man with claws came rushing inside the institute and leapt at Gold with a roar, claws out.

He embedded his claws into him and pushed him back as he continued ripping into him, "You fucking asshole! You're making a lot of noise! A man can't drink peacefully because of you!"

He ripped his claws out and kicked Gold away, who staggered but slowly healed. Oliver then landed a punch, ducked Gold and punched again. He then let loose with a furious combination, sending the stronger man, who had already been wounded by the clawed man, stumbling back.

The clawed man roared and stabbed his legs, making him kneel in pain before ripping the claws out and head-butting him hard. The metal in his skeleton made even the strong Mirakuru soldier stumble back, dazed.

Oliver then hit a reverse crescent kick, sending Gold stumbling back to the centrifuge. Oliver spun, drew an explosive arrow and fired at the centrifuge, blowing it up.

The resulting detonation destroyed the device, sent more of the roof crashing down, crushing the dead Langford, and sent a spray of chemicals into Gold's face.

The man screamed in pain as the chemicals began eating away at the skin. He fell back against the wall just as more concrete came crashing down on top of him, killing him.

"Way to go, Robin Hood guy." The clawed man said as the enraged but helpless Skull Mask took off.

Oliver dropped down besides Matt, whose chair had tipped over and quickly cut his bindings free. He pulled him away from the chair and started chest compressions.

"Come on, Matt." He muttered.

"Hey. I am not leaving anyone else to die!" He yelled, "You're strong, Matt. Come on! Come on!"

"Come on, Matt! Fight." He grasped his head in both hand and shook him, "Come on, fight!"

Suddenly Matt began gasping, then coughing. Oliver sat back, relieved.

"Your friend is alive. You are too. The asshole is dead." The clawed man said before walking off.

"Hey wait a second!" Oliver said as he turned around, "Who are you?"

"Just some nut." The man said, "Trust me, you don't want me around you."

"You helped me. So I think you're trying to help." Oliver said.

"No." The man said but Oliver knew he was lying, "The noise was annoying me. I give zero fucks about other."

Matt gasped again and Oliver turned to him as the clawed man walked off.

* * *

Later, high rise downtown

A man sat in a well-appointed office, watching a news broadcast of Sebastian Blood's announcement to run for mayor.

"I want to serve the people of Starling, not the men and women who think they own it." Sebastian was saying in the previously taped conference, "Together, we can help rebuild our city into a place where there are no elites and no oppressed. Where we are all brothers and sisters."

The man turned off the TV as Blood himself walked into the office.

"So your campaign begins." He said.

"The city needs a leader." Blood said, "And putting the copycat hoods up to assassinating the mayor was just the first step."

He took a few steps closer to the desk.

"The Vigilante..." He began. "He destroyed the centrifuge and the serum along with it. And Daredevil, I know who he is now. He is a lawyer working for Oliver Queen. His name is Matt Murdock and he poses as a blind man to throw suspicion off himself."

"That is good to know. I will do something about this info. As for the serum, I will arrange for you to receive another sample of my blood, and then you can begin to mass produce the serum again." The man said before warning, "When I ask you not to confront the Vigilante or this Matt Murdock who seems like a good friend of his, you will listen. Remember, your mask can be worn by another."

"You know who he is under that hood, don't you?" Blood asked.

"I know exactly who he is."The man, who was none other than Slade Wilson said, "He's my friend."

"That's why you don't want him dead." Blood said in realization.

"Death would be a release from this life, and his sentence is yet to be carried out." Slade said, "I am going to tear everything he cares about away from him."

* * *

 

In the hospital, Lance sighed, relieved that he was alive but still terrified of all the other things that could have happened had Matt not been there.

* * *

 

"Destroy those who choose to follow him."

* * *

 

Roy smiled, looking forward to his first training session.

* * *

 

"Corrupt those he loves."

* * *

 

In the Lair, Felicity stared at her screen.

* * *

 

Oliver lead a still weak Matt towards the Lair.

* * *

 

"And once he has lost everyone and everything he values- I will drive an arrow through his eye." Slade finished.

* * *

Verdant

Oliver and Matt clambered down the steps into the Lair into a welcoming hug from Felicity.

"Still have a ghost problem?" Dig asked.

"No." Oliver said, "I got the message."

He and Matt pulled away from Felicity.

"But we… we have other problems." He said, walking over to the weapons case and putting his bow away.

"Wouldn't be us if we didn't." Dig noted wryly.

"I was injected with the serum." Matt revealed.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Felicity asked.

Matt sighed.

"I'm alive." He said, "And I am feeling stronger. If there are negative effects, I am not feeling them yet. But you are all going to have to keep an eye on me."

"And Cyrus Gold?" Dig asked.

"Died on Saturday, buried on Sunday. And the clawed man helped too before going off again. I feel like he's trying to help but there is something that is confusing him. " Oliver said, "But Gold was working with someone. I saw him; he wore a mask with the image of…of a skull."

He looked to his friends, "He's trying to mass produce the serum to build an army."

"For what?" Matt wondered.

"You're a soldier, Dig. What's the primary purpose of an army?" Oliver asked.

"War."

Oliver nodded, and then noticed the silence. He looked around and noticed there was something- or someone missing, "Where's Barry?"

"He went back to Central City." Felicity said.

"Oh."

"Wanted to get home in time to see them turn on the particle accelerator." She said.

Her phone rang, and she looked down at it and smiled when she saw who it was.

"I should take this. Hi." She said as she answered the call, "Hey. Did you make it?"

"I made it back to Central City in time, but I missed the cut off in line at S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry said from the Central City Police Precinct, "I was late, as usual."

He swiped his I.D. card at the door to his lab, unlocking the massive door which he then slid open.

"But in spirit of not being late again, uh, if you ever decide that Oliver Queen isn't the guy for you", He walked through his lab, under a light shower of rain that was leaking in from the faulty skylight, "If you decide that you want to go on a date with someone else, um…" he smiled to himself, "You should know that that guy, he'll be on time."

Felicity smiled.

"Good to know." She said warmly.

"Oh, hey, and I left something for Oliver." Barry added, "I hope he likes it."

"Bye, Barry." Felicity said, looking down on her desk at the small box Barry had left.

"Bye, Felicity." Barry said.

* * *

Barry hung up the phone and tossed it onto his desk, then turned on his computer and opened his TV app. He tossed his coat onto his chair as he watched the live broadcast from the lab.

"I'm Linda Park and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse." She was saying, "The torrential downpour has driven away almost all the protesters though S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells has assured us that the storm tonight will in no way affect the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly."

Barry took a news clipping about the Cyrus Gold case and walked over to his board that held a pull down map of Central City. He raised the map, rolling it back up to reveal news clippings of dozens of strange and unexplainable crimes that had happened over the years dating back to 1999- the year that Nora Allen was murdered. He stared at the old article pensively as the lightning flashed and thundered boomed outside.

They also included pictures of the Avengers fighting the Chitauri, as that was classified in among the unexplained things.

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility." The reporter was saying, drawing Barry's attention back to the news, "The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the system—"

Suddenly, the power went out. Barry looked up over the top of the monitor to the city outside, and though he couldn't see S.T.A.R. Labs, he most definitely could see the explosion as the particle accelerator blew- a massive yellow burst, flowed by a shockwave that passed through the city in a flash. He looked around his lab, and for the first time noticed the water leaking in from the skylight. He walked over, grabbing the chains to close the shutters, but a sudden charge of static electricity seemed to flow through him. He looked around, and to his unbelieving eyes the chemicals in the beakers on his shelves started to swirl and float. He glanced back up at the skylight, and a moment later, lightning struck.

The blast shattered the glass and hit Barry straight in the chest, sending him flying back into the shelves. The floating chemicals splashed onto him as he fell, and he landed unconscious on the metal shelves. As he lay there, red energy seemed to flow under his skin from his hand up to his brain. And in the darkness, with rain pouring in through the shattered skylight, a legend was born.

* * *

Verdant

Oliver opened the box to reveal a green domino mask. He looked at it approvingly.

"Even the Arrow deserves a Christmas present." Diggle said.

"Here." Felicity said, taking the mask and placing it on his face.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"I can't answer that." Matt said with a chuckle, "Even the Mirakuru couldn't remove my blindness."

Felicity smiled at him as she stepped back to admire the mask.

"Like a hero." She told him softly.

Oliver nodded, and then put his hood back up, preparing to go back out to patrol while Matt sat back down as he had still not recovered.

* * *

SHIELD Headquarters

"Did you really think you could have Agent Romanoff make a mess in an orphanage gala of all things without us noticing?" Gideon Malick asked Fury in a forced polite tone.

"Romanoff was following what she thought was a lead on the Church of Blood." Fury tried to explain, "Just because we haven't seen it, counselor, doesn't mean it does not exist."

"Except it doesn't." Waller sneered and Fury sighed, "Everything you have got are rumors. Agent Romanoff has become delusional, Fury. She is trying to find something that doesn't exist."

"She was attacked by people." Fury snarled.

"Paid by her to make it look like someone got to her." Waller said, "The Secretary and the government are not pleased by her actions. The counsel has to take action against her and this friend of her."

"She is going to be captured." Malick announced, "And General Glenn Talbot is the one who will capture her and bring her here."

Fury sighed, realizing he had been defeated this time. His only hope now was that Romanoff would find something.

From the corner, Clint had seen the entire scene and walked away before dialing a number, "Hello, Natasha?"

"Hello, Clint." Natasha said from the other end.

"The counsel is not pleased by your actions at the gala that was attended by the Secretary of Education." Clint said, "You need to lay low. They are sending Talbot to bring you in."

"You're right, Clint. Thank you for telling me." Natasha said in a warm tone.

"Good luck." Clint said, "If I can help you, I will."

With that, the call was cut.

* * *

 Unknown location

Natasha sighed and crushed the cell phone under her foot, realizing that she was on her own now and had to find out something before Talbot got to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't see the twists in this chapter coming. Trust me, Matt is going to have an interesting arc going forward. And he didn't sense Blood was Skull Mask because he was injected with Mirakuru at the time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Blast radius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt trains with someone to control his newfound abilities while an arsonist threatens Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

A man was driving through a sawmill, dodging around stacks of equipment and lumber, when suddenly he slammed to a stop. Ahead of him, just stepping off of his motorcycle, was The Arrow.

The man snarled and hit the gas, while at the same time pulling out his Desert Eagle and firing out of his window.

The shots all went wide, the massive .50 cal handgun impossible to control with one hand while driving. Oliver just stood there, unmoving, before finally drawing an explosive arrow and firing it into the car's engine.

The warhead exploded, sending a show of sparks up that blinded the driver, and the car swerved off to the left flipping over on some pipes before sliding on its roof into a stack of wood.

The Arrow approached the car cautiously, drawing another arrow. He peered into the car, only to find it empty. He looked up to see the man limping rapidly into the mill and followed.

He stayed on the catwalks, following cautiously behind the driver, ducking behind steel posts as the man turned and fired. He ran up a gantry to the top of a crane and watched as the man reloaded his gun.

Then, as soon as he looked up, Oliver fired a bolo arrow at the man's feet. The compressed high-tension wire wrapped itself around the man's ankles, and Oliver jumped off the platform, pulling the line taught as he dropped.

The man was lifted eight feet into the air by the time that Oliver landed softly on the ground, and he released some of the line to bring him down eye-to-eye. He grasped the man's hand and twisted, putting pressure on his wrist. The driver screamed in pain.

"The man in the skull mask, who is he?!" The Arrow demanded.

"I-I don't know!" The man protested.

"You're the biggest street dealer in Crescent Circle." The Arrow replied, "You know everything that goes on over there. Who is he?!"

"I ain't seen the guy before! A skull mask, are you freaking kidding me?! Come on, man, I'm still on parole!" He protested fearfully.

"Not anymore." The Arrow replied before knocking him out with a punch.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Diggle was watching the news at Felicity's desk when Oliver walked in. Matt was training- with Steve Rogers!

"That's it, Matt." Steve said as Matt punched his hand with the right amount of strength, "You're controlling your strength. Ease into it. Let it be a part of you."

"This seems to be going well." Oliver commented as Matt nodded, "I need to control this strength properly or I might harm someone. Plus, it is enhancing my already enhanced senses too."

"A spokesman for the Central City mayor's office confirmed the lack of any damage or radioactive fallout from the explosion that rocked S.T.A.R. Labs five weeks ago."

"Is Felicity not back yet?" Oliver asked the Diggle.

"She said she wanted to spend a few more days with Barry." He replied.

"Any improvement in his condition?"

"Still comatose." Diggle reported before asking, "How'd it go out there tonight?"

"Same as every other pointed conversation I have with these lowlifes in Crescent Circle." Oliver said in aggravation as he put up his bow, "Nobody has seen a man in a skull mask. But he's still out there."

"Oliver, for the past five weeks, you've pushed yourself pretty hard looking for this guy." Matt pointed out.

"And you have pushed yourself pretty hard trying to control your strength." Oliver pointed out before exclaiming , "He has the Mirakuru, Matt! I mean, you know what it took to kill one guy that had been injected. We practically had to drop a building on him. And you yourself said that your senses are being enhanced even more while your muscles are getting denser. So imagine ten or a hundred, imagine a thousand."

Steve was pretty unnerved on hearing that too, "An army of bullies with strength and abilities like me is a disaster for anyone."

"I've just never seen you spooked like this before." Dig said.

"That should tell you something." Oliver said pointedly, before grabbing his jacket and walking off.

* * *

Later

Oliver was giving a toast to Blood.

"He's the man we need to see in the mayor's office." Oliver was said, "So, please, join me in our efforts to send Starling's favorite son there. To Sebastian Blood."

Oliver raised his glass, "Sebastian for Starling."

Blood walked onto the stage and shook Oliver's hand.

"Thank you, Oliver." He told the other man as Oliver made his way off the stage, "And not just for your support, but also for your friendship. And thank all of you for coming. You know, when Oliver calls me a son of Starling City, it feels like the literal truth. I was a street orphan, and this city raised me as one of its own. I am the man that I am today because of my Starling City family. So it's time that I start to give back. So thank you all for your support."

He raised his glass as the crowd started to applaud, then made his way off the stage to glad-hand with the crowd.

Oliver watched with Tommy and Matt next to him as he first made his way to Laurel, kissing her lightly.

"Nice speech, Ollie." Thea said, coming to her brother, "Who knew you cared so much about politics?"

"Well, I care about the city, and Sebastian has become something of a friend." Oliver admitted.

"A better friend than me?" Tommy asked jokingly.

"No." Oliver chuckled, "You and Matt are still the best friends anyone could ask for."

"He's got a way of doing that, apparently." Thea said, looking as Blood put an arm around Laurel's waist. Her double meaning was clear.

"That's very cute." Oliver told her, looking at her with a wry grin., "Speaking of which, how's Roy?"

"Handsome, brooding, usual." Thea said, "Why is my boyfriend such a topic of interest?"

"Well, Thea, I was just asking." Oliver said, remembering Roy's first training session in an abandoned warehouse. He had started off decently well and could use a bow.

"Oh, my God. Now that I think about it, you know, he did something completely out of character this morning." Thea said suddenly.

"What?" Oliver asked, worried.

"He showed up for work on time." Thea said sarcastically.

Oliver, Matt and Tommy all chuckled in reply.

"Thea!" Moira walked up to her daughter, all smiling.

"Oh, it's- it's just wonderful." She told her, hugging her.

"Proud to do my civic duty." Thea said modestly.

"No, I'm the one who's proud." Moira said, "You've taken Oliver's…hobby, and turned it into a successful business."

"Hobby?" Oliver said, slightly insulted.

Moira kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart." She said with a chuckle. She and Thea moved off into the crowd while Matt and Tommy went to get drinks, leaving Oliver standing there with an incredulous smile on his face.

"Oliver."

He turned around to see Blood and Laurel walk up. The two shook hands.

"Thank you so much for your kind words." Blood said.

"I'm just speaking the truth." Oliver replied.

Blood smiled, but then someone caught his eye.

"Oh, forgive me, a friend just walked in." He said. He took his leave of Laurel, leaving her with Oliver as he went back to the crowd.

"Hi." Laurel said.

"Hi." Oliver replied. The two hugged, "Glad you could come."

"Sebastian invited me." Laurel said.

"Yes, I hear the two of you have been spending a lot of time together." Oliver noted.

"We're just friends." Laurel stated firmly.

"Does he know that?" Oliver noted the look on her face, "Uh-oh. What's holding you back?"

Laurel looked over at the bar as Blood talked to some of the donors.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know the real Sebastian." She admitted, "He reminds me a little of you that way."

Oliver forced a smile as he sipped his champagne before walking off as Matt returned.

"Hi." Matt said with a smile and the two hugged tightly.

"I didn't get the chance to say this before", Laurel started with emotion in her voice, "But thank you so much for saving my dad, Hilton and the other cops. You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"Happy to help." Matt smiled.

"Dad said they had taken you. Are you all right?" Laurel asked with concern.

"Yeah. Nothing too bad happened." Matt said with a forced smile before sipping his drink.

* * *

Later, Unknown location

A man sat in his car, staring up at a building.

"Freedom. Liberty. Justice. Long have the people of this city suffered under the shackles of a corrupt government. Slaves to self-interested politicians and their lobbyist puppeteers." He rambled to himself, "I declare war on them all."

He held up his phone and pressed a button, and suddenly the building exploded as the man watched on with a smile.

* * *

Verdant

Oliver, Matt and Diggle slipped away from the party and headed down to the Lair, where Steve was waiting.

"Anyone in the building?" Oliver asked.

"Cleaning crew and a group of bankers working out a late night deal." Diggle replied.

"Well, I need to patch myself into police and fire." Oliver said as he took a seat at Felicity's computer and after a few seconds, the speakers flared to life.

"It's too hot. We're falling back."

"You've still got people on the 5th floor!"

"It's too hot! We're pulling back!"

"Sounds really bad." Steve said as he turned to his shield.

Oliver scowled, then turned and grabbed his bow as Matt grabbed his club.

* * *

Later

The firefighters fought back the flames as The Arrow, Daredevil and Captain America rushed into the building, making their way up to the fifth floor.

"Help!" A woman screamed. She rounded the corner, coming up short when she ran into the three heroes, "Captain! Please, help us!"

"Gary's still back there." She pleaded, coughing.

"Get to safety." Daredevil ordered her.

The woman ran for the fire stairs as Matt, Oliver and Steve ran deeper into the office. They spotted Gary and moved over to him.

Steve looked at Matt and nodded. Matt then grabbed the debris that pinned the man and with a roar, lifted it off the man.

"Give me your hand." Oliver ordered. Gary reached out and The Arrow grabbed his hand, and then pulled him free. The Arrow looked up as the ceiling came down but Steve raised his shield while the others took cover behind him. The shield protected them all from the brunt of the damage. Oliver then hauled Gary to his feet and moved him to the exit.

"Thank you." Gary said to the three. The Arrow, Daredevil and Captain America nodded and moved back into the shadows as the firemen finally made their way into the room. They climbed out the window and Arrow shot a line to the opposite building, then stood watching as the firefighters got the fire under control.

* * *

Next morning

Oliver and Matt walked into Queen Consolidated the next morning.

"You two okay?" Diggle asked in greeting, "Long night?"

"Yeah." Oliver replied heading into his office, "News report said the bomber didn't steal any money."

"I think this guy just wants to make a statement." Dig said, handing a tablet to Oliver, "That went online an hour ago. His manifesto. 300 pages of anti-government hate."

Oliver glanced at the vitriol.

"You think this psycho's any way connected to our psycho in the skull mask?" Dig asked.

"This guy has a completely separate agenda." Matt stated matter of fact. "He's a lone wolf, but we need to find him before he finds his next target. Last night we got lucky because of Cap."

"I'd start with the bomb." Dig suggested, "Everyone's unique. Maybe we can get some kind of signature on the guy. But the bomb residue is with the SCPD."

"Fortunately we have an in with one of the officers at the department." The three men turned as Felicity walked into the office.

"I thought you were staying in Central City for a few more days." Oliver said in surprise.

"I got a news alert about the bombing." Felicity explained, "Caught the first train out this morning."

"Good. We need you here." Oliver told her before asking, "How's Barry?"

"Ah, he's still sleeping." She said, "I prefer sleeping to coma, 'cause coma sounds, you know, not fun."

She took a breath, "I'll reach out to detective Lance."

She then headed back to her desk.

* * *

Night, SCPD Building

Lance climbed the stairs and looked around the empty roof, then turned to look out over the city. He paused for a moment, sensing someone else on the roof, and a moment later the tell-tale sound of the voice changer turning on told him who it was.

"You know, most cops, they meet their informants in the backseat of a cruiser or maybe a coffee shop or something, but-" Lance was saying as he walked towards Arrow and Daredevil. For the first time, though, the Arrow didn't turn his face away. Suddenly Lance saw why, "What's with the mask?"

"Gift from a friend." The Arrow replied.

"You got friends?"

"You have no idea." Daredevil said.

"You." Lance said as he turned to him gratefully, "You saved me and my men, my partner. I don't want to imagine how bad it'd have been without you. Thank you. I owe you."

Daredevil simply nodded.

"Did you bring me what I asked for?" Arrow then asked tiredly.

After a moment, Lance handed over a small evidence bag, "That's a sample of everything the CSU collected from the blast. There's melted glass, multiple explosive fragments, and trace residue, and it looks like nitroglycerine. Which means that we're dealing with more than just a basement nutjob."

"Someone with training." Daredevil realized, "Thank you, Detective."

The two turned and walked off with Arrow ready to shoot a line to the next building, when Lance's voice stopped them.

"I need a favor, too." The two turned back around. "The son of a bitch who almost killed my men, my partner, took you…"

"He's dead." Oliver told him.

"And whoever tipped him off, told him we were coming, he's doing just fine." Lance replied.

"What do you need?" Matt asked

"Cell phone records for every cop in my precinct."

"You think there's a leak in the department?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"I think those phone records are the only way to know for sure, and your blonde friend, she's pretty good with computers." Lance stated.

Oliver considered for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

"I'll ask her—" He was cut off as a massive explosion rocked the top floors of a building downtown. The three men turned to it in horror as the flames rose high into the night's sky.

Lance yanked his radio off his belt.

"DC-52 to Central, 10-80, downtown!" He called out as he headed back down the stairs.

Oliver was moving as well, hitting his com link. "He's hit again."

"Starling City Municipal Building." Diggle said after a moment.

"Give me a location." Oliver demanded.

"I'll give you one better- I'm checking the surrounding cell towers." Felicity said, "There was a GSM spike of 3,800 megahertz two seconds before the blast. That frequency's way outside the approved frequency for U.S. carriers."

She typed rapidly into her computer, and soon she had a lock on the signal's source, "Signal's moving. I think he's mobile."

"Give me an intersection!" Oliver commanded, taking off at a dead run for his bike as Matt leapt behind him on buildings.

Several minutes later, The Arrow was blasting down the road on his Ducati as Felicity directed him.

"Right in front of you, 400 meters." She told him over the com line. Oliver looked and saw a white panel van sitting at a stoplight.

"I see him." He said.

In the van, the bomber saw the bike approaching. Panicking, he hit the gas and sped through the red light, narrowly avoiding getting hit and sending cars skidding out of control. The Arrow was right behind him, deftly avoiding the obstacles. He started to gain, but then the van made a hard left onto a side street.

"Turn left on 67th." Felicity said.

The two sped down the streets, bobbing and weaving in and out of traffic. The bomber looked in his side mirror to see the Arrow gaining, and reached into a bag on the passenger seat. Withdrawing a grenade, he pulled the pin and waited a few seconds before throwing it out the window.

On his bike, Oliver saw it coming and hopped off the seat and hung over the side, using the bike to shield him from the explosion as he let it carry him past while his boots started to smoke from the asphalt.

He hopped back on the seat and gunned the engine, racing to catch up again. In the van, the man grabbed a smoke grenade and tossed it out. Oliver raced forward, blowing through the smoke cloud- but the van was gone.

"Felicity, I've lost him."

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke in his ear, "On your left."

Oliver turned to his left to see Steve and Matt running past him. Matt used his sense to locate the van, "He is turned to the left direction."

The two ran further as Oliver drove his bike alongside them. They turned and there was the van, running off. As they chased it, the bomber looked into his rear view mirror to see them coming after him.

He was about to take out another grenade when he saw another bike coming up to his car. And on the bike was the clawed man. He leaned down towards his left from the bike, claws out, and hit the tires, puncturing them and flipping the car over.

It fell down and Matt rushed towards it. He ripped the door out and grabbing the bomber, lifted him up by the throat.

As he started choking, Steve yelled, "Daredevil! Let him go!"

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. Matt seemed to regain his senses and dropped the bomber to the ground. Steve then turned towards the clawed man and his eyes widened in recognition.

The man turned to him too and his eyes widened.

"James?"

The clawed seemed very uncomfortable and turning his bike around, sped away. Steve tried to run after him but Matt stopped, "Let him go, Cap. Let him be."

"You know him?" Oliver asked.

"I do." Steve said, still trying to process the info, "He fought with me. In World War II!"

"What?" Oliver asked in shock, "But then how is he still alive?"

"I don't know." Steve sighed, "But its him. His name is James Howlett."

That moment, a gunshot was fired and the bomber fell down, dead, a bullet scorched in his forehead. The others turned their heads up as Frank Castle walked away from a rooftop, having ended the threat once and for all.

* * *

Later

Roy entered the warehouse to see Daredevil and Arrow there.

"So, kid." Oliver said, "You ready for your second training session?"

"Never been more ready than this." Roy said confidently as Matt gestured to the escrima sticks lying below.

He picked them up and Matt said, "Well, let's see what else you're made of."

* * *

Later, St. Walker's Hospital

A doctor was escorting Laurel down a long hallway to visit Maya Resik while telling her the rules. Daredevil had asked Roy to stay out of the Mirakuru case but he and Thea had still asked Laurel to look into it.

"You can ask all the questions you want, but I wouldn't count on getting anything back." She advised the lawyer, "She probably won't even know you're there."

She unlocked the door and let Laurel in.

"I'll be down the hall if you need anything." She told Laurel before closing the door.

Maya sat in the corner, singing to herself softly in Spanish. Laurel approached slowly, as not to startle the woman.

"Maya? I'm here to talk about your nephew." She started. The woman gave no reply, merely continued singing softly.

"Maya, my name's Laurel Lance. Maya?" She knelt down in front of the woman.

"I'm here to talk about your nephew. Maya?" She listened to the song, and tried a different approach, "Maya, que Chico? Que Chico? Sebastian?"

Maya finally looked up.

"Sebastian." She said.

Laurel smiled in relief. "Yes, yes. Sebastian Blood."

Maya was suddenly nervous.

"Maya, can you talk to me about Sebastian?" Laurel asked, even as Maya pressed herself deeper into the corner, "It's ok. You can trust me. Okay? Sebastian is my friend."

Suddenly Maya reached out and grabbed onto Laurels hands tightly.

"Sebastian is the devil." She said hotly, "He is the one who put me here. He made everybody think I'm insane."

"But why would he do that?" Laurel asked.

"He killed his father." Maya said, "And I was there. I saw it."

"Oh, my God." Laurel said, realization crashing down on her, "Sebastian isn't your nephew, he's your son."

"Don't trust a word he says." Maya begged her, "You can't trust Sebastian Blood."

* * *

Unknown location

Natasha was doing push-ups in her secret safe house where she had been hiding out for some time.

* * *

Army base

"All right, everybody." Talbot told everyone as they sat in front of the computers, tracking the safe house, "Heads up. This is it."

Clint and Fury were there too, watching the scene from a corner.

"Alpha team prep." A female operative there said, "Standing by. Execute. Langley brimstone, go."

* * *

Central City

"I say again." The head of the soldiers said as they walked into the safe house, "We are a go."

* * *

Inside, Natasha had started doing pull-ups by now.

* * *

The soldiers moved further in, standing right in front of the door inside which they would find her. After a few seconds, one of them broke the door.

* * *

Hub City

Natasha jumped down and looked at the monitor. She had installed a camera in the decoy safe house to see if she had managed to lead Talbot there or not. Her actual safe house was here in Hub City. She smiled, knowing her deception had worked.

* * *

Central City

"Langley, there's nobody here." The head said before spotting the camera which was shut off at that moment.

* * *

Army base

"Langley brimstone." Clint said as he spotted something, "Face the north wall."

* * *

Central City

The soldiers turned towards the wall and saw pictures hanging on it. Al of them were people who had gone missing from the Zandia Orphanage.

* * *

Hub City

Natasha looked at the picture of Blood she had got. She was closer to unraveling this conspiracy than anybody knew. The only problem was that the file she had stolen from the gala with Matt a month ago had still not been opened by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends the chapter. Captain America is here in Starling City, helping Matt control his strength. And now he can give some info on Logan aka James Howlett aka Wolverine as well.
> 
> And Natasha is still on the run while getting closer to unraveling the conspiracy.
> 
> I killed Shrapnel because he wasn't that important. He was going to die in the Suicide Squad episode anyway without doing anything at all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Suspicion averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel tells Matt and Oliver about her suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

St. Walker's Hospital

Sebastian Blood walked up to the stairs of St. Walker's hospital as it rained above him.

He walked into the hospital and was greeted by one of the nurses.

"Welcome to St. Walker's, alderman." She said, and then added conspiratorially, "Or should I call you Mayor?"

Sebastian Blood smiled at the nurse as they walked. "Thank you for letting me come by so late."

Well, I can imagine how busy your schedule is." She said, "It's really great of you taking the time to come and visit your aunt."

She paused outside Maya's room, "Her health has taken a bad turn."

"Of course." Blood said with a smile, "She's family."

Inside the room, Maya sat on the edge of her bed, praying with a rosary as the other two walked in. "Maya, look who came to see you." The nurse said, "It's your nephew, Sebastian."

Maya looked up from the rosary.

"Don't go. Please." She pleaded.

"We'll be fine." Blood said, patting the nurse on the arm, "Thank you."

She stepped out and closed the door, and then Blood approached his 'aunt'.

"Still worshipping the old Gods, I see." He said mockingly.

"They're the last thing I have from your father's." Maya shot back, "They protect me."

"You were supposed to protect you." Blood said, "A friend of mine, Laurel Lance, came by to visit you a couple days ago. Do you remember her?"

"She's muy Linda." Maya said with an absent smile.

"Yes, she is." Blood agreed, "What did you both talk about?"

"Nada. Nothing." She claimed.

"You know I don't like it when you lie to me." Blood said with an edge to his voice.

"I told her the truth." Maya said after a moment's hesitation, "That you- you kill him. Your father. Mi esposo! I don't know what came over me. I am so, so sorry. I hurt you, mijo."

"Esta bien. No te preoccupes." He said quietly.

"But you are my child, my son." Maya protested, "And I hurt you."

"I forgive you, mama." He said, rising from his seat on the bed. He walked over to his mother and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I forgive you for everything." He whispered. He walked out of the room leaving Maya sitting there, crying softly.

* * *

A short time later, Maya had repositioned herself by the bed and was saying her prayers while counting on her rosary, "La luz de dios me rodea, amor de dios me envuelve, El poder de dios me protege, la presencia de dios vela por mÃ ."

She lay back against the bed- and then suddenly the man in the skull mask was there.

"Los dioses estÃ¡n muertos." He said. Maya's screams echoed through the halls-

Then said no more.

* * *

Later, Glades

Roy's stolen merchandise buyer Louis was standing in an old factory, his foot pinned to the floor as the Arrow fired arrows all around him with Daredevil next to him.

"Oh! Ah! Oh, please!" Louis screamed in terror.

"I don't know anything!" He stammered.

The Arrow shot another arrow near the man, hitting the industrial tank beside him.

"The man in the skull mask." He growled, "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Louis yelled.

Another arrow, this time near his leg, "He's been experimenting on people in the Glades. He's leaving a trail of corpses with blood running from their eyes."

"No, no, no, no, no. I deal in stolen merchandise, that is it." He protested. Another arrow, near his groin, "Ah, ooh, please!"

"He is telling the truth." Daredevil finally said. Sighing, the Arrow nodded as Louis looked up.

"Please-" He started to plead, but the vigilantes were already gone.

Later that night, Oliver and Matt stood on the room of a building looking out over The Glades.

"He's out there." Oliver whispered, "Somewhere."

"We have to find him." Matt said.

"Come home." Felicity said over the comms, "We can't do any more tonight."

"Felicity is right." Steve added, "There is not much that can be done right now."

* * *

Later, D.A.'s office

Laurel sat down at her desk.

"Ms. Lance?" Laurel looked up in surprise at her assistant who was standing there.

"I have a call for you on line two." She said.

"Thank you, Katherine." Laurel replied. Katherine walked off and Laurel reached over and picked up her phone.

"Laurel Lance." She announced as the call connected.

"This is nurse Downey from St. Walker's." The woman on the other line said, "You asked me to call if there was any changes in Maya Resik's condition. I'm sad to report she passed away."

Laurel froze in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Her heart gave out on her, poor soul." The lady said.

* * *

Few minutes later

"You think Sebastian Blood, the saint of Starling City, killed his own mother?" Donner asked incredulously after Laurel told him her theory.

"He was the last person to see her alive." Laurel argued, "That isn't a coincidence."

"He's a devoted nephew visiting a sick relative. You're right, that's very, very suspicious." Donner said sarcastically.

"He didn't go there to visit her." Laurel said, "He went there to kill her; to cover up the fact that as a child, he killed his father. Maya Resik told me what happened."

"From inside a padded room, right?" Donner pointed out.

"He had her forcibly committed." Laurel shot back, "She tells me the truth and then two days later has a heart attack. You don't find that strange?"

"Well, for one thing, there's no record that Maya Resik was even Blood's mother, and according to the hospital, she was in the late stages of heart disease." Donner said.

"I need you to call in a favor with Judge Carlin." Laurel begged, not willing to let this go, "Get a search warrant for Sebastian's campaign headquarters, his phone records; I-I have to start somewhere."

"Laurel, this isn't some casual request." Donner said, "I'm the ADA who took Vertigo on live TV. I take a shot at Sebastian Blood and miss, my career is done."

"Adam! Please." She begged.

Donner shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Laurel." He said, "You're on your own."

He walked out of his office and left a disappointed Laurel alone.

* * *

Later, Verdant

"Don't yell at me, but I really think we need a new plan on how to find this creepy mask guy." Felicity noted to the others, "Scaring the crap out of low-lifes isn't yielding results."

"Felicity, I am open to any and all suggestions." Oliver said, frustrated.

"Oliver, maybe we're over thinking this." Dig said, "What if the mask simply got wind that you were after him and decided to skip town?"

"It's not that simple, John." Steve said, "This man created a replica of the Super Soldier Serum and tested it on common criminals. I don't think he will just walk away after that."

"Cap's right." Matt said, "He is still here and we need to locate him."

Suddenly the Arrow's phone rang. Felicity reached down and grabbed it out of habit. She looked at the screen, and then handed it over to Oliver.

"Lance, for the Arrow." She said.

Oliver took the phone, "Yes, Detective?"

"Can we meet?" Lance asked from the SCPD.

"What is it?" Oliver asked

Lance looked up at his daughter disapprovingly, "Someone wants to talk to you."

* * *

Later, that night

Laurel stood on a roof, watching the train go by as she waited for the vigilantes to show up. After a few minutes, they did.

"Hello, Laurel." The Arrow said.

"It's been a while." Daredevil said as Laurel turned around.

"What do you need?" Oliver then asked.

"Sebastian Blood." Laurel said without further preamble, "He's about to be the new mayor of Starling City."

"We know who he is." Matt said.

"No, you don't." She shot back, "No one does."

She walked towards the vigilantes, holding out a file. "A few weeks ago, I was approached by your groupie, Roy Harper, and his girlfriend."

Oliver took the file and the two continued to walk past her.

"They asked me to investigate the death of Max Stanton."

Oliver and Matt froze, remembering the death in question.

"You think Blood was involved in Stanton's death?" Matt asked.

"Blood, or a man that works for him named Cyrus Gold." She explained. Oliver looked at the picture in the file, and sure enough it was the same man who had nearly killed him.

"Gold almost killed four cops, including my father's partner, Lucas Hilton." Laurel continued, "Blood and Gold knew each other from the orphanage that Blood was raised at. He would do anything to keep the truth about his past hidden. Including murdering his own mother."

"Why would he do that?" Oliver demanded.

"To cover up the fact that he killed his father." Laurel stated. Oliver and Matt turned back to her, stunned.

"I tried going to the DA. No one will believe me. I swear to you, Sebastian Blood is dangerous. And you're the only person in this city who can stop him. Please, Matt! Arrow!" She pleaded.

* * *

Next day, Queen Consolidated

Oliver, Matt, Felicity and Diggle sat in the conference room while Felicity collated all the information she had gathered.

"Laurel was right." She announced, "I hacked Blood's cell phone records. The alderman and Gold have stayed buddies since Zandia orphanage."

"So what? They kept in touch." Diggle argued, "Doesn't exactly mean that Sebastian Blood is the man in the skull mask."

"His last name is Blood. That can't be a good sign." She noted.

"Laurel's last name is Lance. Does that mean she produces a lance out of thin air by magic?" Matt pointed out incredulously.

"Felicity, he's dedicated his life, risked his life to help the people of the Glades. And in his spare time, he's a murderer trying to create an army of human weapons?" Dig tried, pointing out how ridiculous it sounded.

"When you put it that way, it sounds very crazy." Matt said.

"You're a personal bodyguard who fights crime at night with his billionaire boss, John. And you, Matt, are a blind lawyer who has superhuman strength and is Daredevil." She countered. "Not a lot of people show their real face in public."

"That is a good point." Matt admitted before saying sarcastically, "I think you can be a lawyer."

Diggle nodded, and then turned back to Oliver, "Oliver, what are you thinking?"

"Laurel gave me a case number to start with." He said, rising from his chair, "We need to know if Sebastian really killed his father, then we figure out if there's a chance he has the Mirakuru formula."

"I'm on it." Felicity said.

* * *

Later, that night, Queen Consolidated

Oliver and Matt were returning to his office from a meeting when Felicity met up with them.

"I have good news and bad news." She said, "I suggest the good news first; it tends to soften the blow of the bad news."

Oliver just gave her a look.

"Okay, dealer's choice." She said, moving back towards her desk which Diggle was leaning against.

"Good news is we found the case file on Sebastian's dad's murder." She said, sitting down behind her computer.

"Anything in it to suggest he killed him?" Oliver asked.

Felicity sighed. "Oliver, meet bad news."

"That file was sealed years ago." Dig said.

"And since the file is over 27 years old, there is no digital copy for me to hack." She told him, "The only hard copy is stored the old-fashioned way in the city archives."

"So we go in and take it- the old fashioned way." Oliver said simply.

"Except security in the file room is so old school, you need a key card to get in, which, even if you had, you wouldn't know where to start looking for the file." Felicity pointed out.

Oliver and Matt thought about it for a moment.

"An assistant DA would." Matt said and Oliver immediately knew who he was talking about.

* * *

Later

Laurel was standing in her bedroom when she heard the window of the next room open. Startled, she walked out into the living room where Daredevil and Arrow stood in the darkness.

"You said you needed our help." Oliver said through the voice changer, "Now we need yours."

"What do you both need?" She asked.

"We need your help, Laurel." Matt said.

Without hesitation, she grabbed her coat and walked to the door, The Arrow and Daredevil following behind her. They passed a picture of the Lance sisters as they left the apartment.

* * *

Later

Oliver and Matt led Laurel to the roof of the Department of Records. Oliver quickly drew and fired an explosive arrow at the access hatch, blowing the lock.

"You ready for this?" He then asked her as he lifted the lid.

"Whatever it takes." Laurel said firmly.

"Sounds like something Cap would say." Matt whispered to Oliver in good humor.

The Arrow nodded at Laurel and then activated his com-link, "We're going in."

"At least the security cameras are from this century." Felicity said from her seat in the Lair. A few keystrokes later, she said, "And now they're toast."

The cameras all shut off.

"You have exactly seven minutes until the system reboots." She informed the vigilante.

Down in the lobby, two guards sat fighting off boredom. One looked up from his crossword puzzle to see the monitors greyed out.

"Hey check this out." He said to the other one.

* * *

Inside the main hall, Laurel used her access card to swipe into the main records room.

The three entered and room and froze. Before them were rows and rows of shelves, all with hundreds of file boxes on them.

"This could take a while." Laurel said.

"You have six minutes." Daredevil replied. They moved deeper into the room, frantically searching the boxes for the right file number.

Back in the lobby, the guard was actually managing to undo the damage Felicity had done in record time.

"I'm rebooting the monitors." He said.

"There's a Trojan plugging our system." His partner replied, watching as the security grid rebooted.

"It's probably some punk." The first said as the cameras turned back on.

Back in the Lair, Felicity's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh-oh." She hit the com switch, "Oliver. Matt."

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"It looks we've got the one rent-a-cop with a brain here. If there's a camera nearby, I recommend hiding."

Oliver and Matt, remembering the camera they had just past, ducked around a corner. But not before the camera came on.

* * *

"Look there." The guard said in the lobby as he saw a shape move around the edge of a row of shelves. He picked up his phone.

"You got to send some officers here." He said when the SCPD picked up.

* * *

"The police will be there any minute." Steve told the two over the line in a concerned tone, "The three of you need to get out of there now."

"We're not leaving without the file." The Arrow said in determination. They rounded a corner and found Laurel digging through a box on the floor.

"Laurel." Matt said urgently.

"I can't find it!" She exclaimed, running back up the ladder to grab another box.

In the lobby, the guard let the SWAT team in.

"Up there, third floor." He told them.

"The police are coming." Matt informed Oliver.

As Daredevil and Arrow moved into a better position, Laurel was frantically digging through another box.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, double checking against her notes, "Case number SC43878! This is it!"

She yanked the file free just as the SWAT team burst into the room.

"Vigilantes, we know you're here!" The commander yelled as his men filed into the room, "Close everything off, now!"

"They're blocking our only way out!" Laurel said as The Arrow and Daredevil led her away from the cops.

"It's not our only way." Daredevil said.

"Get to the east wall and get out!" Arrow told both of them.

Laurel moved off, and the Arrow rounded a set of shelves, coming into view of a group of officers.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the cops ordered. Instead, Oliver drew and fired a flash bang arrow that stunned the officers. He took off at a run, trying to stay ahead of the fire from another officer as the bullets tore into files and shelves right behind him.

He rounded a corner and saw Daredevil punching the window on the east wall open. As the fire drew closer, Daredevil grabbed Laurel around the waist and jumped off, pulling her out with him. He used the cable of the club to swing away and gently on the ground with his passenger.

Arrow jumped after them and hooked his bow to the line he had shot out and slid down it, landing gently next to the two.

The immediate danger past, Laurel ripped open the file-

Only to find it empty.

* * *

Later, Verdant

"We tried going through all the security footage at the city archives to see if anyone swiped the file over the last few days." Felicity was telling Oliver, Matt, Steve and Dig, pulling up the video files.

"Did you see anyone?" Oliver asked.

"Just this." She said, playing a particular file. The video showed the main room empty, but after a few seconds the view started to break up before going to static, "It's all been erased."

"So what happened when you reversed the footprint to see who hacked in before you?" Oliver asked.

"I struck out again." She admitted, "It must have been an inside job."

"Meaning?"

"As a city alderman, Blood would have had access to the files." Felicity noted.

"Oliver, anyone on city payroll could have done this." Diggle pointed out.

"He's running for mayor." Matt said. "One hint that he killed his father and his political future is dead in the water. And I don't think he wants that."

"The evidence is against him. But unfortunately, all of it is circumstantial at best." Steve said in a grave tone.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be friends with him." Diggle said to Oliver and Matt, "Don't you think you ought to give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Oliver looked to Felicity.

"Please keep digging into Blood's past and see if there's anything that could help us." Oliver said, turning to leave.

"Where you going?" Dig asked.

"To give a friend the benefit of the doubt." Oliver replied as he walked out.

* * *

Later

Oliver walked into Blood's campaign office and looked at all of the bustling people around him, working hard to make Sebastian Blood mayor.

"You looking for me?"

Oliver turned, then extended his hand with a smile.

"Sebastian." He said, shaking the mayoral candidate's hand, "Good to see you."

"You too, man." Blood said with a smile. Then he was on the move, handing some papers to a staffer to look over, "Listen, I'm so sorry, but I'm right in the middle of a polling snafu."

"I'll be quick." Oliver promised, "I just had a question about Laurel."

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Blood asked in concern.

"Not sure." Oliver began, "I ran into her the other day, and something just seemed off. I know the two of you have been spending a lot of time together."

He sighed, "I just wanted to know if you knew anything."

Blood shook his head.

"Well, we've traded phone calls, but she's in trial, I've been campaigning." He said, "We haven't really been able to connect."

"Nothing happened between the two of you?" He asked, stepping in front of him as he started to leave his office, "Not an argument or a fight or something?"

Blood backed off slightly with a sly smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming to me like a jealous ex-boyfriend." He teased.

"No." Oliver said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Just-no, I'm just looking out for a friend. And I hope you do the same." He added.

"Of course." Blood said.

"Listen, I will take care of Laurel." He promised, "Thank you for letting me know."

He then finally stepped out of his office and back to the bustle of the main room as Oliver watched on, contemplating. Something felt off to him- but for some reason, he couldn't place it.

* * *

Later, that night

Blood's campaign office was empty as he was laying out work for the next day before a voice drew him to his office.

"Point blank range." Slade Wilson said, sitting behind Blood's desk and reading the police file he had liberated shortly before Laurel had tried to do the same thing, "Single shot to the heart from a low angle. Obviously the handiwork of someone quite scared, and very small."

He set the file down on the desk, and Blood looked down at the picture of his father that had been paper clipped to it.

"How come the police didn't arrest you?" Slade asked.

"I knew how to cover my tracks." Blood replied.

"A skill you've obviously lost since you've gotten bigger." Slade noted scornfully, "You know how close you came to allowing the Vigilante to destroy everything?"

"Someone spoke out of turn." Blood said, "I've taken care of the problem."

Slade slammed his hand down on the desk as he rose. He moved quickly around the desk, buttoning his suit jacket, "Your mother was not our problem. Laurel Lance is."

"You were the one who told me to get close to her." Blood complained, "You said that it was part of the plan to hurt the Vigilante."

"It is." Slade said, stepping very close to Blood, "But you being sloppy isn't. Fix this, Mr. Blood."

He grasped his tie and yanked it up, choking the politician.

"You don't want me to fix it for you." He warned as he moved him out of his way, shoving him into a pillar in the process.

Even before Slade was out of the office, Blood was scrambling for his phone. He quickly dialed one of his followers.

"Brother Daily." He said shakily, "I need you to take care of something for me."

* * *

Later, Laurel's apartment

Laurel was walking down the hall, digging her keys out of her purse when she stopped at her door. Laurel opened the door to see her apartment was trashed. She walked in, stunned at the destruction all around her, when she heard a noise.

"Whoever you are, I'm calling the police!" She called out shakily.

"No need to." Daily stepped into view in her living room, "Remember me?"

"Officer Daily, right?" Laurel said, stunned. She moved towards him, her arms crossed.

"What's this all about? What are you doing in my apartment?" She demanded.

"I have a warrant." Daily said, holding up the paper for her to see. Two other officers came into view.

"A warrant for what?" She asked.

"We found these in your bedroom, Ms. Lance." One of the officers said, holding up a plastic evidence bag that contained Quentin Lance's oxycodone prescription.

"These aren't prescribed to you." Daily said as the third officer cuffed her, "That's a felony."

"What?!" Laurel exclaimed, knowing that this was all a lie, "This is ridiculous!"

"You're under arrest for possession of a controlled substance." Daily said as the three officers led her out of the apartment, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

* * *

Later, SCPD Headquarters

Laurel sat in the darkened interrogation room, her hand still cuffed when Quentin walked in.

"I know what this looks like. But you have to listen to me." She started, rising from the chair and scurrying towards her father.

"I know what's happening. Sebastian Blood… he's setting me up, because he knows I'm onto him. He's-he's trying to frame me!" She exclaimed desperately.

"So he planted drugs in your apartment?" Quentin asked. He started walking around the table, trying to maintain control.

"Yes, he did." Laurel said, following him, "The point is, is that he is the one behind this witch hunt."

"Sebastian called your boss." Quentin told her, "He's worried about you."

"No, no! He wasn't worried about me." She said frantically, "He's trying to discredit me! Don't you see what he's doing?"

"But you have tested positive for opiates! Quentin exclaimed.

"He's trying to discredit me." She tried as tears started streaming down her face, "Please Daddy! You have to believe me!"

Quentin looked at her closely. He was a cop. He had been on the job for many years. And he could tell when someone was telling the truth, unless the person was a complete master of deception. Which Laurel obviously wasn't.

Quentin hugged her as she started sobbing, "I believe you."

* * *

A few minutes later, in the squad room, Quentin rounded the corner to see Oliver, Matt and Tommy standing there, leaning against the wall.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"She is not fine at all. And I have no idea what to do." Quentin replied helplessly. He started to walk off, but Matt laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"We'll-We'll get her home." He told the cop.

"Thanks." Quentin said, walking off. Oliver, Matt and Tommy turned to find Laurel being led to central booking. Tommy tried to give her a reassuring smile but it ended up being a grimace due to the tense situation. She stared back at the three tearfully.

Matt's hands tightened around his stick, knowing that she wasn't lying. Or at least she believed she wasn't. And in his anger, he cracked the stick.

* * *

Later, Laurel's apartment

Laurel, now released, and Oliver, Matt and Tommy were quietly trying to clean up the mess Daily had left. Oliver paused as he picked up the picture of Laurel and Sara, now free from its shattered frame.

"You three haven't said much." Laurel said from across the room, "Quietly working on your lecture?"

"I am not the type to give lectures." Tommy said dryly.

"No lecture." Oliver said.

"I suppose you think I was wrong about Sebastian, too, though." Laurel said.

"I don't know if you are or not." Matt said after a sharp exhale.

Laurel, desperately trying to hold back tears said, "I just- I need a glass of water."

As she walked inside, Matt suddenly heard something and turned around but before he could do anything, he was struck on the neck by a tranq dart, followed swiftly by Oliver and Tommy.

The two fell down. Matt tried to keep his footing but this dart was strong enough to even incapacitate a Mirakuru injected person for at least two minutes.

"Leave them. They're not important." Brother Blood said as he walked out of the shadows, looking to the two men he had brought who had gone over to Laurel and were restraining her, "Hello, Laurel."

* * *

Later

At the Cannery, Laurel's eyes shot open as she too regained consciousness. She was laying on a cold, concrete floor, and as she pulled herself up and looked around, it appeared to her that she was in a boiler room of some kind.

She made her way frantically through the boiler room, pausing as she saw Brother Blood walking across from her, separated only by rope netting.

"If that mask is supposed to scare me," She started, breathing heavily, "All that it's doing is confirming what I've already known for a while now."

She rounded a support column- but Brother Blood was gone. She looked around fearfully, "You're one sick son of a bitch, Sebastian!"

"30,000 years ago masks invested their wearer with authority, like a God." The voice of Brother Blood said.

"You're insane." Laurel said.

"I'm not the one making drug-addled, unsubstantiated accusations against Starling's favorite son." Brother Blood said and Laurel could hear it everywhere.

"If I can find out the truth, then others can, too." Laurel said.

Suddenly Brother Blood was standing right behind her. She swung her elbow back, but the masked man ducked underneath the wild swing and grabbed her in a light choke hold.

"You found out nothing. You know nothing." He growled.

Suddenly and arrow shot past his masked face, embedding itself in a pipe.

"Get away from her!" Daredevil demanded from the catwalk above with Arrow next to him, "Or we will put…you…DOWN."

You wanted us here. We're here." The Arrow growled, "Let. Her. Go."

Brother Blood threw Laurel to the ground and pulled a gun, "No, I think she should witness this."

He moved to aim up at the catwalk, but another arrow knocked the weapon from his hand. Then the Arrow was there, beating the masked man down with fists and feet, contemptuously ducking or blocking every shot Brother Blood took. Daredevil angrily lifted him up by the throat and slammed him to the ground, dazing him before punching his face repeatedly, breaking his nose.

He then lifted him up by the throat and threw him off. Brother Blood fell down, weakened.

Still, he managed to withdraw his backup piece from an ankle holster as he staggered up and draw it on The Arrow and Daredevil. The latter marched towards Brother Blood angrily when suddenly a shot rang out. Brother Blood jerked as Laurel came up behind him, his first gun in her hand, and fired again and again. Six shots left Brother Blood laying on the ground gasping for breath.

The Arrow, Daredevil and Laurel walked up to the fallen criminal.

"Take off his mask." Laurel demanded. Matt shook his head, having heard the man's heartbeat.

"I need to see." She said.

Oliver stood frozen for a minute. Slowly he knelt down and removed the leather mask, and Laurel's look of satisfaction turned to shock as the man behind the mask turned out to be not Sebastian Blood, but Officer Daily, with his face bleeding badly. He had time to smile in satisfaction at her stunned look before he finally died. Laurel looked up at The Arrow and Daredevil, who stood there stunned as well.

* * *

Later, SCPD

Laurel was in the squad room with a blanket around her and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Sweetheart." She looked up as her father ran in and came to her side, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She said numbly.

Quentin exhaled.

"Looks like Daily was behind this whole thing." He said, "Son of a bitch volunteered for the raid that almost got Hilton killed. And we found the accelerant that he used to torch the Langford Institute in his apartment."

"I thought it was Sebastian." Laurel said, in shock. "I was so sure."

"All of us believe a lot of things that don't pan out." Quentin said as the two hugged.

"Can we have a minute?" The two looked up to see Adam Donner standing there, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah." Quentin said with a sigh, rising and moving off so the two could talk.

"Are you here to say, I told you so?" Laurel asked.

"We're dropping the possession charges and you won't be charged in Daily's shooting." He told her, "It was clearly self-defense."

"You don't seem that thrilled for me." She noted.

"Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me you don't have a substance abuse problem?" He asked her. She tried to explain but he cut her off.

"The DA's office has a generous severance package." He told her.

"Wait!" Laurel shot to her feet, "Wait, let me explain to DA Spencer. I can-I can tell her everything!"

"This isn't coming from Spencer, Laurel." Donner said.

"This is me. I'm the one that hired you. I'm sorry." He told her sincerely, "But you're done."

He walked off, leaving Laurel devastated and alone once again.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Matt and Oliver walked in. Steve, Felicity and Diggle were sitting there, waiting for him.

"Did Laurel really shoot him?" Felicity asked.

Oliver sighed, "Yeah."

"That's a good thing, Oliver." Felicity told him.

"You okay?" Dig asked.

"We will be." Matt sighed, "But I don't think Laurel will."

"Well, the officer is dead and the serum is destroyed." Steve said, "Sounds like a win to me."

"It does." Oliver said. But deep ddown, all 3 of them could feel that it wasn't.

* * *

Later

Steve was working out alone in the Lair when his phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Cap. It's Natasha." Natasha said from the other end.

"Natasha?" Steve said in shock, "What happened? I heard about the manhunt for you. Are you all right? What is it?"

"Don't worry about me, Cap." She said, "I know what happened to Matt."

"How?"

"Fury is not the only one with eyes everywhere." She said, "Please, keep an eye on him for me."

"I will." Steve promised.

* * *

Later, Blood's office

Sebastian Blood walked into the darkened office of Slade Wilson, flanked by three security guards.

"It's done." He called out, "They think it was all Daily. He sacrificed himself for our cause."

"A good start." Slade's voice called out. Blood paused and fearfully looked around, "But the magnitude of your negligence requires a greater sacrifice."

Suddenly Deathstroke was there, in full armor, wielding his sword like a surgeon. He stabbed Blood in the leg, sending the man to the ground, before pulling the sword out and slashing the chest of the first bodyguard.

A hard kick sent the second flying across the room where he crashed to the floor, but not before his head hit the back of a chair on the way down. Deathstroke spun and slashed the throat of the third man. The first guard came back, swinging wildly for the fences, but Deathstroke easily ducked under the wild swing and slashed his chest again, sending the man to the ground.

He spun back to the third, who was grasping at his throat trying to stem the bleeding, and punched him hard in the throat, killing him.

Blood was trying to pull himself up when the sword came to rest on the side of his neck.

"Your incompetence has now cost four lives, alderman." Slade said, pulling off the armored helmet to glare at the man with his one good eye, "Fail me again and yours will be the fifth."

He pulled the sword away and Blood collapsed back to the floor. When he looked back up again, Deathstroke was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter ends. This time, Laurel isn't taking any pills and there is no spiral downwards. She has only been framed by Blood.
> 
> Don't worry, there won't be any spiral though because that made her character unlikable in 2x14. How anyone thinks Oliver was wrong in that hallway scene is beyond me.
> 
> And this will all be fixed by the end.
> 
> Also, I'm going on a vacation for a week and I'm not taking my laptop or anything like that so there won't be any updates from me for a week on anything. I will still read and review stuff and private message too but no updates for a week unfortunately.
> 
> And I can't write on a phone because that's as good as learning swimming on the Internet. I'm sorry but I hope you understand.
> 
> But don't worry. After one week, I will update again.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Bub vs runt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of criminals try to execute a sinister plan which causes Matt, Oliver and Steve to reach out to other people. Moira decides to run against Sebastian Blood for Mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Moira was headed towards the door when she saw Thea, lounging on one of the couches in the den.

"Thea? What are you doing home?" She asked, stepping into the den, "I thought you were staying at Roy's."

"Just needed a little 'me' time." She replied, glancing at the nice outfit her mother had on, "What's with the fancy-fancy?"

"Oh, I'm- I'm going out to dinner." Moira said nervously before adding, "With Walter."

Thea perked up.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Like a dinner." Moira clarified, "Truly, I don't know what the evening holds."

She looked at Thea in concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Thea sighed before adding, "Mostly."

"Do you want me to stay home?" Moira asked, "I can call Walter and we can reschedule."

"Absolutely not." Thea said sternly, "If you and Walter are going to patch things up," She noted her mother's wary look. "No pressure." Thea said with a smile, "But you're going."

"It may be nothing." Moira pointed out.

"Only one way to find out." Thea said with a grin.

* * *

On a rooftop, a man with a flat head stood with his men when Sabretooth suddenly grabbed him from behind in a chokehold while Billy Russo walked up in front of them.

"Tell your men to take a fucking walk, Hammerhead." Russo told him.

Hammerhead looked at his men and said, "Let us be."

"Leave your weapons too, runts." Sabretooth snarled. The men dropped their weapons and backed off down the access stairs.

Sabretooth then let Hammerhead go as Russo said to him, "Thanks for the cash. But what do you need us for?"

"I hear you lot have it out for Punisher, Daredevil, Arrow and some guy with claws." Hammerhead said, "I have it out for them too."

"Of course." Sabretooth said, "You were there too that night when the three of them arrived."

"Yes." Hammerhead said, "I need to retrieve a certain item that will get their attention."

He pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to the two of them, "You know this item, yes?"

The two looked at the picture before Russo said, "We do know what this is. You really have balls of steel, don't ya?"

"Not really. But I have an upper body of Adamantium." Hammerhead joked.

"This thing killed a lot of people." Sabretooth said.

"I don't think that would be a problem." Hammerhead said.

"No." Sabretooth said with a smile, revealing his sharp teeth.

"This, this is gonna be fun." Russo said and laughed hysterically.

* * *

In the warehouse, Arrow was trying to train Roy by an exercise performed on the wing chun dummy. Roy tried to punch it a few times but it was slower than intended and he missed a few spots.

"You're fine. But you can do a lot better than this. You need to channel what you feel in a positive way." Arrow told him calmly.

"Like putting hurt on the guys going after this city. Let me try hitting something that'll actually hit back." Roy said.

"Too soon." Oliver told him warily.

"Please, let me get out there with you and Daredevil for one night." Roy begged, "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

* * *

In the lair, Matt and Steve were training as Matt tried to control his strength and speed. He tried to punch Steve but he ducked and grabbed Matt from behind in a chokehold.

Matt elbowed him a few times and he let him go before trying to flip kick him which he ducked to avoid before punching him on the face, staggering him back.

"You're getting better at controlling it." Steve told him.

"Good to know." Matt said, "I don't want to end up like Oliver's friend from the island- Slade Wilson."

"You won't. I promise you." Steve assured him firmly.

* * *

In a Chinese restaurant downtown, Moira was led over to the table where Walter was sitting, and she smiled at her ex-husband.

"Moira." Walter said pleasantly as he rose. Moira walked faster towards him, but stopped when another man rose as well.

"Ah. I didn't realize we'd have company." She said warily.

"This is Mark Frances." Walter introduced, "Mark's CFO at Kardak Holdings. We've been putting in some hours with the party's election steering committee."

"Oh." Moira said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mark said, shaking her hand.

"Those are words I'm not accustomed to hearing these days." Moira said with a wry smile as she took off her coat. Walter hung it on a nearby rack as she took her seat next to him.

"Oh, well." Mark was saying, "You were a lioness doing what she had to do to protect her cubs. You know, I'm not the only person in Starling who sees it that way."

"That's a comfort." Moira said.

"It's the truth. Please." He told her as they all sat down.

"Thank you." Moira said politely, then glanced over at Walter.

"Well, it's unlike you to show such an interest in politics, Walter." She noted.

"It's part of my new position at the Starling National Bank." Walter said, "My Board of Directors is very concerned about the trajectory of the city."

"You mean Sebastian Blood." Moira surmised.

"Yeah." Mark agreed before saying, "We believe that his policies will bankrupt Starling within the next eight months. Not that the average voter cares. They're all caught up in his charisma."

"And he's not running against a viable opponent." Moira noted, taking a sip of water.

"Blood's trounced every potential candidate we've focus-tested." Walter revealed.

"But we believe that he's vulnerable on regulation." Mark added.

"Even if he is, it hardly matters." Moira stated, "Banking regulations are an SEC issue. Starling City needs to use the means at a city's disposal."

Mark chuckled, "Walter said you were smart."

Moira looked at him, realization dawning over her face.

"But you didn't invite me to dinner to hear my opinions. You want to hear my positions." She realized, "You want me to run against Sebastian Blood."

* * *

Oliver was thinking about Roy's pleas when his phone rang. He picked it up, "What happened?"

"Oliver?!" Tommy's panicked voice came from the other end, "I'm in trouble! There are people in my hou-"

The call was cut.

"Tommy? Tommy?" Oliver called out in fear but there was no reply.

"What happened?" Roy asked him.

"Someone has attacked Merlyn Manor. Do you have one of your hoodies?" Oliver asked him.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" Roy replied sarcastically.

* * *

Later, Merlyn Manor

Oliver, Matt, Steve and Roy ran through the familiar halls of the Merlyn Manor.

"Whatever happens, whoever we run into, do not engage." The Arrow said. Suddenly, they found Tommy lying on the ground, the upper half of his shirt covered with blood.

Oliver kneeled down, "Tommy? Tommy?"

"He has a heartbeat." Matt told him.

"Take him to the hospital right now!" Oliver said.

Matt lifted Tommy up and ran out as fast as he could, thankful to God for his enhanced speed.

Steve and Oliver suddenly heard something.

"What was that?" Roy asked.

"It came from underground." Steve said.

Oliver realized what was going on, "Merlyn has a large garage. Let's go."

Down in the garage, Hammerhead's men, Sabretooth and Russo had already backed a truck into it. The five men climbed out and looked around at all of the cars Merlyn had collected, but it was a small locked door at the far end of the garage that grabbed Sabretooth's attention.

Confidently he walked up to the door, and then slashed the keypad with his claws. There was a bright flash of sparks, but the lock was quickly disabled and Sabretooth opened the door to reveal the what was inside.

"What the fuck is that?" Russo asked.

"It is a prototype, runt." Sabretooth replied.

"Of what?"

"A machine that killed 252 people." Sabretooth said, staring at the device. It clearly looked like a prototype, not the completed thing.

"So this is Merlyn's device." Russo said with a smirk.

"Ok, a simple snatch and grab." One of the guards said after they loaded the device into the van, "Don't know why Mr. Conway thought we needed the two of you."

"For that." Sabretooth said, looking across the room at Captain America, The Arrow and Roy.

As Oliver stepped around a lift, he caught sight of what was in the back of the van. Instantly his blood froze.

"Step away from the device." He ordered sharply, "You don't know what it is you're dealing with."

"Big machine, makes earthquakes?" Russo said mockingly.

"Do you have any idea what happens if the wrong people have it?" The Arrow demanded.

"Yeah. I get paid." He said, "And I get to draw enemies out. Close it up."

Steve looked at Sabretooth closely and his eyes widened in horror and recognition, "Victor?"

Sabretooth smiled at him, revealing his sharp teeth while the guards closed the door, "Hello Captain."

"What happened to you?" Steve asked.

"I embraced who I was." He said as Oliver fired an arrow which he deflected with his claws, "That won't do anything, runt."

The two charged at him as Russo opened fire. Steve blocked with his shield before throwing it at two of the guards, knocking them out.

Oliver smacked Victor with his bow but he was unaffected and smacked Oliver with the back of his hand, sending him down.

Roy walked up to the van and punched the window hard, breaking it and injuring his own hand. The driver tried to pull out his gun but Roy grabbed his hand. The two struggled before Roy managed to pull him out and threw him to the ground. He punched him hard on the face a few times before Russo struck him on the back of the head, knocking him down.

Steve dodged two strikes from Victor before kicking him in a rotatory motion, staggering him back and then elbowed him, staggering him again. He tried to attack with his claws but Steve used his shield to deflect before flip kicking him away.

Suddenly, the truck started and Steve turned back for a second. That moment, Victor struck him, throwing him away. He then ran up to the van and sat inside as Russo drove it away.

* * *

Later, Verdant

A pissed off Oliver returned with Steve. The two put their weapons away as Felicity looked at them.

"Uh-oh. You got angry face." She noted.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"Roy Harper." Oliver said simply before turning to Matt, "How's Tommy?"

"He is stable." Matt said and Oliver sighed in relief, "Good thing we got there when we did."

"What about Roy?" Dig asked.

"Clearly, he was inexperienced. But for some reason, I listened to him and took him with me. I'm not making that mistake again." Oliver said.

"So they got away." Matt sighed.

"And Cap knows our huge clawed friend too." Oliver revealed and the three gapped.

"What?" Matt asked.

"His name is Victor Creed." Steve said, "Like Logan, he also fought with me in World War II."

"The number of people from World War II crossing over to this era are blowing my mind." Felicity said as she put a hand on her head.

"But he has changed in appearance and nature." Steve said, "He used to be a good friend of Logan. They were inseparable. Like brothers."

"Clearly, something happened." Matt said, "But what were they doing there?"

"They were stealing Merlyn's prototype earthquake machine." Oliver said and they were all horrified.

"Oh, holy God." Matt whispered.

"Why would Victor want to destroy the city?" Felicity asked.

"He doesn't." Oliver said, reaching into his pocket, "He and Russo are both mercenaries selling their services to the highest bidder."

He pulled out a watch and handed it to Felicity, "This watch belonged to one of the guys Creed and Russo were working with."

"Fingerprints." She realized, gingerly taking the watch from him.

"Creed and Russo are mostly loners, which means that guy works for his client." Oliver continued.

Felicity nodded.

"Fingerprints equals name, equals known associates." She said shakily, "I'm on it."

* * *

Queen Manor

Walter had come to pay Moira a visit.

"Can I fix you a drink?" She asked him.

"Whatever you're having." He replied. Moira fixed him a small tumbler of scotch.

"It was good to see you the other night, Moira." He began.

"It was lovely. It's been a while since I've had such a good laugh." Moira replied lightly,

"It was no joke, Moira." Water said, "Mark was telling the truth. A significant number of people in Starling City feel that your actions with Malcolm Merlyn were justified to protect your family. 43.6%, in fact."

"You polled people about me?" Moira asked in surprise.

"Prudent course of action when vetting a potential candidate, yes." Walter noted.

"600,000 in Starling City. I'd think you could find someone not responsible for destroying it with an earthquake machine." Moira quipped.

"Not with your name recognition." Walter returned with a grin, "We need a game change candidate, Moira. And there's no one in Starling with a higher profile than you."

"Charles Manson is rather well-known, and no one is going to vote for him." Moira pointed out.

"True." Walter agreed, "Equally true, voters like redemption stories. Bill Clinton, Elliot Spitzer, Martha Stewart."

"Oh, I don't believe she ran for office." Moira said.

"But if she had, she would have won." Walter replied with a smile.

"Would have won what?"

Walter looked behind him and smiled.

"Ah, Thea." He said happily, rising from his seat and giving her a hug.

"Mmm, what's going on?" Thea asked, joining them.

"I'm just convincing your mother to run for mayor." Walter told her.

Thea blinked, "Of what?"

"You see?" Moira said with a chuckle. She looked at Thea in concern, "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

Thea rolled her eyes.

"You really need to stop asking that." She said, taking a seat.

"Are you serious?" She then asked Walter.

"It's hard to believe, I know." Moira started.

Thea shook her head.

"No. No, it's not." She said, surprising both of the adults, "Look, this is actually the first election I can vote in, and…as a newly minted voter, I don't think it sounds that crazy."

"From out of the mouths of babes." Walter said to Moira, who actually started to consider the idea for the first time.

* * *

Glades

The man with claws was on his way when he sensed a presence behind him. Popping out his claws, he turned around-

To see Frank Castle facing him, wearing his skull vest, gun in hand.

"Punisher, huh?" He snarled.

"We kind of met each other once, remember?" Frank asked him.

"Yeah." The clawed man said, "In Verdant. What're you doing here, bub?"

"You're going to come with me to meet some people who want to help you." Frank said.

"Oh really bub?" The clawed man asked, "What if I don't want any help?"

Pointing the gun, Frank said, "Well then you want some excessive force."

"Get out of my way, bub." The clawed man snarled.

"Nope." Frank said.

As the man roared, Frank shot him on the shoulder.

The man grunted in pain as the bullet fell out and his wound healed, "Really bub. You thought shooting me would work?"

Frank pointed his gun again but the clawed man sliced it into two with his claws. He charged but Frank brandished a pistol and fired again, hitting his shoulder.

"At least it slows you down." Frank commented.

As his wound healed, the man snarled and charged. Fran tried to fire but this time the man dodged and hit the pistol with his claws, shattering it.

He tried to hit again but Frank barely avoided and kicked him on the chest, staggering him back slightly. He then brandished a knife and swung it at him but he blocked with his claws. As they struggled, the clawed man kicked Frank hard, sending him flying back by a few feet and crashing to the ground.

The man roared and leapt at him but Frank rolled away to avoid. The clawed man kneeled closer to him. Frank tried to push the knife towards him but the man grabbed his hand and started pushing it back. He tried to bring the claws of his other hand down on him but Frank grabbed his hand and started pushing it back.

Suddenly, a flying blur hit the clawed man, sending him flying off. It went back into the hand of Captain America who looked at Frank with disgust, "You were supposed to bring him to us. Not attack him with a knife."

"He wasn't coming when I asked nicely." Frank said simply as Steve helped him up.

The clawed man got up but Daredevil suddenly swung down and kicked him on the chest, staggering him back by a few feet.

"What the hell?" He muttered, "You seem stronger this time."

The Arrow jumped down next to Daredevil and pointed an arrow at him, "Stand down."

"James."

The man turned to Steve.

"You need to calm down." Steve said.

"How do you know me, Captain?" He asked, "And my name is not James!"

"Your name is James Howlett." Steve said firmly, "You fought with me in World War II."

The man seemed to relent now.

"I know you're confused." Steve said, "But we need your help. Do you remember Victor Creed?"

"What? No!" James said simply before realizing something and taking out a photo and holding it up, "Is he the big guy in this photo with us?"

Steve looked closely and finally said, "Yes. It's him."

James sighed and lowered the photo, "I lost a lot of my memory. I don't remember anything from that time. How do I know him?"

"He was a good friend of yours." Steve said, his greatest sympathies going out to James, "You were like brothers."

James sighed again before asking, "So he is causing trouble or something?"

"Yes." Steve said, "And we need your help to stop him. Will you help us?"

With a sigh, James finally said, "All right. But its not James, bub. Call me Logan."

* * *

Later, Docks

Sabretooth, Russo, Hammerhead and his men had loaded up the prototype in the back of the truck. Suddenly, a noise made them look up.

The Arrow slid in on a zip line and dropped down in front of them before shooting two of the men down. The others moved to attack when there was gunfire and they fell dead. The Punisher walked up to the docks.

"RUSSO!" He roared.

Russo roared and fired at him with his own gun as Frank took cover. A shield knocked out some more thugs before going back to the hand of Captain America. Daredevil flipped next to him and with a strong punch, sent a thug flying off before flip kicking another away.

Another one moved to attack but Roy grabbed him and after a brief struggle, struck him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Oliver had decided to bring him one more time to test him.

Two more thugs rushed towards them when Logan leapt at them with a roar and stabbed them with his claws, taking them down.

Victor looked at him with a smile, "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. It's been a while."

"Shut the hell up, bub." Logan said as the two charged at each other.

Russo ran out and rushed at Frank with a knife but he blocked with his own before kicking him away.

Hammerhead tried to punch Steve but he blocked with his shield, producing a metallic clang. Matt hit him hard on the face, slightly staggering him.

"You seem stronger." He said.

Oliver fired an arrow at him. It embedded on him and exploded, sending him to the floor.

Logan dodged two strikes from Victor, "Why do you hate me so much, bub?"

"You abandoned us, you runt." Victor snarled, "We were great together. All of us. But you chose morality over killing."

"Better than whatever you're doing right now." Logan snarled as he blocked Victor's claws with his own before being kicked away.

Matt flipped away to avoid being hit by Hammerhead before Steve threw his shield, making him fly back by a few feet.

Oliver saw Victor charging at Logan and fired an explosive arrow, staggering him back. He walked closer and fired another, staggering him again.

Before he could fire another, Victor struck. Oliver barely avoided but the claws hit his mask, shattering it into two.

That moment, Logan roared and leapt over Oliver, embedding his claws into Victor and staggering him back.

Frank dodged another hit by Russo and sliced his wrist, making him drop his knife. Before he could react, Frank stabbed him in stomach and he gasped in pain. Frank retracted the knife and he fell down, breathing heavily.

Frank kneeled down and removed his mask, revealing his horribly disfigured face.

"I should have killed you." Frank snarled, overcome with rage, "Remember what I told Rawlins?"

With that, he started pounding on Billy angrily, "ALL! MEN! DIE!"

He roared as he pounded Billy who screamed in pain. He then grabbed his face and plunged his thumbs inside Russo's eye sockets before pushing his eyes inwards. Russo screamed in pain as Frank roared, gouging his eyes out.

In a few seconds, it was all over as Russo was finally dead! Frank sighed heavily, mourning the man who had been his friend but satisfied that he had finally killed his family's killer.

Logan struck Victor again, staggering him back before kicking him. Victor roared and lifting him up, slammed him to the ground.

Steve threw his shield at Hammerhead, throwing him back again. As he tried to get up, Oliver fired an explosive arrow and it flipped him to the ground.

Suddenly, he took out the activator for the device and pushed the button before crushing it in his fists.

"NO!" Oliver yelled in horror.

Matt roared in a rage and charging at him, punched him hard on the face many times.

"Matt! I need your help!" Oliver called out. Matt, lost in the haze of his anger, was focused only on killing Hammerhead. "Matt, stop! Matt! Matt, I need you to stop!"

Steve and Oliver both grabbed him and yanked him upright.

"The truck can withstand a bomb. But not us." Steve said, "Please, we need to save this city. Or everyone you care about will die."

Matt sighed, finally getting control over himself. The two walked over to the truck and punched it hard at the same spot, forming a huge hole. Oliver tossed in an explosive arrow.

The three, Logan, Frank and Roy then ran as seconds later, there was an explosion, destroying the last Markov device.

They stared at the flaming wreckage.

"Victor escaped." Logan sighed.

"We'll get him." Oliver promised.

"Well, thanks for the assist." Logan said as he raised his hand. Oliver, Matt and Steve all shook it.

"If you need anything, I will help." Logan said simply.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"At least Russo got his." Frank said with satisfaction.

Roy stared at Oliver in amazement, "You're…"

"Yeah. Yeah." He said, awkwardly.

"Last year, you both saved my life." Roy told him and Matt.

"And I don't mean from the guy who kidnapped me. I mean, you… you saved me. You gave me purpose." He said, gratefully. He held out his hand.

Oliver and Matt took his hand and shook it one by one, "We're just getting started."

"Oliver Queen is the Arrow. Never would have guessed that." Frank said in amusement, "Don't worry. I have kept Red's secret. I'll keep yours too."

"I don't even care." Logan said simply.

* * *

Later, Queen Manor

Moira answered the door, welcoming Walter in.

"I was glad to receive your email." He said, stepping back into the house, "Does it portend what I'm hoping?"

"I'm going to run." She declared.

"What changed your mind?" He asked, then he realized, "Thea."

"Hmm. She reminded me that I still owe this city." Moira said, "And I want to be remembered as something more than Malcolm Merlyn's pawn."

"As you should." Walter said warmly.

"But you know there was another reason for my reticence." She added.

Walter nodded.

"You're afraid the people will learn that Robert wasn't her biological father." He surmised.

"I managed to get through a criminal trial without the truth coming out, but political campaigns tend to be a bit more adept at extracting skeletons from closets."

"But no one else knows." Walter said.

"Someone does. My OB, Dr. Gill." She said, "There were complications when Thea was born, and I had to tell him that Robert wasn't her father. If we're going to move forward, we need to make certain that he won't be a problem for us."

Walter looked on in agreement.

* * *

Next night, Verdant

Oliver led Roy down the long, steep stairs.

"Is this the part where you kill me 'cause I know your secret?" Roy asked, only half joking.

"Do you actually think that I'd kill my sister's boyfriend?" Oliver asked.

He then turned back and said, "Thea. She can never know."

"I get the feeling that if I did tell her, that would be when you kill me." Roy noted.

"Trust that instinct." Oliver said bluntly.

"Ok." Roy gulped slightly, "All right. How many people know what- who you are?"

"Too many." Oliver said. "But these are the only four that matter."

He led him into the Arrow Cave proper. Past the display cases and rows of arrows Matt, Steve, Dig and Felicity walked up to the pair.

"Matt Murdock, he is Daredevil. You know Steve Rogers, Captain America. John Diggle and Felicity Smoak." Oliver introduced.

"Does this group have a name? Like Team Arrow, or something?" Roy asked, feeling very overwhelmed.

"We don't call ourselves that." Oliver said quickly.

"I do. Occasionally." Felicity said.

"Stop." Oliver told her.

"Whatever." Roy said with a grin.

Matt held out his hand, "Welcome aboard."

The two men shook hands. Steve shook hands with him too, "Welcome aboard, son."

"Captain America." Roy said, fanboying over him, "It's an honor."

Steve simply shook his head in amusement as Dig shook hands with him and Felicity did the same a moment later.

* * *

Later, Laurel's apartment

Laurel stumbled into her apartment. She didn't seem to be in her right mind, even though she hadn't taken any pills or drinks, contrary to all the allegations against her.

Somehow she managed to close the door and set the chain, but as she stumbled deeper into the apartment, the spinning became too much.

She collapsed, falling down and bouncing off the sofa onto the floor. As her vison blurred and dimmed, she spied a figure moving slowly towards her, and her vison cleared for a moment, allowing her to see a hauntingly familiar face.

"Sara…" She gasped as her vision once again dimmed, then went black as unconsciousness took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Laurel is not taking drugs in this but in spite of that, Nyssa would have found a way to get to her. And let's just say Oliver still called Sara because losing her job like that will make Laurel depressed. She's only human.
> 
> Hope you liked Logan and Frank helping out. Russo is dead finally. Victor will be back.
> 
> The fight between Logan and Frank was taken from a comic book. It was badly written but the fight was fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Heir to the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa al Ghul comes to Starling City to get Sara to come back with her to the League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Starling City International Airport

An exotic woman, dressed tastefully in a red and black shirt, black jacket, trousers, and fedora, stood patiently in line at Customs waiting to get her passport stamped.

Finally the person in front of her was cleared, and the woman moved up to the counter, smiling pleasantly as she slid her passport to the attendant.

She took off her hat and winked at the small boy in the next line as the attendant examined the document.

"Business or personal, Miss Raatko?" He asked, drawing her attention again.

"Personal." Nyssa Raatko replied.

The man set the passport on a small scanner and scanned in her photo. In less than three seconds the photo was being scanned by facial recognition software- and a moment later the screen flashed with the message 'A.R.G.U.S. Security Alert'. The man frowned at his screen.

"My computer's froze." He lied calmly, "Can you hold on a sec? I'll be right back."

Nyssa sighed internally, but nodded amicably as the man walked away from his terminal. She subtly glanced around, looking for the inevitable responders.

The first one she spotted blatantly put his hand to his ear piece, and as she scanned for other threats she kept a wary eye on him. He didn't disappoint.

"Down on the ground, down, down!" The guard yelled, drawing his weapon and running up to Nyssa.

He stood right behind her as other patrons screamed in fright and dropped to the ground, holding his gun almost flush against her head.

"Put your hands on your head!" He ordered.

"I said, hands on your head, lady. I will shoot you." He warned.

Nyssa calmly put her hands behind her head, smiling as she did it. Then, almost faster than could be followed, she spun and slapped the gun away and down, then grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his head through the glass partition of the Custom's station.

She grabbed a pen and swung back around, pushing the second guard's gun up and away as she slammed the pen into his armpit. The guard screamed in pain. A kick to the knee sent him down to one knee, and then she followed that up with a hard shot to the jaw, knocking him out.

A third guard ran up, but Nyssa deftly undid the retractable rope and wrapped it around the man's neck, choking him. A sharp yank had the man crash down to the ground on his head, and Nyssa relieved him of his nightstick which she used to dispatch the last two guards that tried to stop her.

Seeing no more adversaries, Nyssa picked up her hat, grabbed the handle of her suitcase, and calmly walked through Customs and out of the airport.

* * *

Queen Consolidated

Matt, Foggy, the Queen Family, Walter included, were sitting around the conference table as Mark Frances was pitching Moira's candidacy for Mayor.

"A successful mayoral campaign isn't about polling, it isn't about fundraising or hot button issues." He was saying as he paced around the table, "It's about connecting with people. That's why right after we announce tomorrow, Moira, I want to get you in front of as many cameras as possible. Morning shows, talk shows—"

"Mark, I want to help rebuild the city, not pander to it." Moira objected lightly.

"It's not pandering, Mom. It's campaigning." Oliver pointed out with a smile.

"Mr. Queen is right." Matt told her, "Pardon me for the comparison Mrs. Queen, but before going insane, Harvey Dent was a great DA who introduced a lot of reforms. And he also campaigned to get the position."

"Let the people get to know the real Moira Queen, and they are going to fall in love with you." Mark said, agreeing with Matt.

A short time later Walter excused himself, walking out of the conference room to check his phone when Felicity approached him.

"Mr. Steel? May I talk to you about something?" She asked hesitantly.

Walter smiled at her.

"I'm no longer your boss, Felicity. So let's make it Walter from now on." He said warmly.

"Ok- Walter." She said in a mock British accent, grinning slightly. The grin dropped immediately.

"It's about Tempest. Mrs. Queen's super sketchy offshore LLC you asked me to look into last year." She reminded him.

"I remember." Walter said, gesturing for to move over towards the windows.

"That's right. So, the thing is, I left an embedded account alert on it so we'd know if anyone ever accessed it again." She told her former boss, "A few days ago, there was a wire transfer made from Tempest to a numbered account at Starling National Bank."

"Probably the campaign accountant shutting it down." Walter suggested.

"Or it could be something else." Felicity said, "That is the money Mrs. Queen used to do some really bad things. I mean, you guys did get divorced for pretty good reasons."

The friendly look slipped off his face and Felicity gulped.

"Which is not my business." She added.

Walter forced a smile.

"I'll talk to Moira first thing." He assured her, "And thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"Of course." She replied, then turned and headed back to her desk.

In the conference room, Moira nodded at something Mark said.

"Well… we're starting a campaign." She said firmly.

Mark looked over to Oliver.

"Oliver, can I have a word?" He asked, rounding the table.

"Yes." Oliver said, rising to meet him along with Matt as Thea went around the table to Moira.

"I know that you and he are friends, but you'll need to end your support for Sebastian Blood." Mark said.

"I will speak to Sebastian." Oliver assured him.

"Good." Mark said, patting him on the shoulder. He moved back over to Moira as Matt said, "I'm really not a fan of Blood to be honest."

Oliver looked at him curiously and Matt said, "I think he genuinely wants to help the city but there is something….off about him."

Oliver simply nodded, taking Matt's words into consideration when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket; the ID said it was Detective Lance.

For a moment he wondered which phone he had, but then quickly remembered it was his personal phone.

"Hello?" He said jovially as he picked up the call. Hearing the other man speak, a frown quickly formed on his face.

"I'll be right there." He said.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Come with me." Oliver said as the two walked out.

* * *

Later, Starling General

Oliver knocked lightly on the door to Laurel's room; her mother and father were both there, visiting Laurel.

"Oliver." Dinah said, rising from beside the bed.

"Mrs. Lance." Oliver said warmly, giving the woman a hug.

"I came back as soon as I heard." She said.

She then turned to Matt who was with Oliver.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Matthew Murdock." He said as he gave her his hand which she shook, "I'm Laurel's…..friend."

Lance shook hands with both the men too.

Oliver turned to Laurel and gave her a comforting smile.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better." She replied hoarsely.

"Don't worry. You'll get better." Matt assured her.

"Don't worry, baby. We're going to get you all the help you need." Lance said in a rush.

A nurse knocked on the door.

"Laurel," She said, getting the patient's attention, "The doctor wants to check your eye."

"What happened to her eye?" Oliver asked.

"Minor sub conjunctival hemorrhaging. Probably from hitting her head when she lost consciousness." The nurse explained.

Oliver moved in closer, making it look like it was to say farewell.

"You feel better, ok?" He said, looking her in the eyes. He saw it then, the slight hemorrhaging, and his blood turned to ice. Still, he leant down and kissed her on the temple.

"Thank you." Laurel replied softly.

"We'll be outside." Lance said, looking at the other two.

"Let's go." He started to move, but Laurel grabbed his hand.

"Dad." She said, halting him.

He let the others leave the room before turning back to Laurel.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Before I passed out… the strangest thing happened." Laurel started hesitantly.

"I saw Sara." She said as Quentin's breath caught in his chest.

"I mean, I know I was hallucinating, but I saw her. She was standing right over me. I mean, I've dreamt about her over the years, but this was so much more real. That's crazy, right?" She asked, though there was more than a little hope in her voice.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Oliver and Matt walked in as Steve, Felicity and Diggle watched Sara worked out on the Salmon Ladder.

"She's been doing that for like an hour." Felicity noted.

"She's good. Very good." Steve said in an impressed tone, reminded of Natasha a little.

Sara reached the top rung and then jumped down. Grabbing a towel, she moved towards the group.

"You saw Laurel. Is she going to be ok?" She asked.

"You saved her life." Oliver told her.

"Hey, thanks for calling me." Sara said genuinely, "And I never did ask you- how did you find me?"

"I wasn't going to lose you again." Oliver said simply.

"I should get going." Sara said awkwardly, moving past Oliver to grab her shirt.

"Hey, so that's it? You're back in town for 24 hours, now you're just going to take off again?" Oliver asked hotly.

"The League of Assassins is still after me, Ollie, and staying in town would put my whole family at risk." She reminded him, "I only came because Laurel's in trouble."

"We will protect your family, Sara." Steve assured her, "You don't need to worry."

"I appreciate the offer, Captain." Sara said genuinely, "But even a Legend like you alone cannot stop the entire might of the League."

"Well, Laurel's still in trouble, Sara. Your entire family needs you." Oliver told her. He stood there, still for a moment before adding, "So do I."

Matt could sense some tension between the two.

Sara stared at him helplessly, frozen. After a few moments, she shook her head and began gathering her things. Oliver sighed, and then turned back to Felicity, "Do me a favor and dig up a copy of Laurel's bloodwork from the hospital, please."

"Sure. What are we looking for?" Diggle asked.

"I just want to make sure of something." Oliver said absently.

"You suspect something, don't you?" Matt asked and Oliver nodded firmly.

A phone rang, and Felicity looked down on her desk. It was the burner phone.

"It's for you." She told Oliver, handing him the phone.

Oliver took it and connected the call, "Hello, Detective."

Back at the hospital Lance was walking away from Laurel's room.

"Put my daughter on." He demanded, "I know she's there."

Back at the Lair, Sara shook her head, a fearful look on her face. Oliver looked back at her compassionately, but still handed her the phone. Steve gave her a firm nod at that.

* * *

Later

Quentin was sitting at the counter at the Chinese restaurant Sara had brought him to before. He looked up when he heard the door open, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, Dad." Sara said.

"Come here." Quentin pulled her into a hug.

"I only have a minute." She told him.

"Well, a cup of tea is all I ask." He replied, "Sit down."

The two sat and Quentin poured them both a cup of tea, "Oh, baby. I have missed you so much."

"How's Laurel?" Sara asked.

"She saw you." He told her. A look of dread flitted across her face.

"Right before she passed out. She thought it was, I don't know what. A hallucination." Lance surmised.

"Well, good." Sara said, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"No, baby, you don't understand." Lance said, "Seeing you, it made her happy."

"Dad." She sighed.

"The League, they're still hunting me." She reminded him.

"So what, you're just going to pop back every time one of us is in trouble?" He asked rhetorically.

"We can't live like this, Sara, and you can't. It's time we started facing things together." He told her.

Sara looked at him sadly. He just didn't realize the danger he was in, that they were all in. She stood and gave him one last hug before turning and walking out the back of the restaurant.

She walked down the deserted streets of the Glades, more to clear her head than to go to a destination.

A safe distance away The Arrow, Daredevil and Captain America kept silent watch over her, watching as she walked under an overpass.

They stepped back deeper into the shadows so as not to be seen, when suddenly a length of aerial silk dropped down followed quickly by a woman who traveled down the cloth with a grace.

The woman landed in a crouch before the startled Sara, whose eyes widened in fear and resignation as she recognized the form of Nyssa al Ghul in full battle armor.

Nyssa stood slowly, a dagger clenched in one hand. With her free hand she pulled down the veil that partially obscured her face, and then pushed back her hood.

From their hiding place, Oliver withdrew and arrow and aimed it at the assassin as Steve withdrew his shield and Matt took out his club, but they held their fire as they watched to see what would happen next.

Something seemed a little off about the situation. Why wasn't Sara running or trying to fight?

Nyssa slowly walked up to Sara, who was still frozen in place. She stopped right in front of the blond-

Then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Oliver, Matt and Steve lowered their weapons as the two women kissed. Finally they parted, leaving Sara a little breathless.

"I've had better greetings." Nyssa noted teasingly.

"I'm sorry, I did- I just-I didn't know what you were going to do." Sara stuttered.

"To be honest, neither did I." Nyssa said truthfully as she sheathed her dagger.

"We should talk." Sara told her.

"Of course. Do we need permission from your boyfriend?" Nyssa turned to look at The Arrow, Daredevil and Captain America who stood right behind her. Sara blinked as she hadn't sensed them at all.

Nyssa walked up to them confidently.

"I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the demon." She announced.

She first turned to Oliver, "You are the Arrow. Word of your victory against Merlyn has reached a lot of ears."

She then turned to Matt, "You are the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Word of your battles against The Hand has reached a lot of ears."

She finally turned to Steve, "Steve Rogers. Captain America. The living legend. It is an honor to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Oliver demanded.

"Sara swore her allegiance to the League of Assassins." Nyssa said, "It's time for her to return home."

"That…is not going to happen." Oliver growled.

Nyssa moved to argue, but Sara stepped in front of her.

"Nyssa," She began, placing a calming hand on her arm.

"Please, would you give us a moment?" She begged.

"Take your time." Nyssa replied, "Good-byes are never easy."

She shifted her gaze from Oliver to Sara.

"Is that why I didn't get one?" She asked rhetorically before moving a short distance away.

Sara turned back to Oliver.

"I can explain." She started.

"You don't have to." He replied, "But you're not leaving. I don't trust her."

"Then trust me." She said simply, before moving off with Nyssa.

"We do trust you." Matt said, "But sometimes even you can do something stupid."

* * *

Queen Manor

Moira was in the lounge reading a book when one of the maids walked in.

"Mrs. Queen?"

"Hmm?" She said absently.

"A Miss Smoak is here to see you." The maid announced.

Moira frowned.

"Who?" She asked, turning around to see Felicity walking hesitantly into the room

"Uh, me." She said.

Moira glanced at her.

"If you're looking for Oliver, he's not here." She said dismissively.

"I know. I'm here to see you." Felicity said, walking deeper into the room as the maid left.

Moira looked at her with mild surprise.

"Really? What about?" She asked, curious.

"Tempest." Felicity said, grabbing her full attention, "I flagged a large wire transfer you made. When I mentioned it to Walter, he said he would talk to you about it. I could tell in his face he wouldn't."

She smiled wanly, "British people are really bad liars."

Moira looked down at the carpet.

"Yes, they are." She muttered.

"So I looked into it myself, because-full disclosure- I-I don't trust you." Felicity continued, finding her inner strength.

"You paid a substantial sum of money to a Dr. Gill. He was the doctor who delivered Thea, which didn't make any sense to me. So I went through like a dozen different theories until I remembered… your testimony." She said. Moira was staring at her coolly.

"At trial. You had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn one year before Thea was born. Merlyn is Thea's father." Felicity finished, steeling herself from the threats that were sure to follow.

Moira rose from her seat and began walking around her.

"I can see why Walter and Oliver have such a high appraisal of your capabilities." She said honestly, with only a trace of hostility in her voice.

"So. What are you going to do with this information? Felicity." She asked coldly.

The hacker turned to face Moira.

"I don't know. Confronting you in your living room was as far as my plan went." She admitted.

"I thought you deserved the chance to tell Oliver yourself." Felicity continued as Moira turned away from her again, "He should hear it from you."

"I'm not going to tell my son anything." Moira said sternly, turning back to Felicity.

"And neither are you. If you won't keep my secret for Oliver's sake, you should keep it for your own." She advised. She moved closer to the hacker, "I see the way you look at him. If you tell him this, you will rip his world apart. And a part of him will always blame you. Oh, he'll hate me, for sure. But he will hate you, too. We all have to keep secrets, Miss Smoak."

Felicity looked at her warily as she walked past the matron out of the den, her mind whirling. Could she keep this secret?

* * *

Glades

"You look different." Nyssa told Sara as the two women walked.

"I'm still me." Sara said casually.

"The Sara I know wouldn't have betrayed us and fled Nanda Parbat under the cover of darkness." Nyssa shot back with more than a little venom in her voice.

"I didn't have a choice." Sara told her, "The earthquake- I needed to see my family, make sure they were safe."

"And so they are." Nyssa said, stopping on the boardwalk.

"Come home." She pleaded softly.

"I can't." Sara said tiredly, turning to face the woman she loved, "Look, I can't go back, Nyssa. I don't have much of a soul left in me, but what there is, it can't take the killing anymore."

"You swore an oath." Nyssa reminded her, "My father sent me here to make sure you honor it. One way or another."

"We both know the real reason why you came here." Sara told her.

Nyssa reached out and ran her hands gently over Sara's arms.

"When I found you, you were starving, and alone, simply waiting to die. The League took you in nursed you back to health. The only reason you're alive today is because of me." She reminded her quietly.

"Hey, I wasn't with you because you saved me." Sara said, "I was with you because I loved you."

Nyssa noted the past tense. She stepped back, her heart breaking.

"But not anymore." She realized, desperately fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Ra's listens to you. And you can ask him to release me." Sara begged.

Nyssa scoffed, "My father has never released anyone from the League."

"He released Malcolm Merlyn." Sara reminded her.

"An action he and the citizens of this city dearly regret." Nyssa pointed out.

Sara looked at Nyssa with a look of love and regret. Gently she reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, then pulled herself in close. She kissed her once more on the cheek.

"Do what you have to." She said softly, closing her eyes and waiting for the blade to pierce her heart. Nyssa reached down and grasped the handle of her dagger-

But then she angrily pulled herself away.

Sara stared in shock as Nyssa took off into the darkness.

* * *

The Lair

A frustrated Oliver was pounding away on a tractor tire with a sledgehammer.

"Maybe the two of us should help you." Matt offered.

"It's been two hours, and she should have gotten back in touch with me by now." He said, ignoring the offer. He shouldered the sledgehammer and walked over to the computers.

"Felicity." She said nothing, staring off into space.

"Felicity!" He shouted.

"What?!" She asked jumpily, causing Oliver to frown in worry, "Sorry. What?"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"You sure?" Matt asked her.

She gestured towards her head, "It's just things in here."

"The League is never going to let me go." Sara declared as she walked in, "At least if I'm halfway around the world, then I can keep my family safe."

"That is a very dangerous mentality." Steve pointed out to her, "Look Sara, I'm a man out of time. My family is dead. Everyone I cared about is gone or really old but there is nothing I wouldn't do to have them back again. Your family is still alive. Don't push them away. You need them and they need you. You don't need to go halfway around the world to keep them safe.:

"I wouldn't be so sure about her going away keeping her family safe." Dig said, coming in behind her, "Just got a copy of Laurel's bloodwork. She tested negative for drugs."

"Well, then why did she collapse?" Sara asked.

Diggle handed her the file, "Because they found traces of snake venom in her blood. From a Tibetan pit viper."

"Wait. So Laurel didn't OD?" Felicity said in surprise.

"Of course she didn't! Contrary to the popular belief, she wasn't taking drugs!" Matt snapped at her.

"She was poisoned." Sara realized.

"She was poisoned by Nyssa, who did it to draw you back here." Oliver said with a sinking feeling in his gut, "And it worked."

"My family's in danger." Sara said worriedly.

* * *

Starling General

Dinah was watching over a sleeping Laurel. She leaned down and kissed her forehead, then picked up the empty water pitcher and walked out of the room to fill it.

As she looked for the water dispenser, she never noticed the Arabian man in a white lab coat following her. So as she leaned down and started to fill the pitcher, she had no time to react when the man placed a chloroform- soaked rag over her nose and mouth.

He made his way to the parking garage with Nyssa, where he Dinah into the back of a panel van. They shut the doors, then climbed into the truck and took off.

Soon the van was speeding down the lower industrial roads. From the Lair, Felicity guided Oliver and Sara, who rode tandem on his bike, towards them while Steve and Matt ran next to them.

As they sped past the van, Sara pulled out her Canary Cry device and activated it, shattering every window on the van. Nyssa climbed into the back of the van and started firing arrows at the two vigilantes as they spun the bike around to follow, but Oliver popped a wheelie and the arrows bounced harmlessly off the armored underside of the bike.

She fired at Steve and Matt but the former put his shield in the way while the latter deflected with his clubs.

Five more assassins suddenly jumped down to engage the two. Steve blocked an arrow fired at him by one of them and ducked to avoid a sword before kicking the first one away in a rotator motion, making him fly off by a few feet and knock himself out. He bashed the second one with his shield on the face, knocking him out.

Matt leaned back to avoid a sword strike and in a rotatory motion, hit the assassin with his club, throwing him away by a few feet and knocking him out. He then leapt into the air and kicked the other one away too, knocking him out.

He was about to engage the last one when Steve threw his shield, knocking the assassin out before catching it on return.

During that time, Oliver gunned the bike, rapidly gaining on the van. Sara stood on the seat, and then leapt over Oliver to land on the roof of the van.

Inside, Nyssa began firing arrow through the roof, forcing Sara to move closer to the edge. A final arrow caused Sara to roll of the edge. She grasped the luggage rack- and stared at horror as she saw her mother lying on the floor of the van, unconscious.

The distraction cost her as Nyssa belted her once in the jaw, sending the Canary flying off the van.

Oliver slid his bike to a stop as Steve and Matt stopped next to him while Sara staggered to her feat.

"NOOOO!" She screamed in despair over and over again as the van sped off into the night.

* * *

Later, Starling General

Lance met Sara, Daredevil, Captain America and The Arrow out in the ambulance bay.

"Dad, it's my fault, I'm so sorry." Sara began.

"The assassins group that you're a part of, they took your mother." He told her.

"Not exactly." Sara hedged.

"Well, what exactly?" Lance demanded.

"A woman. Nyssa. She's a powerful figure in the League. And she poisoned Laurel. She took mom." She explained in a rush.

"To get you to come back to the League?" Lance asked.

Sara paused for a moment.

"To get me to come back to her." She said significantly.

Lance paused. For some reason, he had almost no problem with the fact that his youngest daughter was a former assassin, but learning that she was bisexual as well was a slight shock.

"Oh." He said finally.

Suddenly, Sara's phone rang.

She answered it at once.

"Nyssa, don't do this." She begged.

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen." Nyssa replied coldly. She paced the warehouse she was using as her base, walking around a bound and gagged Dinah.

"I thought it would be instructive for you to know what it feels like to suddenly lose someone you love. To have them ripped from your life without warning." Her voice quivered slightly.

"You do not want to hurt my mother." Sara told her ex-lover.

"You're right. I don't." She agreed. "You have one day, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Make the right choice."

She hung up.

At the hospital, Sara hung up and looked at Oliver, Matt and Steve, "We have 24 hours."

"Detective." Oliver looked at Lance before promising, "We'll find her."

"Please do." He said before turning to Steve, "Please, Captain. I know you will find her."

"I will." Steve assured firmly.

"He is a man of his word." Matt assured Lance.

"Ok, Laurel's inside, she's losing her mind, I got to go." Lance said in a rush, heading back to the door.

"Keep me updated." He ordered as he went back inside.

* * *

Later, Verdant

The team was hard at work.

"Do we have a lead on Dinah?" Oliver asked.

"We researched the poison Nyssa used on Laurel." Diggle started.

"Luckily for us, Tibetan pit viper venom is surprisingly difficult to transport." Felicity said, taking over, "It starts losing its potency the moment it leaves the fangs."

She paused.

"Yet another sentence I never thought I'd actually say out loud." She said in surprise.

"As much as I like your jokes, we don't have time for them." Matt told her.

"So it was bought locally?" Sara guessed.

"Not bought. Stolen." Diggle revealed.

"From where?" Steve asked.

"The zoo. A local break-in. The perps didn't steal anything, so the cops chalked it up to a bunch of kids looking for a thrill."

"I pulled up the zoo CCTV footage from the night of the break-in." Felicity said, pulling up a still image, "I caught a plate. The car's a rental. Address is in the Glades."

"So we have a lead. That is good." Steve said hopefully.

Oliver pulled out his burner phone and handed it to Sara.

"Sara. Call your father." He told her, and then moved off to pull out his personal phone as it started to ring.

"Sebastian, I am so sorry." He said as he answered the call, "I have a bad habit of standing you up."

"Look, I know you have to pull your support for my campaign." Blood said from Oliver's office, "Blood is thicker than politics. And it should be."

"Well, thank you for understanding, and I really hope that this doesn't affect our friendship." Oliver said sincerely, "It's important to me."

"And to me." Blood assured him as he hung up. He paused for a moment to look out over the city.

"Can I help you, alderman?"

Blood turned to see Moira Queen step into the office. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"Oh, I had a meeting with your son. I'm sure you can guess the topic." He told her amicably.

"I hope my decision to run against you for mayor doesn't affect your relationship." Moira said diplomatically.

"Out of respect for that relationship, can I offer some advice?" Blood said.

"Please."

"Get out." Blood said, moving closer, "Now."

Moira rubbed her earring, smiling slightly.

"The fact that you are advising me to get out before I even announce my candidacy suggests that you're threatened." She noted.

"I'm apprehensive about destroying my friend's mother." Blood said.

"I can take care of myself." Moira assured him.

"Really?" Blood asked. "During your trial, you portrayed yourself as a fragile creature living under Malcolm Merlyn's thumb. So which is it? The woman strong enough to lead this city, or the one too weak willed to save it?"

Moira stared at him coldly.

"The one who should not be underestimated." She told him, more a warning than a statement. Blood smirked, and then showed himself out of the office.

* * *

Glades

Lance got out of his car in the alley he had been directed to and approached Sara.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" He asked.

"We wait." She said, "The Arrow will lead him right to us."

Lance nodded, and the two stood in awkward silence.

"You know, you never did tell me how you joined up with Daredevil and the Arrow in the first place." He said, finally breaking the silence, "Where did you two even meet?"

"Vigilante club." Sara replied flippantly.

Lance chuckled.

"Same old Sara. Well, not exactly the same." He noted tersely.

Sara looked up at her father.

"I loved her, Dad." She said honestly, "Are you upset?"

Lance sighed.

"Honestly, Sara, to think what you've been through these past six years? The pain, the loneliness…" He shook his head. "I'm just happy to hear you had someone that cared for you."

The two smiled at one another, reaching an understanding.

Suddenly the assassin was there, dripping down on the Arial silk. The Arrow, Daredevil and Captain America followed right behind him, and Sara drew her staff and attacked.

He attacked Sara with a pair of sais but she blocked with her staff before Oliver smacked him with his bow staggering him away. Matt dodged an attack from him while Steve blocked another. Then Lance came in and decked him.

"What's the matter, they didn't teach you about right crosses in assassin school?" He snarled at the fallen assassin.

Sara hauled him up and held her staff to his throat.

"Where is Nyssa?!" Sara demanded.

Lance pulled out his gun and pointed it right at the man's head.

"Tell me where my wife is!" The assassin stated muttering in Arabic.

"What the hell is he saying?" Lance wanted to know.

"He's praying." Sara realized. Suddenly, before she could move to stop him, he raised a glass vial and took a sip.

"No, don't!" Sara cried, but it was too late. He started to convulse and a moment later, Sara let the body drop to the ground, dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Lance cried out in frustration.

Oliver bent over and picked up the vial- it as the venom.

"It's over, Detective." The Arrow said dejectedly, "He's gone."

* * *

Next morning, Queen Consolidated

Press and dignitaries were milling about, waiting for Moira's press conference to start, and Oliver, Matt and Felicity were right in the middle of them.

"How's Sara holding up?" Diggle asked as he approached the three. He noted absently that Felicity looked upset.

"Not well. And I need you to pick up the trail on Nyssa, because Mrs. Lance is running out of time." Oliver told his partner.

"I'm on it." Dig said, making a discreet exit.

"Oh, Oliver." Moira said as she and Thea approached.

"Felicity." She added as she gave her son a hug. Felicity turned away, not able to look at the woman.

"Hi, hi." He said, hugging her back

"Ohh. Well, I haven't been this nervous since my wedding day." Moira joked, "Both of them."

"Moira, it's time." Mark said, approaching the family.

"Oliver, are you ready to introduce your mother?" He asked.

"With pride." Oliver said happily. Moira smiled at her son, and then turned to head to the stage. She spared Felicity on last glance, one last smirk before she did.

Disgusted, she turned and started to walk off as Oliver and Matt turned their heads to her in concern.

"Felicity? Felicity." Oliver repeated more firmly, stopping her with a gently hand on her arm, "What is going on with you? And don't say—"

"Nothing." The three of them said at the same time.

"The truth, please." Oliver said, holding his ground.

Felicity looked at him, almost in tears. She knew what she was going to say, and she knew what it might cost her. But Moira's smirk had been it for her.

"Might have noticed that I talk a lot." She began shakily.

"No. Not really." Matt said sarcastically.

"I don't really know what my father is, 'cause he abandoned us. I barely remember him. But I do remember… how much it hurt when he left." Felicity admitted, "And just the thought of losing someone that important to me again—"

"Hey." He said, taking her gently by the shoulders, "You're not going to lose me. Whatever it is that's bothering you…" He looked at her carefully, "Is it about your family?"

"No." She said after a moment, "It's about yours."

* * *

Sara stood in the cemetery, waiting for the inevitable phone call. It finally came.

"Time's up." Nyssa told her from the docks, "Have you made your decision?"

Sara knelt down in front of her own grave. She stared at the engraved name resolutely.

"Let my mother go. And I will return with you to Nanda Parbat." She said.

Nyssa exhaled in relief.

"You're doing the right thing, Sara." She said, "For both of us."

Sara hung up the phone, and then pulled out the vial of poison. She stared at it, at peace with her decision.

* * *

Laurel's apartment

The ex-lawyer had finally been discharged and was sitting on her couch, wrapped in a blanket as Quentin handed her a cup of tea.

"Here you go, sweetie. Your chamomile, like you like." He said. He sat down next to her, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"My mother." She asked tearfully.

Lance let out a long breath.

"Laurel, there's something I got to tell you." He said after a moment, "It's about your sister."

"What about her?"

Suddenly Lance's phone rang. He rose from the couch before answering it, "Hello?"

"Dad, I found mom." Sara said.

"Meet me at the lower boat yards in 30 minutes, and come alone. Don't tell the Arrow, Daredevil or Captain America." She urged.

"Copy that." Lance said, hanging up. He turned back to Laurel, who was sobbing quietly on the couch.

"I got to go." He told her.

"What about Sara, Dad?" Laurel asked.

"I'll explain everything later, all right?" He promised, "Just sit tight."

He moved quickly out of the apartment. After a moment, Laurel followed.

* * *

Queen Consolidated

The conference had started, and Walter was warming up the crowd as Felicity told Oliver what she had discovered. He stood there, stock still, no emotion on his face as Walter continued.

"I say this with confidence. Because the Moira Queen that I know is more than a successful CEO and philanthropist. She is a loving mother who has devoted her life to raising two wonderful children. Just to tell you how special she is, I'd like to welcome her son. CEO of Queen Consolidated, Mr. Oliver Queen."

Oliver approached the dais in a daze, still processing what he had just learned. He slowly made his way up and stood in front of the lectern, gripping its edges tightly. He stood unmoving and silent for a few moments as the cameras flashed.

"Phew. Thank you." He said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together, but he just couldn't seem to.

"Well, I'm here today to say a few words about Moira Queen." He began slowly, "I bet many of you think that you know her, because you read about her in the press, or you saw her on TV. But I can promise you-" He paused for a moment, "You don't know my mother."

At that moment, Moira knew. She glanced out at the press, searching for Felicity's face. Felicity stared back at her steadily, even with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know her like I do." Oliver continued.

"And you don't know what she's capable of…" He swallowed, "When it comes to helping the people of Starling City." He added, "Ladies and gentlemen… my mother, Moira Queen."

For the camera he walked up to his mother and gave her a hug.

"I know." He whispered to her. He let her move past him and moved to stand besides Thea, giving her a kiss on her temple as Moira stepped up to the microphones.

"Thank you! Thank you, Starling City." She said warmly, waving to the crowd.

* * *

Later, Verdant

The four vigilantes and Steve entered the lair.

"Sara!" Oliver called out.

"The snake venom, it's gone." Felicity noticed at once.

"She found Nyssa." Oliver realized.

"And she's going to poison her?" Diggle asked, dumbfounded.

"We need to stop her before she does. Activate her tracer." Oliver ordered Felicity.

Dig looked at him in surprise as Felicity ran to her computer, "You put a tracer on her?"

"She has a bad habit of disappearing on me." He noted darkly.

"Smart." Steve noted simply.

"Oliver, I hate to sound cold, but why do we care if Sara kills some badass assassin that wants to get her and her family?" Diggle asked.

"Because, Diggle, if half of the stories that I have heard about Ra's al Ghul are true; if Sara kills his daughter… we will all pay." Oliver said seriously.

"And considering all the stuff going on between the League and the Hand in the background, that is something no one wants." Matt added in a serious tone.

Oliver walked over to his crate and withdrew the satchel of island herbs, then grabbed his bow before going for his leathers with Matt and Steve.

* * *

Docks

Nyssa was untying Dinah.

"They're coming for you now." She told the frightened woman.

"Dinah!" They both looked up as Lance burst into the warehouse, his gun drawn.

"Move away from her! Move away!" Lance ordered. Nyssa stood there calmly as Dinah lurched from the chair and ran into her ex-husbands arms.

"It's all right, it's all right." He whispered to her.

"What's happening?" Dinah asked, and then froze as she saw her.

"Sara." Dinah whispered as her daughter walked out of the shadows.

"It's me, Mom." Sara assured her, "It's me."

"Oh, my baby! My baby!" Dinah cried, pulling her into her arms, "Oh, my baby!"

"I love you so much, Mom." Sara told her as Nyssa looked on.

"I have to go." She said, pulling away from her.

"What?" Dinah asked, dumbfounded, "What are you doing?"

"Dad, get mom out of here!" Sara ordered as she approached Nyssa.

"What?!"

"We've got to go." Lance said, puling Dinah away towards the exit

"No! No! No!" Dinah cried out, sobbing as her daughter was taken from her once again.

Sara took three halting steps towards Nyssa, and then collapsed as Nyssa looked on in horror. She moved to her side.

"You took the poison." She realized in dread, looking into Sara's eyes and seeing the same hemorrhaging that had been in her sister's.

"No!" She whispered, kneeling beside her and pulling her into her lap.

"No! NO!" She cried out in anguish.

"I can't go back." She gasped out, "I can't take the killing anymore. It needs to end."

Nyssa lay her down on the ground as Lance ran back in the building.

"Sara!" He cried, out. He pulled his radio from his belt as he ran to his daughter, "Delta Charlie 52, to Central, need back up at the lower boat yards. Ambulance, paramedics…"

Nyssa was in a daze, her grief turning to rage.

"If you want to be with your family so badly", She said as Dinah ran back in, moving to her daughters' side, "They can join you in eternity." She said coldly.

Lance stood up and drew his weapon. He held it right in her face.

"You get the hell away from my daughter." He growled. Contemptuously she knocked the gun from his hand, and then dropped him with two swift punches. As he lay dazed on the ground, she withdrew her dagger, glaring at Dinah-

And then the dagger was knocked out of her hand by an arrow.

She turned to glare at The Arrow, Daredevil and Captain America as they stood a short distance away.

"Live or die. It's up to you." Oliver told her. That moment, five other assassins jumped out of the shadows along with an old, bald man who seemed to be an important League member.

Oliver then drew another arrow and fired.

Nyssa expertly dodged out of the way, throwing herself back onto the table where her bow was, grabbing it, then jumping back up and drawing an arrow of her own.

The Arrow had melted back into the shadows, and the assassin began her hunt, leaping up onto a gantry for a better view. She ducked another arrow, and returned fire at the catwalk across the warehouse where Oliver had taken position.

They traded shots, each ducking the others with ease. Finally she got a hit- an arrow sliced through the strap on his quiver, sending it to the ground far below.

Steve faced the five assassins. One of them rushed him but he kicked him away in a rotatory motion, throwing him away by a few feet.

"Anyone wants to get out?" He asked the other four. They attacked but he blocked with his shield before knocking another one out with a strong punch. He then smacked another with his shield in a rotator motion, knocking him out too.

Dodging a sword strike, he swept the assassin's feet from under him in a rotator motion before kicking him out. The last assassin was about to fire an arrow but Steve threw his shield. It knocked him out and returned to his hand.

Matt faced the older man. He was called the Sensei. He attacked with his sword but Matt flipped to avoid and tried to strike him with his club twice which he dodged expertly.

The Sensei fired an arrow at close range but Matt deflected it with his club before trying to kick him in a rotator motion which he ducked to avoid. Leaping into the air, he kicked Matt on the face but he was unaffected.

That was Matt's opportunity. As the Sensei tried to strike again, Matt grabbed his hand and lifting him up by the waist, threw him away. He hit a wall and was knocked out.

Nyssa took the opportunity to run and jump, using her bow to catch a cable that she started to slide down. Oliver fire the last arrow he had, splitting the cable and letting her drop a good 8 feet.

Oliver followed her down to the ground, switching his bow to his other hand as Nyssa spun around and took aim.

"Nyssa." He said quietly, "I can still save her."

"Worry more about saving yourself." She fired, and Oliver blocked the arrow with his bow. He moved in close, taking the fight directly to the grieving assassin.

The two clashed their bows before she disarmed him in a rotator motion and flipped him over her shoulder. She tried to kick him as he got up but he blocked. He blocked a few more punches before she kneed him.

She turned around and drew a smaller dagger for the kill but Oliver managed to grab her hand and the two rolled on the floor as he trapped her in a choke hold.

"Don't kill her." Oliver and Nyssa looked up in astonishment as Sara staggered towards them. She dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Please." She gasped.

Oliver let Nyssa go and ran to her side. He pulled out the pouch and withdrew a large pinch of herbs

"Sara! Sara! Sara, hold on." He yelled, forcing them into her mouth.

"Stay with me. Come on. Come on, stay. Not again." He pleaded quietly, praying for the herbs to work.

A few moments later, Sara shot up with a gasp. Oliver held on to her, but she forced herself free to look tearfully at the woman she still loved.

"No more killing." She said weakly, "Nyssa. Please."

Nyssa stared back, experiencing true heartbreak for the first time in her long life.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer, in the name of Ra's al Ghul, I release you." She intoned tearfully.

In the distance, sirens could be heard.

"Sara!" Lance cried out, running towards his daughter. As he and Dinah reached her side, the Arrow, Daredevil, Captain America, Nyssa, the Sensei and the other assassins had vanished into the night.

"Thank God you're ok! Are you all right?" He asked.

"Oh, I can't believe you. Look at you." Dinah said tearfully, pulling the still weak girl into her lap.

"You're all right, baby." Lance told her. As rescue personnel approached, someone else was watching the reunion.

A short distance away Laurel stood, watching in stunned disbelief with tears in her eyes. As she watched them tend to their youngest, Laurel felt so many emotions at once, she just couldn't settle on which to feel first.

* * *

Later, Queen Manor

Moira was in the den, watching a clip on the news of her press conference.

 _"Because Starling City is our city."_  She was saying,  _"And starting today, we're going to take it back."_

She took a sip of her drink, then glancing up she saw Oliver. Quickly she stood and muted the TV.

"I know we need to talk." She began.

"You need to listen." Oliver said quietly. He was eerily calm.

"For the past year, I have stood by your side and I have fought, because I wanted to believe that you weren't this… monster. And I needed to believe that I still had a mother." He said.

"You do, Oliver—" She approached, but he held her off with a raised hand, showing emotion for the first time.

"Oliver, I only lied about Thea to protect her from Malcolm." She claimed.

"No, you lied because that is what you do." He shot back.

"And that is who you are, Mom. Lies. And now you've made a liar out of me. Because Thea can never find out about Merlyn." He growled.

"And she can never know the truth about us. Which is that as of right now, we have no relationship."

Moira's face fell.

"I will keep up appearances for Thea's sake." He continued as she struggled not to break down, "And publicly, I will support your campaign. But privately- You and I are done."

"Oliver." She said shakily, moving toward him.

Once again he warded her off, before turning and bolting for the door.

"Oliver. Oliver!" Moira called out tearfully.

* * *

Laurel's apartment

As her parents fussed over Sara, Laurel walked up to them, tears in her eyes.

Sara looked at her warily.

"I know you have a lot of questions." She started.

"I do." Laurel said, struggling to control her emotions as she walked up to her baby sister. Sara tensed, not sure what she was about to do.

"But they can wait." Laurel said and to the shock of both sisters, she pulled Sara into a tight hug not wanting to let go.

"I missed you!" Laurel said with tears in her eyes as she broke down. Sara hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you too." She said.

* * *

Slade's office

Slade was watching the news report.

 _"With Moira Queen's impressive speech earlier today, some pundits are suggesting her candidacy might not be so far-fetched."_  The anchor was saying,  _"And while Blood's campaign has yet to issue a public response to Mrs. Queen's announcement—"_

"I warned you not to underestimate Moira Queen." Slade said as Blood walked into the office.

"What do you want me to do?" Blood asked rhetorically.

The men stared at the screen as Moira took the podium.

_"Thank you! Thank you, Starling City!"_

"Nothing." Slade said finally, "I'll take care of it."

Blood watched warily as Slade donned his jacket and walked out of the office.

* * *

The Lair

Sara walked into see Oliver hard at work on the Wing Chun dummy. He stopped when he saw her.

"You've been crying." He noted.

Sara chuckled.

"Yeah, I was happy to know I still could." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well, Laurel was more thrilled to see me that I thought she would." Sara admitted, "So these are happy tears."

"She's your sister. Of course she'd be thrilled to see you. What you did in the past doesn't matter now." Oliver said with a smile.

She looked on as Oliver went to town on the dummy.

"What exactly are you taking out on that dummy?" She asked.

Oliver sighed as he stepped away from it.

"My mother." He said sadly, "She's not who I thought she was."

"I guess stuff's going around." Sara said.

"So what now?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Sara said honestly.

"I don't, either." Oliver agreed.

"I know one thing." Sara said finally.

"What's that?"

"I'm home." She said. Suddenly the two crashed together, kissing frantically. He threw her coat off and took off her shirt, revealing her black bra as the two continued kissing, their feelings and passion for each other coming to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided I will keep Oliver and Sara as the pairing because they are my OTP for Arrow.
> 
> And this chapter was a favorite to write as I have a thing for badass, hot women with amazing personalities.
> 
> Now obviously, Laurel's reaction is far different from the show because to be honest, I think if she wasn't going on a downward spiral, she would be more happy than angry to see Sara again, unlike what a certain Lauriver fanatic about whom Phillipe363 told me believes.
> 
> The Sensei is a League member in the comics and is actually the father of Ra's al Ghul. Here he was just an important member though because it's impossible for him to be Ra's father in the Artowverse. The fake Ra's al Ghul from Batman Begins actually resembles the Sensei a lot.
> 
> I removed Felicity's line about her mother because overall, I have a mixed opinion on her and counting out Iris whose fanatics keep pissing me off, I try to improve the characters I am not a huge fan of and remove some flaws that make no sense to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Time of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a conflict with a brilliant thief known as The Clock King. Sara gets a 'Welcome Home' party. Thea tries to get Oliver and Moira to talk. Matt gives in to his anger. Slade finally comes out into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Kord Industries

A man walked in the glass revolving door, then paused as a voice came over his Bluetooth headset.

"In six seconds, lobby security will undergo a shift change." The voice said.

* * *

From another location, the owner of the voice- William Tockman watched security camera footage on his computer monitors.

"When that happens, make for the elevator bay."

* * *

The man looked over as another man walked through the doors.

"Copy." He said, following the second man to the elevators as the security teams switched out. The two got into an elevator.

"Now, remember what I told you- timing is everything."

When they exited the elevator, both men were dressed as janitors. They quickly disposed of their suit jackets and briefcases into a cleaning cart.

* * *

"Maintain a pace of 1.3 meters per second." Tockman told them as he watched on the monitors, "Six seconds to target. 5…4…"

He watched as they approached a corner. Around the bend, a three man team was carrying a secured briefcase.

"Now is the time, gentlemen."

* * *

The two men rounded the corner and easily dispatched the team with silence tranquilizers. The first man grabbed the case and looked at it.

"It's a fingerprint reader. I can't crack it." He said.

"I can."

* * *

Tockman remotely hacked into the lock and deactivated it. The man opened the case to reveal a white cylinder. He grabbed it and slipped it into his overalls.

"You have 5.3 seconds to get down the east stairwell." Tockman told them. They started running down the stairs when he suddenly called again.

"Stop. Stop!"

* * *

The two men paused there, out in the open.

"What the hell are we doing?" The first man asked tensely, "We got what we came for."

"He said to wait." The second man said.

"Out in the open?" The first man said, "Forget this."

He took off down the stairs and out into the hallway, his partner reluctantly following. They skidded to a stop when a security guard rounded the corner up ahead. The three stared at each other for a moment, frozen.

"Don't do it." The first man warned as the guard went for his gun, "Don't do it!"

The guard's hand dropped to his gun, so the first man pulled his own gun out and shot him.

* * *

"Ahh!" Tockman screamed in frustration as he watched it go down over the security monitors.

* * *

"Security clocked us!" The second man said over the wireless.

* * *

In the lobby, the guard on the desk saw the shooting on his monitor and called the police.

"SCPD? You've got to send some officers here." He looked over to the leader of the security squad.

"Up there, third floor. Third floor!" He told them. Soon the guards were storming the third floor.

* * *

Tockman let out a breath, set the timer on one of his watches, and checked his monitors.

"They've alerted the SCPD. Exit the east lobby in 22 seconds." He ordered.

* * *

Outside the SCPD arrived. Lance climbed out of his patrol car just as the two men burst out of the building, firing their Uzis at the cops. Lance drew his weapon.

"SCPD! Put your weapons down!" He ordered, then ducked behind his car to avoid being hit. As the man ran past, Lance recognized him. "Walczak!"

He reached up to his shoulder mic.

"Delta Charlie 52 to Central, shots fired. I need back-up, downtown!" He yelled into the radio as he took off after the two shooters.

The two men had a large lead, and as they rounded a corner they ran into a street protest. Quickly they stripped off their overalls and grabbed a pair of hapless protesters, they knocked them out, took their hoodies, jackets, and their sign. By the time Lance and the cops rounded the corner, the two disguised men walked right past the cops.

* * *

The Lair

Oliver, Sara and Diggle were sparring with staffs while Matt and Steve were sparring with their fists.

Matt blocked two punches from Steve before trying to flip kick him which he leaned backwards to avoid and then he tried to kick Matt in a rotatory motion which he flipped back to avoid.

Sara blocked attacks from both Oliver and Dig and whirled her staff. She sidestepped to avoid a charging Dig and with a smile, continued sparring with Oliver.

As Dig attacked again, she struck him on the calf, sending him down. She blocked two attacks from Oliver again but as soon as she spun around, Dig tagged her hard on the temple.

"Dig!" Felicity, who had been watching from the corner the entire time, yelped in horror.

The fighting immediately stopped.

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Dig said apologetically.

Sara groaned as she stepped off the practice area. She put her staff down on a table.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She assured the bodyguard.

Oliver walked over.

"Let me see." She flinched when he raised his hand to her head.

"Let me see." He repeated. Reluctantly she held still as he examined the wound.

"She's bleeding, but it's not deep." He told her.

"Good, I can't take any more scars." Sara said flippantly.

"Speaking of…" She looked down at Dig's ankle, "Mortar round?"

"Yeah, IED, the Paktika province in Afghanistan." He said, "Good eye."

"I know my wounds." She said. She showed one on her ankle, "Grenade. Algiers."

"I've never been hit by a grenade." Oliver remarked as Felicity watched on.

"All those scars, you've never been hit by a grenade?" Diggle said, astonished.

Oliver started pointing to random scars on his chest, "Arrow, knife, knife. A lot of bullets, no grenades."

Sara looked at Matt's chest, "You seem to have quite a few of them."

"The Russians love their knives." He said as he pointed at his chest, "And these are from Nobu Yoshioka himself."

"His skill with the Kyoketsu-shoge was nearly unmatched." Sara noted, "You're lucky you survived and beat him."

"How come you have got no scars, Captain?" Dig asked Steve.

"The serum." Steve said simply, "I get hurt a lot. But because of the serum, the wounds eventually heal without leaving any mark."

"Wouldn't want anything to ruin your sexy abs, would you?" Sara said to Steve with a naughty smirk, making him and Oliver sigh.

"I've got myself a new bullet." Dig said, showing the scar on his arm, "Nine millimeter, right there."

Sara showed off on her side, ".38. I'm mostly swords, and a spear."

"We should get going." Oliver said as he moved to keep his staff away, "You don't want to be late for your own welcome home party."

"You didn't have to throw me a party, Ollie." Sara protested again.

"Sara, when you come back from the dead, you get a party." Oliver said with a grin, "It's a Queen family tradition."

Sara sighed, "I survived Lian Yu and Nanda Parbat, I guess I can handle a cocktail party."

"Don't be so sure." Oliver said, giving her a quick kiss. He moved off to get showered and changed.

* * *

Unknown location

Tockman was examining the device his two men had stolen.

"You left us sitting in front of the security camera." The first man was saying, "Guards could have killed us."

Tockman said nothing, still looking at the device in his hands. "

Are you listening?"

"If you had simply waited for five more seconds, like you were told, no one would have died." Tockman said, turning to face he men.

"Sorry." The first man said sarcastically, "I wasn't going to bet ten to twenty up in Iron Heights on your skills with a stopwatch."

""The strongest of all warriors are these two- time and patience."" He quoted.

The first man looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Tockman coughed.

"It's from 'War and Peace'." He said, "1440 pages. It takes a while, but it's worth a read. Tolstoy knew that patience was the epitome of strength. It takes fortitude to stand still."

"Just as it is a sign of weakness or cowardice to move when you should not!" He added in an angry shout.

"Look." The man said, brushing aside the edge of his coat and placing his hand on the butt of his pistol, "We did the job. You owe me."

Tockman sneered at the man. He reached down onto his worktable and casually spun a gear like a top.

"The dead are owed nothing." He said. Suddenly he spun around, the long metal arm of a clock in his hand. He stabbed the man with it three times and then let the man drop to the floor, dead.

As the second man looked on in horror, Tockman casually took of his glasses and cleaned off the blood that had splattered on them, coughing slightly as he did so.

* * *

Queen Manor

The 'Welcome Home' party had begun. The doorbell rang, and Oliver and Thea answered it to see Sara, Laurel, Quentin and Dinah standing there.

"Ah, come in. Come in, come in." Oliver said awkwardly, allowing the Lances into the house.

"Welcome home, Sara." He stammered, giving her a hug. He then hugged Laurel as well.

"I'm so happy you're here." Thea said, hugging Sara as well, "Come on."

They walked deeper into the house, Roy and Sin came out of the lounge. Seeing her friend, Sin ran without thinking and gave her a big hug, to Thea's surprise.

"Oh, Sara, this is Sin." She said, confused.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Roy asked.

"Uh, no. We don't." Sara said quickly, giving Sin a small wink.

"Right." Sin said, playing along, "Uh… I love when people come back from the dead. You know. Juices my zombie fetish."

All three looked at her oddly.

"Um, Roy." Roy said, shaking her hand.

"Sara." She said in reply.

"Come on." Thea said, leading her into the lounge. Sin fell into step next to Sara and whispered 'Sorry' as they entered.

"Hey." Oliver turned to see Lance walking briskly towards him, "I needed to tell you something."

"What?" Oliver asked.

Lance sighed, "When you got back, I… well, I was pretty harsh on you."

"Hey, Mr. Lance, you-you don't have to—"

"Oh, I do." He assured the younger man.

"When you and Sara went off on your dad's boat, you were just a kid, both of you were. And whether she came back, or…" He looked around, gathering his thoughts.

"I was out of line." He admitted, "You're not a killer, Oliver."

He held out his hand. After a brief moment, Oliver shook it. They stood there for several moments in awkward silence before Oliver finally gestured to the lounge.

"Yeah, come on, yeah." Lance said, and the two men went to rejoin the party.

In the lounge, Sara was being 'introduced' to Matt Murdock.

"Matt Murdock." He said as he held out his hand and Sara shook it with a smile.

Dinah and Moira stood off to the side, watching.

"I'm so happy for you, Dinah." Moira told the other mother, "Those five years that Oliver was gone, was like a piece of me was missing."

"I know just what you mean." Dinah said as Oliver walked over, "Oh, excuse me."

"Of course." Moira said pleasantly, taking a sip of her drink.

After the other woman was gone, Oliver let the smile drop from his face.

"I didn't think you'd be here." He said coldly.

"This is my house." Moira reminded him, "And if you don't want to pretend to be mother and son, then don't throw parties in my home."

She moved off.

Thea looked over and saw her abrupt departure.

"Mom?" She said, rushing over to her, "Is everything okay with you and Ollie?"

"Yes, of course." Moira lied, smiling as she walked off. Thea looked over to Oliver, who smiled reassuringly.

Quentin and Dinah were watching Sara when the former's phone rang.

"Excuse me." He said, answering the call, "Lance."

He listened, then exhaled deeply in aggravation.

"I'll be right there." He hung up, then looked at Dinah sorrowfully, "It's work. There's a homicide in the Glades, and I- I better go."

"Mm-hmm." She said sadly with a nod as she watched him walk out.

Oliver and Matt noted him leave as well, so when the former's phone rang, they weren't surprised.

"I'm on my way." Oliver said immediately upon answering.

"How did you know I was calling?" Felicity asked.

"Because Detective Lance just got the same call." He said.

"What an odd coincidence." Matt said.

Oliver looked up at Sara, and she looked back, knowing something was up.

* * *

Later, Glades

The Arrow, The Canary, Daredevil and Captain America stood by the two bikes as Lance moved to join them.

"What, you guys just show up to every crime scene now?" He joked.

"No, Detective. Just the ones you show up to." Daredevil said sarcastically.

Sara smiled as she moved towards him.

"I saw you leave." She said.

Lance smiled tiredly, and then pulled out a plastic evidence bag.

"CSU just pulled this out of a skel I know named Eddie Walczak." He said, handing it to her.

Sara frowned.

"I've never seen a knife life this." She said.

"It's not a knife, it's a minute hand." Lance explained. He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Walczak's body, with the minute hand still in it, "Like from a clock. I popped Walczak for b&e a few years back. This morning, he and an accomplice were involved in a robbery homicide."

"What'd they steal?" Captain America asked.

"Some high-tech gizmo. Kord rep called it a, um, skeleton key." He said.

The Arrow sighed in aggravation; Lance noticed.

"What? You know what it is?" He asked.

"It was intended as a military tool to aid in code breaking on foreign intelligence targets." The Arrow explained, "Felicity Smoak works at Queen Consolidated and she said they were working on something similar… but Oliver Queen shut it down once he realized what it could be used for."

"What?" Daredevil, Captain America and The Canary asked simultaneously.

"It could be modified to open a bank vault." Arrow replied, "Any bank vault."

Everyone was horrified on hearing that.

"What if it's not just limited to bank vaults?" Captain America asked in shock, "People may be able to open weapon vaults with it."

"Oh, my God!" Daredevil said in horror.

"Ok, listen- Walczak's small-time on a good day." Lance said, "I mean, I doubt he'd even know how to use this thing, let alone break into a place like Kord and steal it on his own."

"Walczak was just the muscle." Arrow stated, "We need to find the brain."

* * *

Later, Lair

Oliver, Matt and Steve came in to find Sara and Felicity inside.

"Where are we with the skeleton key?" Oliver asked as they jogged down the stairs.

"I'm cross referencing Walczak's known associates with decryption experts on the NSA watch list, but it's taking some time." Felicity noted.

"Which we don't have." Oliver said in frustration, "Ok, the key is not just a code breaker. In the wrong hands, it's a weapon."

"Which can get people more weapons." Steve noted.

"Whoever killed Walczak, in addition to finding creepy uses for clock parts, is very good at covering his tracks." Felicity said.

"Lucky for us. Uncovering tracks is what you're very good at." Oliver said, giving her a small smile.

"Right." She sighed.

* * *

Later, Widmeer Bank

Tockman's new crew were at the vault, the skeleton key placed next to the lock.

"Device is hot." The second man said. From his hideout, Tockman activated the key and in seconds, the vault door was open.

He smiled happily.

"Extract as much money as you can in 90 seconds." He ordered, watching the heist on the security cams.

"Stop! Get out of there!" He ordered suddenly.

"We've still got 20 seconds." The man said in confusion.

On his screens, Tockman saw The Arrow stalking down the hall, "No, you don't."

"Come on!" The second man ordered his partner.

Seconds after they had left, Arrow, Daredevil, Captain America and Canary entered the vault.

"They're already gone!" Arrow said over the comms.

* * *

"I think I have an idea where." Felicity said, tracking the key from her computer in the Lair, "The skeleton key operates on an OFDM wireless signal. I'm picking up a transmission signal in the alley next to the bank."

"But you won't be heading there."

* * *

The Arrow paused.

"What was that?" He demanded.

* * *

"He's hacked our transmission." Felicity said, astonished.

"My associates may be headed to the alley, but the 9:40 bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with the Starlight Freight Express." Tockman said, rerouting traffic.

Felicity double checked on her screen.

"Oh, my God, he's right, the 9:40's headed for the track at Amherst." She said, horrified.

"By my calculations, you can't be in two places at once." Tockman said happily.

* * *

The Arrow and Daredevil turned to Captain America the Canary.

"He doesn't know there's four of us." Daredevil realized.

* * *

In the alley behind the bank, Tockman opened the door to his mobile command center.

"Come on! Come on!" He yelled at his two hired thugs. When he saw Captain America and The Canary round the corner, he pulled out a pistol and started shooting. Steve threw his shield and it hit Tockman hard on the head, making him fall down from the truck and faint.

One of the men turned around and opened fire but Steve put his shield in the way as Sara separated her bo-staff into two and threw the pieces at the men like spears, knocking them both out.

* * *

In the Lair, Felicity was trying to re-route the bus or drop the train barricade, but she was unable to get past Tockman's hacks.

"He's in the transit department network! He's-he's hacked the signaling system. I-I can't get the crossing barriers down!" She said frantically.

"Those buses have radios." Oliver said, "Can you break in, wave them off?"

"No!" Felicity said in disbelief.

* * *

At the bus, Oliver managed to pull ahead of it with Matt running at his side and skidded to a stop right in front of its path. The bus skidded to a stop as Matt put his hands on it to stop it, grunting due to the strength he needed to do it.

Oliver braced himself against the front of the bus as the train sped past, much to the relived bus driver's eyes.

"We got him." Steve said over the comms, causing Matt and Oliver to sigh in relief. It was over.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Sara, Matt and Oliver watched news coverage on one of the flat screens near the bar.

The banner on the news story read 'Clock King Arrested.' Sara scoffed.

"I guess it's not real until the media comes up with a nickname." She noted sourly.

"Yeah." Matt said in agreement, "Some media named Fisk the Kingpin of Crime."

"How can I run a bar without any bartenders?" They turned as Thea walked behind the bar, stocking it as she talked to one of her now ex-employees' on the phone.

"For that matter, how can you quit without giving me notice? No, one hour before opening is not notice, Mandy." She said angrily.

She hung up the phone, sighing in frustration. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her brother.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, deceptively calm.

"I'm going to go use the little blonde's room." Sara said, moving off.

"I'm going off too. Got some work." Matt said, moving away.

"Everything ok?" Oliver asked.

"You tell me." Thea replied, "Other than the party, I haven't seen you at home all week."

"I've been busy." Oliver hedged, "Being a CEO doesn't leave me a lot of free time."

Thea gave him a look.

"Yeah, looks to me a whole lot like you're avoiding mom." Thea said.

"I'm not avoiding mom." Oliver lied.

Another look.

"You're lucky your life does not revolve around lying." Thea stated.

"Thea." He looked at her with the most honest face he could muster, "Everything's fine."

Thea sighed in annoyance as she rounded the bar.

"You know, it's secrets that pushed this family apart in the first place, Ollie." She said sourly.

"Speedy, Speedy." Oliver stopped her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, "Really. Everything's fine."

She rolled her eyes and walked off, and the smile fell off his face. This was one lie he was having a really hard time selling.

* * *

Next night

Matt was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he heard a truck being driven erratically. A drunk driver!

He was about to hit an old woman when Matt swung down with his club and swept her away.

"You all right?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said as her heart raced. She was old as Maggie.

Grunting, Matt swung away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following the drunk driver. Finally, he jumped in front of the truck.

The driver was too dazed to figure out anything and Matt put his hands in the front. As the truck came closer, Matt tried to stop it, though it was taking all of his strength.

Roaring in rage, he put in all of his strength and half a minute later, it finally slowed down before stopping.

"What the hell man?" The drunk driver said, still dazed.

Snarling in anger, Matt punched his window, shattering it before pulling him out and throwing him to the ground. And before he knew it, he was punching the man on the face angrily.

It continued for a minute before he heard people screaming in fear. He dropped the wounded man to the ground and realized people were watching the sight with fear.

He realized there was blood on his hands. His jaw dropped in horror as he realized what he was doing. Sighing in shame, he staggered away from the area, leaving the wounded driver on the ground.

Walking into an alley, he swung to a rooftop and panted, horrified at what he had done to the driver.

Suddenly, a dart hit him on the back of the neck. He gasped and ripped it out as he turned around. In spite of his enhanced physiology, he was feeling a bit dazed.

Grunting, he moved towards the person in front of him but he fired four more into him. That was more than Matt could take and he fell down, slowly losing consciousness.

A man wearing a black suit and mask with white gloves and shoes looked down on him with a smirk as he lowered his gun. A target was drawn on the top of his mask.

"Bullseye."

* * *

Queen Manor

"Thea!" Oliver shouted worriedly as he ran into the house.

"Oliver." He stopped and sighed as his mother came into the hall.

"What's wrong? Is everything all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Thea texted me there was an emergency at the house." Oliver said shortly.

"There's no emergency. I'm in the middle of a meeting and Thea's not even here." Moira replied shortly.

"Well, then why would she…" He trailed off, then sighed in realization.

"I can't believe she would do this." He said.

"Do what?" Moira asked.

"She's trying to force us to talk because she's sensing the tension between us." Oliver explained.

"And what did you tell her?" Moira asked.

"Nothing. To protect her. Not you." He clarified.

"Mrs. Queen. Is everything ok?" A voice called out.

"Yes, thank you." Moira said, adopting a friendly tone.

"Uh, my son just dropped by." She stated, leading Oliver back into the lounge.

"Oliver, I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson." She introduced.

Oliver froze as Slade stood from the couch. He was older, he had a little more grey in his hair- and of course, the eye patch he wore courtesy of the arrow Oliver himself had stuck there.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Slade said, grasping Oliver's hand tightly in a seemingly friendly handshake, "Mr. Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Bullseye is here! But this is not Benjamin Poindexter. This is Lester aka the Bullseye from the comics. Now I loved Dex in Season 3. He was an amazing, well developed villain and the perfect mix of psycho and sympathetic. Very nice new innovative take on Bullseye.
> 
> But we don't have the time for that here. So I'm giving you the psycho Bullseye from comics.
> 
> And I shortened this episode because it was my least favorite of the season. It was still a good one but the Felicity plot annoyed me for obvious reasons and let's not forget the Laurel stuff.
> 
> The dinner scene with the Lances still happened but let's just say Oliver wasn't invited. Now while Laurel was way over the line and had the hallway lecture coming (though Oliver might have gone slightly overboard there), I think it was stupid of Sara to invite Oliver considering Laurel's condition.
> 
> Now of course there is no drug addiction in this but it would still be a bit stupid to invite Oliver.
> 
> Maggie was of course killed in an accident. Assume it was a drunk truck driver and that's why Matt reacted like this here.
> 
> I won't do 2x16 and 2x17. The former was mainly a Suicide Squad episode and didn't move the plot. The latter didn't either and if you remember, Helena was captured back in the first story so she can't cause any trouble.
> 
> Counting out these two, all episodes were about the conflict between Oliver and Slade. So now, it's the real thing we're moving onto. WOOHOO!


	15. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade stuns Oliver by visiting his mother at his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits.

As Slade dropped his hand, a still stunned Oliver asked the first question that came to mind, "What are you doing here?"

Moira, misunderstanding, frowned at her son.

"Mr. Wilson just made a sizeable contribution to my campaign." She told him, walking back over to the two men.

"How generous of him." Oliver's voice was raspy, still shocked by the return of his old friend.

"Well, I felt compelled." Slade said with a pleasant smile, "It was the least that I could do for your mother. And what this city needs is a pro-business mayor like Moira to spread growth through urban investment."

"And we were just discussing how to combat the rising wage gap." Moira added.

"And the answer lies in your budget proposal." Slade said. He moved away from Oliver, walking around Moira and putting a 'friendly' hand on her shoulder.

Oliver had to use all of his will-power to not push Slade off his mother in that moment.

"You know, when I look at your mother, I think about everything that you went through after the quake." He started.

"All I can say is, you and I have something in common." He told her.

"What's that?" Moira asked.

"I know how difficult it is to pick yourself back up when other people have written you off." He said honestly.

Moira shot a look to her son.

"Indeed." She agreed.

Slade looked at Oliver with mock concern, "What's wrong, Mr. Queen? You look a little piqued."

"I'm fine, thank you." Oliver lied, desperately trying to compose himself.

Moira smiled as a maid wheeled in the drink cart.

"Ah, thank you, dear." Moira said happily.

"Oliver, Mr. Wilson was kind enough to bring a bottle of authentic Australian rum." She said. Oliver looked down at the cart- and his attention immediately went to the ice-pick!

"Will you join us in a drink?" Moira asked, oblivious to the tension.

"Yes, of course." Oliver said.

"Wonderful." Slade said. He prepped three glasses with a finger of rum.

"What shall we drink to?" Moira asked as he handed her a glass.

Slade handed one to Oliver, than raised his own.

"To friendship." He declared.

He and Moira took a sip; Oliver followed a moment. All three were silent as the rum went down.

"Oh, delicious." Moira complimented.

Slade looked around the room, noting the large model of a sailing ship.

"This here is a beautiful piece." He said, moving over to it to examine it closer, "Tell me, does your family spend much time on the water?"

"Uh, no." Moira said hesitantly, "Not since my late husband…"

"I'm sorry, Moira, forgive me." Slade said, looking abashed, "I do remember reading about that accident in the paper."

He looked at Oliver, "You were a brave soul."

"I don't like to talk about it." Oliver replied.

"I can understand." Slade said, "All that time on that island… it must have been hell for you."

For a few minutes, Oliver's mind flashed back to the island and the Amazo. During that time, they moved to the lounge.

Slade and Moira started laughing genially, sitting next to one another.

Oliver sat across from them with a stony look on his face.

"Are you married, Mr. Wilson? Do you have any children?" Moira asked.

"Sadly neither." Slade replied.

"Well, there must be someone special in your life." Moira insisted.

Slade sighed, placing his drink down on the table.

"There was." He admitted, "But she passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." Moira said sympathetically.

"My mother and I have had to deal with a lot of loss, unfortunately." Oliver interjected, "And eventually we learned… that you just have to move on."

Slade smirked at him.

"I don't believe that." He said. Slade stood and moved to the mantel, admiring a painting that hung there.

"You know, I heard that your family has an affinity with the fine arts." He said, changing the topic of conversation smoothly.

"Yes, my husband amassed quite the collection of 19th century American landscapes." Moira said.

"Hmm. I'd love to see them." Slade suggested.

"Maybe another day." Oliver said harshly, rising quickly from his seat.

"We have some family business that we need to discuss right now." He told Moira urgently.

"I'm sorry." Moira said as she rose, appalled, "My son seems to have forgotten all his manners."

She chuckled.

"Let me just get my staff to open up the rest of the house." She offered, moving out of the room.

"Thank you." Slade said. An instant later he spun around, catching Oliver's hand in an iron grip. He squeezed, and Oliver gasped in pain and was forced to drop the ice pick to the floor.

"Mom? Ollie?" Oliver looked over in horror as Thea walked in the house.

"Not yet, kid." Slade said with a sinister grin, "I'm still going to meet the rest of your family."

Out in the foyer, Thea looked around.

"Hello?" She called out. Out of habit she walked into the lounge. Oliver kicked the ice pick out of sight and Slade let go of his hand. The two moved a more respectable distance from one another, now looking like nothing more than two friendly acquaintances.

"Hey, Ollie, have you and mom talked, 'cause this whole not speaking thing…" She started, heedless of the other man in the room.

"Thea, now is not a good time." Oliver said sharply.

"Who's your friend?" She asked pleasantly.

"Slade Wilson." He said with a charming smile. He move forward and took her hand gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard such wonderful things from your mother."

"About me." Thea chuckled.

"Thea, what perfect timing." Moira said happily as she walked back into the room, "This is Slade Wilson, and I—

"They've met." Oliver said angrily.

Moira shot him an annoyed look.

"-was just about to show him our collection." She continued, ignoring Oliver.

"But you're far better suited." She said, "Come."

She lead the two out of the room and towards the East Wing. Reluctantly, Oliver followed.

Thea chuckled as she led the group on the impromptu tour.

"Senior year, I was obsessed with art." She revealed, "My teacher made me bring my entire art history class over here to show our pieces. It was exactly as mortifying as it sounds."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't." Slade said.

"But you're a very lucky girl to have known such privilege. And I am fortunate to have your entire family here." He said with a happy chuckle, once again placing his arm on Moira's shoulder as Oliver followed behind, glaring.

"And here we have a Curtis Swan from 1882." Thea said as she showed off another of the many works of art in the East Wing, "Fun fact about this one- he actually painted it with his left hand due to severe arthritis."

"It's absolutely exquisite." Slade said, moving closer and running his hand over the frame.

"I know." Moira said. Off to the side, Oliver had slipped his phone out and quickly hit Felicity's speed dial from memory.

"I can't tell you how many offers we've had from private collectors for it."

"But it was one of dad's favorites." Thea added, turning to her brother.

"Wasn't it, Ollie?" She prodded.

"Yes, it was." He said, looking at his mother, "He loved that one."

"Then you must never sell it." Slade advised, "I believe that when we lose someone we love, we have the obligation to honor their memory."

That remark did get under Oliver's skin for a moment.

_"Why didn't you choose me?"_

He removed the thought of Shado from his head, trying to focus on what was important.

* * *

The Lair

Felicity's phone started ringing on the edge of her desk, but it was ignored as Steve and Sara tried to lead Roy in a little archery practice. Roy managed to fire close to the center ring.

"Well, I'm getting close." Roy said with a smile.

"Be patient." Sara advised, "Ollie makes it look easy."

"Yeah, I get the feeling." Steve said as he thought of Clint.

"Is anyone going to get that?" Felicity called as she and Diggle returned from their Big Belly Burger run.

"I'll take that as no." She dropped the bag of food on the edge of the table and picked up her phone.

"No worries. No matter where I go, I'm just answering phones. Hello?" She said, picking up the call. She frowned, "Oliver?"

She smirked as she set the phone down on the table, and then hit a key to tie it in to the Lair's speakers.

"Well, I do think we have been butt dialed." She noted wryly.

 _"And here is a Joseph Cooper from 1890."_  Thea was saying over the line, oblivious.

Roy perked up at once, "Hey, that's Thea."

_"That's gorgeous."_

Sara froze.

"Wait, hold on. I know that voice." She said, a feeling of dread forming in her stomach.

 _"I actually have a painting from his first solo exhibition in Boston."_  Slade continued.

Sara paled.

"What is it, Sara?" Steve asked, noting her expression.

"Oh, God, no." She whispered.

"Who is that?" Diggle demanded, on guard at once.

"His name is Slade Wilson. And unless we stop him, he's going to kill Oliver and his entire family." Sara said urgently, "We have to move. Now."

Sara walked over to the equipment rack and pulled out a knife. She tested the edge with her thumb.

"Are you sure it was Slade Wilson? I thought he was dead." Diggle said, remembering what Oliver had told him.

"Everyone thought I was dead. Same goes for Oliver and Sara here." Steve pointed out.

"I'm sure. That's not a voice I'd ever forget." She slid the knife into a holster attached to the back of her belt, "What's the biggest gun you got down here?"

Diggle pulled out a hard case that contained a Robar RC-50 .50 sniper rifle.

"That might work." Sara noted grimly.

"Might?" Roy asked, dumbfounded.

"He has the Mirakuru in him." Sara told him.

"And I'm a super soldier." Steve told them.

"And how would you explain that you know Oliver?" Sara asked him.

"I have an excuse." Steve said.

"Matt's not picking up." Felicity frowned.

"Well, there is one more person we can call without setting off any warning bells." Dig told them.

"Slade was a trained killer even before he was injected." Sara told the men as they moved to leave, "You get the chance, you get a shot, you put him down."

Felicity watched them leave, once more feeling helpless.

"Please save Oliver and the others." She said.

* * *

Later

"Slade Wilson is dangerous." Sara reminded her team over their comms, "No chances, no mistakes."

"If you make a mistake, it can be fatal to Oliver and his family." Steve said as him and Logan walked with her.

"I'm in position." Dig said from his impromptu sniper's perch in the bushes, "When Slade comes out, I'll have the shot."

"Felicity?" Sara asked.

* * *

From the lair, Felicity pulled up a map of the Manor, "Thermal imaging's coming up now. They're in the northwest hall."

* * *

Sara jumped up, catching a bar and pulling herself up to the second floor, followed by Steve and Logan.

"Roy, remember, just get Thea and Moira away from Slade. Don't start a fight, you'll lose." She told Roy as he walked up to the front door, "Okay?"

"Okay." Roy said, pushing his hood back.

"Let's go, bub." Logan said as Roy walked in the front door. On the second floor, she used her knife to slip the latch on Oliver's window, and silently made her way into the house.

They paused upstairs as they heard Slade laugh.

"Thank you again for such a wonderful and insightful tour." Slade said jovially as Moira led him back out into the foyer. Thea turned and gave him a friendly smile as Oliver slipped into the archway of the lounge.

"You were a remarkable guide." He complimented.

"Did you have a favorite?" Thea asked.

"I found 'The Promise' to be particularly compelling." Slade said, glancing over at Oliver.

"Thea, you home?" The small group turned to see Roy walk in.

"Roy! I thought I was meeting you at Verdant." Thea said in surprise.

"Oh, yeah." Roy replied, glancing over at Oliver and giving him a subtle nod.

"Uh, this is, uh—" Moira began awkwardly.

"I'm Roy Harper." Roy said, extending his hand.

"Slade Wilson." Slade replied amicably. He moved close and shook his hand.

At the top of the stairs, Sara appeared as Steve and Logan hid in the shadows. She looked at Oliver, who subtly shook his head, then slipped the knife back into the holster and covered it with her jacket.

"Ollie." She said, drawing Slade's attention. He looked up in surprise, shock, and then delight as Sara came down the stairs, "There you are."

"Sara, we didn't hear you come in." Moira said warmly.

"I didn't want to interrupt the tour." She lied.

"Mr. Wilson, this is my son's friend Sara Lance." Moira introduced as Sara moved to stand next to Oliver.

"Of course." Slade said, reigning in his emotions, "You're the girl who came back from the dead."

"Ah, we're just glad to have her home." Oliver noted.

"Well, I can see." Slade replied, "I mean, it's hard to find that special someone who means everything to you. You were very lucky."

"So…" Oliver looked around at his team, then back to Slade.

"What would you like to do now? Mr. Wilson." Oliver asked.

Slade smirked at the pair, and then looked back at Roy.

"Well, I'd hate to break up the party," Slade told Oliver, "But I think I should be going."

He chuckled as he allowed Moira to show him to the door, "I look forward to seeing more of you, Moira."

"Oh." Moira said, blushing as he kissed her cheek.

"And your lovely family." Slade said, smiling pleasantly at Thea.

"Dig's got a shot lined up outside." Sara whispered to Oliver.

"Mr. Wilson." Oliver said suddenly, "May I walk you to your car?"

The two men walked out. As Oliver escorted Slade to his Lamborghini, Dig lined up his shot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he gasped in pain and dropped his gun as he felt something hit his shoulder.

He looked at his shoulder and saw- a fingernail sticking out of it!

As he turned around, the man with the black suit who had taken Matt kicked him on the face, knocking him out.

"Bullseye."

* * *

"Cyrus Gold, the men in the skull mask, all this was you." Oliver was saying, waiting for the shot, "They worked for you."

"Well, I have my allies, just as you have yours." Slade remarked casually, "John Diggle, for example. I suppose you're wondering why he hasn't taken his head shot. Or why Matt Murdock didn't come here with Sara."

Oliver looked startled and horrified at this point.

"Don't worry. They're still alive-for now." Slade said.

"Slade." Oliver hissed as the man opened the car door, "What do you want?"

Slade scoffed and climbed in. He closed the door, and then rolled down the window.

"Five years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember?" he asked. Oliver nodded.

"Well, I'm here to fulfill it. I'll see you around, kid." He said cockily as he drove off, leaving Oliver standing alone in the dark.

* * *

Few minutes later, Oliver walked back into the house, feeling dejected and also worried for Matt. He found Moira in the lounge, cleaning up.

"Mr. Wilson leave?" She asked.

"Yeah." Oliver replied quietly, "It's getting pretty late, I'm going to go, too."

"Hmm. Oliver." She began sharply, not even looking at him, "I know you and I have our differences, but they hardly excuse your behavior tonight.

"She glanced at Oliver, but quickly turned away.

"If this is the way you're going to act around me from now on, then don't come by the house anymore." She ordered, moving out of the room. Oliver turned and walked out as well, heading for the door.

* * *

That same time, Slade sat in his office with his eyepatch off. He watched Oliver leave the house through the cameras.

* * *

_As Slade ran his hand over the Curtis Swan, he installed a small camera there._

* * *

_Slade planted a camera near a lamp._

* * *

_Slade planted a camera at the model of the ship._

* * *

He sat quietly, looking at the transmissions with his one eye, plotting his next move. That moment, the man in the black suit walked in.

"I have taken him, just like you wanted me to." He declared with a smirk.

"Your reputation precedes you, Lester." Slade told him with a smile, "I had no doubt you would do what I asked you to do. And I will need you for more work."

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere as long as there's more money and bodies to drop." Lester aka Bullseye declared.

That moment, a small fly buzzed near the monitors. Lester took off the glove of his left hand and using his teeth, bit out another finger nail.

He then threw the nail at the fly and it hit it, embedding it into the wall, killing it.

"Bullseye." He quipped as he walked out and another man walked in. He was huge with a blonde mane. He smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Victor Creed." Slade greeted him.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Victor asked him.

"I heard you have it out for the Arrow, Daredevil, Punisher and a man with claws." Slade told him, "What if I told you that if you join me, you can have your revenge from the clawed man?"

"I say- yes." Victor declared with a smirk.

* * *

One week later, A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters

The place was dark, with only minimal personnel this time at night. Waller, burning the midnight oil, walked cautiously through the hall with her gun drawn, noting that most of those agents were on the ground, unconscious.

She lowered the gun when she saw the tranq darts. Entering her office, she smirked at the green hooded figure.

"Hello, Oliver." She said, holstering her gun.

Oliver turned and lowered his hood. He wasn't wearing his mask as he didn't need to here, "Hello, Amanda."

"Still mad at me?" She asked, almost in a teasing voice.

"Lucky for you, you've been pushed down that list." Oliver noted darkly.

"Really? Who do you want to kill more than me?" She asked, curious, "And if you hate me so much, why come to me instead of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Slade Wilson is alive."

Waller actually looked shaken.

"You killed him. It's not possible." She said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Everything is possible where Slade is concerned." Oliver replied, "He took a friend of mine. And I need your help to find him."

Waller thought for a moment, trying to think of anything.

"I might have something." She said finally, "On both the cases."

"What?"

"There's a new player we've been tracking- mercenary." Waller said, moving to her computer and pulling up the file, "He's left a trail of bodies from Macau to Istanbul to Lisbon. A trail that leads right here to Starling."

She pulled up the only known picture they had- a man in head to toe body armor, topped by an armored helmet with an eerily familiar blue and gold design, "We've been calling him Deathstroke."

Oliver looked at the picture, a grim expression on his face.

"And there is another mercenary. A dangerous one." Waller said as another picture appeared of the black suited man, "He is called Bullseye. He is known for a particular skill. Marksmanship. On par with Floyd Lawton if not better. And he has an unnatural ability to turn anything he gets his hands on into a deadly projectile. Does this ring any bell?"

Oliver remembered how John had told him that a black suited man had hit him with a fingernail of all things.

"It does." Oliver said as he realized that the events were connected, "It does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter done. 2x15 was really amazing with Slade using psychological warfare to mess with Oliver.
> 
> I decided to skip 2x16 but I thought doing the last scene would make sense.
> 
> In the comics, Hawkeye once used his fingernails as projectiles so Bullseye can do it too. He might have done it in the comics but I haven't read all the comics so I don't know about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade plays more games to psychologically torment Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, bookmarks and comments.

Glades

Thea walked alone, lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice the limo pull up next to her until a familiar voice called out.

"It's a dangerous city." Slade Wilson said, "You shouldn't be out in the streets alone."

"Mr. Wilson?" Thea said in surprise.

Slade smiled as he opened the door, allowing Thea to get into the limo.

"Please. Call me Slade." He said.

The driver then continued driving it as the two sat in silence.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." She said.

The car pulled to a stop. Thea looked out the window, confused.

"Um, we're not at- this isn't my home." She said, suddenly nervous.

"You're not going home, Thea." Slade said coldly.

He turned away from her, looking straight forward.

"Get out."

Thea was frozen, not understanding-

Slade turned to look at her.

"GET OUT!" he roared. Terrified, Thea jumped out of the car and ran down the alley they had pulled to a stop next to.

She looked behind her to see if Slade was chasing after her, and didn't see the man in front of her until she ran right into his arms.

"Hello, Thea." Brother Blood said as she looked at his mask, horrified, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

The Lair

Dig sat at Felicity's desk, checking the crime stats. Logan and Frank were there too, sitting quietly. Slade's appearance and Matt's disappearance had rattled Oliver enough to bring the two into the loop and the lair.

Oliver and Steve looked to Roy.

"Ready?" Steve asked and Roy nodded.

"Fire." Oliver said and he fired. The arrow hit close to the center ring but still missed by a bit.

"You're getting better." Oliver complimented, "Your head's in the game today."

"Yours doesn't seem to be." Steve noted and Oliver sighed.

"Red?" Frank asked and Oliver nodded.

Felicity came in with a thick stack of pink paper notes in her hand.

"What are those?" Oliver asked.

"About a month's worth of phone messages from Queen Consolidated." Felicity said, waving them at him.

"Toss them." Oliver said offhandedly.

"That's what I did with last month's phone messages." Felicity argued.

"With Slade out there and Matt missing, I don't have time for the company." Oliver stated.

"Well, you have to make time, Oliver. At least three hours." She shot back. He groaned as he remembered why.

"The annual board meeting." She confirmed, "There's absolutely zero way that the CEO can avoid being there. And I know it's been a while, so in case you've forgotten, that's you. Do you remember where you put your business suit?"

She glanced over at his Arrow suit.

"Or do you keep it in a cool glass case, too?" She quipped.

"Unlike me and Frank here, you have a life." Logan told Oliver, "Don't waste it, bub."

* * *

Next day, Queen Consolidated

Oliver walked through his office to the boardroom, finding it conspicuously empty of anyone- except for Isabel Rochev and Foggy Nelson.

"I know that I haven't been here in a while, but you two don't look like the entire Board of Directors." Oliver quipped to the CO-CEO.

"The meeting doesn't start for another half hour." Isabel said.

Oliver glanced at his watch.

"Really?" He asked.

"I routinely bump all appointments 30 minutes in anticipation of you being late." She said, smirking.

"As much as I like you, Mr. Queen, that is good policy." Foggy said, "Have you heard from my partner, Mr. Murdock recently though?"

"No. Unfortunately not. I don't know what he is doing." Oliver lied.

"But, thank you for coming out of hibernation for this." Isabel said, rising to speak to Oliver as equals.

"Whether you recognize it or not, it's your name on the building, and no matter how many meetings you miss, you're still the public face of this company." She reminded him.

"Isabel, I realize I have been distracted." Oliver noted.

"Thank you for picking up the slack." He said sincerely.

"Ours is an unconventional partnership, but it's a partnership." Isabel reminded him, "And it's working."

"Indeed it is."

"Oliver." He turned to see Felicity at the door, "Your mother's here."

Isabel noted the annoyed look on his face and smirked, "Family squabble?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, and then stepped out into his office to confront his mother.

"And how is Ms. Rochev these days? Still angry that Dorothy dropped a house on her sister?" Moira asked sarcastically.

"Ahem." Oliver cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Have you heard from Thea?" She asked.

"No." Oliver said after a moment.

"You haven't returned any of my phone calls, so I'm left to resort to checking in person as to whether you're attending the debate tonight." She continued crossly.

"I told you that I would publicly support your campaign." He reminded her.

"Anything else?" He asked, clearly dismissing her.

"It would be embarrassing for us both if you couldn't at least appear to be my son tonight." Moira pointed out, turning to leave.

"I have gotten pretty good at pretending to be someone I'm not." He said, drawing her attention back, "I learned it from you."

Moira stared steadily at Oliver for a moment, before turning and walking out.

* * *

That night, debate site

Oliver was walking briskly through the backstage area, looking for his sister. He was starting to become concerned.

"Oh, excuse me, have you seen Thea Queen?" He asked, stopping one of the make-up girls. The girl shook her head.

"Okay." He said with a smile, allowing her to move off as he continued his search. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Speedy, it's Ollie, and I'm at the debate, where I thought you would be." He began when it went to voicemail.

"Mom needs both of us here. So please, just call me back." He sighed in aggravation as he hung up.

"You do not look happy." Oliver turned to see Sebastian Blood walking up to him, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. My sister's just a little late." Oliver replied with a forced smile.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Blood said, heading towards the stage.

Oliver looked at him curiously, and Blood chuckled.

"SCPD insisted that I arrive with a motorcade." He explained, "We tied up traffic all over the city. I'm sure Thea's probably just fallen victim to gridlock."

"Well, I should probably try her again." Oliver said, shaking Blood's hand.

"Good luck tonight, Sebastian." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Sebastian said as Oliver walked off and ran into Tommy.

"Hey Oliver." Tommy greeted with a smile as the two friends hugged.

"Good to see you up again." Oliver said happily.

"Yeah." Tommy said, "I'm really hoping your mother gets this."

"Yeah." Oliver said with a sigh.

A few minutes later, the debate started.

"Sebastian Blood is not the man you think he is." Moira said to everyone, "He's not going to revive the city with social services. He's going to bankrupt it with unfunded mandates."

"Mrs. Queen's problem with my proposals is that they will be paid for by the one percent." Blood countered, "It's time that the wealthiest people stop avoiding their responsibility."

"But it will limit their abilities to hire people." Moira pointed out.

"All right, that's time, and I will remind the candidates to please refrain from interrupting." The moderator said, trying to cool down the debaters.

"Now we have the next in our series of video questions submitted by Starling City voters. This one comes from… Thea Queen" He said, confused.

"Ok, there must be some mistake." He said, shuffling through his cards. The video wall behind the two candidates flickered briefly, and then cleared to show Thea's terrified, tear-streaked face. Oliver shot up from his seat as the audience gasped in shock.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me, please!" Thea cried as Moira looked on, horrified.

"He-Sla—" she started a hand clamped down over her mouth. Moira cried out in shock and covered her own mouth to prevent herself from screaming as a man knelt down behind her, his face covered by an armored, blue and gold mask. Over the picture on the screen, a question was flashed-

HOW MUCH IS THEA QUEEN'S LIFE WOTH TO YOU?

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

Logan, Diggle and Roy rode the elevator to the executive floor.

"We're going to find her, Roy." Dig told the boy quietly, "We're going to get her back. She's a tough girl."

"Is she going to be alive when we find her?" Roy asked harshly.

Dig glanced over at him.

"You can't think like that." He advised.

Roy glared back at Diggle.

"I can't stop thinking like that." He said. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, and Roy squinted under the glare of the lights being shone on him, Logan and Diggle from dozens of reporters who had staked out the hallway.

They all started shouting questions, most aimed at Diggle as he was the Queen head of security, but Dig remained silent, leading Roy into the sanctuary of Oliver's outer office.

"You people make a career out of harassing others." Logan commented as he followed them.

"I think I might have found something." Felicity said from her desk, "I'm working on it."

On one of her screens, Blood was giving a press conference.  _"I am suspending my campaign and devoting its resources to the safe return of Thea Queen."_

"For some reason, I think this guy is full of bullshit." Logan said about Blood.

"Maybe." Diggle said and headed into Oliver's office, where Lieutenant Pike and Officer Lance were filling a shaken Moira in on what they knew.

"Well, the video referenced a demand, but no ransom." Pike was saying, "Which means this might not be about money."

"We're going to get her back, Moira." Lance said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I promise you. Thea's coming home."

"Now, can you think of anyone who might want to get to you through Thea?" Pike asked.

Moira thought instantly of Malcolm, but dismissed him immediately because if Malcolm had taken Thea, he wouldn't have been so public about it.

"No one except for the families of the 252 people that died last year." She said shakily.

"This isn't about the quake." Oliver growled, pacing the office in frustration.

"Well, how can you be so sure?" Lance asked.

"You just need to find the man in the mask!" Oliver yelled angrily.

"Look, we're working on it. We're running down every lead." Pike assured the upset man.

"What are those leads?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh, God! Oh, God, how could I have let this happen?" Moira cried out, sobbing.

Oliver heard a tapping on the glass. He looked up to see Isabel and Foggy motioning for him to come into the conference room.

"Excuse me for a minute." He told the cops.

"If I hear about one more invasive press inquiry being sent to Mr. Queen or to any member of the Queen family, I will hold you personally responsible." Isabel was saying.

"You're very scary." Oliver remarked as she hung up the phone, "Thank you."

"My job is to take things off your plate, now more than ever." She said.

"To that end, you remember how at today's meeting, the board nominated new officers?" She reminded him.

"Voting has to take place within 24 hours. It cannot be suspended. It's an SEC thing." She said in a rush.

Oliver growled in frustration, "I can't think about this right now."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to." Isabel said, "You're the CEO and you have responsibilities-"

"Which you handle for me all the time." Oliver reminded her.

"A board vote is several orders of magnitude different from covering a missed meeting." Isabel explained, "You could appoint someone CEO pro tempore."

She started to suggest, then frowned when Oliver bent down to the table, grabbed a yellow legal pad and pen, and began to write.

"That's not a good idea." She said at once.

"Yes, Mr. Queen, as your legal advisor, I'm telling you that is not a good idea at all." Foggy said at once.

"I'm appointing you." Oliver said. On the pad he wrote a simple note- 'I transfer my authority as CEO of Queen Consolidated to Isabel Rochev. –Oliver Queen'

"Really?' A shocked Foggy said.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Congratulations. You are the temporary CEO." He said, tearing the note off the paper and handing it to Isabel.

"I can't." she said at once.

"Please." He pleaded. Reluctantly she took the note, "Thank you."

"Have Thea thank me, when she's back safe at home." Isabel said.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Foggy said. While he didn't agree with Oliver's decision, he could understand why he made it.

"Mr. Queen?"

Oliver turned to see Felicity standing in the doorway.

"I need to talk to you, it's about Mr. Wilson."

Oliver nodded and followed her out of the office.

* * *

Later, the Lair

"Since the last place Thea was seen was Verdant, I used credit card receipts, compiled a list of customers last night, pinged all their cell phones and hacked into their photos." Felicity explained as she led Oliver, Logan, Diggle and Roy past Sara, who was working at the lab table, to her computers, with Steve and Frank watching.

"The NSA is right. It's a lot easier when you don't need a warrant. I eyeballed every photo."

"There must have been thousands." Dig noted.

"It's Thea." She replied simply, "I found this."

She pulled up a picture of the town car, "Partial plate three blocks from the club. Car's registered to a Slade Wilson, and it has GPS."

"Where is it right now?" Oliver asked.

"Parked outside a defunct bar on Roosevelt." Felicity said.

"Ok, this doesn't seem easy to you? Slade using a car registered in his name?" Dig asked.

"The whole thing smells rotten." Oliver replied shortly, "Either Thea's there or he is. Either way, we have to go."

He went over and grabbed his bow.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that, which is why I worked up these." Sara said, carefully handing him several injection arrow tips, "Tibetan pit viper venom. The League of Assassins' poison of choice. And the most powerful sedative that I've ever worked with."

"That'll give us an advantage." Oliver said, and then looked to Steve and Logan. "But you two are going to give us another."

"Of course." Steve said with a firm nod.

"Let's go, bub." Logan said.

"Only thing left to do." Frank agreed.

"I'm coming too." Roy said.

"All right." Oliver sighed, not in the mood to argue, "But keep your distance. Even righteous fury can't help you this time."

* * *

Later, abandoned bar

Oliver, Steve, Logan, Frank, Sara and Roy headed down to the ruined main area, where Slade was sitting comfortably in a ratty old easy chair. The five vigilantes and Captain America surrounded Slade, who smirked a he smoked a cigar.

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded.

Slade put down the cigar and calmly stood up, not saying a word.

"The man asked you a question." Roy growled, punching the older man as hard as he could on the chin. Slade was unaffected, not moving at all.

"Tell us where she is." Steve said firmly.

"Or what, Captain? You'll make me watch one of your school discipline videos?" Slade mocked.

"You want to know what happened to the last person who touched Thea Queen in front of me, bub?" Logan snarled as he walked closer to him.

And in a split second, he brandished his claws and plunged them into Slade's abdomen, making him kneel in pain. Logan ripped out his claws and looked at Slade angrily as Frank pointed his gun at him.

"I was there too." Frank said coolly.

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded again.

"What are you going to do, kid?" Slade asked as he got up, healing from the injuries Logan had inflicted, taking a few steps forward, "Kill me? But then who would tell you… where your beloved Thea is?"

The two stared at each other in silence for almost a full minute.

"Call Detective Lance." Oliver said finally, "Tell him to come down here."

"Wh-what? Why?" Roy asked, startled and confused.

"To arrest Slade Wilson." Oliver said. In one fluid motion he drew and fired one of the special injection arrows into Slade's chest. The man fell back against the chair, passing out under the venom's effects.

"You're letting him go?" Frank asked incredulously, "Have you lost your mind?"

"They have a better chance than us." Oliver said simply in a grim tone and Frank shook his head.

* * *

Later, SCPD Building

Slade Wilson was seated in the interrogation room, his hands handcuffed to the table as Pike interrogated him. Watching from outside were Quentin and Sara.

"Any idea what this son of a bitch wants with Thea Queen?" Lance asked his daughter.

"No." Sara lied, "We just need to make sure that Slade gives up where he's holding her."

"Does Oliver know?" he asked suddenly, looking at her. "That you're working with the Arrow, Punisher and Captain America on this? And where the hell is Daredevil?"

"Oliver doesn't know anything about the Arrow, Daredevil, Punisher or Captain America." Sara said quickly, "As for Daredevil, please don't tell anyone but he has been taken."

Quentin nodded with a sigh, feeling a bit unnerved at the news.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sara asked, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah. It's just that look in Moira's eyes." He replied sadly, "Terrified she's lost her daughter. I couldn't go through that again, Sara."

There was a knock on the door. Lance turned to see another uniform poking her head in.

"Officer Lance? The Queen family's here." She said.

A few minutes later Lance and Pike went out into the squad room to talk to the Queens and Tommy.

"Mr. Lance, did he tell you where Thea is?" Oliver asked immediately.

"Please tell us." Tommy said, equally concerned.

"Mrs. Queen, thank you for coming." Pike said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Slade Wilson is a friend." Moira began.

"And he's been in Costa Rica for the past 72 hours." Pike informed her, startling Oliver, "He can provide flight manifests, phone records, even some videos, so he couldn't have taken your daughter."

"If he didn't, then why did you arrest him?" Moira asked.

"We didn't. He was apprehended by vigilantes." Pike said turning to glare at Lance, "Who then contacted Officer Lance."

"Lieutenant, I can explain—" Lance started, but Pike cut him off.

"No, I think I got a pretty clear picture. God, you're a special kind of stupid." He spat as Oliver realized that Slade had just played him- and cost him his contact in the police.

He took the opportunity to slip away towards the interrogation room.

"The whole reason you're wearing that uniform instead of a detective's shield is 'cause you were working with vigilantes." Pike continued.

"A young girl is missing, and you just—" Lance started to protest, but Pike cut him off again.

"And now you arrest someone on their say-so? You'll be lucky if the next uniform that puts you in isn't prison gray." Pike said in a warning tone before walking away, leaving a frustrated Lance behind.

Oliver walked into the room and closed the door quietly.

"They're calling you Deathstroke." He began.

"It's a bit flamboyant." Slade chuckled, "I like it."

"How did you get off the island?" Oliver asked.

"That is your first question?" Slade said in surprise.

"Well, you've made it pretty clear that you're not going to tell me where my sister or my friend Matt are, so, yeah. That's my first question." Oliver replied calmly.

"I swam." Slade said after a moment, "But it wasn't without its obstacles. The rip current dragged me under. The rocks on the reef cut up my flesh to the bone. But the Mirakuru- it regenerated everything."

He then pointed to his eye patch, "Except this."

Oliver sighed, then moved towards the table. He bent down to stare at Slade.

"You know, it's just the two of us in here, so why don't we try being honest?" He offered. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why." Slade replied.

Oliver straightened in surprise.

"It was five years ago." He said.

"It was yesterday." Slade shot back, "Oh, I tried to let go of the island… but it's still got a hold on me. And if that hood that you wear every night is any indication, it's still got a hold of you, kid."

"She never did anything to you." Oliver growled.

"I did. Shado is dead because of a choice that I made. So punish me. Blame me." He pleaded, "But Thea and Matt."

He took a breath.

"You want me to beg? Is that what this all about? Because I'm begging. You win. Just, please… please tell me where they are." He begged.

Slade considered him for a moment.

"Hmm, that must have been hard for you to say." He admitted, "Thea… well, Thea's—"

At that moment, the door opened and Lieutenant Pike walked in.

He stopped in surprise as he saw Oliver in the room.

"Mr. Queen. Who the hell let you in here?"

Oliver remained silent, so Pike moved to Slade and undid the cuffs.

"Mr. Wilson, you are free to go, with the department's deepest apologies." He said.

Slade stood and rubbed his wrists, "No need, Lieutenant. An innocent girl's life hangs in the balance. You need to follow every lead possible."

"Well, still, you should know that officer Lance is facing some very serious charges." Pike assured him.

"Well, don't pursue them on my behalf." He smirked at Oliver, "I'm not one to hold a grudge."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving a desperate Oliver alone.

* * *

A few minutes later, outside the precinct the press huddled around, shouting questions as Slade walked out the door a free man.

"Mr. Wilson, Mr. Wilson, have the police cleared you of all charges? What did you tell them about Thea Queen's disappearance?" One shouted above the others.

"I was in Costa Rica, but returned to Starling City as soon as I heard the terrible news." Slade said as Oliver and Tommy led Moira out of the precinct.

He glanced across the street and nodded at Diggle, who was in another car.

"I'm offering every resource at my disposal, plus a $5 million reward for any information that leads to Thea Queen's captors." He said, and then climbed into his waiting town car.

The car pulled out, and a moment later Dig pulled out behind him.

"This is Dig, I've got the follow." Dig said.

* * *

In the Lair, Felicity had a lock on the town car on her computer, "Tracker on his car is active. Logan, he's coming up on your position."

"You need to act at the right time." Steve said.

* * *

From a corner up the street, Logan stared hard at the car as it approached, "Got him."

"He's turning up Warner." Felicity said.

"I see him." Dig confirmed, "Heading north."

Two cars ahead Slade went through an intersection. Before he could follow, though, a black SUV drove through the red light, skidding to a stop in front of Dig's car.

He pounded the steering wheel in aggravation, "Damn it, I lost him!"

"It's all right. I still have eyes on him." Felicity said, "Sara, cut right onto Downey."

Sara pulled out onto the streets on one of Ollie's spare motorcycles.

"Got 'em." She said. The car pulled to a stop at a light, and Sara pulled right alongside of the car- which was empty.

"Negative." Sara said in astonishment, "Negative, it's not him!"

"What?!" Felicity blanched as her screen went crazy with dozens of dots, all marked 'Slade' appeared on the screen at once, "Oh, my God. He's cloned the tracker's signal. Logan, you've got to move!"

In the street, Logan took off at a dead run, following his sense of smell.

"Logan, you got to pick him up on Fuller." Felicity said via earpiece.

Logan bolted down the middle of the street, running fast enough to keep pace with the cars. As he got to the intersection at Fuller he skidded to a stop, bumping into a car but not feeling a thing.

Frantically he looked around, desperate for a sign of Slade's car.

"Logan, do you still have eyes on him?" Felicity asked. "Logan? Logan?"

Logan looked around helplessly. Slade was gone. He couldn't smell him anymore either.

"Damn it!" He said aggressively.

* * *

Unknown location

Thea sat in a room, flanked by a pair of men armed with submachine guns. She looked up as a door swung open and Slade Wilson walked in.

"Leave us." He told the guards. He pulled up a chair as the guards left and sat down facing the terrified girl, "Sorry I was gone for so long."

"Screw you." She said shakily.

"I saw Oliver, Tommy and your mother. They're all quite worried about you." Slade told her.

"If you hurt them, I swear I—"

"Please." Slade said, amused, "Go on. Finish that sentence. I'm curious to know what kind of threat a 19-year-old girl can make."

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Well, that, Thea is a very long story." Slade said, sitting back in the chair.

"Looks like I've got time." Thea noted sourly.

"Not at all."

He relished the terror on her face for a moment.

"You're free to go." He said finally.

Thea blinked. "What?"

"I had to make a point, and I made it." Slade said simply, "The door is unlocked, so you can leave any time you'd like."

Thea stood and walked past Slade towards the door, but stopped just before she reached it.

"But those guys who work for you will shoot me the second I walk out." She guessed, looking back at her kidnapper.

"No, they won't." Slade said, "Their instructions were to keep you here until I returned. And I have. So… you're free to go."

Thea opened the door.

"But." Slade said, rising to face the girl.

"If you do, you may never know about your brother's secret." He stated.

Thea paused.

"What?" She asked.

"Your brother has a secret, Thea. Would you like to know what it is?" He offered enticingly.

* * *

The Lair

A shaken Team Arrow was regrouping with Steve, Logan and Frank.

"So," Felicity started shakily, "What now?"

"Wait for Oliver." Dig said automatically, "Figure out what our next move will be."

"Once we get Thea back, I'm going to put as much bullets in that bastard as needed to take him down." Frank said darkly.

"Totally with you, bub. Totally with you." Logan said in agreement.

"We need to think first." Steve said firmly.

"This happened because the police let Slade go- after we turned him in, because Oliver told us to." Roy pointed out angrily.

What were we supposed to do?" Dig asked, aggravated.

"You're Special Forces." Roy started, "She's an international assassin. And we have a strong man with claws who can also heal. And Captain America and the Punisher. You would think between the five of us, we could have gotten answers out of Slade ourselves instead of turning him into the police."

"Slade has been trained to withstand torture as part of ASIS." Steve pointed out as he put a calming hand on Roy's shoulder, "And the Mirakuru enhances him. There wasn't much that could be done."

Roy sighed in aggravation, conceding Steve's point.

* * *

Queen Manor

Oliver and Tommy were talking to the police as Moira stood in the lounge, staring at an old picture of Thea.

"Can you guys give us a minute, please?" Oliver asked the cops quietly. They moved out into the foyer.

"You too, Tommy. Please." Oliver begged.

"All right." Tommy sighed and moved out too, still worried about Thea just as much as Oliver who made his way over to his mother.

"Do you remember how she loved to color?" She asked absently.

"Your father would buy her boxes of crayons by the truckload. She could never get enough. She'd draw on the walls. And I could never get angry, because it was just so adorable." She remembered tearfully.

"You should try to get some sleep." Oliver said awkwardly after a moment. He turned to walk out of the room, to give her some space.

"Is my baby still alive?" She whispered to herself.

Oliver turned back to Moira.

"What?" he asked.

"Is my baby still alive?" She repeated, a bit louder.

Oliver paused for a moment.

"Yes." He said finally.

"I woke up every day for five years the mother who lost her son." Moira said.

"I- I can't I can't endure it again." She turned to look at him, "And now you hate me, and you have every justification."

"Now is not the time." Oliver started.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"It is exactly the time. I've told you that these lies were to keep our family safe; to keep us all together, but that was the biggest lie of all. And I told it to you, to Thea, to myself. Because I was too weak to face any kind of truth." She admitted.

"What's happening now isn't your fault." Oliver told her truthfully.

Moira put the picture back on the table.

"From the moment your children are born, you worry what the world might do to them. But you never stop to think what you might do to them." She said, "That we could be our own worst enemy."

Oliver moved to her side and took her hand in reconciliation.

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

Isabel Rochev sat in the boardroom, talking to the new board.

"Publicity has drafted a rather compelling statement, and I will be doing the talk show rounds to control the spin." She was saying when a furious Oliver barged into the room, followed closely by a security guard.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rochev, but he was very… insistent." The guard said.

Isabel looked at the board members, "Can you give us the room, please?"

Oliver waited until they had left before he started speaking. Foggy gave him a look of 'I told you so' before walking out.

"Isabel, what have you done?" He demanded, having been informed of it by Felicity.

"Me? Very little." She said as he started moving around the table towards her.

"You're the one who made this possible when you made me CEO. I know it was only temporary, but it gave me the authority I needed to call an emergency board meeting. As of 30 minutes ago, your company belongs to me." She informed him happily, "The directors unanimously made my appointment permanent. I'd say they lost faith in your leadership, but that would imply there was any."

She smirked.

"Maybe you should have focused a little less on your…evening activities." She added significantly.

Oliver stepped back slightly, rocked by the realization.

"Slade… you're working for him." He said, stalking closer to her.

"With." She clarified as she was moved back towards the wall, "He knew planting me in your family's business would draw you back to Starling City. Truth be told, I was skeptical, but—"

She was cut off when his hand shot around her throat and forced her back to the wall hard.

"Why are you doing this?!" Oliver demanded.

"I think it's sad you don't know. The sins of the father are the sins of the son." She whispered.

He looked at her, startled, and that's when she struck. Isabel leapt up and wrapped her legs around his arm, twisting them and falling back to the floor. They landed and she rolled free of his grip.

They both came up slowly, and Oliver took another look at her as he realized she knew how to fight. Isabel launched a flurry of kicks at him which he blocked, grabbing her leg on the last kick and spinning her forcing her face down onto the boardroom table. He held her pinned down with a hand on her neck.

She was skilled, but no match for Oliver.

"You are going to tell me where my sister is, or I am going to kill you." He whispered to her.

"Where is she?!" He screamed.

"He's holding her at a storage depot just outside the city limits." She told him quickly, "Tosca Cartage."

"How do I know you're not lying?!" He demanded.

Isabel actually laughed.

"It's cute how you think this isn't all playing out exactly how he wants it to."

Oliver let her go and rushed towards the exit.

"And he wants you to come alone." She added, stopping him in his tracks.

"If he even smells your partners, he will gut sweet little Thea like a trout."

She warned. He took a half step towards her, ready to kill her then and there, but Thea had to come first. He turned and ran out of the room.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Oliver." Isabel called after him, taunting him.

* * *

Later, the Lair

Oliver was frantically gearing up.

"At least let us surround the perimeter." Diggle offered.

"No, Isabel was very clear." Oliver stated, "I come alone or Thea dies."

"Ollie, this is another one of Slade's games, and unless—" Sara started.

Oliver angrily cut her off.

"No! What I can't do, Sara, is nothing!" He shouted, "What would you do if it were Laurel, or your father, or your mother? I will not get dragged into the same debate over and over again!"

"The man is playing you, Oliver." Steve stated firmly, "He knows you well. And he's playing you."

"Cap's right, bub." Logan said, "You can't walk into a trap."

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked.

"They're saying that we will come with you." Frank said as he got up, "But we will enter sometime after you're already there so that Slade doesn't know we're with you."

Oliver nodded gratefully at them and headed out as Steve and Frank also started gearing up, intending to follow him from a distance.

* * *

Later

Oliver sped towards the storage facility.

* * *

Slade armored up and loaded his weapons, sheathing his sword and putting on his helmet.

* * *

The Arrow pulled up to Tosca Cartage and got off his bike. As three masked men walked up to face him, Oliver kicked one of them down and smacked another away.

He punched the third and flipped him to the ground. He then dodged the other two before smacking them with his bow in a rotatory motion, knocking them both down.

As another charged at him, Oliver kicked him hard before flipping him to the ground. He then twisted his arm violently, making him scream in pain.

As another tried to fire at him, Oliver shot him in the heart, making him fall down, dead.

As another charged up to him, Oliver flipped him to the ground and punched him out before shooting another one dead.

As he walked further, more men came out of the shadows but suddenly Logan leapt at them from out of nowhere and with a roar, ripped into two of them with his claws, killing them brutally.

As others moved towards him, Frank threw a grenade inside from a side window. It exploded, killing them.

Steve leapt in from the window and in a rotatory motion, kicked a thug away before smacking another out with his shield.

* * *

At a dark, deserted road, a prisoner transport bus was heading to Iron Heights with at least 50 prisoners.

* * *

At the facility, Oliver continued moving in when two men attacked him from behind. Logan stabbed one of them through the neck while Frank shot the other one dead.

Oliver smacked another out with his bow and kicked another away as Steve punched one out and bashed another with his shield before kicking another away in a rotatory motion.

* * *

On the road, Deathstroke stepped out in front of the bus.

"Holy…." One of the guards said, staring out the window at the imposing figure, "Stop! Stop, stop!"

The bus slowed to a stop, and the guard grabbed his shotgun and stepped out. He cocked the shotgun as he approached the man.

* * *

In the facility, Oliver shot two other thugs dead as Frank stabbed one with a knife while Steve kicked a door open and ran inside frantically-

Only to see an empty chair in the center of the room.

"She isn't here." He said grimly.

* * *

"Halloween was six months ago, ass hat." The guard said, "Now get off the road or get put down. You hear me?"

Deathstroke calmly reached behind him and withdrew his katana, throwing it in a fluid motion and impaling the guard in the heart.

He followed that up by drawing his pistol and shooting the driver and the second guard. He lifted his hand and motioned for the prisoners to exit the bus.

He waited until they formed a line in front of the bus.

"I have a proposal for you men." He began.

* * *

At the facility, Felicity called Oliver on the comms.

"Go!" He said angrily.

"Oliver, are you and the others okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, but Thea's not here." He said.

"You did it." Felicity said.

"Did what?" He asked in confusion.

"Thea's fine." She told him, "She's fine. She walked into the precinct five minutes ago. Safe and sound."

* * *

In the SCPD, Thea was led through the squad room, a blanket over her shoulders, as they took her to a place to rest and debrief her.

* * *

In the facility, Oliver looked around in confusion. "What…."

"Oliver, did you hear me?" Felicity asked.

* * *

Later

Oliver hurried into the precinct to find Sara and Diggle already waiting for him.

"Thea?" He asked hurriedly.

"She's fine, no injuries. He didn't touch her." Dig told him.

"He wasn't there." Oliver growled, "He had a lot of men, hired guns. He wasn't there."

"Because he was busy elsewhere." Sara told him.

"Iron Heights reopened a wing damaged in the quake." Dig explained.

"There was a prisoner transfer. Slade hijacked it. Soldiers for his army." He guessed.

"Abducting Thea was all a diversion." Sara told him.

"Oliver!" He looked up as Moira and Tommy rushed to him. He took his mother's hand and the three ran to the interrogation room where Thea was waiting.

"Oh, thank God." Oliver said as the three rushed to Thea. They grabbed onto her, holding her tightly.

"Oh, my baby! Ohh! My baby." Moira said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead but for some strange reason, Thea didn't return their affection.

Oliver stepped back, noticing how tense she was.

"What?" He asked her.

"He told me." Thea said, glaring at Oliver, "Mr. Wilson told me your secret."

He backed away, stunned, with Tommy having the same reaction as he knew Oliver's secret.

"How you've been lying to me for years." She continued as Oliver froze.

"How could you not tell me Malcolm Merlyn was my father?!" She cried.

Moira looked devastated.

"WHAT?!" Tommy exploded, filled with horror, shock and a little disgust as he remembered the time Thea had tried to kiss him, "My dad is your dad?"

"I believed in you." Thea continued as she pushed past him towards the door.

"We were trying to keep you safe." Oliver said automatically.

Thea stopped and looked back at her brother in disgust.

"Do you have any idea who you sound like? You sound like her." Thea spat as she walked out while Moira broke down.

"What just happened?" Tommy said, still trying to process what he had just heard, "My dad-"

"It's true." Oliver sighed as he glanced at Moira.

"What the hell?" Tommy said as he looked at Moira in disgust, "You and my dad-"

"It happened once. A long time ago." Moira said as she struggled to control herself, "And nine months later, Thea was born."

"And you knew about this?" Tommy asked as he turned to Oliver.

"I did. But not for years." Oliver said and Tommy looked at him curiously, "I found out when my mother announced herself for the election."

"Why didn't you tell her? Or me?" Tommy asked.

"I wanted to." Oliver said with a sad sigh, "But I didn't want to ruin your image of my father."

Tommy sighed with a nod, "I'm disappointed, Oliver. But I understand."

Oliver nodded simply. While his relationship with Tommy was unaffected, his relationship with Thea had been destroyed now.

Tommy walked out, still struggling to process the fact.

* * *

Few minutes later

Thea exited the building and wrapped her scarf around her neck to ward off the cold. She walked down the street, not noticing Roy as he watched her from a corner.

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

Slade was sitting behind Oliver's desk, watching the news with Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev.

"Riding what pundits are calling a sympathy bump, Moira Queen pulled far ahead of Sebastian Blood in the latest polls conducted in the last 24 hours by channel—"

"The whole thing just blew up in my face!" Blood complained.

"How the hell do I get elected now?!" He demanded.

"I think you intended a different tone." Slade warned.

"You said I'd be mayor!" Blood replied heatedly. Slade rose to his feet and moved around the desk, but Blood continued.

"And you just delivered this election for Moira Queen, and for what? What is this obsession you have with the Queen family?" He wondered.

"You haven't told him?" Isabel asked, chuckling.

"Shh." Slade hissed playfully.

"You promised me." Blood stated.

"I promised you this city." Slade roared, jamming his finger into Blood's face.

"I promised you an army with which to take it." He looked to Isabel, "What is our status?"

"Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division is now fully dedicated to replicating a serum based on your blood sample." She reported.

"You see." Slade told Blood, putting on his coat, "Everything is proceeding as planned."

"Where are you going now?" Blood asked.

Slade looked back at the would-be Mayor.

"To service my obsession. Oliver Queen needs one more distraction." He decided, walking past the apparition of Shado and out of the office.

* * *

Later, the Lair

And exhausted Oliver along with Tommy walked in to find Logan, Frank, Roy, Felicity and Diggle waiting for him.

"What are you five doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"We thought this is where you would go. You're predictable." Felicity told him, "That, and you've been sleeping on the cot at night."

"What are you doing here?" Oliver repeated in confusion.

"Where else would we be?" Diggle said simply.

"So, this Wilson guy is troubling you a lot." Tommy sighed and they nodded, "He just dropped a bombshell."

Oliver wearily sat on the edge of a work table.

"At every turn, I had made the wrong decision. With with…the company, and." He gulped.

"And with Thea. I was so focused on what Slade might do to me that it never even occurred to me what I could do to myself." He said, "I am my own worst enemy."

"That's Slade talking, Oliver. Don't let him in your head." Diggle advised.

"They're right you know. You can't let that guy bullshit his way into your head." Logan stated.

"I can't keep him out of my head!" Oliver exclaimed, "I can't…I can't stop him from doing anything."

"Yes, you can." Felicity said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"Because you're not alone, man." Dig stated. He let that sink in for a minute.

"Now what, boss?" he asked.

Oliver considered for a minute.

"Now we fight back." He stated.

"Just what I needed." Frank said.

"I believe in you." Roy said firmly.

"Wait a second." Oliver suddenly said, noticing an absence, "Where's Steve?"

"He said he found out some lead on something Slade was working on." Frank said, "He has gone to investigate it. He said he'll tell us about it when he's sure what it is."

"All right." Oliver said with a nod.

"That sucks, man. I wanted to meet Captain America." Tommy said with a sigh.

* * *

Laurel's apartment

Laurel was standing in front of her TV, drinking a cup of tea while she watched the news.

 _"Police have issued a warrant for Slade Wilson after Thea Queen named him as the mastermind of her kidnapping yesterday."_  The anchor was saying,  _"This in the wake of Wilson's arrest and subsequent release by the SCPD hours before Ms. Queen was released. In a statement to the press, SCPD Lieutenant Franklin Pike reiterated his support for his department despite what appears to be a serious blunder. He went on to say, the SCPD is committed—"_

There was a knock on the door, and Laurel headed to answer it,

_"To making sure any arrest they make is a legal one, but without sufficient—"_

She opened the door-

To see Slade Wilson standing there.

She made to slam the door, but he contemptuously pushed it back open. He calmly walked into the apartment as she backed away from the madman.

"Don't worry. I am not here to harm you." He assured her.

"Go to hell!" She spat.

"All in good time, I'm sure." He stated, "But before then, I have come to Starling City to see Oliver Queen suffer."

"Oliver…what?" She looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"Because he's not the man you think he is." Slade said.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I know Oliver Queen is… The Arrow." Laurel gasped in acceptance, as so many things started to make sense in her mind. His work done, Slade turned and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Next day, Hub City

Steve walked into a secret warehouse and Natasha jumped to down to meet him.

"Natasha." Steve greeted with a nod.

"Hello, Captain." She said as she walked closer and the two shook hands.

"What is it you found?" Steve asked her before he saw a monitor in the corner with a beeping mark, "What's that?"

"After Slade Wilson took Thea, I had someone I know put a tracer at the Queens' family car in case something like that happened again." Natasha said and Steve nodded, impressed by her.

"We haven't found Matt yet." He told her and she nodded, her face betraying a certain degree of emotion for a second before she composed herself again.

"I called you here because I found something and I need your help to take it because I would be exposed if I reached out to Clint." She said and Steve nodded.

"What is it?" Steve asked her.

That moment, another man walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Steve asked him.

"My name is Cameron Klein." The man said, fanboying over Captain America as he walked towards him with a happy smile, "It's an honor to meet you, Captain America."

He held out his shaking hand which Steve shook with a firm nod.

"Cameron is a SHIELD technician." Natasha said as Steve turned to her, "I had to take him."

"You mean kidnap?" Steve asked.

"I had no choice." She sighed.

"I don't blame her." Cameron stated.

"I needed his help in finding out something." She said, "You see, I started investigating Zandia orphanage months ago. People were disappearing from it just like that and it was being covered up. Turns out Slade is involved."

Steve nodded, gesturing her to continue.

"Slade has a ledger. It contains the identities of all the people who were abducted." She told him, "And the Secretary himself funds the orphanage. I found out that a lot of that money was going somewhere else. Based on the Intel I have got, the ledger has the required info. He has kept it in a secure computer facility for safe keeping, guarded by several trained mercenaries who do jobs there."

"So the key to crushing Slade and his cohorts is sitting in a…..computer just waiting for someone to take it?" Steve asked and Natasha nodded with a smile.

"Yes." Natasha said, "But I can tell you, it's impossible."

* * *

SHIELD Headquarters

Clint stood on the roof as a helicopter descended and stood there. He walked towards it as it opened, revealing a tall, blonde woman inside.

She walked out as Clint walked next to her and greeted her, "Good to see you, Bobbi."

"What couldn't you tell me over the telephone, Clint?" Bobbi Morse asked as the two continued walking further.

"Waller, Malick and Talbot are trying to catch Natasha." Clint told her, "And if they do, they'll kill her and whoever's with her. But the two of us, we can find Natasha before they do. That's where you come in."

Looking at Clint with a smirk, Bobbi asked, "What do you want me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter done.
> 
> Natasha is back. Clint is back. And Bobbi is here! Man I love Bobbi so much.
> 
> Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter and Mack are the best characters in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in my opinion. The best good guys at least.
> 
> In case you don't know who Cameron Klein is, he was the SHIELD agent in Captain America: The Winter Soldier who refused to launch the helicarriers in spite of Rumlow's threats and he appeared in Avengers: Age of Ultron too when Fury and Hill arrived with the helicarrier.
> 
> Not much could be changed this episode but you will get some next episode onwards.
> 
> I didn't have Quentin arrested because I had no way of letting him out with Laurel not having her job back due to 2x17 not happening. If you think about it though, there was only a 50% chance of him being arrested and a 50% chance of him doing only paperwork for ages. Or half of his lifetime. So the second option happened here.
> 
> Hope Tommy's reaction made sense.
> 
> And does anyone else think 2x18-2x23 was the best batch of episodes in the history of Arrow? The only other batch of episodes to come close to this are 1x20-1x23 and 5x21-5x23. That's it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	17. The source revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic battle ensues when the team find Slade waiting for them in the lair. Thea reaches her breaking point. Laurel struggles with a secret. The source for the Mirakuru army is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

In the back of a van _,_ Felicity fiddled with her ski mask.

"I don't think my eye holes line up properly." She complained, pulling off the mask to try putting it on again. As Diggle drove the van, Sara and Roy sat next to her while Oliver, Frank and Logan sat on the bench across from her.

All were wearing black clothes with black leather jackets, backpacks, and ski masks. Tonight wasn't a job for vigilantes. Tonight they needed to be someone else. They needed to be something else, "Is anyone else having this problem?"

"Don't be nervous." Sara told her.

"I'm a lot nervous." Felicity said nervously, "This is a big move, even for us. And we've cornered the market on big moves."

"Slade didn't give us any choice." Oliver said quietly.

"Yeah, as far as plans go, this is not a good one." Felicity said sourly.

"Felicity. This was your plan." Oliver pointed out.

"I didn't think you'd actually say yes." She admitted. Oliver gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?'

"Then why did you suggest it in the first place, blondie?" Frank asked in annoyance.

"I think you're a one-hit wonder, Felicity." Logan said to her and she shook her head in annoyance.

"We're here." Diggle announced as they pulled up to the Robert Queen Applied Sciences building. Leaving the van parked at the gate, the seven ran to the gate and Dig started cutting a hole in the wire mesh.

Once inside, Roy and Sara quietly made their way to the side door. As Roy took out one guard with a sleeper, Sara moved behind the other and kicked his leg out from under his leg, sending him tumbling down the stairs hard.

"Hey! That man used to work for me." Oliver told her crossly as he walked up to them with Logan, Frank and Felicity next to him.

"And how he works for our enemy." Sara pointed out.

"Cold but pragmatic." Frank said in an impressed tone.

"Security cameras are down." Felicity announced, pulling off her mask.

"Good to know." Logan said as he bounded up the stairs and brandishing his claws, hit the electronic lock, shattering it. He then slashed at the door a few times and it was done for.

"All done, bub." He said.

The seven moved inside, and Felicity looked around wistfully, "This is where we met Barry."

"Not the time." Roy told her.

Diggle started pulling charges out of his backpack.

"These are plug n' play." He said, handing several of the devices to the others, "Fasten them to what we talked about. Let the C4 do the rest."

"Been a while since I've blown anything up." Sara noted wryly.

"Same." Frank said.

"Quick and clean." Oliver said. The seven moved off into the building, stopping in their designated areas and fastening the bombs to various pieces of equipment.

"I'm a bomber." Felicity muttered to herself as she set her charges, "I can't believe I'm a bomber. I wonder if I can list that on my résumé under special skills."

"Freeze!" Felicity froze as the third security guard came upon her with his gun drawn. She stared at him wide eyed-

Then Frank came out of nowhere and struck the guard on the back of the head, knocking him out. Oliver arrived and deftly picked the man up in a fireman's carry before he fell and turned to Felicity.

"We have to go." He said.

Minutes later the van drove off, past the three innocent security guards who had been moved to a safe distance.

"Thermal shows everybody's out." Felicity reported, staring at a thermal image of the building courtesy of an A.R.G.U.S. satellite.

Reluctantly, Oliver pulled the detonator out of his pocket and switched it on. He hesitated, knowing what he had to do, but hating it all of the same.

"It's just a building, Oliver." Diggle reminded him calmly. Oliver took a breath and hit the button, and in an instant the Robert Queen Applied Sciences building was destroyed.

"And there it goes." Logan said as they all looked back at it.

* * *

Next morning, the Lair

The team watched Isabel Rochev give a press conference from Queen Consolidated.

 _"Cowards."_  Isabel said,  _"Who else would needlessly destroy cutting edge, scientific and medical technology whose sole purpose is to make Starling City a healthier and safer place? As CEO of Queen Consolidated, I have a message to the terrorist who committed this unspeakable act."_

"Whose sole purpose is to make a bunch of enhanced people attack the city." Logan snarled.

She looked into the camera, and was seemingly speaking directly to Oliver,  _"You will be caught, and punished."_

Felicity turned off the broadcast and sat back in disgust, "For the record, I hated her before we found out she was a super villain."

"Don't blame you." Frank said as the very sound of Isabel's voice irritated him.

"Ok. Slade's goal is to create an army of human weapons using the Mirakuru." Oliver said, "To do that, he needs an industrial centrifuge."

"Which having Isabel Rochev steal Queen Consolidated from your family gave him full access to." Sara pointed out.

"But since Applied Sciences went kaboom, he can't use our technology- well, formerly ours- for his warped science experiments." Felicity said.

"Slade has had us on our heels for weeks. It's about time we took the fight to him." Dig said, energized.

"Good move." Roy said with a nod.

"All this will do is set him back." Oliver pointed out, "We have no way of knowing where the next attack is coming from."

"But we must be ready for it, bub." Logan said.

"I'm as ready as I can be." Frank said, "And we still need to find out where Slade took Red."

"Yeah." Oliver said with a sigh, missing Matt's presence and worried for him.

* * *

Laurel's apartment

Laurel had gathered all of the evidence she had on the Arrow, and had pinned it to her office wall, trying to piece everything together to confirm what Slade had told her- that Oliver Queen was, in fact, the vigilante.

And when she thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Matt and Oliver were very good friends and he had even become Oliver's lawyer months ago.

Matt was Daredevil. Daredevil and Arrow fought a lot of crime together. Matt and Oliver were seen together a lot. So Oliver Queen was the Arrow.

* * *

Queen Manor

Foggy Nelson was sitting down with Oliver and Moira in the lounge preparing to discuss their new financial situation. But first…

"Where is Thea?" He asked, "She should be here for this, too."

"I doubt she's coming." Oliver said uncomfortably.

"Well, I can't lie to either of you- it's bad." Foggy said, pulling papers out of his briefcase, "If Isabel Rochev is one thing, it's thorough. She's been laying the foundation for this takeover for months."

"But we still own a majority of stock in the company, correct?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but Isabel has diluted that stock to the point where it's worthless." Foggy replied, "On paper, you're virtually broke."

Oliver sighed, "And what's the good news?"

"We can protect your assets." He handed the papers over to Oliver, "We need to move everything into a new trust that Isabel can't touch. All I need is the beneficiaries from the current trust to approve the transfer. The two of you and Thea. As much as I don't like where this is going, this is the only thing we can do, Mr. Queen."

Oliver looked up at Foggy.

"Thea needs to sign off." He said in dread. He knew how she could be when she was upset.

"Yes. And quickly." Foggy replied with a sad sigh, understanding the dilemma of the Queen Family.

Oliver and Moira both rose, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Thank you, Mr. Nelson." Moira told the lawyer, who smiled grimly then made his exit.

"Well, now I have to become mayor." Moira said to Oliver after they were alone, "It seems I'll need the income."

"Losing the company wasn't your fault. It was mine." Oliver pointed out, "I let Isabel Rochev get the better of me."

"No." Moira walked over to her son and placed a hand on his arm.

"You always see the good in people, even if they don't deserve it. I know that better than most." She said warmly, "Isabel is a vindictive woman. She would have done this with or without your trust."

"How do you know?" Oliver asked, "You told me months ago I couldn't trust her."

Moira sighed.

"Your father had a weakness for beautiful, strong women." She said reluctantly.

That feeling of dread turned to nausea.

"They were together?" He asked, praying…

"Yes." Moira said, and Oliver threw up in his mouth a little. He put his hands over his eyes, trying to rub out the image of her riding him in Russia as his mother continued.

"She was still in business school at the time. The pretty intern that caught the CEO's eye." She sat and signed the papers.

"All right. You take this to Thea, and you convince her, somehow, to help us fight back." She said, handing the papers to Oliver. He nodded his agreement, and she turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Sara was prepping the club for the night's opening when Oliver walked in, followed closely by Logan, Frank, Roy, Felicity and Diggle. Logan had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey." She said in greeting.

"Hey, is Thea here?" Oliver asked.

"No, I haven't seen her." Sara told him.

"Why do you want to see Thea?" Roy asked him.

"I'll tell you later." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

"All right, we need to deal with Slade, figure out what his next move is." Oliver said, leading the way to the basement door.

"I know Slade." Oliver said as the seven walked down the long steep stairs to the Lair, "He is not going to stop till…"

"Welcome home." The seven stopped and stared at Deathstroke, who was standing in the middle of the Lair.

"For fuck's sake!" Frank said in aggravation.

He chuckled as he drew his pistol and opened fire. Felicity screamed as Oliver grabbed her and Roy from behind and jumped over the railing with her, dropping the seven feet to the floor.

He pushed them deeper under the stairs as Slade alternated between firing at Logan, Frank, Sara and Diggle, who were running down the stairs as fast as they could and himself on the floor. One bullet hit Logan's cigarette and it shattered into pieces.

"You'll pay for that, bub." Logan snarled angrily.

Sara ran for cover behind the Salmon ladder as Diggle and Frank ran the opposite way, drawing their fire. Dig pulled his piece as he hit the far wall, taking a moment to throw the power switch and send the basement into darkness. Slade growled in annoyance, searching for his targets.

Sara took the opportunity to attack, running at the salmon ladder and jumping up, grabbing the bar as she went. She leapt at Slade, ready to spear him with the heavy metal rod-

But he caught her by the throat with a single hand. She dropped the rod as he choked her.

"Hello, Sara." Deathstroke growled, and then threw her across the room. She crashed into a work table, toppling it over and crashing to the floor hard.

Diggle and Frank took their chance and ran at Slade, firing all the way.

"Diggle, Frank, stay back!" Oliver yelled in warning. They watched the bullets sparking harmlessly off of his body armor as Deathstroke just stood there and took it.

"You're wasting your bullets." Slade told the two men as Dig's gun clicked on empty. Switching to plan B, Diggle wailed on the mercenary, smashing the gun into the armored helmet with no effect. He punched him a few more times but he was unaffected.

"Keep her safe." Oliver told Roy and bolted towards the three men as Slade casually punched Diggle so hard he flew through the glass display case.

Frank hit him too a few times with his gun before being lifted up by the throat and thrown all the way across the room.

Oliver leapt over a table and grabbing a pair of steel escrima sticks, attacked. Slade drew his sword and expertly blocked Oliver's attacks. Pinning the sticks in place, he pushed back to cut into Oliver's arm.

Oliver screamed in pain as Slade swept the sticks aside, picked him up by his arm and flipped him over. Oliver landed hard on his back, still screaming in pain as Slade knelt down and punched him once hard in the head, stunning him.

"Don't forget who taught you how to fight, kid." Slade growled.

That moment, Logan rushed him and he swung his sword but the man blocked with his claws.

"Don't hit my friends." Logan growled in anger and with a roar, pushed Slade back who freed his sword from his grip.

Slade then swung his sword a few times and Logan blocked with his claws before the mercenary struck the mutant on the cheek, making him stagger back slightly.

Logan looked back at Slade with a feral glare in his eyes and Slade glared as the cut on Logan's cheek healed.

Sword and claws clashed again before Slade kicked Logan away. Before Logan could recover, Slade threw his sword up in the air and taking out his guns, fired at Logan staggering him back.

The sword then came down and Slade kicked it at Logan. It impaled him on the wall as Slade watched.

Logan grabbed the blade with both hands and with a mighty roar, pulled it out and embedded it in the ground next to him.

"What's the matter, bub?" Logan asked Slade as he got up, "Afraid of me?"

"I'll cut your head off to stop you from talking." Slade said.

"Bring it on, bub." Logan said and charged. He tried to strike Slade with his claws but the mercenary flipped and landed behind the mutant.

As he picked up his sword, Logan charged and this time stabbed Slade with his claws. Using all his strength, he lifted Slade up and threw him to the other side.

"YOU'RE DONE!" Logan roared as he charged again at the recovering Slade and struck him a few times with his claws, throwing him to the wall.

As Logan struck again, Slade avoided and the claws were embedded into the wall behind him. He freed his claws and blocked another sword strike from Slade who then flipped and fired at him with his two guns.

Logan blocked some bullets with his claws but Slade flipped higher and fired into his abdomen, staggering him slightly. Slade then flipped again and kicked Logan on the face, making him fall down.

Slade kept his guns back inside, "Had enough yet?"

Logan got up and snarled, "That all you got, bub?"

Slade suddenly threw a grenade at Logan and it exploded on his face, making him fall down. Slade pinned him to the ground and fired but Logan freed himself and dodged before stabbing Slade and kicking him away.

Slade got up and took out a retractable, ballistic staff. Wielding it in a fluid motion, Slade struck Logan across the face before striking him in the abdomen and then hitting him so hard that he was thrown back by a few feet.

Slade leapt at him and tried to hit again but Logan avoided and with a roar, hit him with his claws thrice, staggering him back. Slade struck him with his staff again thrice before hitting him so hard across the neck that he flew off by a few feet.

"You're a disappointment." Slade said in mockery.

With a snarl, Logan got back up, "I could say the same thing about you, bub."

There was a feral glare in Logan's eyes now. A berserker rage had taken over him.

With a mighty roar, Logan struck again. Slade put his staff in the way but the claws hit so hard the staff shattered into pieces.

He then embedded the claws deep into Slade, making him scream in pain before throwing him to the other side of the room.

As Slade staggered back up, Logan continued slicing him angrily, making deep cuts and not giving Slade time to react.

In the end, he kicked Slade hard and he was sent flying back by a few feet. As he got back up and staggered slightly, Felicity and Roy ran towards the junction box and she flipped the switch. The lights came back on to reveal the four other members of the team coming back to alertness, and Deathstroke-

Gone.

"DAMN IT!" Logan roared angrily, coming back to his senses, "When I see him again, I will gut him good."

* * *

Later, Starling General

Laurel was walking down the halls briskly, looking for Sara. She stopped a passing nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my sister, Sara Lance." She asked. The nurse pointed her in the direction of the doctor, so she thanked the nurse and headed over to him.

"Excuse me. I'm Laurel Lance. Is my sister ok?" She asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine." He assured her. "Just a hairline fracture of her wrist. We set it. She's got some nasty bruises; Looks worse than it is." He said.

"Thank you." Laurel went to open the door to the room, but then the doctor's next words caused her to pause.

"Nothing compared to her previous injuries." He noted.

She looked back at him, surprised, "Previous…injuries?"

He glanced at her chart.

"Yes, your sister has extensive scar tissue over her entire body. The last person I saw with that much damage was a veteran injured in Iraq." He stated, looking at Laurel.

"Has your sister served in the military?" He asked.

"No. No, she hasn't." She replied shakily. She opened the door and quietly walked into the room, just in time to see some of those scars on her sister's back as Sara put her shirt back on.

"Sara." She said, announcing her presence.

"Hey." Sara said, turning to face her.

"What happened to you?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Ollie and I just had a little motorcycle mishap." Sara lied,"It was nothing. I already got my discharge papers."

"You and Ollie?" Laurel asked as she put the pieces together, "Are you-?"

"Oh no!" Sara sighed, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. But please, we're not screwing or anything. This is, this is something more."

"It doesn't matter." Laurel said and Sara looked at her in surprise. There was a time Laurel would have been angry at the two.

But after seeing Sara's scars and remembering Oliver's scars, she felt no anger or ill will towards them for anything.

"Your back." Laurel started, "Those scars, where did you get them?"

"You okay?" Sara breathed a sigh of relief as Oliver walked into the room.

"I will be." She said, "You?"

"Yeah." Oliver replied, turning to Laurel with a smile, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied tensely, "So tell me what happened."

"Motorcycle accident. It was stupid." Oliver began.

"We were making a left turn, this car ran a red light." Sara continued the lie with practiced ease.

"Did you file a police report?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"We didn't see the point." Oliver said, "We're both fine. That's- that's what counts, right?"

"Right. Laurel replied softly.

"And about us Laurel, we assure you we weren't trying to hurt-"

"I know." Laurel said, surprising them both, "And I get it. You don't need to apologize. But I should really go. I have some work to do."

"Okay." Oliver said.

"Thanks for checking up on me." Sara added warmly.

"Always." Laurel said, stepping out of the room. As the door closed, she fell back against the wall, her mind racing. She remembered Slade Wilson's visit from the other night;

"I know Oliver Queen is the Arrow."

She remembered the time when Oliver let her see his scars; the same kinds of scars she just saw on her sister's back. She remembered the Canary, and her unusual interest in her safety, Matt and his friendship with Oliver-

And in that instant, she knew two things. Oliver was definitely the Arrow; and Sara was definitely The Canary.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Oliver walked into the stockroom to find Thea putting bottles on the shelves.

"Hey. We missed you yesterday." He began. She ignored him, continuing to put away bottles.

"The meeting with Foggy Nelson." He continued. Silence.

Oliver sighed, "Thea, I know that you're mad at mom and me, but we may have found a way out of this financial mess where we aren't going to lose everything."

He held out the papers to her, "Mom and I both signed, we just… we need your signature, and hopefully we can stop Isabel from ruining us."

Thea took the papers without looking at him.

"After you let her ruin us, you mean?" She said acidly.

"Yeah." Oliver ground out.

She glanced at the signature line.

"It says Thea Queen here. Who's she?" She asked, glancing at him as she headed out of the stockroom.

Oliver sighed wearily, "That's you, Speedy."

Thea scoffed.

"No, it's not. Robert Queen wasn't my father. Malcolm Merlyn was." She looked up thoughtfully as she headed down the stairs towards the bar, "Thea Merlyn. Kind of has a nice ring to it."

"Merlyn was your biological father, but Dad raised you." Oliver argued.

"Only because he didn't know I wasn't his." Thea shot back angrily, stalking away.

Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey! He," He stopped her and turned her back to him, "He loved you. So do I, and I am still your brother."

"No, you're not. You're my half-brother." She pointed out heatedly. "And you know who else is my half-brother? Tommy. Tommy, who I tried to kiss."

She was fighting back tears now, "I tried to kiss my half-brother! That's how screwed up I am!"

She started to walk away, but then stopped.

"And you know the sad part? I was actually starting to be in a good place." She said, turning back to Oliver, "I had the club, I still have Roy, though he is getting distant now, I had a brother who wasn't lying to me. And for the first time in my crazy life, everything didn't seem so completely and totally messed up. I thought I was going to be ok."

She shook her head and took a shaky breath, "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid." Oliver tried.

"No, what I am is the daughter of two mass murderers. Not one, but two. So let's face it, Ollie. I was never going to be ok. It's not in my genes." She snarled before turning and stalking out of the club.

"Thea—"

"Oliver." He looked over to see Diggle standing there, "We need to discuss that security matter now."

He said urgently. Oliver looked helplessly at Thea's retreating back, then sighed and followed Diggle down to the basement.

"What do we have?" He asked when he entered the Lair.

"What Slade took." Felicity said.

"Took?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"He wasn't here to kill us. He was here because we had something that he wanted." Felicity said.

"The skeleton key." She revealed. It was a key that William Tockman had tried to steal when the team had stopped him. They had then taken it and kept it as it would be too dangerous in anyone else's hands.

"And a digital scrambler as well." Felicity revealed?

"Digital scrambler?" Frank questioned.

"It can access devices and scramble their codes." Felicity revealed, "Only certain things can put the code back in place after that."

"I did a full sweep. They're the only things that are missing." Sara reported.

"So the git got what he wanted after all." Logan sighed.

Oliver let out a long breath, "He needs a new way to mass produce the serum now that we've dusted Applied Sciences."

"With the skeleton key, he can get into anywhere and take anything he wants." Diggle stated, "Though I still don't get what he took the scrambler for."

"We know what he wants. We just need to find it first." He turned to Felicity.

"Where is the most cutting edge technology housed in Starling City?" He asked.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs' Starling City branch

Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow were running an inventory as they prepped the facility for closure.

"The combined inventory of every scientist who ever worked at S.T.A.R. Labs. All housed right in here." Cisco said in excitement as he scanned crates on the long, high shelves, "I hereby christen this building 'da bomb'."

Caitlin gave him a look from her seat at the computer, "Nobody says that anymore."

"I say it. I define my own cool." Cisco argued good-naturedly, "I still can't believe Dr. Wells is shutting this place down."

"S.T.A.R. Labs blew a hole in Central City when we turned the particle accelerator on." Caitlin pointed out, "It's not surprising that Starling City cancelled the lease on this facility. We're not exactly the poster children for 'let us store our unregulated prototypes in your neighborhood'."

"It was an accident, Caitlin." Cisco pointed out.

"Yeah, well, try telling that to the families of the people who died." Caitlin said morosely as she rose from the computer.

"Maybe you can figure out how to tell that to yourself." Cisco said gently.

Caitlin sighed.

"Look, Cisco, let's get this inventory done so we can go home." They moved to back to work, but then they heard a door opening at the far end of the building.

"I thought we were the only ones here." She said nervously.

"Maybe it's one of the security guards." Cisco suggested. The two moved down the aisle, and turning the corner they came upon a security guard standing there.

"Oh." Cisco said, part in surprise and part in relief, "Hey, man. We should be wrapped up any minute now."

The guard stood there, silent and unmoving.

"Are you getting a bad vibe off this guy?" He asked Caitlin. Suddenly the guard coughed up blood, then toppled over to the floor to their surprised horror. Standing behind the guard, skeleton key in hand, was Deathstroke.

He quickly slid the key into a pouch on his belt and withdrew his pistol as the two scientists took off running.

"The longer the chase, the slower the kill." He warned, following them like the Terminator.

* * *

At Verdant the Arrow, with the Canary riding behind him, rode out of the alley on his bike. The Punisher and Logan rode alongside them in a car with Roy in the backseat.

As they sped down the road, unnoticed to them, a white Ford Fusion started up and pulled out to follow them. Logan did sense it but didn't think much of it.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin led Cisco to a gated off restricted area. Quickly unlocking the door, she ran in and started looking for a particular crate.

"Help me." She said, "This equipment belonged to Arthur Light. Wells fired him two years ago."

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"Because he was a psycho." She said shortly. She found the crate she was looking for and quickly opened the lid.

"Please tell me you can make this work." She asked hopefully.

Moments later, Deathstroke appeared. When he entered the restricted area, he found Caitlin standing there all alone.

"I take back what I said- I'll make this quick." He said, drawing his sword.

"Now!" She cried, jumping out of the way. Cisco came from around a crate holding a large weapon, which he fired. It emitted an almost solid wall of light that threw Deathstroke back and sent him to his knees, momentarily blinded.

"Aaah!" Cisco cried as the weapon sparked in his hands. He dropped it and the two fled.

Deathstroke looked up, blinking his one good eye to clear it. He blearily saw the two scientists running down the darkened room towards the exit, and moved to follow, when he paused.

Looking over, he saw exactly what he had been looking for, and under the mask he smiled. Easily he picked up the heavy machine and carried it to a waiting truck. He quickly packed it up, and then jumped in the cab.

* * *

As the truck pulled out, The Arrow, The Punisher, The Canary, Logan and Roy arrived. They pulled to a stop in front of the building and looked inside as two panicked scientists ran up to the security desk.

"We're too late." Oliver noted sourly, pulling out and taking off after the truck with Frank. Unnoticed by them, Laurel watched the pair speed off from the driver's seat of the Ford.

* * *

Later

Felicity and Diggle arrived at the Lab and walked right in. She made a bee-line for the two scientists, who rose to greet her.

"Felicity!" Cisco said in happy surprise.

"Cisco, Caitlin! Are you guys okay?" She asked worriedly, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"You said "he" twice." Caitlin noted suspiciously.

"Do you know who attacked us? That lunatic with the mask and the sword?" She demanded.

Felicity gulped.

"Uh, no. I-no, I don't know." She stuttered out.

"I-I said "he" twice, because on the radio, I heard that the person who attacked you had man parts, which would make him a… He." She lied poorly.

Dig stepped up to save her as the two scientists looked at each other suspiciously.

"I'm John Diggle, I work security for Queen Consolidated." He started.

"Do you have any idea what the masked man may have taken? An industrial centrifuge, by any chance?" He asked.

"No. It's a secret." Caitlin said quickly.

"What kind of secret?" Felicity asked.

"The kind I have to keep." She replied firmly.

"Well, does Cisco have to keep it, too?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Yes. He does." Caitlin said quickly, shutting up her partner.

Felicity sighed.

"Okay." She relented. She hugged Caitlin.

"We're just so happy that you guys are okay." She said honestly.

"How's Barry doing?" She asked as she stepped back.

"He's the same." She reported.

"Barry's condition deteriorated. They moved him to S.T.A.R. Labs. They've been looking after him. That's how I met Cisco and Caitlin." Felicity explained to Diggle.

"Right." He said.

"Well, I'll come visit again, as soon as I can." Felicity promised.

"That would be cool." Cisco said as the two moved off.

"Don't worry, Barry gets lots of visitors. Iris is there a lot." He mentioned.

Felicity stopped and spun around.

"Iris?" She asked, a bit jealously.

Oops.

"She's, um, his… Something." Cisco said lamely.

"Oh. Sure. Good." She said weakly. She turned and moved back to Diggle, and the two walked off.

"That's just swell." She scoffed, "Barry's in a coma and he's already moved on."

* * *

Later, the Lair

"I hacked into Harrison Wells' personal files." Felicity was saying to the assembled group, "He's the director S.T.A.R. Labs, which basically makes me unstoppable."

"Congratulations." Frank said dryly.

"So I guess you're not a one-hit wonder after all." Logan said.

"And look what I found." She pulled up the schematics of the machine Slade had stolen, "It's a prototype for one of their new bio-tech projects. The patent is still pending, which is probably why they didn't want to tell us what it was."

"So what is it?" Oliver asked.

"It's a biotransfuser. It can deliver blood from one single patient into multiple patients, at once." She explained.

"Why would Slade need a blood transfusion?" Diggle asked.

"He doesn't." Oliver realized, "The prisoners that he freed from Iron Heights last week to create his own personal army do."

"With a few tweaks, Slade can retro-fit it for the Mirakuru, bypassing what we know to be a less than desirable ratio of success to, you know, death." Felicity stated. "Instead of it metabolizing in the person, it happens in the machine."

"That's going to require a whole lot of blood." Sara noted.

"Even a man with Slade's stamina can't handle that kind of drain." Diggle stated.

"Guess so." Roy said.

"Good." Oliver said harshly.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Why's that?" Roy asked too.

"We let him use it." Oliver explained, "He'll be weak, vulnerable, and that will be my opportunity to kill him. How do we find this thing?"

"A machine like this pulls an exorbitant amount of power from the grid. When it turns on, I'll know when and where." Felicity said softly, "Right now, we just wait."

"I'm tired of waiting." Oliver growled.

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

Isabel was working in her new office- Oliver's old office- when Oliver and Diggle entered.

"Whatever you came here to say, it takes security about 60 seconds to reach this floor, so I would start talking." She advised, not looking up from what she was reading.

"Where's Slade?" Oliver asked calmly, causing Isabel to look up at him and grin.

"I just wanted to give you the chance to do the right thing." He added.

"I'm under 30, and I'm the CEO of a Fortune 500 company." She said with a smirk, "I'd say I've already done the right thing."

"And do you even know who Slade Wilson is? Or why he's doing this?" Oliver asked.

"I don't care. I got what I earned." She said, going back to her reading.

"What you earned?" Oliver said incredulously.

"You think that sleeping with my father entitles you to my family's company?" He asked harshly.

Isabell's head snapped up.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She snarled.

Oliver scoffed, "Wow, he fooled around with a lot of girls. I don't see any of them ordering hostile takeovers."

"Fooled around?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Is that what your mother told you? Of course she would write me off as a meaningless affair." Isabel rose from her chair and walked into the boardroom.

"Slade Wilson put me through hell. His training nearly killed me. Would I put myself through all that just because I was a jilted lover?" She demanded.

"Honestly, I don't know what you are!" Oliver replied.

"I was your father's soul mate." She said passionately. Oliver laughed.

"He was going to leave your mother, leave the company, leave you." Isabel revealed, "Our bags were packed."

"Really?" Oliver said, unbelieving.

"Your sister had to go and break her arm- doing something ridiculous, no doubt." Isabel continued, laying out sheets at each seat at the table.

Oliver started, the memory coming back to him in an instant.

"She fell off her horse." He said slowly.

"We were at the airport when he got the call." Isabel continued, "I begged him not to go. I reminded him that Thea wasn't even his."

Oliver looked at her in shock, "Are you saying that my father knew?"

"Of course he knew. He was a fool, not an idiot." Isabel stated to his shock.

"And like a fool, he loved her anyway. He promised me that we would leave the next day. But instead, my internship was terminated and he never spoke to me again." She finished bitterly.

Oliver scoffed.

"Oh, so that's what this is really about. He chose us over you." He said harshly.

That was the moment security walked into the room.

"Please escort Mr. Queen off the premises." Isabel ordered.

The guards moved to Oliver, but he twisted out of their grasp.

"Don't touch me." He snarled.

"He's no longer welcome in this building. My building." Isabel said vindictively.

Oliver glared at her, but turned and walked out. He walked out of his old office into the hallway, glaring over his shoulder at the security guards as he pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed his sister's number.

"Hello?" Thea said.

"Thea, its Ollie. Listen, I just need five minutes face to face." He said quickly before she could hang up.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"There's something you need to hear." Oliver told her.

Thea sighed.

"Five minutes. Come by the club after we close." She said, then hung up.

Oliver walked over to the elevator that Diggle was holding.

"Just spoke with Felicity." Dig said, "Someone reached out to the Arrow. Wants a meeting."

"Who?" Oliver asked as the two stepped inside.

"Laurel." Dig said to his surprise as the doors closed.

* * *

SCPD Building

Lance walked out of the building, intending to go home. Suddenly, he gasped in pain as something hit him on the side of his back.

He looked down to see a knife sticking out of his side. A man retracted it from behind him and he fell down as a man with a black suit and a target drawn on his mask looked down on him.

"Bullseye." He quipped before kicking him out.

* * *

Downtown, parking lot

Laurel pulled in and got out of her car as The Arrow walked towards her. He stopped a short distance away.

"What do you want, Laurel?" The Arrow asked her.

"It's funny, isn't?" Laurel began, "A year ago, my dad thought you were a murderer. And me, I was- I was drawn to you." She began.

His heart began to race. 'She couldn't know, could she?'

"I couldn't explain why, but… but a part of me felt connected to you. You were always there. For me… for my family, and for some reason, I never asked why."

"Are you asking now?" He asked.

"I don't have to." She replied, "Because I already know the answer."

His breath hitched as he realized. 'She knows.'

Suddenly her phone rang, and Laurel turned away to answer it, "Hello?"

"Laurel," Sara said from the other end, "It's dad."

She turned back to The Arrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

* * *

Starling General

Laurel entered the hospital wing and saw her father lying in the bed, wounded. Sara was also there, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Dad!" Laurel exclaimed, rushing towards him

"Hey. It's all right, sweetheart, it's all right." He assured her, but waved her off when she went in for a hug.

Laurel stood.

"I'm getting tired of visiting my family members in a hospital." She said after a moment, "What happened?"

"Some guy in a black suit hit me with a knife." Lance explained. "I guess I'm not the most popular guy around."

Sara's eyes flashed as she realized who Lance was talking about.

"Sara, do you mind giving Dad and I a second alone, please?" Laurel asked, glancing at Sara briefly before looking back down at her father.

Sara considered her for a moment.

"Yeah, of course." She said finally, rising from her seat.

"I'll be right outside." She said.

"Don't go far, sweetie." Lance called out.

As soon as she heard the door close, Laurel sat down on the edge of the bed, "Dad…"

"What is it, honey?"

"I have to tell you something." Laurel began.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know who the Arrow is." She revealed, "Daredevil too."

"What?" Lance said, astonished. Almost immediately he continued.

"Don't say another word. Don't say anything." He ordered. He groaned as he sat up a bit.

"Ok, listen to me. There was a time when I would have sold out my badge to find out their names. You know that." He said.

"But then I realized I didn't care who they were. In fact, I didn't even want to know who they were." He revealed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"'Cause I knew if I knew who they really were, then they'd become people, right? Maybe they've got families. Friends. People that care about then. They have lives. That they couldn't be what I needed them to be. What this city needs then to be. It's the Arrow and Daredevil that matter. The men under the hood and mask aren't important." He said with conviction.

"Look at me. Can you imagine what it's like to be them?" He asked his daughter. "What they have to live with day in and day out, what that's got to be like? Hey. The least I can do is sit here and do a little bit of time for them."

The two looked at one another with a new understanding.

A few minutes later Laurel stepped out into the hall, smiling at Sara.

"How's your arm?" Laurel asked.

"Mmm, fine." Sara raised it and wiggled her fingers through the soft cast, "Only hurts when I wave."

Laurel touched the bruise on her forehead.

"Ouch." She remarked.

"I'm fine, I promise." Sara said.

"I know you will be." Laurel said with a soft smile, brushing her hair away from her face. Sara smiled and walked back into the hospital wing.

The door closed, and Laurel stepped up to watch Sara take a seat at their father's bed. She considered them for a moment before heading out.

* * *

Verdant

Thea walked out to the side alley to meet Oliver.

"Thanks." He said as she walked up to him, "Thank you for agreeing to talk to me."

"You're talking. I only agreed to listen." She said harshly.

Oliver sighed.

"I just want to start with—" and of course his cell phone chose that moment to start ringing. He ignored it.

"I know you think that—" it kept ringing to both their annoyance.

"Ahem. Hold on." He told his sister, pulling out his phone and turning away to answer it.

"I can't talk right now, Felicity." He growled angrily.

"I know." She said.

"But the grid at Collins and Main just spiked, drawing a hell of a lot of power. Which means someone either plugged in the world's largest hair dryer, or the biotransfuser just went online. The power cycle on this machine is very specific. You have 30 minutes, 40 tops." She explained, then sighed.

"I know this is selfish, Oliver, and don't hate me for saying this, but…don't go." She pleaded, "If you don't get Thea to sign those documents, your family loses all of its assets."

"If I don't stop Slade right now, a lot of people will lose a lot more." Oliver said, hanging up. He turned to make his excuses to Thea- but she was already gone.

He looked at the empty alley sadly, then turned and headed for his side entrance.

* * *

Later, warehouse

Oliver dropped into the building from the roof access with Logan and Frank following, warily making their way through the large space.

As they walked into the center of the room, they found a terrifying sight. Twenty of the prisoners were laid out on metal tables, arranged in a circle around the biotransfuser.

They made their way into the center of the circle, warily circling the figure whose blood was being used to fuel the Mirakuru army. They climbed the steps to the main bed, staring in horror at not Slade-

But Matt.

"Red? Red?" Frank felt for a pulse-it was weak, but there. Oliver looked Matt over, noting the main tube carrying his blood out of his body. He moved to yank it free, when a familiar voice stopped him

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Slade said. Oliver spun and drew, aiming at his former friend as he casually strolled into the room, Bullseye Isabel right behind him, "Removing him mid-cycle will surely end his life."

Frank aimed his gun at them as well.

"Slade, he didn't do anything to you!" Oliver growled.

"He is a very good friend of yours, isn't he?" Slade said with glee, "You were the one of the few people he opened up to."

"I found him at a rooftop." Bullseye explained, "Pathetic. Didn't even put up a fight."

"I will." Logan said as his claws popped out, "I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do isn't very nice."

"I am the same." Frank said.

"Tell me how to shut it down." Oliver demanded.

"If you could feel the power that is surging through me… you would know that I do not fear an arrow, bullets or claws. I am stronger than you can even imagine." Slade said, pulling out his sword and subtly waving it at the convicts, "And soon I will not be alone."

Oliver spun and fired his arrow into the fuse box, cutting the power to the machine and blacking out most of the lights. He then spun back to Slade and fired three arrows in quick succession that Slade blocked with his sword. Isabel drew a gun and opened fire, and Oliver dropped down behind the machine for cover.

Bullseye took out cards and threw it at them. They tried to dodge but one of them hit Oliver on the shoulder, wounding him slightly.

"What the fuck?" Frank muttered.

Oliver threw a flechette that disarmed Isabel. She jumped and rolled over the edge of a table, kicking Oliver back and moved in to attack. He easily blocked and dodged her kicks, before punching her in the face with his fist once, then with his bow, knocking her down.

Logan charged at Bullseye as he threw two knives which he deflected. He threw a third and it hit him on the abdomen but he was unaffected. He leapt at Bullseye but the man flipped to avoid before flip kicking him on the head, staggering him back slightly.

He threw another knife but Frank fired at it and it fell down. As he tried to throw another card, Logan suddenly stabbed him on the sides of his abdomen and lifting him up, threw him away. He hit the wall and was knocked out, wounded to some degree.

Slade rushed at Oliver, spearing him and picking him up, then ramming him into a concrete pillar. He flipped Oliver over his shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground hard.

"You can't hurt me, kid." Slade said confidently. Oliver turned over and held up his bow, then hit a hidden switch on the handle.

A pair of small bolts fired from the arms of the bow, implanting into Slade's chest. He looked down at them in surprise- and then they exploded, sending him crashing to the ground.

Oliver grunted as he pulled himself up. The 3 moved to the biotransfuser, stopping as something caught their eye- a small glass vial filled with a green liquid. Mirakuru, Oliver realized, taking the vial and pocketing it.

As Isabel started to pick herself up, Oliver ran up the stair of the small platform and started unhooking Matt.

"Come on, Matt. All right, stay with me." He urged quietly. He looked up, startled as he heard a gun cock. He saw Isabel standing there, a triumphant grin on her face as she aimed at his head-

Then suddenly there was a gunshot, then another, and two perfect bloody holes formed on her chest. Isabel collapsed to the ground, and the three looked back behind them.

Up on the catwalk was Diggle, his gun still aimed at Isabel just in case she moved.

She didn't.

Oliver looked past her as Slade rose from the floor. Knowing he couldn't beat him now, Oliver fired a grappling arrow into the ceiling, grabbed Matt, and hit the winch on his bow, drawing the pair into the air and out of Slade's reach.

* * *

Later, the Lair

Matt was laid out on the med table, a blood bag hooked into his arm as they tried to replace what Slade had taken.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Sara said.

"I don't know what the biotransfuser did to him. But his pulse is really weak; He's barely breathing. And he needs a real doctor." She urged.

"We can't take him to a hospital- they run tests." Oliver pointed out, "We need to keep what's in him from getting out."

"What do we do now?" Felicity asked.

"The only thing we can do-we wait." He said.

"Well, while we're waiting, we still have a Slade problem. He's got 20 guys just like him, and we have no way to stop him. Thee might be more." Sara pointed out.

"She's got a point." Frank said in agreement.

"Yes, we do have a way to stop him." Oliver argued, pulling the glass tube from his pocket and holding it up for them to see.

"Is that what I think it is?" Felicity asked.

"Mirakuru." Oliver revealed.

"Way to go, bub." Logan complimented him.

"You weren't thinking about taking it, were you?" She asked.

"No. We're going to use it to make a cure." Oliver revealed.

"Oliver, we don't even know if it's possible to reverse the affects." Felicity argued.

Oliver sighed.

"Yes, we do." He said, turning to face his friends.

"Ivo did it." He revealed to their shock.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that, Oliver?" Diggle demanded.

"Because I'm ashamed." Oliver admitted.

"Of what?"

He looked at Sara, and she nodded.

"Five years ago, I had the chance to use the cure on Slade. I chose to kill him." He revealed to their shock, "Everything that's happening right now is my fault."

"No, it's not." Roy assured him.

"It is." He said sadly.

* * *

Later, Queen Manor

Moira watched helplessly as Thea walked down the stair, a bag on her shoulder.

"Thea." She began as Thea grabbed the handle of a red suitcase that was already at the base of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just grabbing some stuff. Something tells me the mansion's new owner won't want my clothes here." She replied snarkily as she headed for the door.

"Thea, wait." Moira tried. Thea ignored her, and sighed in annoyance as Oliver and Tommy stepped into her path, blocking her.

"Now he's not busy." She groused.

"I'm so sorry, that couldn't be helped." Oliver said quietly.

"May I speak to you now?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, but looked at him, silently telling him to go on.

"Dad knew the truth." He revealed to hers, Tommy's and Moira's shock.

"What?" Moira and Tommy gasped at the same time.

"He knew about Merlyn." Oliver repeated.

"How? He never said anything to me." Moira said in surprise.

"He knew?" Tommy muttered.

"He didn't have to." Oliver said, smiling at his sister.

"Thea, whatever Dad's faults were He loved us. All of us. Because we were his family. You were his daughter, and some stupid blood test wasn't going to change that." He told her, "He chose us. He chose you. He made a decision to be your father, even though he didn't have to be."

He stared at his sister, who was struggling not to cry.

"So what does that tell you?" He asked gently.

Thea pulled herself together and glared at the two of them.

"It tells me that he's a liar. Just like all of you." She spat before brushing past Oliver and Tommy and walking out of the mansion.

Tommy sighed sadly and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder for comfort.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco and Caitlin had moved to packing up equipment in the lab. A knock on the door got their attention, and they looked up in surprise as Felicity strode briskly into the room.

"I need you guys to do me a favor." She began, holding up the vial of Mirakuru.

"This time, it'll be our secret." Caitlin reached out and took the vial, silently urging Felicity to continue.

* * *

Verdant

A despondent Oliver sat on the stairs to the second level, staring at a small picture of his family taken several years ago.

"Oliver." He looked up to see Laurel standing there at the door. He slipped the picture into his pocket and stood as she walked towards him silently, staring at him.

Suddenly she surged forward and hugged him tightly.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Because you're important to me." She replied quietly. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to become lost in the hug.

* * *

Warehouse

In the darkened room, Slade was fixing his sleeve after disconnecting himself from the biotransfuser. Bullseye was sitting in a corner, nursing his own wounds.

Slade stepped down to the last remaining table, occupied by a single figure-

Isabel Rochev.

He placed his hand on her forehead as her eyes, still bloody from the tears, opened wide, the Mirakuru having healed her. Around them his army gathered, ready to go to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fight between Wolverine and Deathstroke. I took it from mightyracoon's video on YouTube so thank you to him/her.
> 
> The stuff with Steve and Natasha got pushed into the next chapter because this was too long. Next chapter will focus solely on their mission and after that, we will get to the last 4 episodes of Arrow Season 2.
> 
> Bullseye injured Quentin because he was still Oliver's source in the SCPD and needed to be removed temporarily.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	18. The required info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha and Klein try to get the ledger as Clint and Bobbi try to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> I finished this one really fast and decided I needed to upload it right now.

"The facility is hidden beneath the local power plant under the guard of mercenaries." Natasha said as she, Steve and Klein looked at the projection of the facility on the computer, "And the only way to download the ledger is through the central computer terminal located there."

"To reach the terminal, you'll need to pass the main gates. Access the elevator with fingerprint recognition. And open 3 separate combination locks." Natasha finished as Steve and Klein processed the info.

"Well, that's easy. We just impersonate the mercenary to whom Slade gave the ledger in the first place." Klein said awkwardly, "And I get to wear a photostatic veil."

"Unfortunately, even if you can make it through every other security measure you won't beat the last one." Natasha warned and the two looked at her curiously, "That's because it's protected by gait analysis. A step beyond facial recognition. These cameras actually know how the mercenary walks, how he talks, how he moves, right down to his facial takes."

"So, what you're saying is, no veil can beat it." Klein said dejectedly, "We're busted before we could even get into the vault. And I wind up in a SHIELD prison playing mommies and daddies without a mother strangler. Okay, I don't get to wear a photostatic veil."

"And there's no other way into the computer lab?" Steve asked as he paced around.

"No other way in." Natasha confirmed.

"Air Shaft?" Klein asked.

"6 inch diameter pipe."

"Foundation?"

"12 feet of concrete, top and bottom."

"Electrical conduit?"

"Bottom line is, there's no way into that terminal unless...your profile is pre-installed in the security system." Natasha revealed finally.

"Profile? Where's the profile stored?" Steve asked.

"All security data is stored offline in the liquid cooler aid." Klein said as he showed the thing he was referring to in the projection, "Here, inside the torus, liquid cooled."

"You mean that thing is under water?" Steve asked

"Yes." Natasha and Klein said simultaneously.

"Okay." Steve said, "So, to get the ledger, one of us needs to enter the torus and change the security profile. So that the other one can access the computer without being caught."

"That's the only way." Natasha confirmed.

"That's the only way." Steve muttered before seeing a hatch marked red in the projection, "Can I get in through there? What's that?"

"That's the service hatch." Klein said, "It can only be opened from the inside."

"If you try and open it from the outside, you'll be hit with 100 thousand gallons of pressurized water." Natasha told him.

"Where does the water come from?" Steve asked.

"Desalinized seawater flows through the intake." Natasha said, "In the pipeline. And before you ask. The system is designed to shut down automatically if any metal enters the intake."

"No oxygen tanks." Steve sighed.

"Alright. Well, how long will it take to free swim from the intake to the service hatch?" Klein asked.

"3 minutes for Cap." Natasha said, "With the current at full power."

"Well. Then, you just have to hold your breath for 3 minutes." Klein said to Steve.

"What about installing the security profile?" Steve asked.

"Well. That's gonna be like a minute tops." Klein said.

"So, I have to hold my breath for 4 minutes?" Steve asked, "I have done it for 3 so far."

"You can do that." Klein said confidently.

"But I think what you're overlooking, is the physical exertion." Natasha said, "The more you exert yourself, the faster you consume oxygen. It might be risky for you as well, Cap."

"Don't worry about him. All right." Klein assured her, though it sounded more like he was trying to assure himself as the soldier and the spy weren't assured, "All he has to do is install the fake profile before I get to the gait analysis. You said it yourself, it's the only way. That doesn't sound impossible."

* * *

Army Base

"So how are we going to find Natasha before they do?" Clint asked Bobbi as she worked on her computer.

"I'm not even looking for her." Bobbi said as she pointed to the photo of Klein, "I'm looking for him. She is an agent. He is a technician. He'd be clumsy."

"Good point." Clint noted, "So how long is this gonna take?"

"Found him." Bobbi suddenly said and Clint looked at the monitor as the two saw footage of Klein in a market in Hub City.

"Well, good thing the others didn't focus on him." Clint said as the two smirked.

That moment, Talbot, who was working with his compute experts in the front, turned to face them.

Clint looked at him and smiled. Talbot turned back, oblivious to what the two SHIELD agents were up to.

* * *

Hub City, facility

Steve and Natasha jumped towards the facility from above and opened their parachutes to slow themselves down.

Natasha fired a dart at a CCTV camera and it shut itself down as the two landed on the roof.

* * *

Klein stopped his car in front of the base as the guard walked up to him.

"Card." He asked.

Klein took out his card and gave it to the man.

* * *

Steve and Natasha wrapped their parachutes up.

* * *

As the guard moved to access the card, Klein pressed a device that remotely accessed the card scanner and jammed it.

The guard tried to scan the card but nothing happened.

* * *

Steve and Natasha slid down towards the glass and the latter put a device that resembled Sara's Canary Cry device on one of the windows.

She activated it and in less than 5 seconds, the window shattered. The two then jumped into the facility and Natasha pressed a button on her device which made the CCTV camera turn itself back on.

* * *

"Sorry, your card is not working." The guard said to Klein.

"Klein, we're in." Natasha said via earpiece.

That moment, Klein pressed the device and his card was read automatically, causing the doors to open.

"Thank you." Klein said as he held out his hand and the guard handed him his card back, a little confused at the situation but letting it go.

* * *

Steve and Natasha climbed down further into the facility, avoiding being noticed by any other workers.

They stopped near the water that would carry them over to the torus.

"One more time." Natasha said as Steve looked at the current, "You have 4 minutes. 3.5 to switch the security profile. 30 seconds to escape through the service hatch. Remember, conserve oxygen. Don't move a muscle if you don't have to. You are superhuman. But this will push you to your limits."

* * *

Klein scanned his thumb on the elevator and it opened. He went inside and tapped his earpiece, "I'm in the elevator."

* * *

"That current will carry you to the torus." Natasha told Steve, "Once you're there, I'll shut it down."

Steve was wearing a special suit which told him how much oxygen he currently had in his system. As Natasha opened her tablet, Steve took a deep breath and looked at the bar on his left arm which said he had 90% oxygen currently.

He took another breath and it increased to 96%.

"Important note. The profile is in slot 108." Klein said via earpiece, "And a slightly more important note, if you haven't switched that profile before I reach the gait analysis, I'm dead."

Steve looked at Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you, Cameron." She said dryly with a smile.

Steve then started the timer on the left arm of his suit. Natasha had accessed the suit as well via tablet and could see Steve's oxygen level and the timer.

* * *

Klein started the timer on his watch as well.

* * *

Steve stood over the current and took another deep breath, increasing his oxygen level to 100% finally, and with that, he jumped into the current.

* * *

Klein walked out of the elevator and using a small device, hacked another door to go through it, hiding the device from the camera's sight.

* * *

Steve jumped into the current and Natasha rebooted the cooling system.

* * *

The workers noticed that on the computers.

"What's the matter?" One of them asked the other.

"The cooling system's rebooting by itself." The other said as he watched the screen.

* * *

The current carried Steve over to the torus and Natasha shut it off at the moment. Steve then swam towards slot 108, ducking to avoid a rotating device.

He grabbed onto the slot and opened it, revealing a card inside. Steve took that card out and put it in his mouth before taking out the card he was going to replace it with.

That moment, he turned left but it was too late as the rotating device hit him, sending him off as the two cards slipped from his grip.

* * *

Klein continued walking further in and looked at the timer. 53 seconds were left now.

* * *

"All systems normal. All systems at full power." The worker said as he turned the cooling system on again.

* * *

Natasha noticed on her tablet that the cooling system had been turned on again and the current was back.

But she was horrified on realizing that the service hatch was still secure, meaning Steve was still inside.

She tried to override the system but it failed.

"No, no, no." She muttered as she looked at the current.

* * *

Steve swam towards where the two cards had fallen when the current started back on. Using his super soldier strength, he struggled against it and managed to reach the cards. He picked one of them up but realized it was the wrong one when the other was swept away again.

He swam after it, dodging the rotating device again before finally catching the card.

* * *

Klein stood in front of the room inside which the gait analysis would be done. With a deep breath, he moved inside as the systems started scanning his body movements.

* * *

Natasha looked at the tablet. Steve's oxygen level was 10% now. 9%.

And the service hatch was still secure.

* * *

Steve managed to hold onto slot 108 and threw the wrong card away before finally putting the right card inside and shutting it again.

* * *

Klein walked through the room, being analyzed by the system. With his profile having been installed, the screen displayed- "AUTHORIZED."

* * *

Steve swam towards the service hatch and held onto it. Struggling against the strong current, he pulled on it, dodging the rotating device again.

With a little more of his strength, he managed to rip almost all of it open but by now, he had run out of oxygen. Even he had his limits. He tried to grab onto it and rip the remainder out but the exertion weighed on him and he fainted, drifting into the current.

* * *

Klein sat in front of the computer and managed to transfer the file onto his drive. It was the same encrypted file Natasha had found in Zandia. But unlike that one, this wasn't encrypted.

* * *

Steve was unconscious and drowning in the current when Natasha suddenly grabbed him. She had ditched her suit and was in her inners. She grabbed onto Steve and swam towards the service hatch.

Steve had ripped out almost all of it and now any normal human could rip out the remainder. Natasha grabbed it and opened it. It sucked them in.

* * *

Klein ran back to his car and drove away, sighing in relief.

* * *

Natasha put Steve on the ground and took off his suit, revealing his bare chest. She then managed to resuscitate him with an electric shock.

Steve coughed a little and looked at her, a bit of it.

"You're okay, Steve. You're okay." She said as he breathed heavily, recovering.

"See, what did I tell you?" Klein said as he arrived at the spot, "Difficult, absolutely, but certainly not impossible-"

He stopped when he saw Steve on the ground, "Jesus, is he all right? What happened?"

He ran up to them and kneeled close to Steve, "You're gonna be okay."

He turned to Natasha and taking out a bath robe from his bag, handed it to her. As she took it from him, he said, "It's an honor to work alongside the two of you."

She simply nodded as she took the bath robe and moved to a side.

"Hey, Cap." Klein said to Steve who looked at him, "Hey, you okay? How're you doing?"

"Cameron." Steve muttered incoherently.

"Yes, it's Cameron. You did good, Cap." Klein said with a smile.

Natasha took off her wet inners and put the bath robe around her.

"Look, we got it." Klein said as he showed Steve the drive, "Now you rest, Cap. Sunshine and a little fresh air will fix you."

That moment, someone leapt into the room. Klein and Natasha turned to see Victor Creed standing there.

Before any of them could react, he leapt up to Natasha and knocked her out. Klein rushed him but Victor kicked him hard, sending him flying off and knocking him out too.

Victor then walked up to him and took the drive from his hand. He looked at the still incoherent Steve and ran out of the place.

* * *

"I thought you said you could find them." Clint told Bobbi as he drove through Hub City with her sitting next to him.

"I said I'd locate them, you have to find them." Bobbi said as she tried to locate Klein on her laptop.

"All right." Clint said as he continued driving.

* * *

Victor walked out of the place. Some more mercenaries were there.

"Come on." Creed said. The other mercenaries got on their bikes and sped off as Victor leapt around, managing to keep up.

* * *

Steve managed to pick himself up and used electric shocks to wake Natasha and Klein as well. Steve and Natasha then quickly got dressed.

"You okay, Nat?" Steve asked as she breathed heavily.

"Yes, Cap. I'm good." Natasha said as the three walked out of the place. Natasha quickly opened the door of their car and sat on the driver's seat with Steve next to her and Klein on the back.

She started the car and they sped off from there. They saw Creed in an alley.

"There he is!" Klein yelled as she followed after him while he ran off, a biker alongside him. They ended up on some stairs.

"Stairs! Stairs! Stairs! Stairs! Stairs!" Klein yelled as Natasha drove over the stairs.

* * *

Clint was driving towards an alley when Creed leapt out of there and then leapt away with the biker next to him.

Natasha then arrived there with her car and as she stopped it, the sides of their cars accidentally collided a little.

Clint looked at Natasha and Cap and nodded. The two nodded back as Bobbi too nodded at them and gave a small salute to Cap which he returned.

"Hawkeye!" Klein fanboyed again as Natasha started the car and sped off after Creed and the bikers.

"I found them." Clint said he started his car and backed it up. But then some more bikers sped past them.

"Shit." Clint said, "It's a high speed chase. You just had to get the 4 by 4, didn't you?"

"Hey look, don't blame me." Bobbi said calmly, "You chose the car."

"You just had to have it!" Clint said as he sped after them.

"Do you want me to drive? Do you want me to drive?" Bobbi asked in annoyance as Clint sped after the bikers.

* * *

Natasha, Steve and Klein were on the tail of Creed and the biker when another biker came in the way. He tried to stop the bike and take out a pistol but Natasha hit his bike with the car and he was thrown off.

Four more tried to fire at them from behind and shattered the rear view mirror.

"Go, go, go!" Steve said as Natasha turned the car into an alley with the four bikers following.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm okay!" Klein said as he panicked.

The four bikers came close.

"Here they come." Steve said and Natasha nodded, noticing a parked truck in the front.

She suddenly steered the car at a 360 degrees angle and it hit two of the bikers, sending them flying off. A third managed to jump on top of the car and brandished his gun but the side of the car collided with the truck and he was thrown off.

Natasha then sped the car further and it jumped into the air. A second later, it crashed on the ground and started rolling.

Steve and Natasha had their seat belts on while Klein grabbed onto Cap's seat to avoid impact. The car finally fell down, ruined.

Klein had fainted.

The fourth biker stopped his bike near the car and moved towards them, taking out is gun. Steve ripped out his seat belt and was about to crawl out of the car to engage him when another car hit him and he was sent flying off.

Steve crawled out as Clint and Bobbi got out from their car.

They got Natasha and Clint out as well.

"Good to see you, Nat." Clint said and Natasha nodded.

"Things got a little out of hand." She commented.

"Natasha." Bobbi greeted her and the two women shook hands.

"Bobbi." Natasha greeted back.

As Klein regained consciousness, Steve saw Creed running away with the biker next to him. He then looked at the fallen bike of the person Clint and Bobbi had hit with their car.

Making a decision, Steve took out his sunglasses and putting them on, picked the bike up and sped after them.

Natasha, Clint, Bobbi and Klein turned their heads in his direction to see him speeding off on the bike, stunning them all.

"Well, now I believe I have met Captain America." Bobbi commented dryly, impressed by Steve's will power.

* * *

Steve sped the bike after the others and Creed on the highway. Normally, he could catch up to them on foot but his ordeal in the torus had weakened him to some extent so he needed a bike.

One of the bikers ended up next to him. They both avoided each other as they went on the opposite sides of a truck. As they came face to face again, the biker took out a gun but Steve ducked and sped off as the biker was hit by a car in front of him he had failed to notice.

Steve continued speeding after the remaining biker. Speeding up next to him, Steve held onto the handle of his bike and leapt high, kicking the biker so hard he fell off the highway.

He then continued speeding away as he exited the highway, only for Creed to suddenly appear in front of him.

Steve quickly flipped and grabbing the handle of his bike, threw it at Creed. It hit the mutant hard, sending him flying back by a few feet.

The two got up at the same time and leapt at each other. As they grabbed each other, they fell down and rolled away while the drive fell out of Creed's grip and Steve's glasses fell off too.

Steve started getting back up but Creed kicked him and he fell down. As Creed tried to get up and pick up the drive, Steve suddenly flipped up and kicked it away and out of his reach before punching Creed down.

Steve then kicked Creed in a rotatory motion on his right side before doing a 360 degrees turn and giving him another kick in a rotatory motion on the left side, staggering him back.

He tried to kick again but Creed struck his leg with his claws, slightly injuring him before flipping him to the ground.

Creed tried to bring his claws down on Steve but he rolled away to avoid. Steve then grabbed Creed in a chokehold.

The two struggled until Creed managed to hit the side of Steve's head with his claws, injuring him slightly and making him let go.

As Steve tried to get up, Creed kicked him hard on the face and he was down again. He tried to get up but Creed kicked him again and he flew off by a few feet.

Steve got back up and charging at Creed, lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. Creed flipped Steve to the ground and tried to hit him with his claws but Steve grabbed his neck with his feet and flipped him to the ground as well.

The two got up at the same time and Creed grabbed Steve in a chokehold. Steve elbowed him twice before flipping them both onto the ground.

As they started getting up, Creed struck the corner of Steve's face with his claws, staggering him back a little.

As Creed struck again, Steve grabbed his hand and in a rotatory motion, passed by him but Creed still managed to strike the side of his back with his claws.

Creed then kicked Steve on the back, throwing him to the ground. As Steve turned around, Creed leapt at him with his claws but Steve managed to grab his hand just before the claws could reach his eye.

Steve pushed his hand back and pinned Creed to the ground instead before flipping away.

As the two got up, Steve suddenly charged at Creed and kneed him in the abdomen, staggering him. He then punched him in the abdomen, staggering him again before turning around and elbowing him on the face, staggering him back again.

With that, Steve unleashed a flurry of furious punches on Creed. He gave him a brutal uppercut before punching him twice on the chest.

As Creed tried to strike him with his claws, Steve flipped and kicked him on the back of the head, knocking him down.

As the two got up, Steve grabbed Creed and lifting him up, slammed him to the ground. Creed got back up but Steve flipped in the air and kicked him on the throat, sending him down again.

Creed got up and charging at Steve, struck the side of his abdomen with his claws, staggering him back before turning him around and putting him in a chokehold. Steve head-butted Creed with the back of his head, making him let go.

He then punched Creed twice and doing a flip, kicked him on the nose, sending him down again. As he got back up, Steve leapt at him and punched him on the head, staggering him back.

He then once again unleashed a flurry of furious punches, staggering Creed away. The mutant recovered and tried to strike with his claws but the Captain grabbed his wrist and kicked him on the throat, making him stagger away by a few feet.

With that, Steve flipped and kicked Creed hard on the lower jaw and he fell down, finally knocked out.

Steve panted heavily and then ran up to the drive. He picked it up and sighed in relief that it had not been damaged. He then turned around but to his shock, Creed was gone.

* * *

Later, warehouse

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi and Klein sat together in the warehouse as Natasha plugged the drive into her laptop while Steve nursed his own wounds.

"So this Slade Wilson guy is kidnapping people from the Zandia orphanage, covering it up and giving them a Japanese version of the super soldier serum to form an army and attack Starling City?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes, that's what's going on." Natasha said as she accessed the drive.

"And he is stealing money funded by the Secretary of Education as well to set himself up." Clint noted dryly, "And the info is in this drive."

"Our lives are getting crazier day by day." Klein noted.

"At least we got it." Steve said.

"Honored to meet you Captain." Bobbi said as the two shook hands.

"The honor is mine. Natasha mentioned you sometimes. And she praised you whenever she did." Steve said with sincere admiration in his eyes.

"Well, thank you." Bobbi said as she blushed slightly on being complimented by Captain America of all people.

"Damn it!" Natasha said as everyone turned to her.

"What is it?" Bobbi asked.

"Look." Natasha said with an angry sigh.

They saw that the file had been opened but all the words and numbers were jumbled up while the pictures were pixilated badly.

"What the hell?" Clint muttered in shock.

"How can anyone do this?" Steve asked.

"With a digital scrambler." Natasha sighed, "Slade knew we would come. So he sent Creed. But he had another plan in case Creed failed to get the drive. So he used the digital scrambler to access the file and mess up all the codes. So now we can see it but we can't figure out anything."

"There are certain ways to get it back to the way it originally was." Klein said.

"Like?" Steve asked.

"They did steal money funded by the Secretary of Education." Natasha stated, "Perhaps the safeguard here is connected to him."

"So you're saying that the most wanted people now need to meet the Secretary of Education?" Clint asked incredulously.

"I guess so." Bobbi stated.

"Well, there are ways to do things." Natasha said with a gleam in her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> It's funny how Clint took Brandt's role from Rogue Nation in this considering Jeremy Renner plays them both.
> 
> And now this plot will be continued during 2x21. Next chapter is 2x20.


	19. CHOOSE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Mirakuru sends Matt into a rage, Oliver must stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks.

The Lair

Felicity was at work on her computers while Dig paced the lair, pausing to check on Matt, who still lay on the exam table, unconscious.

"No change?" She asked.

"Nope." Dig replied.

"So much blood mixed in with so much Mirakuru, I don't know if it's good or bad." He sighed, "We could really use that cure."

"I talked to Caitlin this morning. They're working on it." She informed him.

"No mention on Isabel Rochev's death?" He asked, walking over to her station.

"Not a thing." She said in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting a glowing obituary, but she's a Fortune 500 CEO that's been missing for a week now. You'd think she'd have some column inches." She noted.

A sudden bang caused her to gasp, and the two looked back at Matt, who had jerked uncontrollably in his sleep.

"Does the fact that him lying there freaks me out a little make me a bad person?" She asked.

Dig chuckled.

"Felicity, I don't think there's a force on earth that can make you a bad person."

He pulled on his jacket.

"But I am starving. Dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah. No Big Belly burger, though. It's giving me a big belly." She said.

"Sushi, then." Dig decided, heading up the stairs.

"Sushi, then." She replied distractedly. She continued to go through news articles looking for information on Isabel.

"How can you be unconscious and freak me out at the same…" she turned back to the exam table- but it was empty. "Time?"

She stood up and walked to the table.

"Matt?" She called out nervously. She looked around the room, but didn't see him. She nervously turned back to her computer to call Oliver, then jumped when she saw Matt standing next to her table.

"Oh, my God! Oh, you scared me." The little relief she had felt faded as she took him in- he was silent and shaking slightly. The fact that his eyes were unfocused due to his blindness gave his face a sinister look.

"Matt?" She asked hesitantly, moving closer.

"Forgot my phone." Dig said, coming back into the room. He paused in surprise when he saw Matt standing there. Matt's shaking hand was on the edge of the computer table, and suddenly he threw it backwards with tremendous force. He stalked forward towards the stairs, walking right at Diggle.

"Matt, listen—"Diggle started, but Matt shoved him without breaking stride. Diggle flew into an equipment cart and crashed to the ground, dazed.

"Dig!" Felicity screamed in panic. She ran over to him as he pulled himself up.

"You okay?" She asked. Diggle just shrugged it off and took off up the stairs.

Diggle hit the club and paused by the bar, looking around the crowded club for the man. He spotted a flash of a red shirt across the dance floor, then drew his gun and started running towards the exits.

"Move!" He shouted over and over again, plowing through the crowd and out the door. He looked around, desperately searching for Matt-

But he was gone.

* * *

Ritz Carlton, downtown

Oliver had gotten one of the nicer hotel rooms for him and Sara to spend a romantic night together as a break from all of the stress of the past few weeks. They lay kissing in bed as their clothes were scattered all around the room, a bottle of champagne on ice on the floor besides the bed.

As they took a break from making love, Sara looked at Oliver thoughtfully.

"You think Matt's okay?" She asked.

He smiled at her incredulously.

"Please tell me that you're not thinking about Matt right now." He asked with a chuckle, "We're finally alone, in bed, in a very nice hotel room."

"A hotel room that you couldn't afford." She pointed out.

"I have something of a history with the manager." Oliver told her.

"Mmm. I can only imagine." She said with a grin.

Oliver paused and looked around the room thoughtfully.

"I think I trashed this specific room once." He said, and Sara chuckled. He kissed her.

"But favors run out. We should think about getting a more permanent place." He suggested.

"We?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, you're probably getting tired of staying with Laurel, and we can't sleep in the foundry now that Matt's there, so…"

"But, I mean, 'we,' now you're asking me to move in with you?" She asked. Oliver smiled, and then placed a kiss on her jaw.

Suddenly his phone started vibrating.

"Hey, your phone's ringing." She told him.

"I know." He said, ignoring it and kissing her neck.

Then Sara's phone started to ring.

"Okay, both our phones are ringing, that's never good." She noted. They both looked over at their phones. The caller ID screen showed Felicity for both.

* * *

Later, the Lair

Oliver and Sara returned just as Diggle was up righting Felicity's table from the sparking computers. Logan, Frank and Roy arrived too.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

Diggle let out a breath.

"I don't know. One minute he's comatose, the next, he's flipping over computer equipment." He said, "He was a lot more out of control than Slade was at your house."

"He looked like Matt, but he wasn't Matt." Felicity said shakily.

"I can understand." Logan said as he became very feral whenever he was in berserk mode.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find him." Oliver said urgently.

"That we do." Frank agreed.

"Before he hurts anyone." Roy added.

* * *

Queen Manor

Moira, with Mark Frances at her side, was giving an interview to the Starling Gazette reporter in the lounge.

"Despite everyone's predictions, you've managed to pull ahead of Sebastian Blood in recent polls." The reporter stated into his recorder.

"Yes." Moira replied, "I think our message is resonating with the voters. The people of Starling know that I have a vision, and the experienced apparatus to make that vision a reality."

"What would you say is the main reason they should vote for you over alderman Blood?" He asked.

"Well, um Alderman Blood isn't a parent." Moira began, "And the soul of being a parent is making sure that your children have a bright future. And I've been very lucky to be able to do that for my own."

Unseen to her, Thea had entered the room behind her.

"Yeah. Mother of the year." She said sarcastically, her arms folded across her chest.

Moira turned and gave her a look.

"Uh, we're in the middle of an interview." She told her daughter.

"Oh, I'll keep it short." Thea said.

"You can't have your rally at Verdant. It's the only place I have that hasn't been poisoned by you." With that, she turned and stalked out of the room

Moira rose, but turned to the reporter.

"Can you give me one moment, please?" She asked, moving after her daughter.

Mark stared hard at the reporter.

"Turn it off." He ordered.

Moira caught Thea out in the foyer, "Thea, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but we need to talk somewhere else."

"I'm done talking." She said angrily, "I just came by to tell you, it'll be a cold day in hell before you can use my club."

"We can't just change the venue the day before." Moira argued.

"I'm sure you can figure something else." Thea gave her a pointed glare, "I mean, you have such an experienced apparatus."

"You signed a contract." Moira said sharply.

"Huh." Thea shook her head.

"Just when I thought you couldn't go any lower… you threaten your own daughter." Thea turned and walked off as Mark came out into the foyer.

"Moira." He said, gaining her attention, "What's going on?"

"Sorry you had to witness that." She told him tiredly.

"After her abduction, I'd think that the two of you would be closer than ever." He noted with surprise.

"It's a very complicated situation." Moira said.

"Well, my advice? Simplify it." He said, "You have to be either a mother or a candidate. You can't be both. Not right now. You cannot split your focus."

Moira nodded.

"You're absolutely right." She said.

* * *

Glades

The Arrow and The Canary skidded to a stop on a deserted road that led to New York City as they saw a shattered truck and a driver lying wounded.

"Felicity. I found an injured truck driver. Call 911." Oliver said via earpiece and she complied.

Sara shook him and his eyes suddenly opened.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He came out of nowhere in the middle of the road." The driver said hoarsely, "Beat me up and ruined my truck."

He then lost consciousness as Oliver and Sara looked at each other grimly.

* * *

Next day, Verdant

Moira's people got the club ready for her rally that night.

"Felicity's running facial recognition on traffic cameras throughout the city and New York as well." Oliver was telling Sara as they entered the club.

"Which could take forever." Sara said crossly, "We need to take Matt down now before he attacks any more people."

He was about to respond when Thea stomped up to him.

"What part of 'I want nothing to do with you' are just not understanding?" She asked snarkily.

"I came by to see Sara." Oliver said quickly, smiling at his girlfriend.

Thea glared at him, and then gestured with her head at Diggle, who stood in the background.

"And what about him? He's been stalking me." She complained.

"He's protecting you." Oliver said.

"From what?" She asked, exasperated.

"Slade Wilson is still at large." He reminded her, "He already tried hurting you once."

"He didn't hurt me." She shot back, "He told me the truth, which I know you think is a bad thing, but it's actually not."

"It is if it costs me you." Oliver said softly.

"Your lies did that." She replied hurtfully, relishing the look on his face.

"Now, I'm going to go upstairs to the stock room, and if I get attacked by some shot glasses, I'll call 911." She spun and headed upstairs for the stockroom.

Oliver stepped over to Diggle.

"Thanks for taking care of her." He said quietly.

Diggle smirked.

"Lucky for me, she's not as good at disappearing as you were." He said, moving to follow his new principle.

* * *

Blood's campaign office

Blood was on the phone with one of his supporters when Clinton Hogue led Moira Queen into his office.

"I'll have to call you right back." He said, hanging up the phone and rising from his seat.

"Do you want me to stay, Mr. Blood?" Hogue asked.

"Uh, no, no, thank you." Blood replied.

"I'll be fine." He smiled at Moira after Hogue left the room, "My new body man. He's a little over-protective."

"Hmm." She said noncommittally.

"Please." He gestured at the seat in front of the desk.

"No, thank you." Moira said.

Blood took a breath.

"I'd say this visit is unexpected, but I despise understatements." He began.

"I'm dropping out of the race." Moira said, cutting him off, "I'm making a concession speech at my rally tonight."

Blood stared at her in shock.

"You're ahead in the latest polls." He pointed out, "Even the most skeptical pundits are saying you could actually pull this out."

"I felt I owed you the courtesy of informing you in person." Moira said calmly, "I don't, however, owe you an explanation as well."

"No, you don't." Blood admitted. Moira turned for the door.

"But I'd appreciate one." He added, stopping her in her tracks, "What you're doing, Moira, as much as it benefits me, doesn't really make much sense."

"It's my daughter." She said after a moment, turning to face him, "At the moment, she needs me more than Starling does."

"Well, you're doing the right thing." Blood said. "I'm going to change this city, Moira. A new day is coming. A better day. For all of us." He promised.

* * *

Later, Verdant

Thea was checking her inventory, needing to do something at her club since her mother took it over for the night. She sighed in annoyance.

"If you're going to have to follow me everywhere, at least don't lurk, all right?" She called out.

Diggle stepped into the room from the hallway.

"I can't let you out of my sight. You're sick of seeing me everywhere you go; lurking seemed like a good compromise." He explained, examining one of the bottles on the shelf.

"Yeah, well, it's not." Thea said, moving out of the room.

Diggle followed.

"Family's hard. Sometimes they're the hardest in the world." He said as they walked, "Loving someone so much and letting them love you back."

"You know, you're right." Thea said, annoyed, "You should go back to lurking."

"I've spent a lot of time with your family." Dig pointed out.

"If you think that gives you the right to weigh in, you're wrong." She shot back as she headed down to the bar.

"Plus, Oliver will be out of money soon and you'll be unemployed." She added with a wicked smile.

Dig sighed.

"Right. I guess I should get this in under the wire." He leaned up against the bar, "You know, your mother isn't perfect. Her judgment definitely isn't. But there's one thing she's consistent about is that she loves you and Oliver."

"And that should buy her what in your mind?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, Thea. But she is your mother. That should buy her something. A second chance, maybe." He suggested.

* * *

The Lair

"Where are we with facial recognition?" Oliver asked Felicity as he stood with Logan, Frank and Sara.

"Traffic cams can't get a clear shot." She replied, "Now I see why you wear that hood."

"Felicity." He sighed.

"We need to find Matt before the police do." He said urgently.

"Your mother's rally starts in half an hour." Sara reminded him, "I'd start getting dressed if I were you."

"Rallies. Not my thing." Logan commented.

"I can't even go there even if they were my thing." Frank said.

* * *

Road to New York

Matt was walking aimlessly when he heard Fisk's voice in his head.

"You always had darkness inside you, Mr. Murdock." Fisk taunted, "I saw some of it that night you fought me. You beat it then. But you cannot beat it again. Give in to it. Let the Devil out!"

"You always did have a dark side." Elektra's voice suddenly said, "But the question is, how're you going to use it?"

"We were wrong to keep the fact that I was your mother a secret from you." Maggie's voice told him, "We should have told you. We did this to you, my child. We should have told you long ago, but we didn't. I have been punished for it already. But someone else needs to be punished for it too."

Snarling angrily, Matt continued on his path, listening to what the hallucinations had told him to do.

* * *

Verdant

Oliver was sitting near the bar when Mark walked hurriedly up to him.

"Oliver, where have you been? Haven't you got any of my calls?" He asked frantically.

"I've been busy." Oliver said shortly, "What's wrong?"

"It's your mother." Mark said.

"She'll do fine." Oliver replied offhandedly.

"No, she won't." Mark said urgently.

"She's not using this event to rally the troops. She's using it to tell people she's dropping out of the race." He revealed to his shock.

Upstairs in Thea's office, a small make-up table had been set up. Moira sat in the office, alone, going over her speech when Oliver walked in. Moira looked up and saw Oliver walking towards her.

"Mark says you're dropping out of the race." Oliver said.

Moira sighed.

"The truth is, I should have done it weeks ago, after Thea was abducted." She said, "My complete focus needs to be on repairing our relationship."

"Mom, what's happening with Thea right now isn't because you weren't spending enough time with her." Oliver pointed out.

"Well, maybe not." She moved to the windows to look out over the club, "I have to do something and I'm not sure what else to do."

"Thea hates you right now because of the things that you've done." Oliver pointed out.

"Terrible things. So let her see you do something good- as mayor. Mom, I know a little something about… sacrificing the people closest to me for the good of this city." He said as she tuned to look at him, "It's what you need to do now."

"I know." Moira said.

Oliver smiled.

"Good." He said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Oliver, I know." Moira repeated, stopping him cold.

"I know." She said again quietly. Oliver turned to look at her in shock.

"I've known since last year, I suppose." She revealed, "The night of the Undertaking, everything became so clear. It was pretty much the night I stopped sleeping."

"Before you say anything else—" Oliver began.

Moira cut him off.

"There's nothing else to say." She said, taking his hands in hers, "Nothing I need to say. Except I could not be more proud."

Oliver looked at his hands in hers and looked up at her with a smile.

* * *

Later

Moira's supporters cheered her as she climbed onto the stage. She smiled and waved as she stepped in front of the microphones. She waited a moment for the applause to die down before she began to speak.

"When I was first approached about entering this race, the prospect of winning seemed a distant, nearly impossible feat." She said, "Now, how could a city that had suffered so much place its faith in someone so responsible for its suffering? But as the weeks progressed, good people such as you raised your voices in support, and I began to think that I could make a difference. I could help save this city."

* * *

 

From his office, Blood watched the television coverage in anticipation.

* * *

 

"But… recent events have changed things, and…" she trailed off, spotting Thea in the crowd. The two stared at each other for a moment, and Moira turned to find Oliver and Tommy, who both gave her small smiles of encouragement.

"And now I know I can make a difference." She continued strongly.

* * *

 

Blood stared in disbelief as Moira didn't concede.

* * *

 

"And should the honor become mine, I promise with every breath I take to do what is necessary; to sacrifice what is necessary for the good of this city."

"Starling City is my home, you are my family, and there is nothing more important to me than family. Thank you, thank you all." She smiled and waved as the crowd cheered. Moira walked off the stage towards Mark, Oliver and Tommy.

"Ahh! Great speech, Moira." Mark said in relief, "A little too off-book for my liking, but we'll work on that."

"I thought it was perfect." Oliver said, smiling at his mother.

"It truly was. Hit all the right spots." Tommy said, impressed.

That moment, Oliver's phone rang.

He quickly picked it up, "Yeah?"

"I found Matt." Felicity said, "He's headed to Clinton Church."

Oliver quickly ran down the stairs where Logan, Frank, Sara and Felicity were waiting for him.

"How many of those venom arrows do we have?" Oliver asked.

"About 20." Sara replied.

"I need all of them." Oliver said.

"Good plan." Frank agreed.

"What're we waiting for?" Logan said.

"Go." Felicity urged them.

* * *

About an hour later, Clinton Church, New York

Father Lantom was about to leave when he saw a figure standing near the door.

"What do you want, son?" Lantom asked kindly.

No response.

"Do you want to confess to God?" Lantom asked again.

This time, the man suddenly ripped off a pew and threw it at him. Widening his eyes in horror, Lantom threw himself to the ground, barely avoiding it as it hit the wall behind him and shattered into pieces.

He got up as the man moved towards him and threw some pews around angrily.

He then stepped into the light and Lantom's eyes widened in horror on seeing who it was.

"Matthew?" He gasped as an angry Matt continued moving towards him.

Matt slowly marched towards him and Lantom thought he knew why he was so angry, though this behavior seemed off.

"I was wrong to keep it from you." Lantom said, "Please forgive us."

Suddenly Matt's hand snapped out and grabbed him by the throat. Lantom was gasping and choking as he lifted him a foot off of the ground.

"Matt!" The Canary yelled, coming into the church, "Put him down."

Matt suddenly tossed Lantom to the ground and turned fully towards Sara. As he charged at her, Frank suddenly arrived and shot Matt's leg from behind. He fell down.

Matt turned his head up at Frank.

"Kill me." He gasped out.

"Please. Kill me." He begged.

"Please don't do it!" Lantom pleaded, knowing something was wrong with Matt.

Then The Arrow arrived, firing three venom-filled arrows into Matt's chest. Matt touched them in surprise, and then fell back to the ground, unconscious.

"No one dies tonight." Oliver said.

"Looks like it all worked out, bub." Logan said as he entered.

"The police…" Lantom croaked.

"Go outside." The Arrow ordered the priest.

"We'll get Matt the help he needs. I promise! Go!" He urged. Lantom nodded and staggered out of the church.

Logan and Frank picked Matt up and dragged him to their car.

* * *

About an hour later, the Lair, Starling City

Matt was back on the table, hooked up to an I.V.

"Ah, Tibetan pit viper venom. A constant dose of that can't be good for you." Felicity said worriedly. She looked to Oliver, "Right?"

"It'll keep him sedated like it did Slade." Diggle said.

"Until when?" She asked, "And what happens when we run out? It's not like you can buy this stuff over the counter. Unless you're in Tibet. Then maybe."

"We'll take care of him." Oliver said. He looked at Sara.

"I'm not ready to give up on Matt." He stated.

"We won't." Sara said too.

"Good move." Logan commented.

"Let's just hope S.T.A.R. Labs finishes the cure so we can help Red." Frank said.

"Anyone else crave dim sum after fisticuffs?" Felicity asked. The others were silent, "No? Ok. Dumplings for one, then."

* * *

Upstairs in the club, the event was close to being over.

Thea was standing near the bar.

"You talk to your mom yet?" Roy asked her as she turned to him.

"And you're suddenly back." Thea said snarkily, "Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later. But tell me, did you talk to her again?" Roy asked.

"No." She said.

"It's not too late to make things right." Roy stated.

"I would if she didn't keep so many secrets!" Thea exploded.

"Look", Roy started, "My dad, he used to gamble a lot. And because of that, he got in deep with the sharks. So one day, they shot him dead."

Thea gasped in horror. Roy had never talked about his parents till now.

"My mom started taking drugs. She overdosed on my 14th birthday." Roy said and Thea had some tears in her eyes as she took his hand.

"I don't have my parents anymore." Roy told her, "You still have a mother. You still have a brother. Hold onto them."

With tears in her eyes, Thea nodded, conceding his point.

* * *

Later

The three Queens were being driven back home in their limo.

"Thea", Moira started as her daughter turned to her, "I have decided that we need to turn a new page."

"I think so too. But it's not going to be simple." Thea said, sounding mellow this time due to her conversation with Roy.

"I know." Moira conceded.

"If the truth were easy for me, we wouldn't be in this situation. But to start… there's something about Malcolm that both you and Oliver need to know." She took a breath, "Malcolm—"

Suddenly their limo was t-boned hard, sending glass flying as the three passengers were knocked out.

* * *

When Oliver regained consciousness, the first thing he realized was that he was bound exceptionally well- his hand and ankles were bound, and thick cord was wrapped around his arms to prevent him from slipping his bonds.

As his eyes opened, he blearily saw a woman crying, and for a moment thought it was Shado. As his vision cleared, he saw it was his mother, and Thea besides her. Both were on their knees with their hands bound behind them.

"Oliver!" Moira cried out. Thea was crying next to her, and behind them both was Slade Wilson.

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice." He said, walking towards him.

"Slade." Oliver groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He tried to slip out of the ropes, but they were just too tight.

"What's happening?" Thea sobbed, terrified.

Slade knelt in front of Oliver.

"I often wonder how you looked… when he pointed the gun at Shado… and took her from me."

"You psychopath." Oliver growled, "Shado… Shado wasn't yours!"

"No, she was yours." Slade replied angrily, "Until you chose another woman over her."

"That's not what happened!" Oliver shouted.

"It is what happened! It is!" Slade shouted back, standing.

"She told me!" He pointed behind himself- to nothing.

Oliver stared in confusion.

"What do you mean, she?" He demanded. "There's nobody there!"

"Slade… you were on the island with Oliver?" Moira said in realization. Thea stared at him in shock.

"I thought I had known true despair, until I met your son." Slade told her, "I trusted him to make the right choice."

"Let me make the right choice now." Oliver said.

"Kill me." He begged.

Thea and Moira both cried, "No!"

"Choose me, please!" He begged.

"I am killing you, Oliver." Slade said, pulling out a gun and cocking it, "Only more slowly than you would like."

"Don't." Oliver begged.

"Choose." Slade demanded.

"Don't…."

"Choose." Slade repeated.

"Please…." Thea was begging through the tears

" **CHOOSE**!" Slade roared.

"I swear to God, I am going to kill you!" Oliver screamed as he pointed the gun at Thea's head, "No! No!"

"No." Moira said, rising to her feet.

Thea looked over in horror, "No!"

"Mom, no…" Thea groaned with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Oliver asked, terrified.

"There's only one way this night can end." Moira said tearfully.

"No!" Thea pleaded.

Moira turned to face Slade, "And we both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?"

"Mom!" Oliver shouted, straining against the ropes, "Please, don't!"

"Both my children will live." She demanded of Slade.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Thea cried out.

"Thea, I love you." Moira said through her own tears.

"Close your eyes, baby!" She said as Slade raised the gun at her head.

"No!" Oliver roared.

"You possess true courage." Slade said, slowly lowering the gun. He put it back in its holster.

"I am truly sorry…" Slade continued, turning away from Moira.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You did not pass that on to your son." He finished. In one smooth motion he drew his sword and spun-

Only for a flying blur to hit him on the back of the head, making him fly by a few feet and fall down. Everyone spun around to see Captain America catching his shield.

Slade got back up with an angry roar when Black Widow came up next to Cap and shot him a few times in the chest, staggering him back.

Before he could recover, Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow at him. It hit him and exploded, sending him to the ground.

As he staggered back up, Bobbi Morse charged at him with her battle staves. He tried to hit her with his sword but the explosive arrow had weakened him so she dodged and hit his head in a rotatory motion, staggering him slightly.

Before he could recover, Steve ran up next to Bobbi and punched Slade hard, sending him to the ground. Bobbi twirled her staves in challenge as Slade staggered back up-

Only for Slade to throw a flashbang grenade on the ground. The four covered their eyes and when they opened them again, Slade was gone.

Steve and Bobbi turned to see Natasha and Clint untying the Queens.

"You all right?" Clint asked Oliver who simply nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home." Natasha told Thea who was too shocked to respond at all.

"Thank you." Oliver said to the four with a heavy sigh of relief, realizing how close he had come to losing his mother.

Thea then ran to Moira and hugged her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. Moira simply hugged her back, too shocked to offer words of comfort.

"Let's get you all home." Steve simply said.

The fight was not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in Chapter 16 Natasha had said that after Thea's kidnapping, she had someone put a tracer on the Queen limo? Well, that paid off nicely.
> 
> I actually had the intention of saving Moira half way through the first story itself. The only question was how. And now I've answered it for myself.
> 
> Most of Roy's backstory regarding his parents in this was taken from Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted "Changing Tides" series so thank you to him.
> 
> Next chapter will be a lot different from the show considering what has happened in this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	20. The war begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins. Tommy comes face to face with someone he never thought he would see again. Clint plays a risky game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Queen Manor

After the incident with Slade, a protective detail had been assigned to Moira Queen and they didn't let anyone she didn't know come close to her.

A still shaken Thea was wandering around aimlessly when Laurel and Sara approached her.

"Thea." Laurel said softly.

"Hi." Thea simply said.

"We're here for you." Sara said and the two sisters pulled her into a hug.

"I know." Thea simply said.

The two broke apart as Roy approached the scene. Thea ran into his arms and he hugged her back tightly.

* * *

In Moira's room, Blood was saying, "Miss Queen, I want to offer my sincerest condolences for what you went through."

"Thank you, Mr. Blood." Moira replied politely.

"Good luck." Blood then said as he held out his hand.

"Good luck." Moira replied as she shook it. He then turned around and walked away, with Moira not noticing the anger blazing in his eyes.

* * *

"You okay, Ollie?" Sara asked him as he stood with Tommy.

"I will be." He simply said and the two shared a quick kiss.

She then moved off to meet Moira while Tommy walked away too.

That moment, Laurel approached Oliver.

"How's your mother?" She asked him.

"She'll be fine." Oliver simply said.

As Oliver made to walk away, Laurel suddenly said, "Oliver, I know."

He froze in his tracks and turned to her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Slade Wilson." She said, "He told me who you were."

Oliver was even more shocked.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her.

"No. He was trying to hurt you." She replied as she moved closer to him, "But he didn't know me that well I guess."

Oliver simply nodded with a sigh.

"What're you going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know right now." Oliver said.

"This may sound crazy in light of your secret, but I know who you are in your bones, Oliver. And that person- that person doesn't give up." Laurel said firmly, "That person, he always finds a way."

Oliver simply nodded and the two hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Later, Isabel Rochev approached Moira.

"Are you all right, Miss Queen?" Rochev asked, feigning concern.

"Yes, Miss Rochev. Very kind of you to ask." Moira said, feigning pleasantness.

Isabel moved towards Oliver and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I will attend all of your funerals."

Oliver exchanged a look with Moira. An understanding passed between mother and son.

Oliver then turned to the head of the security detail and said, "Please escort Miss Rochev out of the premises."

The guards moved to her, but she twisted out of their grasp.

"Don't touch me." She snarled.

"She's no longer welcome in this house." Oliver said.

"My house." Moira added.

Isabel glared at them, but turned and walked out. Oliver smirked, having gotten back at her for throwing him out of Queen Consolidated for now.

That moment, Foggy Nelson arrived at the scene.

"Mr. Nelson." Moira greeted politely as they shook hands.

"Miss Queen, I'm glad you're all right." He said as he turned to Oliver, "And this might be an inappropriate time to discuss this, but I have a way of getting Queen Consolidated back."

Oliver's and Moira's eyes lit up on hearing that.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"When you made the decision to sign over the position of CEO to her, you were under incredible stress due to your sister being abducted." Foggy said, "The thing is, you were not stable enough at that moment to make such a decision. So if I bring that up to the board, it can get you your position in some time."

"Thank you, Mr. Nelson." Oliver said with a smile as he shook Foggy's hand, "It means a lot, what you're doing for us."

"It's my job." Foggy said simply as he walked out.

* * *

Army base

Talbot was working when his assistant brought him his phone, "Its Agent Clint Barton. He said its urgent."

Talbot took the phone, "Agent Barton."

"I'm only calling you because I have no choice." Barton said, "We need to prevent catastrophe."

"Where are you?" Talbot asked him.

"Starling City." Clint revealed.

"Where in Starling?" Talbot asked.

"I'll tell you when you're there." Clint said.

"I'm not in the mood to play games." Talbot said in annoyance.

"This is not a game." Clint said with an edge to his voice, "You have it out for my friends. So if I'm going to betray them, it has to be on my terms. So come to Starling, keep your phone on. Instructions will follow."

* * *

Merlyn Manor

Tommy was pouring himself a drink when he looked up and gasped on seeing a man in a League suit in front of him.

The man ripped off his mask, revealing himself to be Malcolm Merlyn.

The two stood silently for a few minutes.

"Hello, son." Malcolm said calmly with a smile as he strode forwards.

"Don't you dare call me your son!" Tommy exploded, "You killed 252 people. You leveled half of the Glades. You killed Oliver's dad. You sentenced Oliver and Sara to so many years in Hell! You scarred my sister."

"Your sister." Malcolm smirked, "So you know now."

"No thanks to you." Tommy sneered, "How could you do that to mom?"

"It was once." Malcolm said, "I was feeling depressed. So was Moira. But if it is any comfort, I felt very guilty about betraying Rebecca's memory."

"So guilty that you left and joined a group of psycho assassins." Tommy sneered and Malcolm looked shocked for a second, "I know everything you have done since leaving me. So tell me, why are you here?"

"Because it's not safe in Starling anymore." Malcolm said, "A storm is coming. Worse than what I brought upon this city a year ago. And it will destroy many."

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, then you're even more insane than I thought!" Tommy snarled.

"If you don't, then that will be the end of you. And it's going to kill me." Malcolm said.

"You're already dead to me." Tommy said to Malcolm's shock, "My dad died the day my mom did. You're just the Dark Archer now. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I may have lost my path but I still care about you, Tommy." Malcolm said, trying to convince Tommy, "And I did give you a chance to prove yourself as a responsible man. Give me a chance, please. I can change. Just because somebody stumbles, loses their way, it doesn't mean that they're lost forever."

"There is a whole dimension of difference between our situations!" Tommy exploded again, "I was an irresponsible party boy and I needed a reality check. You're a murderer. You killed innocents in the Glade-"

"THEY DESERVED TO DIE!" Malcolm exploded, making Tommy jump as he was reminded of the night of the Undertaking, "ALL OF THEM! THE WAY SHE DIED!"

Seeing Tommy's shocked expression, Malcolm softened and held out his hand, "Come with me."

"No."

"It is not safe out there. Please Tommy, come with me." Malcolm pleaded as he stepped forwards.

Tommy suddenly brandished a gun and aimed it at him, "Stay back!"

Malcolm's face was an emotionless mask.

"I'm warning you! Stay back!" Tommy said as Malcolm stood still.

"Come with me Tommy." Malcolm said as he stepped forwards, "You still have a father. You still have-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Malcolm swayed and toppled as Tommy dropped his gun in horror and shock at what he had done.

* * *

Ten minutes later

Tommy was trying to steady himself, still horrified at what he had done. He steadied himself with the table and walked away, a few tears in his eyes, when an impossible voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Tommy."

Malcolm staggered towards his son, stepping in front of him. He pried one of the flattened bullets from his tunic and held it out for him to see.

"It's called Kevlar." He said, letting the bullet drop to the ground.

Tommy scoffed in defeat.

"If you're going to kill me, just…get it over with." He said tiredly.

"Kill you? Why? Because you shot me?" He asked, "I'm glad you did."

Tommy stared at him in disbelief.

"You're sick." He proclaimed.

"Perhaps." Malcolm conceded, "How else to explain that a year ago, you had a gun to my face just like right now. But back then, you lacked conviction. The strength to pull the trigger. But not this time. You are made of iron, Tommy. You are truly my son. And I could not be more proud."

"No!" Tommy ground out angrily.

That moment, Malcolm sensed a presence behind him and notching an arrow, turned around-

To see Oliver Queen facing him, having notched an arrow of his own.

"Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city." Oliver declared.

"Oliver Queen. Trying to thwart me again." Malcolm declared with a smirk as the two archers held their positions, "How do you know?"

"My mother just told me and at the same time, Tommy sent me a message that you were." Oliver told him.

"You told him that I was here?" Malcolm asked Tommy incredulously, not taking his eyes off Oliver.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere with you." Tommy declared.

"Well, well, well, looks like I will have to get my revenge directly." Malcolm told Oliver, "Like I did with Matt."

"What?" Oliver asked in shock, "How do you know Matt is Daredevil? And what did you do to him?"

"After I found out who you were, it wasn't hard to figure out who he was." Malcolm said, "And who do you think told Fisk about his identity?"

Oliver's eyes widened in horror.

"You're the Magician." Oliver said in realization.

"I am indirectly responsible for ruining your friend's life." Malcolm said, "And it felt so good."

"You will pay for everything Fisk made Matt go through." Oliver declared.

"We will see about that Oliver." Malcolm said.

With that, he fired his arrow which Oliver deflected with his own. The two then charged at each other. Malcolm twirled his bow which Oliver deflected with his own.

Malcolm tried to hit Oliver with his bow in a rotatory motion which he ducked to avoid and tried to kick Malcolm in a spin motion which he also avoided.

The two clashed their bows again before Malcolm tried to smack Oliver with his bow which he avoided. Oliver then backed to avoid a few more strikes from Malcolm and pushed him back.

As Malcolm tried to strike again, he was smacked by a bo-staff on the head and staggered back by a few feet. He shook his head and saw Sara standing there in her Canary outfit.

"Ta-er-al-Sahfer." He greeted coldly.

"Al-sa-her." Sara greeted back.

Malcolm attacked again but Sara dodged and smacked him in the abdomen with her staff while Oliver smacked his face with his bow, staggering him back again.

He recovered and dodged a strike from Sara before kicking Oliver away and smacking her abdomen with his bow but Oliver returned and kicked him in a spin motion while Sara struck his legs with her staff, sending him to the ground.

Before he could get up, she grabbed his neck in a chokehold with her staff.

"Tommy, please leave." Malcolm pleaded.

"I won't abandon my friends." Tommy said firmly, "And if I left with you, I will be betraying Oliver, Sara, Matt, Laurel, Thea, Miss Queen, Detective Lance, this city and myself."

"I did it all for Rebecca." Malcolm countered.

"She'd be ashamed of you. You are not my father anymore." Tommy said coldly and in that moment, Malcolm knew that he wouldn't get Tommy on his side.

"Do it! Kill me!" He said to Sara, trying to goad her.

With a gleam in her eyes, she said, "I have a better idea."

She let him go and then struck his face with her staff, knocking him out.

She then turned to Oliver and Tommy and told them what her idea was.

* * *

That night

Blood had held another rally that night in a huge building to talk about his side of things. A military car stopped there and Talbot walked with his men out to see Clint walking towards them.

"You did the right thing by calling me, Barton." Talbot said, "Now where is Romanoff?"

"She's on her way." Clint said, "We won't have much time."

"What are her intentions?"

"What matters is that she is alive and I need your assurance that she is gonna stay that way." Clint told him.

That moment, an envoy arrived at the place and out of the car in the centre stepped the Secretary of Education with his wife.

"What is the Secretary of Education doing here?" Talbot asked him.

"He knows Sebastian Blood due to the Zandia Orphanage so he has come to speak a few words in his favor." Barton said.

"Is Romanoff targeting him?" He asked Barton who gave no response.

"I'll help you capture her. Alive. That is the deal." Barton told him.

"You have picked up some terrible habits from Director Fury and Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton. The worst of them being that you believe you can control every outcome." Talbot said dryly before he saw Blood in the corner.

"Stay with him." Talbot told his man.

Walking towards him, he greeted him, "Mr. Blood."

"Who are you?" Blood asked him.

"I am Brigadier General Glenn Talbot." Talbot introduced himself, "And I have reason to believe that the Secretary of Education's life is in danger."

Looking at his security, Blood said, "I'm listening."

* * *

The Secretary had taken his seat with his wife when one of his men said, "Mr. Blood wants to see you. It's urgent."

The Secretary exchanged a look with his wife and she nodded. He got up and walked away.

His bodyguard and Clinton Hogue led him to Blood.

"Sebastian. What is it?" The Secretary asked him.

"It is a matter of your own safety, sir." Blood told him and opened the door behind him, revealing Talbot and Barton inside.

As the Secretary walked inside, Blood told Clinton and the Secretary's man, "Under no circumstances is anyone to enter this room."

"Yes sir." Hogue assured him.

Blood then closed the doors and then explained the situation to the Secretary with Talbot and Barton.

"So tell me again, why is Black Widow after me?" The Secretary asked.

"She is trying to take down some organization that doesn't even exist." Blood told him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do I have to do with this organization?" The Secretary asked him.

"Sir, Agent Barton here will explain everything to you." Talbot told him as they all turned to Clint, "He came to me with first-hand knowledge of the plot against you."

"Sir, Romanoff is in position of a virtual red box in a ledger that can only be opened by you." Clint told him, "She believes it is the key to bring down the "Church of Blood.""

The Secretary's eyes widened in shock.

"The Church of Blood you say." He said to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes sir. That's what she calls it." Clint said.

"Blood." He said, turning to Sebastian, "They couldn't possibly be talking about that "Church of Blood", could they? Because you assured me that you would never bring it up again."

"Sir, I never thought about it again." Blood said.

"And yet here we have an army general and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who is also an Avenger stating otherwise." The Secretary said.

"Mr. Secretary, your life is in danger. Our first priority should be moving you to a secure location." Blood said, uncomfortable now.

"Mr. Secretary, what do you know about this "Church of Blood?"" Clint asked him.

"I once visited Mr. Blood when he started the campaign with the Secretary of Defense by my side." The Secretary said, "While we were talking with him, Blood told us he had an idea for defense. He said that we should recruit disgraced agents from other nations, supply them with new identities and use them to remove all threats surgically, both at home and abroad. Its budget was to be hidden in a virtual red box controlled solely by the President. It would have made him judge, jury and executioner with zero accountability. Sebastian called the idea the "Church of Blood." But we rejected his idea right there without any argument and he gave us every assurance that he would never bring it up again or think of doing anything about it."

"Mr. Secretary, there is no "Church of Blood."" Blood said in a desperate tone, "These men have been duped by the Black Widow."

"The red box is operated in the exact same way Mr. Blood described." Barton said, "People are abducted from the Zandia Orphanage, it is then covered up, the money you fund it is stolen, and used to turn them all into a mindless army of super soldiers."

"Mr. Secretary-"

"Blood." The Secretary said with venom in his voice and anger in his eyes, "Save it for your trial! You will be punished for using my charity for such horrible purposes."

He then got up and started walking away when Talbot stepped in his way, "Sir, I urge you not to leave this room."

"Please."

"Sir." Talbot said again and the Secretary stopped on seeing the desperate look in his eyes, "Romanoff is uniquely trained and highly motivated. A specialist without equal, immune to any countermeasures. There is no secret she cannot extract, no security she cannot breach, no person she cannot become."

The Secretary looked afraid on hearing that.

Talbot continued, "She has most likely anticipated this very conversation and is waiting to strike in whatever direction we move. Sir, Romanoff is the living manifestation of destiny. And she has made you- her mission."

As the Secretary absorbed the info, Blood called out, "Mr. Secretary."

As the two turned to him, he suddenly took out a gun and shot the Secretary with a dart. As Talbot looked at him in shock, he pointed the gun at him to prevent him from making any moves.

As the Secretary swayed, Talbot held him and supported him to a chair nearby.

Blood lowered his gun and moving his hand to the side of his face- pressed a button!

The face glowed a little and he ripped it off, revealing the face of a beautiful red-haired woman instead

Talbot's eyes widened in shock.

"Romanoff!"

Not taking her gun off him, Natasha said, "Sir, please step away from the Secretary."

Talbot moved away as Natasha and Clint exchanged a look and the latter walked towards the downed Secretary.

Taking out the dart, he said, "Just relax, sir. Everything's gonna be all right."

"Blood shot me." The Secretary said, his mind out of it.

"Yes, he did sir." Clint said as Natasha tossed him a tablet and retinal scanner.

"Romanoff, do you realize what you have done?" Talbot asked angrily.

"Desperate times, desperate measures, sir." Natasha said calmly as she took out her phone and called.

* * *

From the other end, Bobbi picked it up with Klein at her side, "We're here."

"Stand by to receive." Natasha said.

"Ready." She and Klein said at the same time.

* * *

A car pulled up near the rally and the real Sebastian Blood walked out of it. As he walked inside, he passed by the door on which Clinton and the Secretary's man were standing guard.

"Mr. Blood?" Clinton said in shock as Blood turned to him.

* * *

"Scanning." Clint said as he scanned the Secretary's eye.

"Retinal scan confirmed." Klein said as it showed on the ledger.

Natasha and Clint nodded at each other as the latter then pressed the Secretary's hand on the tablet, "Just relax sir. Everything will be all right."

"You've got a very warm hand." The Secretary said hoarsely and Clint turned to look at Natasha, a little freaked out.

She just gave him an "I have no idea" look.

"Biometric confirmed." Klein said from the other end.

"You got it?" Romanoff asked.

* * *

Bobbi and Klein looked as the jumbled up words and numbers were put back in place, revealing all the money that had been stolen from the orphanage and stored here. The pixels were removed as well to confirm the identities of the kidnapped people.

"We got it." Bobbi said, realizing that Blood was done for.

* * *

"What is it, Clinton?" Blood asked him, "Mr. Secretary asked me to meet him in this room."

"We were told not to let anybody in this room." Clinton said.

"By who?" Blood asked in confusion.

"By you, sir." He said and all three of them were confused.

Blood then opened the doors to see the unconscious Secretary lying on the chair with Talbot standing next to him.

"General, what is this?" Blood asked angrily, "Security!"

As Clinton and the Secretary's bodyguard entered the room, the doors were closed by Natasha and Clint who were hiding behind them and they shot the two men with darts, knocking them out.

As Blood looked at them in shock, he turned around to see the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents standing there.

"Mr. Blood. Kind of you to accept our invitation." Natasha said, revealing that she had sent him the message to meet the Secretary.

Before he could react, she shot him with a dart. It hit him and he staggered back. As Natasha and Clint marched towards him, he fell down.

The two stood over him and he asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Natasha kneeled closer to him as Clint and Talbot stood on either side of her.

"We know you're part of the Church of Blood." Natasha told him, "You thought Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke would help you become Mayor but he had different motives."

"That's true." Blood said hoarsely, as the dart was coated with truth serum.

Natasha then looked at Talbot who looked shocked.

She then turned back to Blood, "Now we have some questions for you regarding Laurel Lance. Namely, how you framed her for drug addiction when she suspected what you were up to and tried to investigate you."

"That's also true." Blood said.

"You work for Slade Wilson and abduct people from Zandia so you can give them the Mirakuru, the Japanese version of the super soldier serum, so he can use them to attack the city." Natasha said, "And you had Slade Wilson try to kill Moira Queen so you could become Mayor."

"All of that is true." Blood said.

"When is he attacking the city?" Romanoff asked.

"Tonight." He said hoarsely and the three had horrified looks on their faces.

"Where's the army?" Natasha asked.

"He is going to attack from the sewers." Blood said.

Natasha got up and handed Talbot a drink, "It's the antidote."

"When the Secretary found out about the Church of Blood, Slade Wilson and the Mirakuru, Blood attacked him." Clint said as he looked at Blood on the ground.

"Yes that's true." The Secretary suddenly spoke.

"And then you saved the Secretary of Education, sir." Clint told Talbot whose eyes widened as he processed what was happening.

"Did he?" The Secretary asked as Talbot turned to him, "I'm very grateful."

Talbot then turned back to the two agents as Natasha held out her gun. He took it from her, the hatred for her all gone.

In its place was grudging respect. With a polite smile, he nodded at her.

* * *

Oliver was in the lair when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Slade is attacking the city tonight." Natasha said from the other end, "From the sewers. And Blood was working for him but we exposed him."

"Thank you, Natasha." Oliver said gratefully as the call was cut. He felt a burning hatred for Blood, wondering how the man had fooled him. But he needed to focus on more important things right now.

"Slade is attacking the city tonight through the sewers." Oliver told Steve, Logan, Frank, Roy, Dig and Felicity.

Felicity opened the sewer plans on her computer and studied it, "You can drop in at Rock Avenue and then head southeast. The lines converge at Water Street. If Slade's army's underground, that's probably where he'll be."

"Good, let's go." Oliver said, "You ready?"

"Never not." Dig said.

"Time to end this, bub." Logan said.

"With pleasure." Frank said.

"We have to stop Slade, whatever it takes." Steve stated firmly.

"I'm coming too." Roy said.

* * *

Later

In a service tunnel under Starling City, Oliver moved quietly through the tunnels.

* * *

The caretaker of Zandia- Ruvie, sat in the dark, preparing himself before finally donning his mask. Slade knew Sebastian was done for and Ruvie was part of the group the entire time. So Ruvie was the one wearing the mask now.

He turned to face his army, all of whom wore masks as well- the familiar blue and gold mask of Deathstroke.

"Tonight we forge a new history." Ruvie called out, "Tonight we rise up as one and take back this city."

* * *

Outside the chamber, Oliver looked in through a grate.

"I have eyes on the army." He whispered over the comms.

"Got it." Felicity said from her seat in their tactical van.

"I'm forwarding Dig, Frank, Steve and Logan your ping along with the foundation schematics of the Topside Avenue." She said, doing just that, "Follow the route I laid out on the blueprints. You'll see structural joints in the concrete. Blow them all and Blood gets buried."

* * *

A short distance away, Dig pulled out his phone and looked at the plans.

"Got it." He said, and then began setting charges with Steve, Logan and Frank.

"We're at war now, I guess." Logan said.

"We are." Steve agreed.

"Let's blow it all up." Frank said.

* * *

SCPD

Lance and Kelton were at work when Hilton led a suspect in to the squad room.

"Come on, pal." Hilton said, leading him on.

Lance looked at the criminal in surprise.

"Isn't that one of the Iron Heights escapees?" He asked.

"Dumbass here tried to rob a convenience store but gave up as soon as I pulled in." Hilton said happily.

The man was pushed into a seat, and he looked around the squad room surreptitiously.

* * *

In the sewers, Oliver stood, and then a clomping noise drew his attention. He looked over to see a Soldier stomping quickly towards him.

"Have Diggle blow the charges the moment they're ready." He ordered.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked worriedly as Oliver drew an arrow and fired. The bolo tied the soldier's hand to a nearby pie and Oliver ran at him, launching forward leap kick just as the soldier broke free.

The Solder was thrown backwards and landed with a thud, but quickly got back up. Oliver kicked him again, ending him back a step, but a third kick was caught and Oliver was spun around and thrown down the tunnel.

* * *

In the chamber, Ruvie was wrapping up his Churchill speech from hell.

"We will lead this city out of the darkness, and each one of you will help me." He exclaimed.

* * *

Oliver quickly rose and took the fight to the soldier, expertly blocking his clumsy yet powerful punches and launching a few of his own. But they had little effect, and the soldier managed to land a hard shot into his chest, taking the wind out of him.

Oliver fell to his knees, and the solder walked behind him, taking part of the wire still attached to his wrist and wrapping it around Oliver's throat. He drew back, strangling the hero-

But let go when Roy came out of nowhere and whacked him on the back of the head with a pipe.

The soldier stood and turned to Roy, unaffected by the hit, and started slowly stalking towards him as he backed up.

Suddenly, Stick leapt from above and stabbed the soldier through the throat. He ripped his sword out and the man staggered back.

The distraction was just what The Arrow needed, though, and fired and explosive arrow into the man's back, putting him down. He stared at Stick and Roy for a moment, and then shook his head.

"What're you doing here?" Oliver asked Stick.

"A contact of mine told me about what was going on with Matty." Stick said simply.

"So you do care about him." Oliver noted but got no response.

Turning to Roy, Oliver said, "Come on."

The three then started running off.

* * *

On the street, Steve, Logan, Frank and Diggle were waiting to hear from Oliver before they blew the charges.

"Oliver, where the hell are you?!" Dig whispered into the radio. Not receiving an answer, Diggle primed the detonator-

Then was knocked over by a powerful blow. He landed hard on his back, and he looked up in stunned disbelief.

Isabel Rochev, in leather armor and a partial mask that mirrored Slade's, drew two swords from sheaths on her back.

"You killed me." She said with a twisted grin, "Let me return the favor."

"Worst mask ever." Logan said as his claws popped out while Steve and Frank prepared to fight. Suddenly, Victor and Bullseye jumped down on either side of her.

"Victor!" Logan snarled angrily.

"Logan." Victor said, "The war has begun."

"And we will fight it." Steve declared.

"This time you're all going down." Frank declared.

"We'll see." Bullseye countered.

* * *

SCPD

"Hey." The escapee said, getting Lance's and Kelton's attention.

"You got the time?" He asked.

Automatically Kelton glanced at his watch.

"It's, uh, 9:00." He said.

"Thanks." The man said with a grin, then easily broke his handcuffs and jumped up, grabbing Kelton by the throat with one hand and snapping his neck.

Lance drew his gun, but the man quickly knocked it away. Lance punched the man, but all that did was seemingly piss him off. He advanced on the cop, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him back against the wall.

Hilton grabbed him, but an elbow sent him flying, and the man grabbed a mask from under his coat and put it on. He threw Quentin across the room and then advanced on the other cops who were beginning to respond.

* * *

At the van, Felicity was trying to raise Oliver.

"Oliver, please." She muttered. Her phone rang and, seeing it was S.T.A.R. Labs, she answered it.

"Cisco, now is really not a good time." She said worriedly.

* * *

In the tunnels, Oliver, Roy and Stick rushed through the labyrinth when suddenly dozens of masked soldiers appeared behind them.

"There." Oliver said, leading Roy into a side chamber- which turned out to be a dead end.

"There's too many of them!" Roy said, "We can't fight."

"I did not come alone." Stick suddenly said.

Oliver turned to him in shock, "What?"

Suddenly, a sword came flying out of nowhere and hit one of the soldiers so hard on his neck that it was cut off. The sword embedded into the wall behind Oliver, Stick and Roy.

Everyone turned around to see a dark-skinned man wearing a trench coat with shades.

Blade!

He threw off his trench coat, prepared to fight.

As a soldier charged him, Blade leapt and kicked him hard, sending him flying off. As another charged at him, Blade swept his feet from under him and hit him on the chest with his foot.

One of them grabbed him from behind but he smacked his face, sending him down before smacking another one down. As another rushed him, he kicked him away.

Another rushed him but Blade lifted him up and threw him to the ground. As another attacked, Blade blocked his punch and hit his throat, staggering him back. He then blocked another hit and punched him on the side before punching his throat again, sending him down.

As another rushed him, Blade kicked him on the throat, staggering him back, before kicking him on his- thing.

As the soldier held his thing in pain, Blade grabbed him by the head and threw him down. Another rushed him but Blade grabbed his throat and ripped it out, killing him.

Another rushed him but Blade threw the ripped out throat on his mask, staggering him back before punching him out.

He then smacked another soldier in front of him before kicking the one behind him in a rotatory motion. He then punched the previous one out.

Another rushed him but he hit his knee, making him kneel in pain before elbowing him out. Another rushed him but Blade put him down in the same way.

As another rushed him, Blade punched him hard on the chest, staggering him back. He then snapped his neck. He then turned to another one.

He leapt high and kicked the man, sending him down. He then kicked him multiple times and with a roar, kicked him so hard that he was sent flying away by a few feet.

Another attacked him with a shovel but Blade dodged and struck his hand, disarming him. He then grabbed the shovel and hit him with it, knocking him out.

As another tried to attack him, Blade deflected all his attacks with the shovel before knocking him out. Another attacked him with a small piece of wood but Blade dodged all the attacks and in a rotatory motion, smacked his back with the shovel, sending him down.

He then hit him hard on the chest with the shovel, killing him and breaking it.

Blade and another soldier then tried to kick each other in a rotatory motion but both avoided each other's attacks. Blade then turned around and kicked another soldier on the throat, sending him down.

Turning around again, Blade grabbed the previous one's leg as he tried to kick again and put it on his shoulder. He then elbowed the leg, breaking it before punching the man on the throat, putting him down.

Blade then turned around to see where his sword was stuck and walked towards it. Another charged him from behind but Blade grabbed him and punched his face twice before kicking another, staggering him back.

He then snapped the neck of the one he had grabbed and kicked the other one out. As another attacked, Blade blocked and punched him on the chest before smashing his head on the wall.

He ducked to avoid another man's kick and grabbing his neck, snapped it. He then punched another man out before blocking a punch from the last man and punching him twice, knocking him out too.

He then took his sword out of the wall and wielding it in a fluid motion, sheathed it, while the Mirakuru soldiers lay around him.

"Blade." Oliver said in greeting.

"Arrow." Blade greeted back.

"You know Stick?" Oliver asked in shock.

"You know this guy?" Roy asked Oliver in shock, impressed by Blade's strength.

"Of course I know him." Blade said, "The man has helped me kill vampires sometimes while I have helped him kill some Hand thugs a few times."

"Wait what? VAMPIRES?!" Roy asked in horror.

"Looks like there is hope after all." Oliver muttered.

"Let's go." Stick said.

* * *

On the darkened streets of Starling City, over 50 men in masks marched down the street, ready to burn the city to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter done. Blood is exposed. The war has begun. And Blade is back!
> 
> I figured he would know Stick and with his half-vampire stats, he can beat the hell out of Mirakuru thugs.
> 
> So... Matt's current girlfriend got his ex-girlfriend her job back. Doesn't happen every day.
> 
> Ruvie is named after Roger Ruvie, the caretaker of Wammy's House from Death Note.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	21. Streets of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good guys try to get their hands on the cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Dig blocked sword strikes from Isabel as Logan and Victor clashed their claws with Steve blocking some of Victor's strikes.

Bullseye threw two knives at Frank which he barely avoided as Logan stabbed Victor deeply in the chest and then Steve sent him back with a kick.

Bullseye suddenly took out a gun and fired at Frank. Logan suddenly jumped in the way and the bullet hit his head, staggering him back slightly as he healed.

Frank and Logan nodded at each other in appreciation as Steve gave Victor a flying kick, sending him back again.

Dig dodged a kick from Isabel but another hit him in the chest and he was sent back by a few feet.

"You can't kill me." She said confidently.

"You're not invincible." Diggle growled, pulling out a telescoping asp.

"Close enough." She said. Isabel moved in again, and Diggle frantically blocked the swords with the asp.

Logan dodged another strike from Victor before leaping at him, embedding the claws into his chest and sending him down.

Frank smacked Bullseye across the face with his gun, staggering him back. Bullseye was about to take out his gun again when Steve threw his shield at him. It him and he was sent flying back by a few feet.

Diggle was holding his own against Isabel, but in the end she was just too powerful with the Mirakuru in her system. She tagged him on the chest with one blade, and then swiftly swept his feet out from under him with the other. Diggle landed on his back hard, gasping for breath.

"Do you want to save me some time and energy?" Isabel asked, stalking towards him. "Then tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak. I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face ever since the day—"

She never finished her thought as the van slammed into her, sending her flying. From the driver's seat, Felicity looked down at the steering wheel in surprise.

"Oh, I really thought the airbags were going to go off." She said.

Dig groaned as he quickly jumped into the passenger seat with Steve, Logan and Frank taking the backseats.

"Thanks for the help." Dig said, "Any word from Oliver?"

"Dig…" She said tremulously. Outside, the five watched in horror as Isabel, Victor and Bullseye slowly got back to their feet.

"What do you think, hit her again?" She asked.

"YES." Logan and Frank said simultaneously.

"Not the time." Steve said.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Dig ordered. Felicity put the van into reverse and backed away, spinning it around and taking off as Victor, Bullseye and Isabel watched, furious.

* * *

SCPD

The criminal was making quick work of the police. Lance was thrown across the room, sliding and hitting a doorframe as other cops rushed the crazed man.

One cop pulled his gun and started firing, but the soldier just shrugged off the bullet hits even as he continued to kill cops with his bare hands. Lance watched from the floor helplessly, then noted where he had been thrown and looked up, seeing a very welcome sign-

**Weapons and Ordinance**

**-Storage-**

**Authorized Personnel Only**

He staggered to his feet and ran into the room. Moments later he came back out and jumped on the back of the soldier, pulling him off the cop he was beating while at the same time dropping a few things into the collar of his jacket. The soldier threw Lance once again, and he hit another doorframe hard and collapsed out of the room.

"Get out!" He yelled to the cops still in the squad room as he looked at the pins in his hand, "Get out! Get out!"

The soldier heard several thunking sounds and looked down at his feet as the three grenades fell from his jacket to the floor. He cocked his head curiously-

And then the grenades exploded, killing him and shattering every window on the floor. Lance sighed in relief even as glass rained down upon him.

* * *

City Hall

The workers were in full crisis mode. Not having a Mayor at the moment made the job even harder.

Talbot was there too, talking to his men on the phone, "Yes, please send in the National Guard. The situation is out of control."

* * *

Oliver, Blade, Stick and Roy came out of the tunnel and hit a crest in the hill that allowed them to overlook Starling City.

The city was burning as Slade's men ran wild, and sirens could be heard wailing all over the city. A helicopter flew overhead just as the van pulled up next to them.

"You okay?" Dig asked as he climbed out.

"Yeah." Oliver replied, "You?"

"Isabel, Creed and Bullseye attacked Dig, Captain, Logan and Frank so I hit Isabel with the van." Felicity said nonchalantly.

"Blade?" Dig asked in shock as he recognized the vampire hunter before turning to Stick, "And who're you?"

"The name's Stick." Stick said calmly.

"The man who trained Matt." Oliver said.

Steve, Logan, Frank, Dig and Felicity simply responded with "Oh."

"And who're you?" Frank asked as him and Logan eyed Blade warily.

"Blade. Vampire Hunter." He said to the shock of Steve, Logan and Frank.

"Wait what, vampire?" Logan asked in shock.

"That's bullshit." Frank said.

"Language!" Steve said sharply.

"All right." Frank said begrudgingly due to his respect for Captain America.

"Believe it or not, vampires do exist. Me, Matt, Dig, Spider-Man and Blade drove them away from Starling months ago." Oliver told them.

"They attacked me." Felicity said as she shuddered at the memory.

"Now's not the time." Roy said, bringing their attention to what was important.

Oliver looked out over the city.

"Slade's army. He has at least 50 men out there, all like him." Oliver said.

"They're everywhere." Dig growled.

"And they're killing with no mercy." Steve said sadly.

"We need to stop them." Oliver said.

"Let's get to it." Logan said as his claws popped out.

"We might have a way." Felicity said.

"S.T.A.R. Labs called. They have a cure. There's a courier en route." She revealed.

"Where is it?" Oliver demanded.

Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed the number Cisco had given her. After a few rings, a man's gasping voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Felicity Smoak." She said, putting him on speaker, "Where are you?"

"Fourth Street, I think." The man said as he crawled out of his overturned car.

"I don't know what happened. A guy in a hockey mask came out of nowhere and attacked my truck. Please help me." He begged.

"Stay where you are." Oliver ordered.

"I can't move even if I wanted to." The man said, "I think my leg's broken."

"Don't worry. We're coming." Frank assured him.

"Hey! You still there?" The courier asked as he was out of it.

"Yeah, I'm here." Felicity said.

"I pinged your phone. On our way." She promised.

* * *

Queen Consolidated

Slade, Victor, Bullseye and Isabel listened in on the call thanks to their bugs in Oliver's system.

"Please hurry."

Slade looked over at some of his soldiers.

"Find him." He ordered. The men put on their masks and left to obey.

* * *

Dig drove across the bridge into the city. He had to dodge wrecked and burning cars as he did so, sending the occupants tilting left and right, except Steve, Logan and Blade who could hold themselves in place.

"In the last five minutes, SCPD has had over 200 reports of masked men attacking the city." Felicity reported as Oliver refilled his quiver.

* * *

SCPD

Lance was taking control of the situation. As the officers loaded up, he brought out a map of Starling City and laid it on an undamaged desk.

"Listen up." He said, "We're going to establish a perimeter with check-points at 5th and Adams, a safe zone, you hear me?"

"Who the hell are these guys?" One of the cops asked.

"These guys are the enemy." Lance stated.

Pike walked up to the table, still in shock.

"They're attacking innocents at random, creating mayhem and chaos." He said, "We need to put them down!"

"Lieutenant—"

"Now!"

Lance got in his face, "Listen to me, these guys, have you seen them? Huh?"

He picked up the burnt, shattered remains of the mask and held it up for him to see.

"You seen these guys? They do not go down!" He shouted, "We got to call in the National Guard."

"That's a call for the Mayor." Pike said, "And there is no Mayor. Though I heard that General Talbot did make one."

"We might need a few more." Lance stated.

"I don't have that kind of authority." Pike said.

"Well, in an emergency, the chief of police does, so get him on the line." Lance pointed out.

"Chief's dead." Pike said, shocking the cops in the room.

Lance sighed.

"Well, then," He began. "There's only few more guys we can call."

He looked at Pike, "You're not going to like it."

"The vigilantes." He said shortly.

"The Arrow, Daredevil, the Canary and the Punisher. Captain America is with them too." Lance corrected. He moved closer to Pike.

"Lieutenant, I know the four are breaking the law. But what we're up against, it's not about the law. It's about survival." He said, "We got masks tearing our city to pieces, and we're going to need masks to stop 'em."

Pike stared at him for a long moment. Finally he sighed.

"Make the call." He ordered.

Lance nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

"One more thing," Pike said as the other cops got to work gearing up.

"You know more about what's going on over everyone else I got. I need you making decisions and leading these men," He slapped a gold shield into his hand, "Detective."

Lance stared down at the badge with a bittersweet smile.

* * *

At the streets of Starling, Dig was carefully navigating the van towards the courier.

"Okay, mom. Bye." Oliver said as he hung up, "Mom and Thea are safe. No soldier has entered Queen Manor yet."

"Just under two miles to the bridge." Felicity reported, "And the courier."

Her phone rang, and she looked at the screen- it read Lance.

"It's for you." She told Oliver, handing him the phone.

Oliver activated his voice changer, and then answered the call.

"What is it, Detective?" He asked.

"How can we help you?" Lance said without preamble.

Oliver paused, "We?"

"The Starling City police force is standing with all of you on this one." He revealed.

"We need help containing the soldiers." Oliver said at once, "We're working something and it may stop them but we need more time."

"We can do that." Lance assured him.

"Whatever you're doing, good luck. For all our sakes." He hung up, and Oliver handed Felicity the phone, still a bit stunned.

"This is the only street that feeds into the bridge." Felicity said glumly as they hit another pothole. She screamed suddenly as a masked man ran right at the van. Dig hung a hard right down a side street to escape.

"Floor it!" Oliver yelled. Dig did just that, speeding down the narrow corridor on the road not filled with abandoned cars.

The Mirakuru soldier managed to keep pace. Up ahead, another soldier pushed a car directly into Dig's path. He saw it, but with all the cars blocking him, there was nothing he could do.

"Hold on!" He yelled. He tried swinging around it, but there just wasn't any room.

"Hold onto me!" Steve said as Logan, Frank, Blade, Oliver and Stick held onto him and he used his shield to break the door. They all slipped out just as the van hit the front of the car and flipped onto its side as the two soldiers looked on. They slowly started making their way to the van.

Dig shook his head.

Oliver groaned as he ran up to the van.

"Dig?" He called out. "Diggle!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dig groaned in reply. He was at an odd angle, half on his seat and half on the door, and Felicity had fallen halfway onto his lap.

Oliver noted that she wasn't moaning, or crying, or saying anything.

"Is she breathing?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Felicity!" Diggle felt for a pulse, and found it immediately.

"Yeah, yeah." He assured Oliver.

"Then we have to get out of here." Oliver said, looking at the two soldiers slowly approaching them.

Steve threw his shield at one, knocking him out as Blade threw a shuriken. It returned to him in a second and the other one was taken down.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Dig said, kicking out the shattered windshield. He crawled out, dragging the unconscious Felicity behind him.

Oliver handed Diggle his bow and picked up Felicity bridal style, and the eight continued on to the courier.

* * *

Laurel's apartment

Laurel was watching the news when someone suddenly broke the door open. She turned around and gasped in horror as a Mirakuru soldier made his way inside.

Before he could attack her, someone called out to him, "Hey!"

He turned around to see the Canary standing there.

As he made to attack her, she dodged his powerful but clumsy strikes and hit him with her bo-staff several times, though he was unaffected.

She flipped over him to avoid another hit as she ran up to the window. He rushed her too but at the last moment, she stepped out of the way and using his momentum against him, pushed him off.

"Follow me." The Canary then said to Laurel, "I can get you to safety."

Laurel then stunned her by pulling her into a hug.

"Sara." Laurel said, happy to see her sister. She pulled back, enjoying the stunned reaction on her sister's face.

Sara took off her mask, revealing her face, "You knew?"

"I found out a few weeks ago." Laurel said as she held her sister's face, "And I am very proud of what you have become."

Sara simply sighed, deciding not to tell Laurel how she had become this person, and then led her out towards the SCPD building.

* * *

Across town, The Arrow, Captain America, Wolverine, Punisher, Blade, Stick, Roy, John Diggle and Felicity were still headed for the courier.

"I can walk." Felicity told Oliver. He gently put her down as she checked her phone.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"The cell phone GPS says he should be within a 500-foot radius." She said.

"I'll call him." She quickly dialed the number, and after a moment he answered.

"Hey, where are you?" He gasped in pain.

"We're here, where are you?" She asked, "Honk your horn."

"Cool. Hold on." He reached in and honked the horn a few times. He stopped and sighed in relief.

"Wait! I can see your feet." He said with a relived smile.

"You're standing right outside my car." His smile turned to terror when he saw the masked men round the car.

On the other end of the call, Felicity paled.

"That's not us." She said, and then she heard screaming- both over the phone, and somewhere nearby. The eight took off at a run, and in moments they had found the car, the dead courier-

And no cure.

"Oh, no!" Felicity breathed.

"It's gone." Oliver growled.

"I can run fast." Steve said, "I will catch up."

"I'm coming too." Logan said, "I can sniff them."

"Haven't run around in a while." Blade said too, "And I can sniff too."

"All right." Oliver said with a nod, "Catch up to them. We'll be at the Clock Tower."

Steve, Logan and Blade took off as Frank said, "Hope they get it."

"They're capable. Some of the most capable people. They will." Stick said calmly.

* * *

Later, Clock Tower

"I just got off the phone with Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs." Felicity started as Oliver looked out of the broken clock face onto the burning city beyond.

"The cure they sent us was all they had." Diggle continued. "And they used all the Mirakuru that we gave them, so they can't make more."

"We can't stop Slade's men without the cure." Oliver said despondently, not sure if Steve, Logan and Blade would be able to get it back.

"We'll find another way." Diggle started.

"Yep." Frank agreed.

Oliver cut them off.

"There is no other way!" He shouted. He took a moment to control his emotions before continuing.

"Diggle, Frank, the foundry's been compromised and we need to get Matt out of there." He said.

"I'm on it." Dig replied, heading out.

"Come on." Frank said, "Let's get Red."

"Me too." Roy said.

"I think I will accompany them." Stick said as he did care about Matt, even if he didn't show it.

Oliver turned to Felicity as she watched Diggle, Frank, Stick and Roy leave.

"I didn't know, Felicity." He said suddenly, "Five years ago, I was a completely different person. And I had no idea that something like this was even… possible. I couldn't have imagined. I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything like the Undertaking happen again."

"What's happening now is not your fault." She said tearfully.

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"I have failed this city. Yao Fei. Shado. Akio. Taiana. My father. All that I have ever wanted to do is honor those people." He said tiredly.

"You honor the dead by fighting." She replied, glaring at him.

"And you are not done fighting! Malcolm Merlyn, the Count, the Chitauri, the vampires, Richard Dragon, Wilson Fisk, the Clock King, the Triad-everyone who is trying to hurt this city or this world, you stopped them." She said, crying as she walked towards him, "And you will stop Slade."

"I don't know how." Oliver said.

"Neither do I." she replied.

"But I do know two things. You are not alone. And I believe in you." She reached out and pulled him into a fierce hug. After a moment's indecision, he returned it, though he stared off into space, trying to think of a plan.

* * *

A short time later Frank, Stick, Roy and Diggle returned with Matt and his venom IV. They gently laid him down onto a makeshift table.

"What have they done to you, Matty?" Stick muttered.

"How much venom do we have to keep him under?" Oliver asked.

"Two hours, maybe." Dig replied.

That moment Steve, Logan and Blade arrived, the case in their hands. With them were Natasha, Clint and Bobbi.

"Got it." Steve said as he handed Felicity the case.

"Those people were strong but pathetic." Logan noted.

"Agreed." Blade said.

"They ran into us on the way." Bobbi said.

"Nice vantage point." Clint commented, "You can see the entire city."

Natasha didn't say anything and walked up to where Matt was lying. With a rare vulnerable look on her face, she stroked his hair gently as a tear fell out of her eye.

"We'll get him back." Oliver promised her, "I assure you, Natasha."

Composing herself, Natasha said, "I hope so."

Felicity opened the case and stared at the multiple glass vials filled with blue liquid.

"Why does every secret formula have to be a color?" She asked absently, "Whatever happened to good, old-fashioned clear?"

"Not the time." Logan said.

"Like I said, you have a big mouth, lady." Blade quipped and she was a bit offended.

"All right, so if we inject one of Slade's soldiers with this—" Diggle started.

"According to S. T.A.R. Labs, it will counteract the effects." Felicity finished.

Oliver took the case and headed over to Matt. He pulled out a vial and considered it for a moment.

"We need to test it." He said.

"We can't." Felicity responded at once, alarmed, "Treat Matt like some kind of lab rat?"

"Felicity—"

"What if it doesn't work? What if it kills him? What if he wakes up and kills us?" She asked frantically.

"We need to know." Oliver told her firmly, "One way or the other."

He looked to Natasha and Stick.

"I think you should try." Stick said.

"Do what you have to." Natasha said firmly.

"I said we have to stop Slade. Whatever it takes. Bringing Matt back is something we must do." Steve declared.

"Red can take it." Frank simply said.

"I hope so." Clint said.

"If half of the things I have heard about him are true, then he can." Bobbi said.

* * *

Nanda Parbat

A chained man was dragged through the halls of the citadel of Nanda Parbat towards the Great Hall by two assassins.

The two stopped and forced him on his knees before moving backwards and standing at a distance.

Malcolm Merlyn looked up at the man to whom he had been brought. The tall, magnificent looking figure was looking the other way.

In spite of that, Malcolm actually gulped. This was the one man who inspired the feeling of fear in him. The Demon's Head.

Ra's al Ghul!

"In 1854, I encountered an illusionist in Vienna, and he was dazzling." Ra's al Ghul spoke as he turned around and Malcolm's face showed fear again for a second, "Magnificent, Powerful."

Ra's then walked closer and started pacing around him, like a cat waiting to pounce, "And then nearly half a century later, I stumbled upon this man again. He was withered, broken, dying."

He grabbed Malcolm's face and said, "You see, a magician can cheat many things. Except one."

"Please." Malcolm actually begged, "I was your horseman. Let me hunt for you once more. Allow me to prove to you my reborn loyalty."

Others would be fooled by his words. But not Ra's. He instantly saw through the Magician's tricks.

"Al-sa-her, face your death with honor. Or at least dignity." He said and Malcolm could detect a trace of disgust in his voice.

"Please don't do this." Malcolm begged.

"There is a price you must pay for your crimes." Ra's said coldly, "That can only be measured in blood. But know I will take no pleasure in this."

Turning to the assassins, he said, "Take him where he will meet his maker."

The two assassins grabbed him as he shook his head in fear.

"No." He whispered.

The two started dragging him away as his pleas grew louder.

"No! NO! NOOOOO!"

The two then brought him to a platter as he started begging again, "No! Please don't! I will serve you!"

The two dragged him to the platter and forced his head upon it. Ra's walked towards them with Nyssa on his side, holding his sword.

As Ra's stood over the cowering Malcolm, Nyssa presented him his sword. Ra's held the hilt and pulled it out.

"Please! I'm afraid! I've always been afraid! Spare me! I will serve you!" Malcolm begged as Nyssa looked down on him with disgust.

Ra's al Ghul then raised his blade.

"Al-sa-her. I, Ra's al Ghul. The Demon's Head. Leader of the League of Assassins. Ruler of Nanda Parbat. Protector of the Realm, sentence you to die."

And then he brought his blade down on him. Malcolm's head went flying, blood flying in the air and splattering on the sword. His head landed on the ground a few feet away, a glassy look in his eyes, as his body fell back limply.

* * *

SCPD

As Lance talked with his daughters, Pike was watching the news with interest.

"Detective Lance." He called out finally, drawing Lance and his girls over to him.

"Yeah? What's going on?" Lance asked. Then he saw the picture on the screen of troops moving over the bridges towards Starling City.

"What is it?" He wondered.

 _"You're watching live footage of an army convoy arriving on the outskirts of the city to restore order."_  The reporter was saying.

Lance sighed in relief, "Looks like the cavalry's here, finally."

"Maybe." Pike said warily.

Lance looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Pike gestured at the screen, "Well, they're taking up positions in the bridges and tunnels."

"Well, those are the only ways into the city." Quentin noted.

"Yeah, and the only ways out." Sara pointed out.

"A buddy of mine in military intelligence once told me the army isn't always the army." Pike said thoughtfully.

"But it's clearly the military." Laurel stated, "The trucks, the uniforms."

"Except the nearest army base is at Monument Point, which is 300 miles from here." Pike pointed out.

"So how could they mobilize to Starling City so fast?" Sara asked.

* * *

City Hall

Talbot watched the news and was shocked at how fast the army had arrived. Something was up. He decided to call up the Governor to ask what was up.

* * *

 

Clock Tower

Oliver loaded a syringe with the cure and approached Matt, who had been disconnected from his venom IV. Steve, Logan, Frank, Blade, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Roy, Felicity and Diggle watched on worriedly as Oliver leaned over the lawyer.

"I'm sorry." He brought the needle up to his shoulder to inject him as Natasha and Felicity closed their eyes…

But after a few moments of hesitation, he sighed.

"I can't." He said, setting the syringe down on the table.

Suddenly Felicity's phone rang. She fumbled for it, and pulling it out she glanced at the screen.

"It's Lance." She said, answering the call, "Detective."

"Are you near them?" Lance asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you near a TV?"

"Yes."

"Turn it on." He ordered. Felicity ran over and grabbed her tablet, quickly opening the TV app, and saw the convoy of troops on the screen.

 _"You're watching live footage of an army convoy arriving on the outskirts of the city to restore order."_ The reporter was saying.

Oliver pulled out his own phone and quickly dialed a number. In the A.R.G.U.S. command center, Amanda Waller pulled out her phone and frowned.

"How did you get this number?" She demanded.

"Amanda. What are you doing?" He demanded in return.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She hedged coolly.

"Amanda, the troops taking up position at the city's exits- they're not army, they're A.R.G.U.S." Oliver stated, "Those are your men. So you tell me what you're up to."

At her silence, Oliver lost his temper.

"Amanda!" He roared.

Waller sighed.

"Slade's followers are a clear and present danger." She stated, "I cannot allow them to escape the city. They need to be contained… by any means necessary."

Oliver's heart sank.

"You can't." He said.

"There's a drone en route carrying six GBU/43-B bombs; enough fire power to level the city." She told him.

"There are over half a million people in this city." Oliver stated.

"576,000." She replied.

"None of whom deserve to die. But I have to think about the people in every city. You once told me that Mirakuru made a man virtually unstoppable. What could happen to this country, this world, if I don't end this here and now?" She asked.

"Listen to me. I have the cure." He told her, "I can stop Slade and his men."

"I can't take the chance you'll fail, Oliver." Waller said.

"Amanda, I just need more time." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She replied, looking down at her threat board, "You have until dawn. And then Starling City is a crater."

That moment, Natasha's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Agent Romanoff." He said.

"Director." She greeted.

"I take you have heard what Waller is about to do." He said.

"Yeah. Word's gone around." She said.

"And I trust you know what to do." Fury then said, "Because the Council doesn't listen."

"I do." Natasha said.

"Just like I thought, Agent Romanoff." Fury said as the call was cut.

Oliver hung up the phone, grabbed the syringe, and jabbed it into Matt's shoulder. The time for half-measures and doubts was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Game of Thrones reference with Ra's just…happened.
> 
> Now Ra's is not a villain I am the most knowledgeable about. But the League seems to function like a medieval society to an extent.
> 
> And Ra's is its head. So I would say torturing someone instead of just executing them for breaking the law seems rather redundant.
> 
> Again, that's what I believe. And at least Malcolm still got what he deserved for everything he has done in this Trilogy.
> 
> I hated Felicity in Season 3-5, before softening around her again in Seasons 6 and 7. And I'm not a big fan of Olicity. But I loved Felicity in the first 2 seasons and I enjoyed the friendship between Oliver and Felicity. So I kept that moment they had.
> 
> Because no matter what you think of Felicity, that is still one of the best moments on Arrow and the best Felicity moment, with only "Bitch with wifi" coming close.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the finale.


	22. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes engage Slade's army in an epic final battle to protect Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks.
> 
> Also, I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but anyone who suspected what I'm going to do with Malcolm and got it right, pat yourselves on the back.

Clock Tower

Oliver was lost in through, thinking about the past as Steve, Logan, Frank, Stick, Blade, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Roy, Diggle and Felicity watched over Matt.

"Oliver. Oliver, man, you okay?" Dig called out, drawing his attention back to the here and now.

Oliver sighed in frustration.

"The cure's not working." He said.

"We don't know that." Felicity countered quickly.

"He still has a lot of Tibetan pit viper venom in his system." She reminded him. Suddenly an alarm sounded on her tablet, and she ran over and grabbed it.

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Natasha asked in concern, "I mean, that much venom would kill a normal man- and we're trying to make him a normal man."

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"Proximity alarm." She said, "I rigged the tower with sensors just in case Slade's goons came here to kill us."

She pulled up a thermal imaged that showed over a dozen men rushing up the stairs.

"Slade's goons are here to kill us." She told him.

"Talk to me, Felicity." Oliver said as he grabbed his bow.

"They're inside, they're right underneath us." She said frantically, "They're inside, there's too many of them! Even for all of us!"

A groan caught their attention, and they looked over in surprise to see Matt staggering to his feet.

"Where am I?" He asked, shaking the cobwebs loose from his head.

"Matty." Stick whispered.

Suddenly, Natasha ran over to Matt and grabbing his face, pulled him in for a passionate kiss, shocking the others as they had never seen her do such a thing.

As Matt recovered, Natasha continued littering kisses over his face as she hugged him, "You're back, Matthew. You came back!"

"Natasha." He said hoarsely.

Suddenly the trap door burst open and a masked solider popped up. Acting on instinct, Matt ran over and slugged the man in the mask as hard as he could…

Then staggered back, shaking his hand in pain.

"Still an idiot." Stick muttered.

"Stick?" Matt questioned

The soldier suddenly swept his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Steve ran over and kicked him in the face, sending the soldier falling back down the ladder.

Oliver shut the door, but another soldier popped up through another ole and grabbed Felicity by the ankle. She screamed in panic.

"Felicity!" Dig shouted in alarm, running over and shooting the man in the head. He was unaffected but Blade cut off his hand, making him fall down.

Oliver ran over to the broken clock face and shot a cable out to the ground. Steve looked at it and nodded.

"Down the cable!" Steve ordered to the team. Natasha grabbed Matt, ran up and grabbed the cable with a hook, then slid down to the ground. They were followed by Diggle and Roy, who had grabbed the cure.

Then Steve and Clint went down with the latter using his bow. They were followed by Stick and Bobbi. After them, Logan and Frank went out.

Felicity timidly stepped onto the ledge. Another soldier burst through the trap door, so Oliver smashed him in the chest with his bow, jumped up to the ledge, grabbed Felicity by the waist, and used his bow to slide down the cable.

As they hit the ground, they all looked up to see an A.R.G.U.S. Helicopter and a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter swing around the clock tower. The side doors of both opened and two missiles were fired, blowing up the clock tower and killing most of the soldiers inside.

Lyla Michaels and Nick Fury leaned out of the choppers to survey their work, and Diggle smiled warmly up at his ex-wife while Natasha and Clint smiled at seeing Nick.

* * *

On the streets, pandemonium reigned as the Mirakuru soldiers ran rampant, destroying everything in their path.

* * *

In the foundry, Team Arrow and the others discovered that destruction had already run through the Lair.

"Oh, my God!" Felicity cried forlornly, looking at the destroyed computers that still lay sparking on the ground. The lighting rig was half collapsed, and everything that had been made of glass was shattered.

"What the hell happened?" Matt wondered, still trying to catch up.

"Slade's army." Diggle said. He turned to Oliver, "You were right about this place being compromised."

"Good thing they pulled you out." Natasha noted to Matt who nodded at them in thanks.

Nick Fury turned to Lyla.

"Agent Michaels, your boss is going to bomb the city at dawn." He told her.

"Yeah, Waller's never seen a problem she didn't think couldn't be solved with a drone strike." Dig said darkly.

Lyla gave him a look, "Why do you think I'm here?"

Dig looked at her in surprise.

"You knew Waller was looking to level the city and you came here anyway?" He asked in wonder.

"You're here." She said simply.

"You need to go back to A.R.G.U.S." Oliver told her, "You need to stop Waller or buy us enough time to stop Slade."

"Not without me." Dig stated. He turned to Lyla.

"Till death do us part, right?" He asked with a small smile.

"This time it might." She stated bluntly.

"I'm coming with you." Frank suddenly said to their shock.

"I think you should take him." Fury said, "Nothing strikes fear like the Punisher."

Frank nodded at Fury in thanks

"Guys?" Oliver turned to Felicity and Roy.

"I need you to scrounge as many weapons as you can find, especially injection arrows. We're going to fill them with the cure—" he looked at Matt with a thankful look, "Which clearly works- and this ends tonight, with minimum killing. There's been enough death already."

He turned to Fury, "Can we call Mr. Stark?"

"He destroyed all his suits and is retired."

"Dr. Banner?"

"Out of the country."

"Thor?"

"Still in Asgard."

"Superman?"

"Status unknown."

"So it is up to us." Steve said as everyone looked over at him, "This is not a random fight against street criminals. This is war. And as of now, we are the only thing standing between Slade's army and this city. We have to defend this city. As of this moment, all of us are Avengers. Uncanny Avengers maybe, but Avengers nonetheless."

With a nod, Logan said, "Aye."

Dig turned to Steve with even more respect than before, "Aye."

Frank had the same respect in his eyes, "Aye."

Felicity nodded firmly, "Aye."

Bobbi nodded as well, "Aye."

"Great speech, Captain." Fury complimented him, "Looks like you and Mr. Queen are the ones giving the orders now."

Oliver turned to Fury, "Director. The people are still in the line of fire. You need to evacuate them. Please."

Fury simply nodded, "I will do my job. And you will do yours."

"Good luck, sir." Natasha told him.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff. Good luck to you too." Fury said as he walked off and dialed a number.

"Their skins are thick and their masks broad." Clint commented about the Mirakuru soldiers, comparing them to the Uruk-Hai.

"Don't worry. The cure will be thicker." Bobbi told him.

"My claws are just that, bub." Logan commented.

"Less talk, more work." Blade said and everyone nodded.

"Let's get to work." Stick said.

"Why are you here, Stick?" Matt asked him.

"You know why." Stick simply said and Matt nodded in appreciation, happy that Stick did care for him after all.

"Come on." Roy said.

* * *

Later

Matt, Natasha, Clint, Blade, Roy and Felicity were at a worktable, carefully filling injection arrows with the cure and syringes as well.

"Well, it seems like I missed a lot." Matt remarked, sealing an arrow and reaching for another.

Felicity glanced over at him.

"Well, what do you remember?" She asked cautiously.

"I was on a rooftop and this Bullseye you told me about shot me with tranq darts."

He turned his head to her.

"Was I out cold the whole time?" He asked. When she remained silent, he insisted, "Felicity."

She glanced over at him.

"You were out. The whole time." Natasha suddenly said.

"Which is a good thing." Roy noted.

"Slade has at least 50 or so of those human weapons." Diggle noted, "We'll need a whole army if we plan on hitting 'em with the cure."

"I know." Diggle, Lyla and Frank instantly jumped to their feet and drew their guns as Oliver rounded the debris to face the stairs.

Standing there was Nyssa, with Sara at her side- and half a dozen masked assassins behind her.

"Which is why an army is what I've brought." Nyssa said.

"Gee Sara," Felicity said, walking up to her friend, "you could have called before you invited…5,6,7 assassins down into our top secret lair." She said.

"What is she doing here?" Matt demanded.

Sara moved over to Matt.

"I asked her to come." She said.

Nyssa, meanwhile moved over to Stick. "I'm Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon."

She said in introduction.

"Stick. Leader of the Chaste." Stick replied confidently, not backing down from her glare.

"We are enemies. But in this fight, we stand together." Nyssa declared.

"That we do, Heir to the Demon." Stick said.

"You gave up Malcolm?" Oliver asked Sara.

"Malcolm?" Matt asked suddenly, "So he was alive the whole time?"

"He was." Sara said, "And I gave him up to the League. The League's help comes at a price. And this the price I have paid for it."

"Look, I'm not going to let Slade Wilson hurt Laurel, my father, Tommy, Thea or your mother, Oliver." She said. "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep the ones that I love safe, and I hope you're ready to do the same."

Oliver took a breath.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes, but we will kill only if necessary, Sara." He said, "We have the cure now."

"To fight the unthinkable, you have to be willing to do the unthinkable." She replied calmly.

"You may not want my help, Mr. Queen, but there's little question you are in desperate need of it." Nyssa stated.

"We do want your help, bub." Logan said.

Nyssa strode up to him confidently with a glare.

"Call me that again and I'll feed you your eyes." She threatened.

"As entertaining as that would be", Blade started, amused by the thought, "Let's do what we should do."

"First we need to find Slade's base of operations." Sara said.

"Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations." Nyssa revealed.

Oliver walked across the lair and grabbed a small box. Then he walked over to Matt and Roy, who were still filling injection arrows.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Matt.

"Ready to serve up some payback." Matt replied.

"Good." Oliver said before turning to Roy.

"Remember your training." Oliver handed him the box, "Remember everything that you've learned."

Roy looked at the box curiously. He opened it to reveal a red mask, similar to Oliver's. He looked up at the Emerald Archer in surprise.

"Are-are you for real?" He asked.

"Someone-a friend- once told me that if you survive a crucible, you grow the stronger for it." Oliver told him, "This is to remind you of that."

"We do this my way." Oliver then stated bluntly to Nyssa.

"The league does not take prisoners." Nyssa argued.

"It has to take some tonight." He said sternly. As he moved to brief the League, Roy pulled out his phone to call Thea, just to make sure she was okay.

"Well, this is it." Clint noted, "The great battle of this city's time."

"Might be one of the bloodiest too." Stick noted.

"And we have to fight it." Steve said as he looked at the others, "Let's go to war."

* * *

Later, Queen Consolidated

As four Mirakuru soldiers went into an elevator to go up, a hand stopped the doors from closing and they looked on in shock as Steve Rogers entered.

The doors closed and the elevator started going up as the four prepared to fight.

"Before we get started", Steve said, "Does anyone wanna get out?"

The four attacked simultaneously but Steve avoided a strike and punched him out before grabbing the top of the elevator and kicking the other one out.

He then grabbed the third one and flipped him to the ground, knocking him out before kicking the last one in a rotatory motion, knocking him out too.

He then took out syringes which had the cure in them and started injecting it into them.

* * *

One of Slade's men was patrolling the lobby on the executive floor when the elevator dinged. As the door opened, he looked in curiously at two of his comrades lying on the ground, twitching and unconscious.

Suddenly Steve dropped down from the roof of the elevator. He kicked him on the knee, sending him to the ground, and then jammed a syringe into his neck. The man dropped to the ground, twitching.

Steve looked around, and then hit his communicator, "Elevator bank's clear."

* * *

In the conference room, Oliver, Clint and Roy shot down two more soldiers with their cure arrows as Matt avoided another who lunged at him and pointing his club, shot a dart that had the cure on it, knocking him out.

Logan stabbed two men with his claws and threw them off before taking out the cure and jamming it onto them while Sara avoided a soldier's strike and hit him on the knee, staggering him, before jamming a cure arrow into his foot.

"Conference room's clear." Oliver replied. The six headed into the office, where Steve joined them from the office lobby. Standing before them were Deathstroke, Sabretooth, Bullseye, Isabel, and 7 more soldiers.

"You still look ridiculous, bub." Logan said to Isabel.

"I will rip out your tongue, runt." Creed sneered at Logan.

"You must have quite a bit of faith in this cure if you're the only ones here." Slade told Oliver.

"We aren't the only ones here." Oliver replied.

Suddenly the windows behind Slade's men shattered as Natasha, Bobbi, Blade, Stick and the League of Assassins made their presence known. Nyssa and her men instantly started firing cure arrows at Slade's guard, while Natasha, Bobbi and Blade fired cures from their guns.

Oliver fired at Deathstroke. Each arrow bounced off of his armor uselessly, much to his dismay. Stick avoided a soldier and stabbed him through the throat before jamming the cure into his chest.

Isabel drew her swords and attacked Sara, who fended her off easily. Logan avoided a strike from Victor and sliced him with his claws, staggering him back.

Bullseye threw a knife at Matt which he deflected with his club before flipping to avoid another one. Before Bullseye could attack again, Matt flipped and kicked him on the chin, throwing him back.

Slade, seeing his men dropping at an alarming rate, decided discretion was the better part of valor and turned to the window-

To see Blade in his way. Slade, not knowing what the Daywalker was capable of, rushed Blade, only to get kicked back.

Slade was shocked. Blade took out his sword and was about to take off his head but at the last moment, Slade ducked and rolled away before diving out of the window, with Creed and Bullseye diving after him.

Oliver, Clint and Blade ran over to see Deathstroke using his sword, Victor using his claws, and Bullseye using a hook to slide down a waiting cable that led to an opposite roof.

"Motherfuckers." Blade cursed.

Nyssa, Natasha and Bobbi joined Sara in fighting Isabel, coming up behind the other woman and hitting her with a shot to the kidneys. Bobbi followed by a smack to the face with her battle staves, stunning Isabel. Natasha finished by a kick to the knee.

As Isabel fell to her knees, Nyssa held her in place.

Isabel looked at Oliver defiantly.

"Looks like the only thing you're good at is getting on your knees." Logan mocked as she glared at him and then at Oliver again.

"Kill me. Don't kill me. It doesn't matter. I beat you." She said triumphantly, "I took away your—"

She never got to finish as Nyssa, tired of her blathering, broke her neck.

"Very good. I was tired of her blathering." Logan said.

"Trust me, you're not the only one." Clint told him.

"This isn't working." Oliver growled to Sara, "I can't get close enough to Slade to hit him with the cure."

"So what do we do?" Sara asked.

"I think we have someone who can." Matt noted to them.

* * *

A.R.G.U.S.

In the command center, a Drone pilot looked back over her shoulder at Amanda Waller.

"Drone's locked on target." She reported, "Starling City."

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury watched as people were loaded onto a Helicarrier to save them from the crossfire.

"Waller, you're done." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Queen Consolidated

"Oh, we have a new, big problem." Felicity said suddenly, staring at her tablet.

"Which, considering our other ones, is really saying something. I hacked a satellite and tasked it for thermographic imaging- all of Slade's men are gathering at the Giordano Tunnel." She reported.

"I thought these people were trying to destroy the city, not escape it." Steve said.

"A.R.G.U.S. is going to level the city to stop them from getting out." Oliver told the Captain, "That's what Slade's planning on. He knows Waller's tactics."

"Fortunately, with Slade's men attempting to leave via the tunnel, all our targets will be grouped in a single place." Nyssa pointed out.

"We need to take it. Gather your men." Stick told her.

"This is it." Logan said.

"I hope so." Matt said, "We need to out-think Slade."

"We will win this, Matt." Natasha assured him and the two shared a quick kiss.

Clint walked over to Matt and with a glare said, "If you hurt her, no one will find your body."

"I believe you." Matt said as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Clint. Always so over protective." Bobbi commented.

That moment, a man in a red and blue suit entered the place.

"Spider-Man." Steve greeted him.

"Besieged city, no way out." Peter Parker commented, "It's like we're in The Lord of the Rings or Game of Thrones or something."

"You make one more reference-" Logan started with a glare and Peter shut up.

"Welcome aboard, kid." Matt said with a smile as him and Peter shook hands followed by Oliver and Peter.

"So, I guess I'm going to help too." Peter commented.

* * *

A.R.G.U.S.

Frank, Diggle and Lyla made their way stealthy towards the building's side entrance.

"Johnny." Lyla said suddenly as they reached the door.

"Yeah?"

She paused, and then shook her head. "

Never mind." She said.

"Hey, Lyla." Dig said, putting a hand on her arm.

"I love you. You know that, right?" He asked.

She smiled softly at him, "I do, actually. But it's good to hear it."

"Stop Waller now, romance each other later." Frank said and they looked a little embarrassed.

Lyla swiped her card in the door, unlocking it, and the three made their way into the building.

* * *

In the control room, Waller was watching as the drone approached Starling City.

"Time to impact?" She asked.

"Drone is 52 minutes out from target." The pilot replied.

"Get me Sergeant Gomez at the Giordano Tunnel." Waller ordered.

The tech tried to raise them, but was unsuccessful. She shook her head, "Uh… Easy Company's not responding, ma'am."

Waller came around her table to the tech's station.

"I need a visual." She said urgently.

"They're in a tunnel, ma'am, I can't get a picture." The tech replied.

"What the hell is going on in that tunnel?" She growled.

* * *

In the tunnel, Slade's men were standing over the body of the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers as the tech voice carried on their radios.

"Sergeant Gomez, come in! Sergeant Gomez!"

Hearing approaching footsteps, they turned to see who was next.

Captain America marched towards them confidently, shield out. As they started running towards them, Steve aimed his shield.

"AVENGERS….." Steve threw his shield at one of them, knocking him out before catching it on return as Daredevil, Arrow, Roy, Canary, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Stick, Blade, Wolverine, Nyssa and the League of Assassins started marching behind him with Spider-Man swinging next to them, "…..Assemble."

The Uncanny Avengers and the Mirakuru soldiers started running at each other as Oliver, Clint, Roy, Nyssa and the League archers readied their bows, "Ready?"

They got closer.

"Ready, FIRE!"

The soldiers reached them. As one, every archer opened fire, while Natasha and Blade fired cure darts from their guns with Matt firing some from his club, taking out the first wave in moments.

The vigilantes rushed in, firing arrows or just stabbing the soldiers with the arrows, taking them out. Roy, who now wore a red mask like Oliver's, managed to push one to the ground and stabbed him with a cure arrow.

Oliver pinned one to a car and stabbed him with a cure arrow. Matt flipped to avoid another soldier and fired a cure dart at him, taking him out.

Natasha wrapped a soldier's neck with a garrote and stabbed him with the cure. Blade stabbed a soldier with his sword through the side of the abdomen before sticking his neck with the cure.

Clint deflected a soldier's strike with his bow before firing a cure arrow at point blank range, taking him down. Bobbi deflected a soldier's strikes with her staves, flipping to avoid a strike before throwing a syringe at him, taking him down.

Stick ducked to avoid a soldier trying to him from behind and turning around, sliced his throat, staggering him back slightly before sticking him with the cure on his chest, taking him down.

Steve bashed a soldier to the ground with his shield in a rotatory motion before sticking the back of his neck with the cure.

Logan stabbed a soldier in the stomach with his claws, making him kneel to the ground in pain. He then retracted his claws and stuck his head with the cure.

Sara deflected a soldier's attack with her staff before striking his ankle with her staff, making him kneel. She then stabbed him on the back with a cure arrow.

Peter fired webbing at a Mirakuru thug. Pulling the thug towards him, Peter leapt in the air, holding the cure upright, and pulled him into it, sticking it into his chest. The soldier then fell down unconscious as Peter landed with a flip.

Nyssa stood off to the side, rapidly firing her cure arrows as well.

* * *

A.R.G.U.S.

Frank, Lyla and Diggle walked into the cell block that contained Task Force X and encountered the lone night guard.

"Agent Michaels, this area's restricted to all unauthorized—" he never got to finish as Diggle rushed him and grabbed him in a sleeper, putting him out in seconds.

He yanked the keys off of his belt and ran to a familiar door, unlocking it before whistling at Lyla and throwing her the keys.

"What the hell is this?" Floyd Lawton asked as he exited his now-open cell, "Early parole?"

"Waller's looking to bomb Starling City." Diggle told him as Lyla and then Frank started letting other prisoners out, "We need your help to stop her."

"As much as I'd love to show the Wall what we think of her, there's just that little matter of tick, tick, boom! Ok? We've got all that miniature bomb in our spines." Lawton reminded him.

"No more than you deserve." Frank muttered as his trigger finger itched.

"You have to trust me." Diggle said, handing him his wrist gun.

"And Lawton, no dropping bodies." He warned.

"Yeah, sure, take the fun out of it." Lawton replied sourly.

Frank restrained himself again using all of his willpower.

Diggle shook his head. "Can't believe I'm willingly working with him."

He headed to a door at the far end of the corridor, but Lawton stopped him.

"Ah! Uh-uh." He said, shaking his head, "No. Not her. Trust me."

"It'd be a cold day in Hell before I trust you." Frank remarked, though he made no move to open the door himself.

"What is your problem, huh?" Lawton asked him in annoyance as Frank shook with rage.

Dig glanced through the window to see a pale blonde woman staring at him expectantly.

"Come on, chocolate puddin'. Let me out." She pleaded, "I wanna play. I wanna play!"

Frank groaned, "All right. Keep that psycho locked up. The fewer criminals I work with, the better."

"Let's move!" Diggle ordered.

"Hey, let me out!" The woman called out as the new Suicide Squad moved to take on The Wall.

* * *

At the tunnel, the battle was in full swing. Roy side-stepped to avoid a soldier and stabbed him with the arrow as Oliver ducked to avoid a soldier and stabbed another with his arrow before turning back around and stabbing the previous one.

Matt ducked to avoid a punch before sticking his opponent with the cure and then flipped to avoid another one's strike before firing a dart at him, taking him out.

Natasha deflected a soldier's attacks with her batons before sticking him with the cure as Clint fired at another that tried to attack her from behind, taking him out. The two nodded at each other.

Another one tried to attack Clint from behind but Bobbi grabbed him in a chokehold with her staves and as they struggled, she stuck him with the cure, taking him out.

Stick flipped behind a soldier to avoid his strike and stabbed him through the throat with his sword before retracting it and sticking him with the cure.

Blade sliced two soldiers down simultaneously on their abdomens and they fell to their knees before he stuck them with the cure.

Steve sent a soldier flying off with a kick in a rotatory motion before bashing another out with his shield in a rotatory motion. He then stuck them both with cures.

Logan stabbed one with his claws before sticking another behind him with the cure. He then retracted the claws and stuck the man with the cure too.

Peter flipped behind a soldier to avoid him while also sticking the back of his neck with the cure.

Sara struck a soldier with her staff and avoided his strike before moving behind him and striking again and then stuck him with the cure.

Nyssa smacked two soldiers simultaneously with her bow before sticking them with cure arrows.

The League assassins continued firing and fighting from a corner.

Roy fired at an assassin rushing him, taking him down as he moved further.

As Sara fought another soldier, she struck him with her staff, staggering him back. She tried to strike him in a rotatory motion but he grabbed her in a chokehold.

Nyssa intervened fired at him, taking him down as he twitched. Sara looked up to thank her ex-girlfriend, then cried out in alarm as another solder came at her from behind.

"Nyssa!" She yelled, warning her. Nyssa ducked and managed to block the first attack, but before a second could come a cure arrow was shoved into the man's neck.

As he collapsed, Nyssa looked at surprise at Quentin Lance. He gave her a quick nod of acknowledgement before heading back into the fray.

* * *

A.R.G.U.S.

Waller stared at the video screen impassively as the drone approached the city.

"Prep the drone to fire." She ordered.

The tech looked back at her in surprise.

"Weapons hot was set for oh-six hundred." She reminded her boss.

"Prep the drone to fire!" Waller snarled angrily. Suddenly gunshots could be heard down the hall.

Waller ducked down behind the table, opening a hidden compartment and withdrawing two guns as a pair of agents rushed out into the hall and were immediately incapacitated.

Moments later Frank, Deadshot, Diggle and Lyla burst into the room, their weapons trained on the people inside just as Waller popped back up, her guns aimed right back at them.

"Down, now!" Lawton ordered, "Everybody get down, down, down!"

"Stop your bullshit, you bitch!" Frank roared at her.

"Waller, call that drone off!" Diggle ordered.

Waller ignored him and focused on her second in command.

"This is treason, Agent Michaels." She noted.

"Treason that risks hundreds of thousands of lives. Have you thought about that? Have you thought about how you're going to explain that to your son?" She asked, stunning both Lyla and Diggle for different reasons, "Or is it your daughter? Did doctors specify, or did you want to keep it a surprise?"

She looked over at Dig, "Congratulations, Mr. Diggle, you're going to be a fa-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PSYCHO BITCH!"

Everyone in the room, even Waller, jumped at Frank's outburst as he used all his willpower to not shoot Waller.

"How dare you try to use the newfound joy of two parents-to-be against them?" Frank snarled passionately with disgust, "You're even worse than I thought. You're worse than the Suicide Squad you've employed."

* * *

At the tunnel, the Arrow jumped on top of a cab to survey the scene around him, and noted in satisfaction that Slade's army had been defeated. As the Uncanny Avengers and the Assassins finished cleaning up, a call came through on his comms.

"Go!" He said, activating it.

"You've been busy, kid." Slade said on the other end.

"It's over, Slade! Your army is broken." Oliver told the crazed man.

"And I pity them. But once again, you miss the point. I have the ones you love." He revealed, "You're going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I'm going to kill her."

"I'm done playing your games!" Oliver shot back.

"You're done when I say you're done!" Slade roared, "Now that I've met your sister and mother properly in person, I can see the appeal of them as well. She is quite lovely," he drew his sword and moved towards where his last soldier was bringing her in. "Your little sister." He said, standing before the terrified woman as Oliver listened on, helpless.

* * *

Queen Manor

The security detail of Moira and Thea lay on the ground, brutally murdered.

* * *

A short time later, as the drone flew ever closer to Starling City, Oliver entered the old oil processing plant. He moved cautiously through the industrial space, looking around corners and through gaps on the pipes for his prey.

"Twitch, and I will open your throat." Slade's voice called out, echoing through the space and causing Oliver to draw an arrow.

"My first words to you. Do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment. My blade against your neck. Just like my blade is against the neck of the person you love so much." He growled as Oliver drew closer.

"If only I'd killed you then, everything would be different." He drew back the arrow as he rounded a bend, and found Slade standing there with his sword at Thea's neck.

"Drop the bow, kid. Do it." He ordered. Oliver paused, staring at Thea, who was still absorbing the info that her brother was the Arrow.

Then, slowly, he lowered his bow to the ground. As Thea cried silently, another soldier dragged Moira, kicking and struggling, into the room and stood next to Slade as some more soldiers entered along with Creed and Bullseye.

"Yes." Slade cooed, "Countless nights dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me."

"By killing my sister whom I love?" Oliver asked.

"Yes."

"Just like I was responsible for the death of Shado, whom you loved."

"Yes." Slade replied quietly.

"You see her." Oliver realized, "Don't you?"

"Well, what does she look like in your madness, Slade?" He asked harshly. Slade moved the sword away from Thea's neck and pushed her to her knees as he stared off to a point behind Oliver, staring at the woman he loved.

"What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful." Oliver continued.

"Young. Kind. She would be horrified by what you've done in her name." He spat.

"What I have done?" He stared at Oliver now.

"What I have done is what you lack the courage to do!" He yelled, "To fight for her!"

He placed the blade at the base of the crying Thea's neck, "So… when her body lies at your feet, her blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel!"

Oliver looked down at Thea, then back up at Slade.

"I already know how you feel." He told him, "I know what it's like to hate. To want revenge."

He stared at Slade confidently, "And now I know how it feels to see my enemy so distracted, he doesn't see the real danger is so close to him."

Enraged, Slade pulled Thea back to her feet.

"NO!" Moira cried out in terror as she struggled with the soldier, "LET MY DAUGHTER GO! TAKE ME PLEASE!"

Slade was about to deliver the killing blow-

When suddenly Blade leapt from above and grabbing Slade in a chokehold, stuck his neck with the cure before letting him go as he cried out in surprised pain.

Two of the soldiers moved to attack him but he chopped of their heads in a swift motion.

"Kill her!" Slade ordered his soldier about Moira. Before he could, he was hit in the back with a cure dart, courtesy of The Canary and a tranq gun. Moira finished the job by wheeling on the weakened man and pummeling him.

Bullseye tried to throw a knife on her but a Billy club deflected it as he turned to see Daredevil there while Creed tried to attack Moira and Thea but Logan leapt at him out of nowhere and stabbed him with his claws while Steve arrived to help Blade with ending the remaining soldiers.

"Get them out of here!" Oliver ordered, and Sara led the other two women out as he grabbed his bow.

Oliver attacked Slade, now finally on even footing. He used his bow to block Slade's sword, forcing him backward and kicking him through a glass door onto the roof's catwalk. Slade scrambled back to his feet as Oliver stepped out and attacked, swinging his sword.

Oliver ducked and blocked, but now he was forced back. A kick to the gut sent him to one knee, and he lifted his bow to block the descending sword, pushing it away.

* * *

Matt divided his club into sticks and threw one at Bullseye, who dodged. Bullseye tried to attack with his own stick but Matt blocked and punched him twice.

Matt blocked another attack and elbowed Bullseye before being hit in the abdomen by his stick. He used his elbow to block another strike and punched him on the face.

* * *

"Tell me Jimmy." Creed asked Logan as the two faced each other, "Do you even know how to kill me?"

With a snarl, Logan said, "I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off. See if that works."

He then charged at Creed who leapt at him. Logan threw himself to the ground and stabbing the leaping Victor with his claws, threw him back.

* * *

"The Mirakuru isn't what made me hate you!" Slade yelled as he swung his sword and Oliver ducked to avoid.

Slade then grasped Oliver by the throat with one hand.

He started choking Oliver, looking up as he saw the drone fly by overhead.

"The end is near." He told a groaning Oliver.

"But maybe I'll be merciful enough to let you live and see your city burn!" He roared.

* * *

Matt punched Bullseye again and he punched back. Matt blocked two punches from him before punching him so hard that he staggered back.

Bullseye recovered and tried to hit Matt with the stick, who ducked to avoid. He tried to hit again but Matt avoided again before punching him twice.

Matt then blocked a kick and punched him hard again, making him stagger towards a table.

He attacked again with the stick but Matt ducked and punched him in the abdomen, then on the face. Matt then gave him an uppercut and slammed him into a pillar.

He tried to get up but Matt kneed him on the chest, making him fall down again.

Bullseye tried to attack Matt but he blocked with his elbow. He dodged an attack from the stick before blocking another with his elbow.

He then punched Bullseye on the face. Bullseye tried to attack with the stick again but Matt backed up to avoid. Bullseye attacked again but Matt grabbed his hand and punched him on the face.

Bullseye freed his hand and tried to strike with the stick again but Matt dodged. Matt blocked an elbow and head-butted him.

Bullseye tried to hit him with the stick but he blocked. He tried to punch with the other hand but Matt backed up to avoid.

Matt blocked another attack and punched him on the face before pushing him off. He rolled on the ground and then stood up in a crouching position.

Bullseye spit out a wad of blood and threw his stick on the ground. Ricocheting off the ground, it hit Matt on the face, stunning him.

Before Matt could recover, Bullseye rushed him and grabbing him, slammed him to the ground.

* * *

"You're getting slow, old man." Logan mocked as he strode towards Victor who got back up and snarled angrily.

Victor tried to strike with his claws but Logan stabbed him through the hand with his claws, making him scream in pain before stabbing him through the throat.

He then lifted Creed up and threw him to the other side.

* * *

Oliver broke free of Slade's grip and continued the assault, blocking his sword but taking a reverse crescent kick in the kidneys. He spun around and punched Slade in the gut before blocking another sword strike, and kicking him hard in the gut, sending him tumbling back.

* * *

Matt pushed Bullseye off and before he could react, Matt flipped in the air and kicked him hard on the face, sending him on the ground. He then flipped and hit Bullseye again, making him scream in pain.

Before Matt could follow up, Bullseye suddenly threw a card at him and he barely avoided with a flip as Bullseye got back up to engage.

* * *

Victor got back up, healing from his wounds and said, "That all you got, runt?"

"You will see, bub." Logan said as the two attacked with their claws and dodged each other's strikes before Creed put Logan in a chokehold.

Logan elbowed him, making him let go. Turning around, Logan roared and leapt at Victor, impaling him with his claws.

* * *

Oliver and Slade both lay on the roof, exhausted and hurting.

"We both know there's only one way that this can end." Slade said with a groan.

"To beat me, kid, you're going to have to kill me." He said. Both men staggered back to their feet.

"But in the moment of my death, you'll prove one thing- that you are a murderer." He said with glee.

Both men charged on another once more.

* * *

Matt blocked a punch from Bullseye before blocking a kick and throwing him to the floor. Matt then flipped away as Bullseye threw some shurikens which he deflected with his club.

Matt then divided it into sticks and threw one at Bullseye. It hit him right on the target on his mask, staggering him back.

"Bullseye." Matt quipped.

Bullseye then threw his stick at a huge glass window above, shattering it. He then caught many of the glass shards as they fell down and threw them on Matt, who kept flipping back to avoid until Bullseye ran out of them.

Before Bullseye could do anything else, Matt grabbed him and dragged him to a side window, holding him out.

"But you don't kill!" Bullseye said in fear.

"The fall won't kill you. But it will maim you." Matt said before letting him go. Bullseye screamed in terror as he fell on the ground, shattering most of his bones.

* * *

Logan stabbed Victor in the chest again as he snarled, "Don't you want to know what happened to you after World War II?"

"I do." Logan said and Victor smirked, "But not from you."

The smirk was instantly gone as Logan roared and swung his claws. Victor's head went flying, blood flying in the air and splattering on Logan's face. His head landed on the ground a few feet away, a glassy look in his eyes, as his body fell back limply.

* * *

Oliver kicked Slade off the roof, and then followed him down to the ground. Slade staggered to his feet, his sword at the ready as Oliver moved in. Exhausted, he took a wild swing with his bow, that Slade dodged.

Slade, exhausted as well, hit Oliver with a wild haymaker, then another, staggering Oliver backwards. He then lunged at Oliver, his sword aimed at his heart, but Oliver blocked the sword, swinging away, and then drawing and firing a pair of bolo arrows, tying Slade to the cement column.

Oliver staggered, wounded and exhausted.

"You can kill me, or not." Slade said tiredly, "Either way, I win."

* * *

A.R.G.U.S.

Confident despite the guns trained on her, Waller moved to order the missile strike when Oliver's voice came over the comms.

"Amanda, it's over." Oliver said to her surprise.

"Slade's down, his army's been taken out. Call back the drones." He ordered.

"Amanda, it's over!" He roared when she didn't respond.

Waller slowly disarmed herself, then hit the button to abort the strike.

* * *

Over Starling City, the drone suddenly banked as it moved to return to base.

* * *

At the refinery, Slade sighed in defeat.

"So what now, kid?" He asked.

With a sad sigh, Oliver said, "I am doing this not because I'm a murderer who like you think, but because you're a murderer who needs to be stopped."

And with that, Oliver fired another arrow. It hit Slade in the throat and he gasped in shock and pain as he looked at Oliver whose face was an emotionless mask.

Glaring at the man who was his brother before betraying him, Slade breathed his last.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed sadly as he realized some tears were falling out of his eyes. Not for the madman he had just killed. But for the brother he had on Lian Yu.

Oliver walked over to Slade and closed his one eye. He could find peace now.

* * *

A.R.G.U.S.

"I have called the drone off." Waller said simply as Frank, Dig and Lyla glared at her.

With a smirk, Lawton started, "It would be so much fun to show The Wa-"

BANG!

Lawton gasped in shock and pain as he saw a bullet in his abdomen. He looked up to see Frank glaring at him angrily as Dig and Lyla looked at him in shock.

Before Lawton could react, Frank shot more bullets into his stomach and he fell on the ground, gasping in pain as he looked up at the scowling face of the Punisher.

Pointing the gun at him, Frank said, "This is for Karen Page, you son of a bitch."

Lawton's one eye widened in horror as he realized why Frank hated him so much.

BANG!

The bullet went through Lawton's other eye and into his brain, finally ending the life of Deadshot forever.

Frank then turned to Amanda with a glare, "Death is too easy for you. But after this, you will get what is coming to you."

He then walked off, leaving a stunned Dig and Lyla behind while Waller remained impassive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. That happened. I had Oliver kill Slade. Now I might receive some flak for it considering Slade became a good guy again in Seasons 5 and 6.
> 
> And I loved him as a good guy too. Unlike Merlyn, Slade's redemption made perfect sense and it was believable that Oliver forgave him in the end and helped him in finding his son.
> 
> But the thing is, Oliver didn't kill Slade in Season 2 because he had sworn off killing due to Tommy's death.
> 
> In here, Tommy never died so Oliver still kills if necessary. And admit it; back in Season 2, none of us were sure if the Mirakuru's psychological effects would wear off even if the physical effects were negated.
> 
> So an Oliver that still kills if necessary would take Slade out because he is a threat that needs to be stopped.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the reference to Avengers: Endgame and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The "Avengers Assemble!" scene in Endgame is in my top 5 most epic movie moments.
> 
> I didn't bring in Thor, Iron Man, Hulk or Superman because they are just too OP. So Iron Man 3 has happened in this and Tony has not started remaking his suits yet. Let's just say Superman was in the Fortress of Solitude during this time.
> 
> Now considering how many plot points are left to wrap up, I think the ending will be like The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Avengers: Endgame. Which means many endings for many characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the ending.


	23. Wrapping things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets their happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

That night, harbor

The League of Assassins prepared to leave the city. As they loaded their gear onto the small vessel 'Nordic Pearl', Sara smiled and walked towards Nyssa.

"Your city is saved." Nyssa told her.

"Thank you, Nyssa." Sara said sincerely.

"Do not thank me. We just honored our part of the deal." Nyssa shrugged.

"You may not know it, but deep down, you're a very good and kind person." Sara told her ex-girlfriend, "And hopefully one day, you will see it."

Nyssa simply nodded with a sad smile. The two women then hugged and after a few minutes, Nyssa entered the ship.

She paused and turned back to give Sara one last smile, who returned it, and then entered the vessel.

* * *

Next day, Lair

Frank stood, ready to leave.

"Thank you for all your help, Frank." Oliver said gratefully, "It was good to have you around."

"No problem." Frank said, "Though it looks like this city's crime rates will only drop from now on. And Oliver, I can understand how you feel right now. Russo was my brother too before he betrayed me, and unlike Slade, he didn't have the excuse of a drug. So my advice- you will feel guilty about what you did. But eventually, you've got to put that behind you because what you did was necessary."

Oliver simply nodded, conceding Frank's point and said sincerely, "Thank you, Frank."

"Captain." Frank said as he held out his hand, "It was an honor to fight alongside you."

Steve shook Frank's hand firmly, "The honor was mine, Frank."

Frank simply nodded as they dropped and he turned to Logan, "Nice to cut up people with you."

"I know the feeling." Logan said as they shook hands before dropping them and he turned to Matt, "Red."

"Frank." Matt simply said.

"Don't get into anymore trouble." Frank simply said and everyone chuckled as the two shook hands.

"You got justice for Karen. Thank you." Matt said gratefully and Frank nodded.

Turning around, Frank said, "See you around."

"See you around." Matt said as Frank walked away.

"Well, I should go too." Logan said as he started walking away, "I still have work to do. But I do consider you all my friends."

"We consider you a friend too." Felicity said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." Oliver said sincerely as he shook hands with Logan.

"Thank you." Logan said too before shaking hands with Matt and then Steve.

"So Logan, what're you going to do now?" Steve asked him.

"Well Cap, I still need to get back my memory from after World War II." Logan said, "But I will get there eventually."

"Good luck." Steve said sincerely and Logan nodded before walking out.

Blade then walked up to the doorway, "I finally got Deacon Frost."

"Congratulations." Matt and Oliver said simultaneously.

"But there is a new species of vampires called 'Reapers.'" Blade said, "Need to get them too."

"Reapers. I have heard." Stick said.

"Good luck." Matt and Oliver said simultaneously as Blade nodded and walked out.

"Well, Matty. I have ignored my war for you long enough. No longer." Stick said as he walked to the doorway.

"I know, Stick." Matt said as he held out his hand, "But thank you."

Stick shook his hand and without another word, walked out.

"I got to go to." Peter said with a smile, "Finally got a job opportunity. At Stark Industries itself."

"That is great." Matt said with a smile as he held out his hand, "Congratulations, Peter."

"Thank you, Matt." Peter said with a smile as the two shook hands.

"Congratulations." Oliver said too as the two shook hands and Peter thanked.

With a nod, Peter then walked out of the lair.

* * *

A.R.G.U.S.

Waller was at work with her agents when suddenly Talbot walked into the place with his men.

"General Talbot?" Waller questioned, "What're you doing here?"

"Amanda Waller, you're under arrest for using your position as a means to blackmail, and for endangering lives by trying to destroy Starling City." Talbot announced to her shock as his two men grabbed Waller and a third one put cuffs on her.

"What is this?" Waller said angrily, "Let me go!"

"We have proof of all the illegal activities you have done over the years. Edward Fyers, Hong Kong, the Suicide Squad. All of it." Talbot announced as his men started leading her away.

"Well played Fury." Waller muttered under her breath, "Well played."

From a corner, Lyla watched the scene with a smile, knowing that Waller would get what she deserves.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Director Fury, we've arrested Director Waller. The President will punish her severely for her crimes." Talbot told Fury over the phone.

"Good to know, General." Fury said, "And I'm glad you got my message."

The call was cut as Fury smirked. During the week, Fury had collected all the information about Waller's illegal activities and compiled them in a drive before sending it to Talbot.

Waller's stunt of trying to destroy Starling City to stop Slade had convinced Talbot to arrest her even more.

"You want to stay ahead of me, Director Waller", Fury muttered, "You got to keep both eyes open."

* * *

Queen Manor

Oliver walked into his home to see Thea standing there waiting for him, an unreadable expression on her face. She knew who he was now.

"You have no reason to believe me even if I say it." Oliver told her emotionally, "That I lied all this time to protect you."

"You're…You're him." Thea simply said.

"Y-Yeah." Oliver said.

Oliver was prepared for what Thea would say next.

"All those times I got mad at you for being a flake. Or telling me something that I knew had to be a lie." She started as she moved closer to Oliver.

But what she said next completely shocked him

"You were saving someone's life."

Oliver looked up at her in surprise.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged Oliver with tears in her eyes while he hugged back, "Thank you Ollie. Thank you."

* * *

Laurel was surprised when she was called up and told that she got her job back. As she walked into her office, she saw Quentin and Sara there to greet her.

"Congratulations, baby girl." Quentin said with a happy smile as father and daughter hugged each other.

"Thank you, daddy." She said happily before turning to Sara.

"You came back." She said in surprise.

"I'm home." Sara simply said as the two sisters hugged happily.

* * *

New York

Father Lantom walked into the church to see Matt standing there, waiting for him. He almost backed off in fear but Matt held up his hand to signify he meant no harm.

"Father." Matt simply said, "I do not deserve your forgiveness. I just want you to know, I was injected with something that made me behave that way. I didn't even remember until my friends told me."

"It was not your fault, Matthew." Lantom said to Matt's surprise, "It was whatever that you were injected with. And the anger deep down within you over the secret we kept from you."

"I forgive you, Father." Matt said to his shock, "I'm still not pleased that you did it. But I can understand why."

He then held out his hand and after some hesitation, Lantom shook it.

* * *

Later

Matt kneeled in front of Maggie's grave, "Well, I know who you are now, mom. And while I still don't fully approve of you keeping it a secret from me, I understand why you did it. So I forgive you. And I know you loved me."

With a few tears in his eyes, Matt dropped flowers at her grave before walking over to Karen's grave.

"Hi, Karen." He said, "I know it's been a while since I visited. I just wanted to tell you, justice has been served to all those responsible for your death. Fisk killed himself. Your friend, Frank, killed Floyd Lawton and Richard Dragon. And turns out Malcolm Merlyn was the one who told Fisk my identity which made Fisk come after us. So now he has been executed too for his crimes."

With a sigh, he said, "I miss you. But now I know you can rest in peace, knowing everyone involved in your death has faced justice. And now I have looked into myself and I know what I have to do. I hope you approve."

He then dropped flowers on her grave and walked off.

* * *

Later

Matt returned to his apartment to find Natasha waiting for him.

"Natasha." He greeted with a smile.

"Matthew." She greeted back.

"So this all was…..horrible." Matt simply said as the two chuckled, remembering the time Banner had said it.

"It was." Natasha said as the two walked closer to each other.

"What you said to me back then, I took it to heart." Matt said as she listened, "I have looked into myself for peace. And after meeting Father Lantom today, I know now what kind of person I am. And what I want. I love you, Natasha."

At this point, Natasha was too shocked for words.

"You…..you"

Matt shut her up with a passionate kiss which she returned as the two hugged each other. The two continued kissing for a minute before pulling apart to catch their breaths.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" Matt asked her.

"Smooth." Natasha commented with a flirty smile, "I like it."

She then wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Few weeks later, City Hall, Starling City

Moira Queen was being sworn in as the new Mayor.

"Put your left hand on the Bible." The judge told her and she did as said before he said, "Raise your right hand and recite the oath."

Moira raised her right hand and started reciting the oath.

"I, Moira Queen, do solemnly swear to support the charter and laws of Star City and to faithfully and impartially perform and discharge the duties of the office of mayor according to the law and to the very best of my ability."

When she was finished, everyone clapped for her as she waved slightly with a smile.

"Congratulations." The judge told her.

"Mom." Oliver said as he walked up to her with Thea, Tommy, Sara, Laurel and Walter, "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much, Oliver." She said as mother and son hugged.

"I'm proud of you. Mom." Thea said with a proud smile and Moira felt that a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart." Moira said happily as mother and daughter hugged, reconciled.

* * *

Few days later, Queen Consolidated

Oliver walked into the conference room, dressed in his suit as everyone sat around the table.

"Welcome back, Mr. Queen." Matt simply said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock." Oliver said gratefully before turning to Foggy, "Mr. Nelson. Thank you."

Foggy simply nodded with a smile as Oliver sat on his seat and gestured to the door, "I'd like to welcome our new board member- Mr. Raymond Palmer."

And then a tall man wearing a sit with a pleasant smile on his face walked inside. Matt could immediately sense the pleasantness around him.

Oliver got up and shook hands with him, "Mr. Palmer."

"Mr. Queen." Ray Palmer said with a smile.

"From now on, Queen Consolidated is in partnership with Palmer Tech." Oliver told everyone, "Mr. Palmer has the resources. I have the vision. Together, we will all take this company leaps and bounds ahead of where it is today and put it on the level of Stark Industries."

The board members, including Matt and Foggy, nodded with smiles, impressed by Oliver's speech.

Oliver and Ray then took their seats and the former started explaining his vision for the future of the company while the latter told them how he would fit into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wrapped most of the things up. Just a heads up though, I'm doing one more chapter.
> 
> It will be a concluding epilogue to "The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy" and will tell about events over the years before ending with two scenes which will provide a sense of finality to this Trilogy. And that'll be the end of this.
> 
> Also, turns out Oliver knew Ray Palmer and Anna before 3x1, because he and Laurel mentioned them in 1x21 flashbacks. How much stuff did Guggie and Wendy retcon?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few eventful years, Matt and Natasha tie the knot while Sara has some happy news for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> So finally, we reach the last chapter of not only this story but also this entire Trilogy. It has been a wild ride till here. Who would have thought that a story that simply started out as a request would turn into this Trilogy? I certainly didn't in the beginning.

After the defeat of Slade Wilson, everyone managed to move on with their lives. Oliver and Ray eventually managed to put Queen Consolidated very high on the market with their ideas and resources.

Moira introduced a lot of progressive policies as Mayor that helped in reducing crime and improving the city's economy. And unlike Blood, she had the intelligence and resources to implement the policies.

Steve eventually went on to work for SHIELD as well with Natasha, until it was discovered that Hydra had been a mole in SHIELD all along, with Alexander Pierce as their leader. After assassinating Fury, the man had declared Steve and Natasha outlaws.

Unfortunately, neither of Matt or Oliver were able to help them in this time because the war between the League and the Hand finally found its way from the shadows to the open.

The Hand tried to make a play for the substance in New York, having found a Black Sky for themselves. Stick informed Matt about it as the two of them, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, the recently 'back from the dead' Danny Rand who was also the current Iron Fist, his girlfriend Colleen Wing, Detective Misty Knight and Luke's girlfriend night nurse Claire Temple fought against the Hand and its remaining four Fingers- Alexandra Reid, Madame Gao, Bakuto and Murakami, with the fight eventually culminating in the Midland Circle building where the Hand was defeated and the building was blown up. The team named themselves The Defenders.

Luke and Jessica rekindled their relationship after that and eventually married.

Ra's was impressed by Oliver's skills and his willingness to kill if necessary and wanting a new heir, decided to make Oliver the new Demon's Head. But to his rage, Oliver refused so he decided to discredit the Arrow, killing people disguised as him and revealing his identity to Quentin.

Quentin though, didn't care at all, so Ra's, in a fit of rage, fatally wounded Moira, telling Oliver to accept his offer. In return, he would save Moira with the Lazarus Pit.

Oliver accepted and Moira was resurrected with the Lazarus Pit. Oliver was then recruited into the League and trained by Ra's to become his heir. What Ra's did not know was that this was Oliver's plan, as he and Nyssa were dismantling the League from the inside.

Eventually, when the time came to destroy Starling, Oliver and Nyssa revealed their true colors and fought against Ra's with Team Arrow, who had been informed about the deception right from the start.

Felicity and Ray Palmer, who had become the superhero known as the Atom, took care of the Alpha Omega virus while Sara, Dig, Roy and Nyssa defeated the other League members. Tatsu Yamashiro helped them too and defeated her husband Maseo in combat and eventually convinced him to turn over a new leaf and come back to her.

Oliver killed Ra's and gave his ring to Nyssa, who burnt it, knowing that the League was corrupted now. During this time, Thea got pregnant from Roy and both of them left the city. Oliver proposed to Sara after this incident and she accepted. John and Lyla too got married after the birth of their daughter, whom they named Alex.

Steve and Natasha managed to reach out to Sam Wilson for help and were saved from Hydra by Maria Hill and a still alive Fury, who then together dismantled Hydra, and also discovered that their assassin- The Winter Soldier, was a still alive Bucky Barnes, Steve's best friend from World War II.

Barry Allen also woke up during this year and discovered he had speed powers. With help from S.T.A.R. Labs, he became the superhero known as the Flash. Months later though, he discovered that his mentor Harrison Wells was an evil speedster known as the Reverse Flash from the future and his mother's killer.

With help from his friends Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, foster father Joe West, foster sister Iris West and her fiancé Eddie Thawne, who was Thawne's ancestor as well, Barry managed to make him reveal himself.

Then, with help from Firestorm (The fusion of Caitlin's fiancé Ronnie Raymond and Dr. Martin Stein), Oliver Queen and Matt Murdock, Barry took down Thawne.

Thawne offered to let Barry time travel to the past and save his mother, letting him return to his time in return, but on realizing how much his friends and family cared for him, Barry refused and Thawne was locked up in A.R.G.U.S.

Team Flash later found a video of Thawne in which he confessed to murdering Nora Allen, which led to Henry Allen being freed.

Felicity then moved to Central City to start a relationship with Barry.

Logan met a young mutant woman known as Rogue during his travels and became a father figure to her eventually. For some reason, both of them were hunted by a mutant known as Magneto but were saved by a group of mutants known as the X-Men, who were led by Charles Xavier in "Xavier's Institute for the Gifted."

Eventually, they stopped Magneto from carrying out his plan, which was to transfer his powers to Rogue long enough for her to activate a machine that would turn all politicians of the world into mutants, stopping them from discriminating the mutants.

Rogue was saved by Logan's healing factor which he lent to her temporarily and Magneto was arrested.

Matt and Natasha took their relationship one step forward and moved in together as the Avengers were reassembled to take down Hydra, which they did, though Tony was shown a vision of the defeated Avengers by Wanda Maximoff, so he moved forward with his program known as Ultron, using Loki's scepter to make the AI.

But Ultron was sentient and decided that humanity could be saved only by being destroyed, so he turned against his creators.

Oliver and Matt unfortunately couldn't help out as Starling City was besieged by an organization known as HIVE, which was led by Damien Dahrk, the rival of Ra's al Ghul.

During this year, Moira told Oliver about his son William and how she had paid Samantha off to go away with him and lie about a miscarriage.

Oliver was furious and didn't speak to her for months, but once Damien almost killed her to let his wife Ruve take the position of Mayor, Oliver reconciled with her, though the attack unfortunately left her paralyzed, not that it affected her ability as Mayor.

John's brother Andy was revealed to be alive and they believed he was brainwashed by Dahrk to work for him, but Matt realized he was lying, so they locked him up at A.R.G.U.S.

Oliver eventually met William and Samantha when him, Matt and the rest of the team went to Central City to help Barry, his team and Kendra Saunders against Vandal Savage, whom they defeated once they discovered the Nth Metal gloves and used them to destroy him with his own staff.

Dahrk later abducted William but with help from Mari McCabe, they destroyed his idol and Oliver killed the man.

He then sent William and Samantha away for their safety.

HIVE was decimated by Ultron later as he considered their Genesis plan to be in conflict with his own.

Oliver and Sara married later that year.

Wanda and her brother Pietro discovered Ultron's true intentions and joined the Avengers instead, who were joined by Matt, Oliver and Barry as well for the final battle against Ultron, along with another sentient droid called Vision who was created from J.A.R.V.I.S.' remnants.

They defeated him, though Sokovia was destroyed in the process and Hulk left Earth, not wanting to hurt his friends due to his anger issues. Thor realized someone was playing an intricate game and returned to Asgard to investigate. Clint retired permanently while Tony retired temporarily.

Xavier's Institute was attacked by William Stryker during this year when he discovered it after torturing Magneto but Logan, Rogue, Bobbi and Pyro managed to escape, while other children were captured. Xavier and Cyclops themselves were captured by Stryker earlier.

Logan later managed to contact Jean and Storm, who had gone off to find Nightcrawler, another mutant Stryker had brainwashed.

Together, they teamed up with an escaped Magneto and infiltrated Stryker's base, freeing their friends, though the dam was broken.

Logan chained Stryker up there to die. Stryker offered to tell Logan more about his past but he refused. The X-Men managed to escape just before the flood hit them, but Pyro joined Magneto instead.

Scott and Jean married later in the year while Logan began a relationship with Storm and the former also managed to regain his memory later.

Steve and the others later discovered a lead on Brock Rumlow and went to Lagos to stop him. A biochemical bomb almost went off but Pietro sped Rumlow and the bomb out of the city, saving many lives in the process.

A month later, a United States Conference was bombed and people suspected it was Bucky Barnes. Steve, Natasha, Matt, Oliver, Tony, Rhodes, Wanda, Pietro, Vision , Peter and Sam discovered it was a man named Zemo who had done it and framed Bucky.

They managed to capture him with the help of T'Challa aka Black Panther, but not before he revealed Bucky had killed Tony's parents. Initially furious, he calmed down when he was assured that Steve knew nothing of the matter beyond Hydra being involved.

Barnes was taken to Wakanda and placed in cryostasis to recover.

Just a month later, the Earth was attacked by Kryptonians, led by General Zod, who wanted to capture Superman and his recently revealed cousin, Supergirl.

The two good Kryptonians finally revealed themselves to the world, and teamed up with the Avengers, X-Men, The Defenders, Team Arrow and Team Flash to beat them. Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman also returned to the world of man during that time while Arthur Curry aka Aquaman decided to involve himself in the matters of the world.

Together, they managed to open a portal to the Phantom Zone, where most of the Kryptonians were trapped while Superman fought Zod and was eventually forced to kill him to stop him from murdering innocent by-standers.

Later in that month, the Earth was attacked by an alien race known as the Dominators who wanted to kill all the meta-humans, Inhumans and Enhanced.

The Avengers, X-Men, The Defenders, Team Arrow and Team Flash once again teamed up to fight them along with Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Supergirl, Nightwing and Punisher and Blade who returned to help along with Abraham Whistler who was revealed to be alive.

They managed to send the Dominators back on their way and some of the heroes formed their own team known as the Justice League which comprised Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, Canary, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Atom, Firestorm, Vibe, Killer Frost, Nightwing, who had now taken the mantle of Batman, Catwoman, and a reformed Captain Cold, Heat Wave and Golden Glider.

That same year, Oliver was tormented by a new foe known as Prometheus. Tommy and Laurel began a relationship that year as well while the latter became the District Attorney.

Eventually, Prometheus was revealed as Adrian Chase, the ADA of Starling City. He had been trained by Talia al Ghul, Ra's elder daughter, in revenge for his death. Adrian's real name was Simon Morrison and he was the illegitimate son of Justin Claybourne whom Oliver had killed in his first year.

He managed to abduct Oliver and make him believe he was a monster but his wife and the others convinced him that it was not true.

Adrian then recruited Simon Lacroix, Lonnie Machin, Carrie Cutter, Liza Warner, Dinah Drake, whom he had manipulated and turned into a supervillain, and Bullseye, who had gotten Adamantium implants to help him move again.

Along with Talia's League, they managed to abduct Dig, Lyla, Alex, Ray, Laurel, Tommy, Moira, Quentin, and even William and Samantha. They tried to abduct Sara too but failed.

A desperate Oliver and Sara reached out to Matt, Logan, Frank, Steve, Nyssa and Roy for help. Together, they went to Lian Yu.

Lacroix, Machin, Cutter, Warner, Dinah and Talia were killed in the ensuing battle while Adrian and Bullseye were locked up at the ARGUS prison.

William and Samantha decided to stay in Starling after that, with Oliver and Samantha working out a custody arrangement.

And finally, Bruce returned to Earth, informing everyone of the threat of Thanos along with Doctor Strange and Wong.

The Avengers, Justice League, X-Men, The Defenders, Team Arrow, Team Flash and several other superheroes gathered at Wakanda where they were met by an unfrozen Bucky.

Together, they fought against the forces of Thanos, defeating the Outriders, the Chitauri and the Black Order along with Thor who returned dual wielding Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. The Guardians of the Galaxy also arrived to help in that fight. The Agents of SHIELD led by a still alive Phil Coulson arrived as well after dealing with Talbot who had gone insane after absorbing Gravitonium into himself.

Clint also came out of retirement to help fight Thanos.

Thanos then arrived himself to fight the heroes and he had four of the six stones. Thor, Superman, Superigrl, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Iron Man, Flash, Daredevil, Arrow, Captain America, who discovered he could wield Mjolnir too, Wolverine, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Jean Grey, Storm, Spider-Man, Firestorm, Doctor Strange, Quake, and John Constantine together faced Thanos in an epic battle and finally defeated him as Thor cut off his head before placing the stones at different locations for safe-keeping.

Coulson died again a few weeks later due to his deal with the Spirit of Vengeance.

Matt finally proposed to Natasha after this fight, not wanting to wait any longer. She accepted with happy tears.

* * *

November 2018

Matt stood at the altar, nervously fidgeting as his best man, Oliver, stared at him in amusement.

"Dude, just relax." Oliver said as he put a hand on Matt's shoulder, "Even I wasn't this nervous on my wedding."

"Thank you, Oliver." Matt said with a sigh.

"He seems fine to me." Maria Hill, Natasha's maid of honor said.

Many had attended the wedding- Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter, Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Wong, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, Bucky Barnes and Trish Walker, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Frank Castle, Foggy Nelson and Marci Stahl, Logan and Storm, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, Mack and Elena Rodriguez, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Daisy Johnson, Melinda May, Sara Lance, Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane, Kara Danvers, Dick Grayson, Diana Prince, Arthur Curry, Barry Allen and Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart, Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond, Laurel Lance and Tommy Merlyn, Roy Harper and Thea Queen, Ray Palmer and Anna Loring, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, John Diggle and Lyla Michaels.

The band then began playing a bridal march as Natasha, looking absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress, escorted by Nick Fury, began to make their way down the aisle. And in that moment, Matt's nervousness was gone.

The two then reached the aisle as Fury handed Natasha to Matt, clapped him on the shoulder, and then moved to the bride's side.

"We are gathered here today to join Matthew Murdock and Natasha Romanoff in holy matrimony," Father Lantom began. "I know one of them very well, not the other, but I can see this is a good match. I know that because, like all of you, I can see the love between them. I don't feel it is overstating it to say that a love like this comes once in a lifetime. Matthew and Natasha have prepared their own vows."

"Natasha, I love you more than words can describe really. I never thought that I could love again after losing so many people important to me. But you, you proved me wrong. With you, I realized I wasn't alone anymore. I could still love. And because of that, I love you more than anything. I think, no, I know that I am the luckiest man in the universe. And I'm going to spend the rest of our days making you as happy as you've made me." Matt vowed and Natasha smiled, trying to control her tears of joy.

"Matthew…my life, it hasn't had a lot of good in it. I have done terrible things. Things I am ashamed of. My life was twisted. Until our friends, until you. I know that I don't deserve you, but you make me feel like I do. Our lives, they aren't easy. They're going to be filled with pain and loss, but with you…I know I can face it with my head held high. So long as you're by my side." Natasha said and Matt returned her smile.

"Matthew Murdock, do you take Natasha Romanoff as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better and worse, until death do you part?"

"I do." Matt said with a bright smile.

"And do you Natasha Romanoff take Matthew Murdock as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do." Natasha said.

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Father Lantom said and everyone applauded with pure happiness and joy as Matt and Natasha kissed.

* * *

That night

"Well, looks like our friends finally found the happiness they always deserved." Oliver said as him and Sara changed back into normal clothes.

"Yes. I'm so happy for them." Sara said as she looked the other way, her hand straying down to her stomach, "And for us."

"Us?" Oliver asked in confusion.

Turning around with tears of joy, Sara announced, "Oliver. I'm pregnant."

Oliver couldn't speak for a minute as he processed the news.

"Oliver?" Sara snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he came out of his daze.

"You, Sara Lance, and our baby, make me the happiest man alive." Oliver said with a bright smile as some tears of joy fell out of his eyes.

The two then kissed each other passionately, looking forward to their bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that finally ends this Trilogy. I know a lot of you would want to see full stories about all the stuff that happened over the years in this but I've decided it's best to end this Trilogy. And this kind of epilogue is possible only in written form.
> 
> So we got alternate versions of the first two X-Men movies, Man of Steel, Seasons 3, 4 and 5 of Arrow, The Defenders, The Flash Season 1, The Invasion crossover, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War.
> 
> I'm not a huge fan of how the movies handled the Dark Phoenix storyline so I decided to save Jean in this because I can't handle it that good either.
> 
> Ra's, in my opinion, would still want an heir and he would choose Oliver instead of Matt due to his willingness to kill if necessary.
> 
> I know some of you would like to see a story dealing with the war between the League and the Hand but I'm not in the mood to continue this and Flashraven already has a Daredevil/Arrow story with the League vs. the Hand called "From the Shadows to the Open" (to which I gave a very verbal reference in this).
> 
> I liked the Luke/Jessica pairing in her show. It was a bit weird in the first two episodes but after that, they made it work nicely and I wish they got together permanently like in the comics.
> 
> I also decided to have Adrian recruit Dinah Drake in Season 5 because I was inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's "A love of two Earths."
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of Tommy/Laurel but it made the most sense in this universe. I originally planned to pair Steve and Laurel but I had so much on my plate that they didn't even get to meet unfortunately.
> 
> I love Barry/Patty, Barry/Kara and Barry/Caitlin but I love Barry/Felicity too so in this universe, they ended up together.
> 
> Not a huge fan of Iris as you all know but I still decided to let her remain with a still alive Eddie.
> 
> Some people are not fans of Steve/Sharon and I can understand why, but you got to admit, Steve's situation is a bit unique so I can't fault him for falling for her. But still, don't kiss after Peggy's funeral!
> 
> I decided to keep Scott/Jean because while I like Logan/Jean, those two have more history while I also like Logan/Storm from the comics.
> 
> For Peter, I have 3 OTPs- Peter Parker/Mary Jane, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy (if she is still alive) and Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy. I went with Felicia in this one.
> 
> And a universe with DC characters would feel incomplete without Justice League in it so I formed them too and put in all the members who would make sense. But any version of Justice League feels incomplete without a Batman so I had Dick take the mantle.
> 
> Also, poor Moira in this, almost killed by Ra's and then resurrected by a Lazarus Pit (though she didn't get any bloodlust in this because that storyline sucked) and then paralyzed by Dahrk.
> 
> As for Thor, imagine Hela took Mjolnir from him instead of breaking it and he took it back in the last fight, but had Eitri forge Stormbreaker as well so that he could beat Thanos.
> 
> Some of the vows were taken from Stand with Ward and Queen's "A wedding of two earths" so thank you to him again.
> 
> Now if anyone wants to write any of the stuff I mentioned in passing as their own stories, feel free to do it. I don't blame you for having plot bunnies from all that stuff.
> 
> But if you do, please inform me first and give me credit at the beginning of the story.
> 
> And with that, we reach the end of this Trilogy. Didn't think we'd get till here, but we did.
> 
> Now I have a few more story ideas here and there. I will continue "The Devil and The Archer" series sometime in the future as well with the Daredevil/Blade crossover being the first story out of all the ones I have planned followed by the Arrow/Devil May Cry crossover and then the Punisher/John Wick/Transporter crossover.
> 
> And I have also planned something with Steve Rogers post Endgame which I will get to in November.
> 
> Right now, I have two story ideas I plan to do.
> 
> One is Chaos Sorcerer's Thor/Supergirl idea, which I will get to once I rewatch Season 1 of Supergirl. The other is something I have had in my mind for a few weeks and I will get to it first.
> 
> I will start the Thor/Supergirl story too but this other story idea I will start first, and then I will do both of them simultaneously.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me in different ways while I wrote this. It's been a pleasure.
> 
> Will see you all on my next project and the Thor/Supergirl story.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
